101 días
by M. Mayor
Summary: Regina y Robin se conocen por accidente y casualidad en el parque. Ambos comparten el amor por sus hijos y sus perros dálmatas. La atracción del uno por el otro es inevitable... [Outlaw Queen. AU].
1. El curioso incidente

**101 días  
**Por _M. Mayor_

Me preguntas si mi amor crecerá.  
No lo sé, no lo sé.  
No te alejes y quizá lo veas.  
No lo sé, no lo sé…

_Something_, The Beatles.

**1  
El curioso incidente**

La alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana. _Don't Bring Me Down_ se escuchaba a todo volumen. Debajo del lío de sábanas emergió la mano de Robin, tentando a ciegas donde el celular sonaba escandalosamente sobre la mesita de noche. Presionó con un dedo el botón de encendido y todo volvió a ser silencio otra vez. Sin embargo, no bien cerró los ojos cuando una sensación de cosquillas en los pies lo hizo sobresaltar. Pongo, su dálmata de dos años, jalaba las sábanas con el hocico y lamía las plantas de sus pies para convencerlo de que era hora de levantarse.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! —dijo Robin con la voz áspera—. Buenos días, amigo.

El perro se acercó a su dueño con la lengua de fuera, mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza con un poco de descuido adormilado. El sol comenzaba a colarse en la habitación. Robin se levantó con pesadez, fue directo a la cocina para poner la cafetera en marcha. Pongo lo seguía todo el tiempo, era la hora para salir del departamento y hacer sus necesidades. Robin se demoraba demasiado con el café. El dálmata ladró con insistencia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —dijo Robin despejándose la cara—. Ve por la correa.

Pongo corrio hacia el perchero donde colgaba su correa, la cogió con el hocico y la llevó hasta Robin. Éste tomó una sudadera y los zapatos deportivos.

—Tiene que ser rápido, Pongo, debemos ir por Roland a la estación.

El dálmata movió la cola vigorosamente y ambos salieron del departamento con prisa.

-x-

La primavera en Boston es cálida cuando abril comienza. Los árboles de cerezo ofrecen un espectáculo natural sobre las calles de Brookline. La gente deja de usar los pesados abrigos de invierno para pasearse con suéteres ligeros.

Era sábado, el único día en el que Regina no tenía que levantarse temprano para salir corriendo a la oficina. Por lo que le despreocupaba la hora y dormía a pierna suelta entre sus cálidas sábanas.

—Mamá… mamá…

La voz de Henry era insistente. Regina no quería abrir los ojos, se movía un poco entre las almohadas y gruñía cosas incomprensibles.

—Mamá…

—Regresa a la cama, Henry… es sábado —decía Regina aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero hoy es mi cita, ¿lo olvidaste?

Regina abrio los ojos de repente. Por supuesto que lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, Henry no. Él estaba frente a ella, vestido apropiadamente, ya listo para salir; a su lado, sentada sobre sus patas traseras, estaba Perdita, su perra dálmata.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Regina casi sin aliento—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las ocho —respondió Henry, mirando las manecillas del reloj de su muñeca que son los brazos de Mickey.

—Oh, Dios… debo ducharme —dijo Regina saliendo de la cama apresuradamente—. Lo siento tanto, Henry… yo…

—Te quedaste dormida, sí —asintió Henry con parsimonia— Muy dormida. Pero aún tenemos tiempo.

—Sí, sí… —Regina echó una última mirada de culpa a su hijo y luego entró en el cuarto de baño apresuradamente.

-x-

Después de sacar a Pongo, regresar a casa y de tomar una ducha rápida, Robin salió del departamento de nuevo, caminó algunas cuadras con el perro a su lado sujetado a la correa. No era algo que le gustara mucho al dálmata, pues disfrutaba más de la libertad para andar por allí, pero Robin ya tenía experiencia, sabía que la energía de su dálmata era desbordada y de pronto le daba por salir corriendo tras el mundo y él debía seguirlo con los pulmones en la garganta. Por eso era mejor así, con la correa segura.

Llegaron a las nueve en punto a la estación. Robin revisó el reloj, sabía que el tren era muy puntual. Pongo esperaba pacientemente a su lado, mirando de vez en cuando a las personas que iban y venían de los andenes.

Robin iba a la estación del metro algunos sábados por la mañana, donde esperaba a Roland, su hijo de cuatro años. Por supuesto que éste nunca viajaba solo, siempre lo llevaba Marian, su madre y ex de Robin desde hacía algunos años, quizá desde que Roland nació. A Robin le tenía sin cuidado ver a Marian cada fin de semana. Después de todo, no llevaba una relación mala con la madre de su hijo, tampoco era especialmente estrecha como cuando aún estaban juntos, pero finalmente compartían un maravilloso niño que necesitaba que sus padres se relacionaran lo mejor posible.

Uno de los trenes se detuvo en la estación del metro. De pronto, Pongo levantó las orejas con atención, agitó la cola vigorosamente y soltó un ladrido alerta: Roland se dirigió a ellos caminando de la mano de su madre. En cuanto Pongo lo reconoció tiró de la correa y se echó a correr tras el encuentro con el pequeño.

—¡Pongo! —exclamó Roland corriendo para abrazar al dálmata.

Marian sonreía a lo lejos y se acercó a Robin.

—Hola, Robin —saludó ella sosteniendo la pequeña mochila verde de Roland.

—Hola, Marian, ¿cómo estás? —respondió Robin esbozando una sonrisa—. ¡Oye, muchacho! ¿Para tu padre no hay un abrazo?

Roland dio un salto y enseguida se encontró en los brazos de Robin. Éste dio un fuerte apretón a su hijo y un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te va, mi pequeño? —preguntó Robin revolviendo los sedosos y ondulados cabellos de Roland.

—Bien, papi —respondió Roland contento de reunirse con su padre.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Robin tomando nuevamente la correa de Pongo.

—¡Sí!

—Nos vemos mañana, estaré aquí a las cuatro —dijo Marian como cada sábado. Robin hubiese deseado no tener que escuchar eso todo el tiempo, pero sabía que no había otra forma, intentaron hacer aquello de la mejor manera posible.

—Cuídate, Marian —dijo Robin con una sonrisa resignada.

Ella asintió y le entregó la mochila con las cosas de Roland.

—Adiós, cariño —se despidió Marian de Roland con un beso—. Pórtate bien.

Pongo soltó un ladrido en cuanto vio a Marian dar la vuelta.

—¡Tú también, Pongo! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

-x-

Las mañanas no eran su fuerte, pero el cappuccino siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de sí misma. Regina estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque con un libro sobre su regazo y el vaso de Starbucks a la mitad. Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando: sólo habían pasado veinte minutos. Debía tener paciencia. A su lado estaba echada Perdita. Parecía que ella se lo tomaba con más calma que su dueña. Ésta soltó un suspiro e intentó regresar a la lectura de su libro. Unos minutos después, cuando había leído la misma oración diez veces sin entender nada, Regina cerró el libro y se concentró en ver a las personas del parque.

Perdita se acercó a Regina, colocando su cabeza sobre su regazo. Si algo amaba Regina de su perra es su increíble sensibilidad.

—¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea? —preguntó Regina acariciando las orejas de la dálmata.

Perdita miró a Regina con esos grandes ojos negros y le lanzó una mirada serena. Parecía que ella sí estaba segura de que todo estaría bien. Regina volvió a suspirar. Tomó su bolso y revolvió algunas cosas hasta sacar una libreta y un lápiz. Comenzó a dibujar un poco, esperando que las horas pasaran rápido.

Regina dejó de morderse la uña sólo hasta que vio la preciosa carita de su hijo saliendo de la puerta del consultorio. Detrás de él, el Doctor Hopper sonreía.

—Buenos días, señora Mills —saludó el psicólogo.

—Buenos días, doctor Hopper.

—Mamá, ¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —preguntó Henry con suspicacia.

—Oh, no… estuvimos en el parque, ¿verdad, Perdi? —preguntó Regina mirando a la dálmata con complicidad, pues la verdad es que Regina no soportó mucho más de media hora allí y luego tuvo que regresar al edificio donde se encontraba Henry en consulta con su psicólogo—. ¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo estuvo?

—Bien —sonrio Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Señora Mills, ¿tiene un minuto? —preguntó el doctor Hopper con sutileza.

—Sí, claro. Henry, ¿por qué no me esperas aquí con Perdi?

Henry tomó la correa de Perdita y le acarició las orejas. Regina entró en el consultorio del doctor Hopper. En ese momento tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos aprehensivos. Estaba segura de que el psicólogo le dirá que había dañado a su hijo, que era una pésima madre, etc.

—¿Sucede algo malo, doctor Hopper? —preguntó Regina sentándose en el mullido sofá escarlata, entre todos los cojines.

—En lo absoluto, señora Mills —respondió el doctor Hopper para alivio de Regina—. Sólo necesito intercambiar algo de información antes de continuar las sesiones con Henry. Es un estupendo niño.

Regina casi dejó salir un suspiro. Por supuesto que Henry era un niño maravilloso, el mejor niño del mundo. Y quería creer que ella había tenido algo que ver con todo eso.

—Henry es un chico muy listo —seguía diciendo el doctor Hopper—. En realidad, como hoy ha sido nuestra primera sesión, hemos hablado muy poco respecto a las pesadillas y la hora de dormir. Pero no ha mostrado mayor preocupación por ello. En realidad, parece ser que la única preocupación de Henry por ahora es… usted.

—¿Yo? —respondió Regina con la misma pregunta. ¿Escuchaba bien?, ¿ella?, ¿por qué Henry se preocupaba por ella?

—Así es —el doctor Hopper afirmó—. Henry cree que usted está demasiado involucrada en su trabajo y que no tiene tiempo para sí misma.

—¿Un niño de diez años es capaz de saber eso? —preguntó Regina con confusión.

—Al parecer Henry sí —respondió el doctor Hopper con una sonrisa—. Lo cual es natural. Henry está creciendo y creo que como todo niño piensa en el futuro y en lo que sucederá con él, lo cual lo lleva a pensar también qué sucederá con usted.

Regina pensó que tal vez debió hacer caso a la opinión de su madre sobre los psicólogos y su confiabilidad. ¿En verdad Henry pensaba todo aquello? Sólo tenía diez. Él era todavía su bebé, su pequeño niño que lloraba por las noches, por eso estaban allí en primer lugar.

—¿Él cree que… voy a morir o algo? —preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, no, no… es muy distinto —respondió el doctor Hopper apresurado—. En realidad a Henry le gustaría que usted no estuviera… sola.

Enseguida Regina entendió a dónde iba todo eso. Por supuesto que Henry lo había dicho algunas veces veladamente, quizá, pero lo había dicho: ella debe conseguirse un novio. Regina se burló y miró al doctor Hopper con un poco de resignación.

—Con que es eso… bueno, no sé si yo tenga la solución a ese problema, doctor —dijo Regina todavía divertida levantándose del sofá y tomando su bolso.

—Lo sé, señora Mills. Sólo quería que supiera que Henry estará bien. Puede sentirse tranquila.

—Gracias, doctor Hopper —Regina estrechó la mano del psicólogo y salió del consultorio.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas, Henry —dijo el doctor Hopper en la puerta.

—Adiós, Archie —sonrio Henry y se dirigió con su madre y Perdita hacia la salida.

Afuera ya hacía un espléndido día. Regina miró a su hijo con una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

—¿Y bien?, ¿almuerzo? —preguntó ella tomando la correa de Perdita.

Henry asintió y caminaron en dirección al parque.

-x-

Roland apenas si podía sostener la gran dona de chocolate glaseado que tenía entre sus manos. Robin propuso partirla a la mitad, pero el pequeño se negó. Así que mientras Roland intentaba dar mordidas más grandes, Robin tomaba un café y comía una baguette de jamón. Tomaban el desayuno, que ya era casi almuerzo, en la terraza de la cafetería donde Pongo estaba echado pacientemente debajo de la mesa.

—¿Está buena? —preguntó Robin a Roland tomando de su propia taza de café.

—¡Muy buena! —dijo Roland con la cara y los dedos manchados de chocolate—. Mami no me deja comer chocolate todo el tiempo. Dice que arruinará mis dientes.

—Creo que tiene razón —respondió Robin y luego encogió los hombros—. Pero no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿no crees?

Roland sonrio y asintió.

—Eres divertido, papi.

Robin esbozó una sonrisa. Cuánto extrañaba a su muchacho, lo extrañaba todo el tiempo. A veces pensaba que por él, sólo por él, hubiese estado dispuesto a seguir con Marian. Pudo haber sido capaz de soportar una mala relación con tal de estar con su hijo cada segundo del día. Sin embargo, aquello fue imposible. El divorcio fue una buena idea y se obligaba a recordar las razones.

—Tú también, hijo mío —dijo Robin con una caricia en la cabeza de Roland.

Pongo soltó un suspiro, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras. Pero de pronto algo llamó su atención. Por suerte, Robin no sujetó la correa a la silla como solía hacerlo siempre, pues el perro salió corriendo saltando los barrotes que rodeaban la terraza del café y cruzó la calle peligrosamente.

—¡Pongo! —gritaron Robin y Roland al unísono.

-x-

El día era verdaderamente encantador. Madre e hijo conversaban sobre el lugar al que irían a tomar el almuerzo, caminaban próximos a una fuente, cuando de pronto Perdita tiró de su correa y se puso alerta, olfateando algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Perdi? —preguntó Regina extrañada.

—Tal vez ha visto una ardilla —dijo Henry mirando alrededor.

Perdita soltó un ladrido y movió la cola vigorosamente. Regina apenas si tuvo tiempo para alzar la vista cuando otro dálmata se aproximó como bólido hacia ellos. Perdita se soltó de la correa, Regina intentó tomarla de nuevo y en lugar de detenerla salió disparada hacia delante, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre el filo de la fuente.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Henry.

Por fortuna, antes de que Regina se sumergiera en las aguas turbulentas y dudosas de la fuente, una mano la tomó por el brazo y detuvo su caída.

—Te tengo.

Regina estaba segura de que soltó un grito horrible, como el de una vieja bruja. El hombre que la sostenía estaba sonriendo. Ella se incorporó, intentando aparentar naturalidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre con curiosidad y un perfecto acento inglés.

—Sí, sí… gracias —respondió Regina, acicalándose la ropa.

—¡Otro Pongo! —exclamó un niño pequeño de rizos alborotados, señalando con el dedo.

Los dálmatas estaban olfateándose uno al otro. Ambos movían las colas con emoción.

—En realidad es _ella_, es una hembra —respondió Henry al otro niño, acercándose a los dálmatas.

Los dos niños sonrieron, uno al lado de su propia mascota. Regina miró al hombre que acababa de salvarla de una buena ducha gratis.

—Así que éste es tu perro, ¿eh? —dijo ella con un ligero tono de desaprobación.

—Oh, sí. Se llama Pongo —respondió Robin sonriente—. Está un poco loco. Lamento que te haya asustado. Soy Robin.

Robin extendió la mano y Regina la estrechó con una mirada escéptica.

—¿Pongo? —replicó Regina con una risa—. ¿Bromeas?

—No, ese es su nombre —rio Robin también—. Roland creyó que era el mejor para un dálmata.

—Eso me suena familiar —siguió Regina mirando a Henry—. La nuestra se llama Perdita. Ya sabrás por qué.

—No puede ser —sonrio Robin divertido.

Regina también lo hizo. Sonrio. Parecía que no estaba tan enojada con ese desconocido que tenía un perro loco que casi la arrojaba a una fuente.

—Hola, yo soy Roland —dijo el pequeño niño aproximándose a Regina.

—Oh… Hola, Roland, ¿qué tal? Yo soy Regina, por cierto —dijo ella, mirando de soslayo a Robin.

—Hola, Regina —asintió Robin sin dejar de sonreír.

—Henry —se presentó el propio Henry estrechando la mano de Robin y de Roland.

—Parece ser que nuestros perros se han encontrado, ¿no crees? —preguntó Robin a Regina, mientras ambos dálmatas se rozaban con el hocico juguetonamente.

—Eso parece —dijo Regina divertida.

Robin no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era una mujer muy atractiva. Sus almendrados ojos marrones llamaron su atención de inmediato. Regina llevaba el cabello corto, por debajo de las orejas, suelto de una forma descuidada pero natural, y encima de la cabeza las gafas de sol. Vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas, ajustados_ jeans_ de mezclilla oscura y unos _flats_ azules. Por un momento, Robin deseó haberse puesto algo mejor que la sudadera deportiva y los _jeans_ más desgastados que tenía.

Regina intentó no ver demasiado al hombre con acento inglés. Esperaba el momento en el que la esposa apareciera por allí, quizá enojada por el aparente y curioso incidente. Sin embargo, nadie más se aproximó. Otras personas caminaban por el parque completamente desatendidas de ellos.

—Mamá, tengo hambre —dijo Henry acercándose a Regina.

—Cierto… bueno, un placer Robin, Roland y Pongo… pero debemos irnos —dijo Regina con prisa, tomando a Perdita por la correa.

—Papá, Pongo no quiere despedirse de Perdita —dijo la dulce voz de Roland.

Robin miró hacia donde los dálmatas seguían jugueteando con sus hocicos.

—Regina, ¿qué te parece si invito a Henry y a ti el almuerzo? Nuestro perro te causó un gran susto, es lo menos que podemos hacer —dijo Robin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh, no, no es necesario —respondió Regina—. No tiene importancia, fue un accidente. Pasa todo el tiempo, ¿no?

—Pongo está enamorado, papi —dijo Roland de nuevo.

Robin y Regina soltaron una risa.

—Eso parece, hijo mío —Robin miró a Regina y a Henry de soslayo—. Entonces, ¿qué dicen?

Regina lo dudó durante unos segundos. Era una locura siquiera pensar en ir a algún sitio con un desconocido del que sólo sabía el nombre. Sin embargo, fue la presencia de Roland la que la hizo sentirse un poco más confiada. Era sólo un almuerzo. Además, Henry se veía hambriento y solía ponerse de muy malhumor.

—¿Qué dices, cariño? —Regina lo consultó con su hijo, con un gesto dubitativo.

—Estoy hambriento —respondió Henry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-x-

Lo que hubiese pensado su madre si en ese momento la hubiese visto tomando el almuerzo con un completo desconocido, su hijo y su perro en el parque. Sin embargo, Regina no creyó que fuese algo malo. Robin compró _hot dogs_ para todos en un carrito ambulante que, según su opinión, era grandioso. El espacio era lo suficientemente público como para que aquello pareciera una situación informal.

Comieron en una de las bancas del parque. Robin explicó que habían estado tomando el almuerzo en una cafetería muy cerca de ahí hacía unos minutos, antes de que Pongo saliera corriendo hacia el parque, olfateara como loco y luego saltara hacia donde Regina estaba con Perdita. Menos mal que Robin había pagado antes, de lo contrario hubiese sido una escena aún más extraña y risible verlo corriendo dos cuadras tras Pongo, con Roland en los brazos y al mesero detrás de ellos.

Regina reía. Henry y Roland también soltaron unas risitas mientras intercambian miradas divertidas. Pongo y Perdita descansaban sobre sus patas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Y bien, ¿suelen venir aquí con frecuencia? —preguntó Robin mientras abría el sobrecito de salsa de tomate.

—En realidad no —respondió Regina, aunque un poco insegura de dar demasiada información.

—Mi psicólogo está justo en esa esquina —intervino Henry señalando con el índice manchado de mostaza.

Regina tragó saliva, debía enseñarle a ser menos amistoso, pensó.

—Oh, vaya —respondió Robin un poco sorprendido—. Nosotros vivimos muy cerca de aquí.

—Yo vivo con mami cuando voy a la escuela y con papi cuando no hay escuela —dijo Roland entusiasmado por dar acertada y valiosa información.

Regina levantó las cejas sorprendida: bien, él era divorciado. Luego lo pensó mejor: ¿a ella qué le interesaba aquello?

—Así es, justo como él lo ha dicho —dijo Robin con una sonrisa—. Así son nuestros sábados.

—Suena interesante, ¿eh, Roland? —Regina sonrio al pequeño.

—Papá toca la guitarra los sábados también —siguió Roland con un gesto orgulloso.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Regina esta vez al propio Robin.

—Soy músico —dijo Robin con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Roland—. Mi banda y yo tocamos algunos sábados en un local no muy lejos de aquí.

—¡Yo quiero ser _tompetrista_! —intervino nuevamente Roland.

—Trompetista, hijo —corrigió Robin enternecido.

—Sí, eso.

Regina y Henry sonrieron.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Pongo? —preguntó Henry de pronto.

—Dos años —respondió Robin—. Pero a veces actúa como un cachorro, si quieres mi opinión. Lo adopté hace un año.

—Oh, ¿de veras?, ¿de dónde venía? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

—De la perrera —dijo Robin torciendo el gesto—. Un lugar muy feo.

—Así que lo has rescatado —intervino Regina en un tono interesado.

—A estas alturas creo que él me rescató a mí —Robin se rio y miró hacia donde los perros estaban—. ¿Qué hay de Perdita?

—Fue el regalo de mi mejor amiga para Henry —respondió Regina limpiándose los dedos con la servilleta—. Hace un par de semanas cumplió su primer año.

—Oh, eso es perfecto —dijo Robin entusiasmado.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Regina extrañada.

—Para tener perritos —respondió Robin despreocupado.

—¿Cómo dices? —replicó Regina con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron Henry y Roland al unísono.

Regina no podía creerlo… ¡Pero si apenas si sabía quién era él! No, definitivamente ella no podía hacer eso, no. Perdi, su Perdi, la mascota que tanto se negó a tener, no podía ser tratada así, como un negocio.

—Claro, si no tienes problema —siguió Robin, dándose cuenta del gesto de ella.

—Oh, bueno. Nunca lo había pensado —dijo Regina con una media sonrisa—. No estoy segura de que sea lo mejor para…

—¡Por favor, mamá! —dijo Henry emocionado con esa cara que sabe hacer cada vez que quiere conseguir algo de ella.

—Vamos a pensarlo, Henry —respondió Regina con una caricia en la mejilla de su hijo.

—Están enamorados —interrumpió la vocecilla de Roland señalando a los dálmatas que retozaban juntos, uno muy cerca del otro.

Robin y Regina sonrieron. Sin embargo, ella apuró su propio _hot dog_ y toma su bolso.

—Bueno, Robin, ha sido un placer, pero debemos irnos.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Robin levantándose—. También lo ha sido para nosotros. Disculpa que Pongo haya perseguido a Perdi hasta el fin del mundo.

—Sí que lo hizo —rio Regina divertida.

—¿Te parece si nos mantenemos en contacto? —preguntó Robin un poco dubitativo—. Quiero decir, por si en algún momento decides que nos convirtamos en abuelos.

Regina arqueó las cejas, el hombre inglés la había hecho sonrojar. Henry esbozó una sonrisa.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, sacó una tarjetita de su bolso y la extendió a Robin—. Aquí podrás localizarme, por si… bueno, por si Perdi… decidiéramos que sucediera.

—Bien, que sea así, Regina —dijo Robin despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

—¡Adiós, Regina, Henry y Perdi! —dijo Roland con una sonrisa que marcaba sus peculiares hoyuelos.

—¡Adiós, Roland!

—¡Adiós, amigo!

La despedida entre los dálmatas no fue tan dramática. Sin embargo, en ambos había una mirada, como una promesa, de que se volverían a ver.

En cuanto Regina, Henry y Perdi se alejaron, Robin soltó un suspiro.

—Es bonita, papi. Regina es bonita.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Robin ensimismado leyendo la tarjeta que Regina le había dado, la cual decía "Regina Mills. Diseñadora de Modas".

Aquél fue el primer día de todos los que vendrían.

-x-

**N/A: Es la primera vez que hago esto. Nunca antes había escrito un AU. Aunque la historia irá por rumbos distintos, la idea viene de **_**Los 101 dálmatas**_** (y mi profundo amor por los perros). Así que, heme aquí en la aventura. Esperaré comentarios, preguntas, dudas, para preparar terreno. Va a ser un fanfic largo, paciencia. **


	2. Brookline

**2**

**Brookline**

Regina y Henry vivían en un edificio pequeño, con pocos departamentos, en la calle de Mifflin en Brookline. El vecindario tenía encanto por sí solo. Regina se había esforzado mucho en los últimos años para conseguir un buen nivel de vida para su hijo y ella. Hasta entonces, las cosas iban bien para los dos.

El departamento era pequeño, pero suficiente para madre e hijo, con tres habitaciones (una de las cuales una se había convertido en el estudio personal de Regina) en una sola planta, además de la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Era evidente el buen gusto de Regina en cada detalle. Las paredes blancas contrastaban muy bien con todo y el piso de madera siempre estaba pulido. El mobiliario fue elegido con sumo cuidado, algunos muebles compartían un estilo contemporáneo y otros tenían un toque clásico, como la silla Luis XVI con tapiz rosa pálido en la sala de estar. En el centro de la habitación, estaba el sofá, un _love seat_ azul marino impecable, con cojines grisáceos. Delante de éste una mesita de centro color chocolate que Regina compró en un bazar por unos cuantos billetes y luego restauró ella misma. Y al fondo de la habitación, un mueble del mismo tono, sobre el cual estaban la pantalla, el X-Box y el DVD. En un estante, al lado, lucía la colección de películas de Regina y Henry; las de ellas todas de corte tipo comedia romántica y las de él de Disney.

A lo largo de una pared de la habitación había un librero de madera blanca con un montón de libros de todo tipo: literatura clásica, literatura moderna, recetas de cocina, libros de viaje, libros de diseño textil y en una sección especial estaban los libros para niños de Henry. Regina también conservaba los libros de arquitectura, en uno de los estantes del librero, por encima de todos, que habían sido de Daniel.

Algunas fotos decoraban la pared. En casi todas estaba la carita de Henry, en diferentes etapas de su vida. En otras aparecía con su madre. Y, en el centro de la sala, en el centro de todo, una fotografía enmarcada en un lienzo especial donde aparecían los tres: Regina, Daniel y Henry.

En una esquina de la sala, debajo de una ventana, estaba una tornamesa que Regina nunca usaba realmente, excepto como un mueble más, hermoso y elegante, para colocar unas macetitas con cactáceas. Ahí, apilados, estaban los álbumes de vinil que su padre le había dado alguna vez como herencia en vida. Ella sólo los conservaba por el valor emocional, nunca se daba el tiempo para escucharlos realmente.

La cocina era quizá el lugar donde Regina pasaba más tiempo luego de su propio estudio, pues como buena amante de la comida, también era excelente guisando. Regina era la reina de las tartas de manzana. Todo mundo lo decía. Si bien la cocina no era demasiado grande, cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Sobre las paredes de mampostería de ladrillo blanco, estaban los gabinetes de madera oscura, en medio del espacio, una mesa de madera que servía muchas veces de desayunador con sus respectivos bancos. La nevera era grande y siempre estaba llena. Algunos jarrones con flores también adornaban el espacio de la cocina. En una esquina estaban los entrepaños donde Regina guardaba la despensa, como los cereales y algunos especieros.

La casa entera era un refugio para ella. Era la fortaleza que proporcionaba estabilidad y seguridad para su niño.

Después de ese almuerzo con los "extraños" del parque, Regina, Henry y Perdita regresaron a casa. Enseguida, Henry se lanzó a los videojuegos. Regina sólo le permitía una hora al día, así que mientras el chico se sumergía en ese mundo que sólo él parecía controlar, ella fue al suyo. Se metió a trabajar en su estudio a dibujar. Desde hacía un par de meses trabajaba en la colección de otoño de ese año. Debía tener los bocetos listos para el lunes y eso la tenía muy nerviosa. Sabía que el trabajo estaba ya terminado, pero nunca dejaba de reparar en detalles y corregir como una loca compulsiva. Con Chopin de fondo.

Regina fue a la universidad de Boston y estudió Arte. Allí conoció a Daniel, un estudiante de Arquitectura. Ambos se enamoraron perdidamente. Su relación fue perfecta, con sus detalles minúsculos, como que a él no le gustaba el verano y a ella sí. Salieron durante un año y justo el día de su graduación, Regina descubrió que estaba embarazada. Sin duda fue algo inesperado y poco conveniente, su carrera ni siquiera había empezado. Siempre quiso hacer una residencia artística en París, pero con el bebé ya no fue posible. Sin embargo, pese a sus miedos, Daniel la apoyó en todo momento. Para él era muy importante que ella cumpliera sus sueños. Él le pidió matrimonio. Fue de una forma esporádica, sin mucha ceremonia. Así, con Daniel de su lado, Regina enfrentó a sus padres (especialmente a su madre), y finalmente dio la noticia de que estaba esperando un bebé.

Cora, su madre, fue dura con Regina. En todo momento le hizo saber que estaba profundamente decepcionada de ella. Tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio no era algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse. Sin embargo, Henry, su padre, con todo lo comprensivo que siempre fue, dio a Regina y a Daniel su bendición.

Ambos, jóvenes y emocionados, se mudaron a un pequeño departamento en East Boston, que si bien no era un barrio lujoso, no era del todo malo. Planearon casarse a finales del mismo año, pero la fecha se pospuso. Daniel salió del país un par de meses por su trabajo y Regina pensó que lo mejor era esperar.

Entonces, nació Henry. Desde el primer momento en el que Regina tuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos, supo que todo había valido la pena. Aquello no podía ser una decepción como Cora había dicho. Por el contrario, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Daniel estaba muy emocionado también. Su pequeña familia se convirtió en el centro del universo. Él trabajó aún más duro y siempre esperanzado en que las cosas irían bien.

Durante el primer año de Henry, Daniel consiguió un par de ascensos. Todo marchaba a favor, tanto así que Regina pensó que en cuanto el bebé ingresara a la guardería ella regresaría a pintar, a moverse en las galerías y a ponerse al día con el mundo del arte. Ansiaba tanto poder hacerlo, aunque no se quejaba: Henry era toda una aventura.

Y el accidente sucedió. Una noche, los tres regresaban de una cena en casa de los padres de Regina. Llovía a cántaros y la carretera se llenó de una neblina especialmente densa. En la parte trasera del auto, en la sillita especial, viajaba Henry. Daniel conducía, mientras cantaba canciones para niños haciendo caras por el espejo retrovisor para que Henry se riera. Regina los observaba con una sonrisa; no quiso decir nada, pero estaba nerviosa: la carretera se extendía como un abismo. El mal tiempo estuvo en su contra. Tras una curva, las llantas del automóvil derraparon sacándolos del camino. Daniel intentó volantear y recuperar el control del automóvil, pero éste no respondió y terminó estrellándose en un árbol. Regina quedó inconsciente al instante. Cuando la ambulancia y la ayuda llegaron, encontraron a Henry atrapado entre los brazos de su padre, llorando desconsolado. Daniel se había interpuesto entre una rama y el bebé. Murió salvando la vida de su hijo.

Regina estaba segura de que sólo pudo reponerse al dolor por Henry. De otro modo, ella se habría dejado morir también. Esa pequeña familia que juntos habían comenzado de pronto quedó fragmentada, de una forma insoportable.

Vivir sin Daniel fue una pesadilla, ella debió regresar con sus padres, quienes la ayudaron en los días más terribles. Durante los primeros días, Regina no pudo salir de la cama, sumida en la profunda depresión. Su madre la ayudaba a vestirse y cuidaba de Henry. Algunas veces creía que aquello no había pasado, que Daniel seguía vivo y que si se dormía al despertar lo vería allí, como siempre, sonriendo, quizá acunando a su pequeño hijo.

Cora se ablandó. Fue inevitable. Pese a que nunca aprobó lo de Regina y Daniel, se comportaba como una abuela amorosa. Quería a su nieto y le dolía ver a su hija así.

Pero una noche, Regina soñó a Daniel. Era la primera vez después del accidente. Éste, en su sueño, le dijo una sola cosa: "Henry te necesita". A la mañana siguiente, Regina se rehusó a tomar los antidepresivos que el doctor había recetado. Decidió que se mudaría a un departamento, sola con Henry, y comenzarían todo de nuevo. Aunque sus padres eran una ayuda gigantesca, sabía que criar a su hijo sería su trabajo. Regina viviría para Henry y sólo para él. Desde la muerte de Daniel eso quedó muy claro. En el mundo estaban solos los dos.

Así fue. En un inicio fue difícil y doloroso. Regina se mudó con su bebé de seis meses a un departamento pequeñísimo. Por supuesto que lloraba algunas noches. Pensaba en el futuro, constantemente, y sentía mucha rabia: el destino había querido que su hijo creciera sin un padre y ella sin un marido, una pareja, alguien a quien contarle si su día había sido bueno o malo, alguien que la acompañara durante las noches y la abrazara por las mañanas. Simplemente _su alguien_.

Pero el tiempo pasó. Regina estaba segura de que sus heridas nunca cerrarían. Del accidente le quedó una cicatriz en el labio superior y muchas otras más, no visibles, en su interior. Pero Henry había salido ileso y creció, hermoso y sano.

Gracias a sus cualidades como dibujante consiguió buenos trabajos en revistas y periódicos que le permitían pasar tiempo en casa. Así fue como un día, cuando Henry recién comenzaba el prescolar, que la contrataron en una importante firma dedicada al diseño de modas. Y desde entonces trabajaba allí, convirtiéndose en una de las diseñadoras de más confianza de la firma.

Aunque no era lo que le apasionaba, a Regina le gustaba su trabajo. Además, le permitía pagar sin problemas las cuentas y mantener a su hijo de una forma, aunque no lujosa, sí estable. Procuraba a Henry en todo sin malcriarlo.

Henry fue un niño independiente desde que comenzó a caminar. Aprendía muy rápido y su inteligencia maravillaba a su madre. A sus diez años era un fiel lector y amante de los videojuegos. También de los animales. Era un niño amoroso y compasivo, lo cual tranquilizaba a Regina en muchos sentidos.

Henry tenía mucho de Daniel: la forma y el color verde de sus ojos, el cabello castaño y desordenado, la sonrisa y algunos de sus gestos. Regina procuraba decírselo siempre que el niño preguntaba cómo había sido su padre.

La vida de Regina y Henry era de lo más normal. Hasta que un día, Emma, la mejor amiga de Regina y madrina de Henry, llegó al departamento con una cajita roja especial en las manos. Se trataba de un regalo especial para su ahijado: Perdita.

A Regina siempre le gustaron los animales, pero no estaba segura del todo. Henry aún era un niño pequeño al que debía cuidar y no quería cargar con otra responsabilidad más. Pero Perdita se ganó a Regina en el primer segundo que la miró a los ojos.

Desde entonces así era su pequeña familia. Y la disfrutaba y amaba con locura.

Henry jugaba videojuegos en la sala cuando de pronto se escuchó el timbre. Perdita dormitaba en su propio cojín al fondo de la habitación y en cuanto escuchó el sonido levantó las orejas en señal de alerta.

Regina estaba ensimismada en su trabajo y Chopin era tan envolvente que no escuchó el timbre. Henry sabía que no debía abrir la puerta sin el consentimiento de su madre, sin embargo corrió a hacerlo de todos modos.

—¡Henry, cariño!

Henry arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. En la puerta le sonreía una mujer de ondulado cabello cobrizo, ojos profundamente azules y sonrisa grande.

—Zelena, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el niño un poco confundido.

—Vaya, qué manera de saludar a tu tía, querido —respondió Zelena sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh, quiero decir… ¿cómo estás, tía Zelena?

—¿Está tu madre? —preguntó Zelena echando una mirada hacia el interior.

—Sí, en su estudio —dijo Henry quitándose del camino.

Zelena esbozó una sonrisa y entró en la casa con su forma de caminar de siempre. Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro con un escote sugerente. Dejó su bolso y abrigo en el perchero y miró toda la habitación de forma rápida. En cuanto Perdi la notó, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, muy atenta, pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

—Mamá está trabajando, pero…

—¿Zelena?

—Hola, hermanita, ¿cómo estás?

Regina había escuchado las voces de Henry y Zelena y salió de su estudio. Llevaba las gafas de pasta negra todavía puestas y en cuanto vio a su hermana se las quitó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Regina con el mismo gesto que Henry había hecho.

—Oh, vaya, ¿qué no puedo visitar a mi hermana menor?

Zelena y Regina siempre fueron muy diferentes, en todos los modos posibles. Zelena era mayor que Regina por dos años y dos meses. Había heredado el cabello ondulado y rojizo de su madre, así como su terminante e inexorable carácter. Desde muy pequeña, Zelena conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Estaba acostumbrada al éxito. Era buena en cualquier cosa. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules resplandecían cada vez que obtenía un diploma, trofeo o medalla. Cora, su madre, no podía estar más orgullosa de ella. Era la hija que siempre deseó: sin temor al fracaso. Cuando Regina nació, su hermana ya estaba triunfando en la guardería de infantes. Por lo que toda su vida se vio marcada por los constantes éxitos de Zelena. Regina era mucho más parecida a Henry, su padre, tanto físicamente (de él heredó los ojos marrones y el cabello oscuro) como en personalidad. Regina siempre fue una niña noble y tranquila, atraída por la lectura, los animales y los juegos de té y, aunque nunca cuestionó la autoridad de su madre, ni en sueños podía seguir el ritmo de Zelena. Sin embargo, desde muy temprana edad, Regina mostró habilidad y empatía por las artes, podía pasar horas dibujando o coloreando. Su padre fue su principal entusiasta desde entonces, apoyándola siempre y alentándola a que siguiera haciéndolo.

Zelena, a diferencia de Regina, fue a la universidad de Yale y se graduó en Leyes. Era dueña de su propio bufete de abogados y aunque nunca tenía una pareja estable, siempre se rodeaba de gente importante e influyente, como ella. En su proyecto de vida no estaba el tener hijos, en lo absoluto.

Aunque Zelena nunca fue una tía muy cariñosa, la noche del accidente se quedó despierta, toda la noche, cuidando del sueño de Henry en el hospital. Regina no tenía una relación especialmente estrecha con su hermana, pero siempre agradeció ese gesto, y muchos otros más, de su parte.

—No deja de ser sorprendente que hayas venido a visitarnos, ¿quieres tomar algo? —dijo Regina mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar.

—¿Todavía tienes esa sidra de manzana? —preguntó Zelena sentándose en el sofá.

—Sí, por supuesto —sonrió Regina yendo hacia la cocina donde tenía un pequeño gabinete con los tragos "fuertes".

Henry apagó la consola de videojuegos y se dirigió a su habitación. Perdita lo siguió. A Zelena no le gustaban los animales y la dálmata podía sentirlo.

Regina regresó de la cocina con dos copas de sidra de manzana. Extendió una a su hermana y ella se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Conque todavía tienes a ese perro —dijo Zelena bebiendo de su copa.

—En realidad es hembra —corrigió Regina un poco incómoda—. Y sí, sigue siendo nuestra.

Zelena esbozó una sonrisa forzada, dejó su copa de sidra sobre la mesita de centro y miró a su hermana con curiosidad.

—Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo va tu vida?

Regina no sabía qué responder. Su hermana nunca aparecía así como así. Pocas eran las veces en que se veían realmente. Algunas veces en el Día de Acción de Gracias o en Navidad, siempre y cuando Zelena no tuviese una pareja en turno. Y, de pronto, así como así se sentaba en su sofá a preguntarle cómo iba su vida.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? —preguntó Regina con suspicacia.

—No lo sé… ¿dos meses?

—Un año, Zelena.

—No puede ser. Exageras.

—Nos vimos en el cumpleaños de papá. Estuviste como una hora y luego te marchaste porque tenías un vuelo a Madrid.

—Gajes del oficio —respondió Zelena bebiendo de su copa—. Ya sabes, no puedo quedarme quieta en un solo lugar. Pero dime, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿cómo van las cosas?, ¿sales con alguien?, ¿cómo se llama?

Regina entendió de pronto las intenciones de su hermana. Dejó su propia copa en la mesita de centro y se aclaró la garganta.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, Zelena.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Zelena con incredulidad—. ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—No lo sé… ¿tres años?

—¡No puede ser!

Al parecer esa era la frase favorita de Zelena. Siempre lo decía cuando Regina decía algo que le parecía irreal o ridículo.

—Sí, así es —asintió Regina con un suspiro—. ¿Y tú?, ¿cómo va tu trabajo?

—Fabuloso —respondió Zelena con rapidez—. Pero, dime, ¿algún prospecto en tu vida?

—No.

—Maravilloso —sonrió Zelena con ese gesto que la hacía parecerse más a su madre y dio un trago largo a su copa.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué es maravilloso? —preguntó Regina confundida.

—Te he conseguido una cita —dijo Zelena develando el verdadero propósito de su intempestiva visita.

—¿Qué tu qué?

Regina no podía creerlo. Su hermana lo había vuelto a hacer. No era la primera vez que le arreglaba una cita con un hombre completamente desconocido o ajeno a ella. Zelena tenía la idea de que Regina necesitaba a alguien para ser feliz. "Eso de ser madre soltera te hace ver aburrida", solía decirle con frecuencia.

—Mamá me contó que hace tiempo que no tienes una cita real, no desde el policía aquél —dijo Zelena hablando con muchos aspavientos.

—¿Mamá te dijo eso? —preguntó Regina sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, la visité la semana pasada, ¿te lo dije?

—No, Zelena. Tú nunca me dices nada.

—En fin, ella me dijo que le preocupa tu encierro. Que deberías salir más. Entonces, te he arreglado una cita con un amigo mío. ¡Oh, va a encantarte!

No, eso no podía ser posible. Zelena no se caracterizaba por buscar los mejores partidos para su hermana. La última vez quiso presentarle a un socio suyo, un hombre mucho mayor, con una hija de la misma edad de Regina, llamado Leopold que se notaba a leguas que era un rabo verde. Por fortuna a Henry le dio varicela y Regina tuvo la excusa perfecta para cancelar. Curar la comezón y atender la fiebre de su hijo fue mil veces mejor que cenar con un viejo frívolo y pretencioso del que no sabía nada.

—No estoy muy segura de eso —dijo Regina levantándose del sofá con un poco de fastidio—. ¿Por qué mamá cree que necesito salir con alguien?, ¿por qué tú lo crees siquiera? Estoy bastante bien con mi vida como es ahora.

—Oh, Regina, tú siempre te tomas todo a mal —dijo Zelena con desgana—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?

—¿Cómo así?

—¡Así!

Regina se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro. Debía tener mucha paciencia con Zelena.

—¡Tienes que vivir! —exclamó Zelena con una sonrisa—. Diviértete. Toma riesgos. No sé… debes ser un poco más…

—¿Cómo tú? —inquirió Regina enfadada—. ¿Acaso has olvidado que tengo un niño de diez años que aún tiene una hora de dormir? No tengo tiempo para salir y regresar antes de esa hora.

—Vaya, ya vas a comenzar —Zelena puso los ojos en blanco—. Eres una mamá, no una monja, ¿sabes?

Por un momento, sólo un breve momento, Regina pensó que su hermana tenía razón. Su última relación verdadera había sido hacía un par de años. Y fue precisamente con Graham, el policía aquél, como Zelena y su madre lo llamaban.

Regina conoció a Graham gracias a Emma. Graham no era policía, era un agente de fianzas, igual que Emma. Las cosas con él fueron bien durante casi un año. Graham era un hombre atractivo y simpático, tenía una buena relación con Henry lo cual era primordial para Regina y era un excelente compañero de cama. Sin embargo, ella nunca sintió una conexión verdadera con él. Parecía que la relación sólo se había basado en lo sexual. Pero, por supuesto, Regina no iba a contarle eso a su hermana. No le tenía suficiente confianza como a Emma.

Las cosas terminaron cuando debieron terminar. Regina lo echaba de menos de vez en cuando, cuando se sentía verdaderamente sola.

—Está bien —dijo Regina de pronto.

Zelena casi se ahoga con la sidra y dejó la copa sobre la mesita con una expresión boquiabierta.

—¿Estás aceptando? —preguntó la pelirroja casi sin creerlo.

—Sí, supongo —asintió Regina—. Sólo si me dices quién es y qué hace. Y también si me prometes que no será horrible.

—En lo absoluto —dijo Zelena aparentemente entusiasmada—. Su nombre es Sidney.

-x-

El mismo sábado por la tarde, Regina y Henry fueron al cine. Acordaron encontrarse allí con Emma. Henry había rogado a su madre durante toda la semana que fuesen a ver la nueva película de _Iron Man_. Así que ahí estaban.

Emma los esperaba muy cerca de la taquilla. La rubia vestía una chaqueta de color azul eléctrico que llamaba la atención. En cuanto Henry la vio echó a correr a su encuentro.

—¡Emma! —exclamó el niño abrazándose a su madrina.

—¡Hola, niño! —sonrió Emma—. ¿Qué te da tu madre de comer que cada vez estás más guapo?

Henry sonrió. Emma nunca lo trataba como a un niño realmente. Para ella Henry era un pequeño adulto.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? —preguntó Regina saludando a su amiga con un abrazo.

—En realidad no. ¿Estacionaste muy lejos?

—Sí, la ciudad enloquece los sábados por la noche —respondió Regina.

—Ya sabes: las fiestas y esas cosas de las que no sabrás hasta dentro de diez años —dijo Emma mirando a Henry.

Ambas compraron un gran tazón de palomitas y unas sodas. Entraron a la función justo a tiempo.

Emma y Regina se conocieron justo cuando Regina se mudó con Henry después de la muerte de Daniel. Eran vecinas de departamento y alguna vez Emma llevó a Regina al trabajo cuando se hacía tarde. De pronto, de la noche a la mañana, ambas se hicieron amigas. Regina bautizó tarde a Henry, cuando estaba cerca de los dos años y para entonces Emma había demostrado ser una mejor amiga que cualquier otra que hubiese tenido. Así que se convirtió en la madrina del niño.

Antes de que comenzara la película, mientras Henry comía palomitas entretenido en los anuncios previos, Regina contó a Emma sobre su próxima cita planeada por Zelena. Emma, sorprendida, echó una risotada.

—¿Y dijiste que sí? —preguntó la rubia con un gesto de burla.

—Aún no sé por qué —respondió Regina triturando una palomita con los dientes.

—Quizá porque ya es hora —siguió Emma encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y qué tal?, ¿es guapo?

—No lo conozco.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Emma y casi tuvo que recordarse que estaban en el cine—. ¿Una cita a ciegas?

—Algo así —dijo Regina, indiferente—. ¿Crees que eso sea tan malo?

—Bueno, es una cita a ciegas… —dijo Emma pensativamente.

—A veces dudo de que mi hermana me quiera, ¿sabes? —dijo Regina, divertida—. Aparece sólo para conseguirme una cita con un hombre desconocido.

—Míralo así: si no te gusta puedes huir.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo lo he hecho un montón de veces —dijo la rubia como si nada—. Te paras ahí, fuera del restaurante, ves al tipo en cuestión y si no te gusta te marchas. Luego llamas para disculparte y listo.

—¿Eso es… legal? —preguntó Regina sin encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Legal sí. Un poco canalla también.

Regina sonrió y movió la cabeza sin remedio. Henry estaba tan entretenido con los comerciales y las palomitas que nunca se dio por enterado.

-x-

La semana pasó de largo para Regina. Estuvo enfrascada en el trabajo que no se dio cuenta de cómo pasaron los días.

La firma para la que trabajaba era una de las grandes en todo el país. El ambiente en el despacho era muy bueno. Excepto cuando la presidenta del grupo hacía aparición: Madame Feinberg.

La mujer era un genio en la industria del diseño de modas. Las mejores revistas recomendaban su trabajo y ella lo sabía. Estaba consciente del poder que tenía y lo explotaba, así como a sus empleados.

Regina trabajaba en el departamento de diseño. Su compañera de cubículo era una chica llamada Ruby, quien vestía siempre de una forma un poco exótica y cambiaba constantemente el tinte de su cabello. Regina y Ruby se llevaban muy bien pese a ser muy distintas. En el trabajo, Regina siempre vestía con mucha clase, sin llegar a ser aburrida. Cuando contaba que tenía un niño de diez años casi nadie le creía.

Cuando el viernes llegó, Regina apenas si recordaba lo de la cita. No fue sino hasta que se encontró con su vecina, Belle, en el lobby del edificio que lo recordó.

—Hola, Regina, ¿a las siete te parece bien? —dijo Belle, una muchacha de unos veinte años que vivía en el departamento de abajo y solía ser la niñera de Henry cuando Regina no estaba.

—¿A las siete? —preguntó Regina revisando la correspondencia que había sacado del buzón—. ¿Qué hay a las siete?

—Ehm… ¿Henry? —dijo Belle esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, claro! —recordó Regina apresurada—. Lo había olvidado. Sí, a esa hora está bien, Belle.

—Bien. Hasta entonces.

Regina subió las escaleras hasta su departamento casi corriendo. Henry estaba leyendo un libro echado de bruces sobre la alfombra de la sala, Perdita estaba a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre la espalda del niño.

—¡Hola, mamá! —exclamó Henry sin apartar los ojos de su libro.

—¡Hola, cariño! —respondió Regina corriendo hacia su recámara, quitándose el saco y los zapatos altos en el camino.

—Sí, se le hizo tarde —afirmó Henry para sí mismo, continuando con su lectura.

-x-

Regina llegó diez minutos tarde al restaurante. La cita fue arreglada por Zelena, así que ella no tuvo que elegir qué tipo de cena sería. Se vistió de forma semi formal, con un vestido negro ajustado a sus piernas, de mangas descubiertas y sencillo corte circular en el cuello. Usó tacones semi altos y encima llevaba un abrigo azul rey.

La especialidad del restaurante era la comida árabe. Regina estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta principal cuando pensó en las palabras de Emma: podía echar un vistazo antes y arrepentirse a tiempo. Pero no lo hizo. Una cita era una cita.

El mesero recibió a Regina. El restaurante tenía una atmósfera tranquila y acogedora. Ella le entregó su saco y dio el nombre de Sidney Glass. El mesero la condujo hasta la mesa. Regina caminó un poco nerviosa hasta llegar donde un hombre moreno, con el pelo cano, le sonreía.

—¿Regina? —preguntó éste, extendiendo la mano.

—Hola, Sidney, gusto en conocerte —respondió Regina correspondiendo al saludo.

—El gusto es mío —dijo Sidney verdaderamente fascinado.

El mesero les dio las cartas y luego los dejó solos. Regina miró nerviosamente alrededor. Sidney no parecía ser tan malo, pero sin duda no era lo que esperaba. De nuevo, Zelena había pensado que un hombre mayor era lo que ella necesitaba. Sin embargo, parecía gentil y la comida se veía buena, así que Regina decidió quedarse.

—¿Te parece si pedimos algo de beber? —preguntó Sidney mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro —respondió Regina un poco a la ligera.

Sidney indicó al mesero lo que debía traer. En cuanto las bebidas llegaron comenzó la verdadera charla.

—Así que… diseñas vestidos, ¿cierto? —siguió Sidney.

—Sí, ese es mi trabajo —respondió Regina.

—Zelena me contó todo de ti —dijo Sidney con un entusiasmo exacerbado.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —a Regina no pareció gustarle la forma en que él dijo eso.

—Sí, me ha contado lo talentosa que eres.

—Bueno, es mi hermana —sonrió Regina ligeramente sonrojada.

La charla no fue del todo mala y la cena fue deliciosa. Sidney conocía muy bien de cocina árabe, pues descendía de una familia oriental. Sin embargo, antes del postre, Regina sabía que aquella cena no iría a otro nivel. Sidney simplemente no era el tipo de hombre que estaba buscando. Era un inversionista con tres divorcios en la lista, los cuales no tuvo reparo en detallar a Regina. Parecía ser el ejemplo perfecto de un soltero amante de la vida nocturna y de las mujeres. Además, era alérgico al chocolate. Se lo dijo al mesero cuando pidió que a sus _ghribat_ se lo quitaran.

—No te ofendas, pero nunca antes conocí a alguien alérgico al chocolate —dijo Regina, divertida.

—Oh, sí, me hincho como pez globo —rio Sidney.

—A Henry, mi hijo, le parecería una locura siquiera —siguió Regina, bebiendo de su taza de café.

—¿Tu hijo? —preguntó Sidney con curiosidad.

—Sí, él ama el chocolate —respondió Regina, todavía divertida—. No podría imaginarse que existan personas alérgicas a eso.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo —dijo Sidney de pronto, con un gesto que parecía más asustado que sorprendido.

—Oh… —Regina reparó de pronto en el detalle— Zelena no te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

—No, nunca —negó Sidney un poco nervioso.

—Así es, SIdney —dijo Regina, con todo el orgullo de madre—: tengo un hijo de diez años. Soy madre soltera.

—Eh… eso es… maravilloso, supongo —dijo Sidney intentando aparentar que la idea le agradaba, pero Regina notó inmediatamente que no era así.

En cuanto llegó la cuenta, Sidney la tomó y pagó enseguida. La situación se había tornado incómoda. Ambos se levantaron de las sillas, tomaron sus abrigos en recepción y salieron del restaurante. La noche arrojaba un viento frío y el ruido de los autos ayudaron a aminorar la tensión.

—Regina, ha sido un placer —dijo Sidney extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

—Igualmente, Sidney —respondió Regina, con un apretón de manos rápido.

—Supongo que… —comenzó a decir Sidney— ¿nos hablaremos luego?

—Sí, tal vez.

Ése fue un _no_, un absoluto y rotundo _no_. Sidney esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y desapareció al final de la calle. Regina dio la vuelta y caminó por la acera hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y suspiró: otra cita fracasada. Aunque ya no le sorprendía, la decepcionaba un poco.

Algunas veces, Regina tenía miedo de haber quedado lo suficientemente herida como para nunca recuperarse de la muerte de Daniel. Estaba segura de que no hacía conexión con nadie porque ella así lo quería. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que la idea de compartir con alguien más que no fuera su hijo le aterraba.

Caminó unas cuadras. La noche todavía era joven. Ella no tenía ánimo de ninguna otra cosa más que pasarse por la librería. Conocía una especialmente cerca, la misma donde trabajaba Belle, su vecina, por las mañanas y que Henry solía visitar con especial entusiasmo una vez por semana.

Henry era su único pensamiento. Le compraría un libro y se iría a casa para leérselo antes de su hora de dormir. Luego, ella se iría a la cama con el único pensamiento que tenía siempre: ser una buena madre al día siguiente. Así era como tenía que terminar aquella noche.

Regina entró en la librería, había pocas personas adentro, casi todos jóvenes. Se adentró en el pasillo de la literatura infantil y miró en los estantes. Era difícil reconocer qué libro no tenía ya Henry. Caminaba distraída, mirando cada título, cuando de pronto chocó con el hombro de alguien.

—Disculpe —dijo Regina mirando a la persona con quien había tropezado.

—No hay cuidado —respondió una voz familiar.

Regina alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules conocidos.

—¿Robin? —preguntó ella con sorpresa.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó él, sonriente—. ¡Regina!

Ella sonrió también. Ahí estaba el desconocido del parque, el hombre inglés con el perro dálmata loco y el niño adorable.

—¿Qué tal?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Robin entusiasmado.

—Vine de… —comenzó a decir Regina, pero se detuvo antes de decir que venía de una cita que resultó un fracaso— Vine a comprar un libro para Henry.

—¿En viernes por la noche? —replicó Robin con curiosidad.

—Sí, una noche movida para una madre soltera, créeme —rio Regina, divertida.

—Lo sé —asintió Robin mostrándole el libro que tenía entre las manos—. Yo me reuniré con Marguerite Duras esta noche.

—Muy afortunado —sonrió Regina.

Robin rio.

—¿Alguna recomendación? —preguntó ella, mirando hacia los libros que se extendían a lo largo del pasillo.

—¿Para Henry? —preguntó Robin pensativo—. ¿Qué tal _Harry Potter_?

—Oh, los ha leído todos.

—¿Roald Dahl?

—Todos.

—¿Neil Gaiman?

—No estoy segura…

Los siguientes minutos se fueron en elegir el libro adecuado para Henry, quien ya no leía libros para niños tan pequeños como Roland, pero tampoco literatura para adolescentes, lo cual era verdaderamente difícil.

Robin acompañó a Regina la caja y ambos pagaron los libros que llevaban en las manos. Cuando salieron de la librería se sonrieron.

—Qué afortunada coincidencia —dijo Robin, con sus encantadores ojos azules brillando bajo las luces del faro.

—Lo mismo digo —Regina no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Y bien?, ¿has decidido algo sobre Pongo y Perdita?, ¿una cita romántica tal vez? —preguntó Robin divertido.

—¿No es muy rápido? —dijo Regina con una mueca—. Creo que primero deberían ser amigos.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo —asintió Robin, convencido—. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con un café?

—Oh, no estoy segura de que sea muy saludable para…

—Me refería un café tú y yo —siguió Robin con una sonrisa.

—Oh… ¿ahora? —preguntó Regina sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿tienes prisa?

—No, ninguna.

—Yo tampoco. Creo que Marguerite Duras puede esperarme más tarde —guiñó el ojo Robin.

Regina se mordió el labio. Después de todo, ella tenía la noche libre.

—Sí, claro.

Robin sonrió. Ambos caminaron un par de calles. Conversaron todo el camino hacia el café y luego en éste. Robin siempre gracioso y simpático, Regina siempre sonriente y amigable. Platicaron tantas cosas que era curiosa la forma en la que todo se daba tan naturalmente.

Robin contó a Regina sobre su trabajo como músico. Regina contó a Robin sobre su trabajo en la empresa de modas. Ambos hablaron también de sus hijos y sus perros. Entre muchas otras cosas más lo suficientemente interesantes sin ser demasiado personales.

Cuando Regina miró el reloj ya habían pasado casi tres horas. Mucho más de lo que duró la cena con Sidney.

A la hora de despedirse, ambos se dieron la mano. Acordaron seguir en contacto por el asunto de sus perros.

—Por cierto, me llamo Robin Locksley —dijo Robin antes de marcharse.

—Encantada.

Y en verdad así era. Regina regresó a casa esa noche con una sonrisa iluminada. Era casi medianoche cuando Belle le deseó buenas noches y le dijo que Henry había cenado bien y había hecho sus deberes.

Regina se asomó a la habitación de su niño y se cercioró de que dormía profundamente. Luego, se fue a la cama. Esta vez con un único pensamiento: Robin.

-x-

**N.A.: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Me entusiasma saber que están leyéndome. Los capítulos son largos, así que agradezco infinitamente su tiempo y paciencia. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Un sábado tremendamente aburrido

**3  
****Un sábado tremendamente aburrido**

Todavía no eran las 7:00 am cuando Regina se levantó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Era sábado de nuevo, su día libre, y Henry tendría una nueva cita con el terapeuta en unas cuantas horas.

En cuanto Regina se levantó, Perdita lo hizo también, ella dormía en su propia cama al fondo de la habitación de Regina. La dálmata estiró sus patas, dio un bostezo largo y luego siguió a Regina hasta la cocina. Mientras ésta maniobraba entre la estufa y los sartenes, con el pijama aún puesto, la dálmata la observaba atentamente.

En la radio comenzó a sonar _Once In A Lifetime_ de los Talking Heads. Sobre la barra de la cocina había panqueques con mantequilla y miel maple encima, huevos benedictinos, jugo de naranja y café humeante.

—Buenos días, Perdi —dijo Regina mirándola de reojo—. Te desperté, ¿cierto?

La dálmata volvió a bostezar y se echó de bruces en el suelo. Regina sonrió. Su perra era la mascota más tranquila del mundo, gracias al cielo.

—Buenos días, mamá —dijo Henry con una sonrisa, también vestía el pijama, tenía el cabello muy desordenado y los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Buenos días, cariño —respondió Regina dándole vuelta a los panqueques—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí —asintió Henry, sentándose frente a la barrita del desayunador.

Regina sirvió dos platos con el desayuno. Mientras lo hacía, sintió la mirada de Henry. Éste tenía un gesto de complicidad. Sus ojitos, todavía un poco adormilados, brillaban a la expectativa y sus cejas, ligeramente alzadas, esperaban a que su madre dijera algo más.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Regina extrañada mientras se servía café en una taza.

—¿No vas a decirme cómo te fue en tu cita? —preguntó a su vez Henry, con astucia.

—No —negó Regina bebiendo café.

—¿Por qué no, mamá? Acabo de cumplir diez —dijo Henry probando un bocado del esponjoso panqueque de su plato.

—Ni aunque tuvieras cuarenta, corazón —rio Regina, divertida.

—_Sódo quedía sabed_ —dijo Henry con la boca repleta, Regina le indicó con un gesto que masticara bien.

—Usted es muy curioso, jovencito —dijo Regina sentándose al lado de su hijo.

—Es que te ves de buen humor —dijo Henry bebiendo el jugo de naranja—. Y el desayuno está muy bueno.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Regina con un gesto—. Bueno, gracias por el cumplido.

Henry sonrió y se encogió en hombros. Regina lo miró de reojo.

—¿Sabías que hay gente alérgica al chocolate? —preguntó ella a su hijo.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Henry, tanto sorprendido como escandalizado.

—Sí, la hay.

—Qué triste debe ser su vida.

Regina soltó una risa. Ése era su muchacho. Le dio un beso en la frente y continuaron con el desayuno. Una vez que terminaron, Henry ayudó a su madre a llevar los platos al fregadero. Regina sirvió a Perdita la ración de croquetas, como cada mañana. De pronto el teléfono móvil de Regina sonó. El número que marcaba era el de Zelena.

—¿Sí? —contestó Regina haciendo una cara de aburrimiento hacia Henry, éste sonrió divertido—. Ah, hola, Zelena… Sí… Por supuesto que fui… ¿Después de la cena?… ¡No! Zelena… mi hijo está aquí conmigo —Regina apretó los dientes, por fortuna Henry no escuchó nada—… Al parecer no le contaste un pequeño detalle a Sidney sobre mí…

Henry fue hacia su habitación, sabía que tenía que vestirse pronto para ir a su cita con el psicólogo a tiempo, además no le interesaba escuchar una típica discusión entre su madre y su tía. Regina se quedó sola en la cocina con Perdita, entonces se sintió libre de reclamarle a su hermana.

—¿Qué pensabas? No hablar de Henry no lo hará desaparecer, ¿sabes? —siguió Regina hablando por el teléfono aparentemente muy molesta—. El tipo casi salió corriendo en cuanto se enteró de que tengo un hijo… Así es, se fue… No, no pienso volver a verlo… Zelena, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero otra cita?

-x-

Robin odiaba los sábados en los que no podía ver a Roland. Aquella vez, el pequeño había tenido una actividad extra escolar en el campo. Marian, al poseer la custodia del niño, viajó con él hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Robin no podía hacerlo y eso lo llenaba de frustración.

Roland llevaba el apellido Locksley, pero Robin y Marian nunca se casaron. Su relación duró apenas un par de años. Se conocieron en Nueva York, cuando Robin tocaba con su antigua banda en un bar y ella tenía un trabajo parcial como mesera para pagar algunas de sus cuentas mientras conseguía un trabajo como fotógrafa. Robin y Marian se quisieron con locura desaforada. Se fueron a vivir juntos cuando apenas si se conocían. Sin embargo, cuando Roland nació las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Robin debió conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero la industria de la música era muy demandada y terminó trabajando para una compañía de seguros, lo cual lo hizo muy infeliz. Marian, por su parte, dejó el trabajo de mesera y se dedicó a las cosas del hogar. Ambos estaban estancados en un sitio incierto y pantanoso.

Quizá, la relación con Marian estuvo destinada al fracaso desde un inicio. Hubo amor, por supuesto, pero no todas las demás cosas que mantenían a las relaciones estables. Marian no confiaba lo suficiente en Robin, pues éste siempre había tenido un carácter mucho más aventurero y frugal que el de ella, se tomaba la vida muy a la ligera. En cambio, Robin no soportaba que la mujer con la que vivía, con la que compartía su cama y, sobretodo, un hijo, no le diera crédito por intentar ser un hombre de familia.

Fue Marian quien decidió que aquello, su relación, debía terminar. Robin quiso tener argumentos suficientes como para demostrarle que estaba equivocada y que los tres podrían estar juntos. En verdad quiso, pero no lo intentó siquiera. Estaba cansado y aunque le dolía separarse de ellos, de su familia, supo que era lo mejor.

Roland era muy pequeño cuando eso sucedió. No había cumplido su primer año cuando Robin se fue de casa y se mudó del West End al South Boston, el mismo vecindario donde su mejor amigo John vivía, lo cual resultó bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno porque los bares en los que la banda de Robin se presentaba estaban muy cerca de su departamento, malo porque la vida de bar en bar y el montón de sentimientos encontrados por sus constantes fracasos llevaron a Robin a beber más de la cuenta.

Su vida no fue muy ordenada para él en ese entonces: dejó su trabajo formal y se dedicó a tocar en los bares con un sueldo bajísimo y algunas propinas. Cuando Marian se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba le restringió algunos fines de semana con Roland. Robin estaba muy enojado con ella, con la situación, con su vida misma. Fue entonces cuando Pongo llegó.

Un día, de buenas a primeras, Robin acompañó a su amigo David al refugio de animales donde trabajaba por las mañanas. Fue allí cuando vio a un dálmata de un año que fue abandonado en la calle aparentemente por su mala conducta. David explicó a Robin que el refugio estaba abarrotado y en algún momento Pongo iría a la perrera, como todos los que no encontraban hogar.

Robin regresó aquella tarde a casa sin dejar de pensar en el dálmata. Algunas mañanas pasaba al refugio para saludar a David y el perro seguía allí, en una jaula entre muchos otros perros más, con la mirada triste, sentado sobre sus patas; pero en cuanto veía a Robin levantaba el hocico y sacaba la lengua, muy emocionado. Fue entonces que Robin se ofreció como voluntario para pasear a los perros. La conexión con el dálmata fue evidente e inevitable. Robin podía ver en los ojos del perro lo que él mismo veía en los suyos: una profunda necesidad de ser aceptado.

Una mañana, mientras Robin se reponía de una terrible resaca, sonó el teléfono. La voz de David del otro lado de la línea lo despertó: "Es mejor que te decidas ahora mismo, están por llevarse al dálmata a la perrera". Robin se levantó de un golpe, olvidándose del instantáneo dolor de cabeza y las náuseas. Tomó el primer taxi que encontró en la calle y fue directo hacia el refugio. David sostenía una larga conversación con los de salud pública, aludiendo a que el dálmata tendría dueño muy pronto.

Y así fue. Robin se llevó al perro a casa ese mismo día. David sonrió satisfecho: sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su amigo se decidiera a adoptar al dálmata.

La vida de Robin cambió totalmente. El perro exigía más atención de la que él había dado a alguien alguna vez en su vida. Tuvo que cambiar hábitos, entre ellos la juerga de jueves a domingo, pues el perro debía dar paseos todas las mañanas o noches. Pero eso no estuvo tan mal, Robin comenzó a ejercitarse y a beber menos. Decidió que debía conseguir un trabajo que estuviese a la altura de su talento y entonces se dedicó a dar clases de música, primero de forma particular y luego en el Colegio de Berklee.

Cuando Marian se enteró de la existencia del dálmata tuvo sus dudas. Robin apenas si había podido cuidar de su pequeño hijo cuando estaban juntos. Sin embargo, Robin demostró lo contrario.

Durante unas semanas, el perro no tuvo nombre. Robin había pensado en nombrarlo Jagger, por su desaforada energía y talante, pero no estaba seguro de si sería demasiado ofensivo para su ídolo del rock.

"¡Pongo!" fue lo primero que dijo Roland en cuanto vio al dálmata y así se quedó. En cuanto el pequeño y el perro se conocieron la amistad fue instantánea y mutua. Marian pudo estar tranquila entonces, Robin iba por el buen camino.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, su mejor amigo, como única compañía. El departamento de Robin era pequeño, apenas para él y su perro, pero cuando Roland hacía falta se sentía más grande, casi infinito.

Aquella mañana intentó trabajar en algunas partituras, pero no lograba concentrarse. Pongo estaba echado de bruces, con las patas delanteras estiradas y la mirada perdida en la ventana. Robin lo miró: seguro que él también extrañaba al pequeño.

-x-

La consulta de Henry sólo duraba una hora, pero para Regina el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Decidió no esperar más en la salita del Dr. Hopper, eso ponía más nerviosa. En lugar de eso, ella y Perdita dieron un paseo por el parque, comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. Regina no sabía bien por qué, pero estaba un poco inquieta, ya no sólo por la consulta de Henry, en realidad esperaba encontrarse con Robin en cualquier momento.

Pero el hombre inglés no apareció. Regina no sabía por qué hacía eso. ¿Acaso se sentía atraída por el desconocido? Probablemente sí. Pero nadie podía culparla, él sin duda era atractivo y ella era una mujer que había estado sola durante mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en la cita que había tenido con él, sin querer, la noche anterior. Se moría por llamar a Emma y contárselo todo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un poco de miedo, no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. ¡Apenas si lo conocía!

"Necesitas relajarte", pensó. Al final de la hora, Henry salió del consultorio del doctor Hopper con su sonrisa de siempre. Dios, cuánto se parecía a Daniel. Regina le dio un beso y se despidió del psicólogo con un apretón de manos.

—¿Ha sido una buena consulta? —preguntó Regina en cuanto los tres subieron al auto.

—Sí, claro —dijo Henry colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Bien, me alegro.

Regina parecía tranquila. Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Perdita se acomodó en el asiento trasero. Henry miraba por la ventana y de pronto dijo a su madre.

—Mamá, creo que ya podemos apagar la luz.

—¿Cómo dices, cariño? —preguntó Regina, mirándolo de soslayo, sin entender lo que quería decir.

—La luz de mi habitación, para dormir —explicó Henry con tranquilidad.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta. Regresó los ojos al camino y sonrió.

—Si así lo quieres, así será, mi amor —asintió profundamente conmovida.

-x-

Robin no logró concentrarse toda la mañana. Pensó dar un paseo en el parque con Pongo, pero aquello sólo lo hacía echar de menos a su hijo. Decidió estar en la computadora y perder el tiempo. Aquello era mejor que pensar, definitivamente.

Durante mucho tiempo luchó contra la idea de tener una cuenta de Facebook. Hasta que finalmente John logró convencerlo. Era necesario que el vocalista y primera guitarra de la banda tuviese un perfil en alguna red social, según los argumentos de John. Desde que abrió la cuenta, Robin sólo tenía una fotografía de él con Roland y Pongo. Casi nunca navegaba por los perfiles de los demás, las vidas ajenas le tenían sin cuidado. Pero aquel sábado en verdad estaba decidido a perder el tiempo.

Con un poco de curiosidad, Robin observó la tarjetita que Regina, la mujer guapa con la dálmata del parque, le había dado en su primer encuentro y que él dejó encima de su escritorio, por si acaso. Robin se sentía muy ocioso e interesado, hasta cierto punto. Con el cursor sobre la barrita de búsqueda tecleó: Regina Mills.

Una fotografía de Regina con Henry como perfil fue la clave para que Robin reconociera que, efectivamente, esa cuenta era la de la mujer del parque. Sonrió: en verdad era guapa.

Casi todo el perfil de Regina era privado. Robin dudó unos segundos, pero en un arrebato decisivo, pulsó el botón y envió una solicitud de amistad.

Quizá no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-x-

Regina y Henry llegaron a casa de los Mills por la tarde. Cora había sido muy firme: nada de retrasos. Regina solía llegar tarde a todos lados y esa costumbre exasperaba en más de una forma a su madre. Decía que la impuntualidad, definitivamente, era un mal hábito heredado de su padre.

Los padres de Regina vivían en un barrio típicamente burgués de Beacon Hill. Henry Mills era un dentista que se negaba a la jubilación. Durante muchos años fue el responsable de la ortodoncia de gente muy importante, como políticos y figuras públicas, en Boston. Y, aunque cada vez daba menos consultas, aún seguía en "el negocio", como él solía llamarlo. Gracias a Henry, sus dos hijas siempre tuvieron una sonrisa perfecta. Aunque Regina usó frenillos durante dos años en la secundaria, complejo que nunca olvidó.

En cuanto tocaron a la puerta apareció la mucama. Regina y Henry no habían cruzado todavía el lobby cuando Cora apareció.

—¿Quién es ese muchacho tan guapo? —preguntó la voz de Cora entrando en la habitación.

—Hola, abuela —saludó Henry, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Cora.

—Hola, cariño —respondió Cora tomando la cara de su nieto entre sus manos—. Mírate, cada día creces un poco más. ¿Y ese cabello?, ¿tu madre no te lleva al peluquero?

Henry sólo sonrió como su madre siempre le indicaba hacerlo. Su abuela solía tener comentarios así, repentinos e incómodos, pero sabía que lo amaba. En cuanto se libró de su abrazo, el chico volvió a revolver su cabello, como le gustaba llevarlo.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Regina intercambiando un beso con su madre—. ¿Llegamos tarde?

—Sorprendentemente no —respondió Cora—. Pero he de advertirles que la cena aún no está lista.

—Oh, no es problema —dijo Regina, dejando su bolso y suéter en el perchero—. Almorzamos tarde.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó Henry en cuanto vio a su abuelo aparecer en el umbral.

—¡Hola, muchachito! —saludó Henry padre, estrechando a su nieto con fuerza—. ¿Qué te da tu madre de comer que estás tan fuerte?

—Hot dogs —respondió el pequeño Henry con una sonrisa.

Regina tuvo que contener la risa. Cora la miró de soslayo con un gesto de desaprobación. Los niños siempre decían la verdad y efectivamente aquella mañana habían almorzado los famosos hot dogs del carrito que Robin les había invitado la semana anterior.

—Hola, _manzanita_ —dijo Henry padre al saludar a Regina.

Henry llamaba _manzanita_ a Regina desde que era una bebé rolliza y sonrosada. Aunque un poco cursi, a Regina le gustaba, era la forma especial en la que su padre la trataba. En realidad, él había puesto un sobrenombre para cada una de sus hijas. A Zelena la llamaba _zizi_, cosa que a ella no le fascinaba especialmente.

—Papi, ¿te quitaste el bigote? —preguntó Regina mirando a su padre con curiosidad.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? Tu madre dice que luzco más joven —respondió Henry padre con una sonrisa.

—A mí me gustaba tu barba, abuelo. Sobre todo cuando picaba.

Cora llamó a la mucama para que llevara unos aperitivos a la sala de estar. Los Henrys salieron de la habitación, hacia el jardín trasero, donde había un nuevo nido de golondrinas que Henry padre quería mostrar a su nieto.

—Y bien, ¿no vas a decirme cómo resultó tu cita? —preguntó Cora a Regina sin miramientos.

—¿Mi… qué? —Regina estaba a punto de morder su bocadillo.

—Zelena me dijo que anoche saliste con uno de sus conocidos —siguió Cora con naturalidad.

—Ah, eso…

Regina no sabía bien qué decir. Cuando Cora la interrogaba nunca lo sabía. Además, en cuanto ella mencionó la cita, Regina pensó en Robin y no en Sidney. Parecía que su mente quería jugarle un truco.

—Pues… bien.

—¿Sólo bien?

—Sí, mamá.

—No quieres contarme —dijo Cora un poco ofendida.

—No, mamá… no es eso —se apresuró a decir Regina—. Es sólo que…

—¿No me tienes confianza?

—Por supuesto que sí, te tengo confianza —dijo Regina un poco a la defensiva—. Pero la cita no funcionó. Eso es todo.

Cora soltó un suspiro. Ya lo imaginaba. Ella siempre lo imaginaba. Ninguna cita, ningún pretendiente, funcionaba nunca para Regina.

—Está bien, tal vez tu hermana se precipitó en eso —dijo Cora en un tono que Regina conocía bien—. Quizá sólo quiere lo mejor para ti pero tú no estás lista.

Y allí estaba de nuevo: la culpa. Regina siempre era la culpable de todo. Sin embargo, esta vez ya no sintió el deseo de responderle a su madre, después de todo quería olvidar la cita. Aunque no podía creer lo rápido que Zelena y Cora se comunicaban.

Después de que la cena terminara, durante la sobremesa, mientras los adultos conversaban, Henry pidió el celular a su madre para jugar un rato. Ella aceptó sólo porque Cora quería sacar a tema las visitas de Henry al psicólogo y Regina no quería que él estuviese presente. En cuanto el niño salió de la habitación Cora tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo van las terapias? —preguntó la mujer mientras bebía una taza de café.

—En realidad creo que van muy bien —respondió Regina con una sonrisa—. He notado un gran avance en él.

—Eso es maravilloso —respondió Henry padre quien en su lugar bebía una copita de coñac.

—No lo sé, cariño —intervino Cora de pronto—. Siempre resulta así con los psicólogos: las primeras consultas resultan fantásticas y luego todo vuelve a ser lo mismo.

—Cora, por favor, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista? —preguntó su marido negando con la cabeza.

—No soy pesimista, es lo que he escuchado por ahí —siguió Cora defendiendo su punto—. Sabes que Henry me preocupa tanto como a ti, Regina.

Regina asintió, con la mirada vencida. ¿Qué podía decirle a su madre?, ¿cómo contradecirla? Aunque no tuviese razón, Cora siempre se encargaba de hacerle creer a los demás que la tenía. Así había sido todo el tiempo. Regina sabía perfectamente a lo que se arriesgaba cada sábado que decidía ir a cenar a casa de sus padres. Sin embargo, no era algo que pudiese evitar. La primera razón era Henry, su hijo: él tenía un vínculo muy estrecho con sus abuelos, y aunque Cora era estricta y autoritaria, con Henry siempre parecía ablandarse. Adoraba al niño y solía ser muy distinta a lo que había sido con Regina y Zelena. La segunda razón, quizá la que a Regina algunas veces le generaba un conflicto moral, era que sus padres pagaban parte de la educación de su hijo. Aunque su situación financiera mejoró en cuanto consiguió el trabajo en la firma de diseño de modas, sus padres no quisieron dejar engordar la cuenta bancaria de Henry. Así que aquellas cenas familiares eran, de alguna manera, la forma de pagar el favor. Muy a su pesar.

El resto de la sobremesa fue Cora argumentando todas las razones por las cuales su nieto no necesitaba un psicólogo. Henry padre se sirvió una segunda copita de coñac. Regina supo de inmediato que él estaba bebiendo de nuevo. Algunas veces pasaba: su padre no soportaba la presión de Cora y recurría al alcohol. Sucedía desde que Regina y Zelena eran unas niñas; Henry intentaba ocultarlo, pero conforme sus hijas comenzaron a crecer los secretos de familia ya no fueron tan sencillos de esconder. Henry se sentía avergonzado, pero solía decir que no era un problema, que aquello no era una adicción.

La cena terminó cuando Regina decidió, al fin, que había escuchado suficiente. Como siempre, llamó a su hijo y ambos se despidieron de los abuelos con un abrazo y un beso. En la puerta de la residencia Mills, Cora advirtió a Henry que comenzara a alimentarse bien si no quería un feo acné en la adolescencia (para lo que faltaban aún varios años) y Henry padre dio un fuerte apretón de manos a su nieto, asegurándose de poner un billete grande entre sus dedos.

Mientras conducía a casa, Regina no podía evitar dejar de pensar. Henry se entretenía con el teléfono de su madre, la miró de reojo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella con la mirada fija en el camino.

—¿Estás enojada?

—¿Mmm? No, no —respondió Regina saliendo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Eso parece?

—Sí, tienes tu cara que da miedo —dijo Henry con su dulce voz.

Regina soltó una risita. Probablemente fruncía demasiado el ceño y la vena de su frente estaba a la vista de nuevo. Esa era la cara que daba miedo. Revolvió el cabello de su hijo con cariño y respiró hondo.

—Tu abuela puede ser difícil, ya sabes.

—Lo sé —asintió Henry totalmente convencido—. Pero es divertida.

—¿A ti te parece? —preguntó Regina riéndose.

—Sí, mucho.

—Creo que tu concepto de diversión es algo raro, hijo —dijo Regina con sarcasmo.

Henry sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego miró hacia la pantalla del teléfono.

—Tienes una notificación de Facebook —dijo el niño deslizando sus pequeños dedos rápidos sobre la pantalla—. Oh, es una solicitud de amistad.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿de quién? —preguntó Regina desinteresada, girando el volante hacia una calle paralela.

—Robin Locksley… ¡Oh, es el hombre del dálmata, mamá!

Regina sintió un tirón en el estómago. Sí, era el hombre inglés del parque. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Aunque para entonces la pregunta no importaba mucho, todo mundo se encuentra en Facebook. Sin embargo, pensó que él realmente estaba interesado en seguir en contacto con ella.

—No va a darse por vencido, ¿eh? —dijo Regina aparcando en el estacionamiento compartido del edificio.

—¿No sería genial que Perdi tuviera cachorros, mamá? —preguntó Henry emocionado.

—No —respondió Regina tajante, deteniendo el automóvil en su propio sitio de estacionamiento—. ¿Qué haríamos con todos ellos?

—Podemos quedarnos algunos —dijo Henry con naturalidad, descendiendo del auto.

—Me gustaría ver eso —rio Regina saliendo del automóvil también.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Henry mirando a su madre con ese gesto que ella reconocía en sí misma—. ¿Vas a aceptarlo?

—Tal vez —respondió Regina, extendiendo la mano—. Ahora, ¿me devuelve mi teléfono, jovencito?

Más tarde, Regina leyó un capítulo de _Coraline_ a Henry, el libro que había comprado por recomendación de Robin. Casi a mitad de la lectura, los ojitos de éste comenzaron a cerrarse. Fue un sábado muy agitado para ambos, sin duda. En cuanto su hijo se quedó dormido, Regina fue a la cocina, se sirvió una copa de vino y encendió la computadora. Pese a que se sentía agotada, mental y físicamente, no podía dormir. Perdita se unió a ella, acostándose sobre su regazo.

Abrió Facebook y se encontró aún con la solicitud de amistad de Robin. Estaba ahí, con la señal roja en la página de inicio. Regina sonrió: ella casi nunca usaba Facebook, no le gustaba eso de publicar su vida privada a un montón de personas a las que probablemente no les interesaba.

Suspiró. Después de todo, Robin había resultado un extraño simpático. Aceptó la solicitud. Luego revisó algunas cosas, sólo para ponerse al día. Así se enteró de que Emma estaba en ese mismo momento en un bar en la calle Exeter, con Neal (el novio con el que solía romper y regresar, una y otra vez) y un grupo de amigos más y se sentía "de maravilla".

De pronto, el cuadro de mensaje en la pantalla saltó a la vista. Alguien estaba enviándole un mensaje: era Robin.

Regina sonrió y sin saber bien por qué se puso un poco nerviosa, lo cual resultaba muy ridículo pues había una pantalla de por medio.

_Robin: Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?_

_Regina: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Robin: Trasnochado. ¿Y tú?_

_Regina: Lo mismo._

_Robin: Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi amistad… o como se diga por aquí._

_Regina: Sí, así se dice, según Henry…_

_Robin: ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?_

_Regina: Sólo revisando correos y cosas._

Mentía, por supuesto que mentía. En realidad, desde que Henry había dicho que Robin envió la solicitud de amistad, Regina se moría de ganas por aceptarlo. Así, en cuanto fueron amigos virtuales, ella pudo ver un poco de su vida contenida en la red social: algunas fotos con su banda, otras con su pequeño y adorable hijo y otras más con Pongo.

_Regina: ¿No tocas con tu banda los sábados?_

_Robin: Sí, hoy fue uno particularmente aburrido. En todos los sentidos._

_Regina: ¿Por qué?_

_Robin: Tocamos una hora y luego nos fuimos todos a casa. _

_Regina: ¿Tienes a Roland hoy?_

_Robin: No, está con su madre. Por eso ha sido un sábado tremendamente aburrido._

_Regina: Qué lástima._

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Robin respondiera de nuevo. No demasiados, apenas dos o tres, pero Regina se sentía nerviosa. De pronto él volvió a escribir:

_Robin: Espero que esto no suene raro… pero, ¿sería mejor si te llamo por teléfono?_

La pregunta se quedó en el aire. Regina casi contuvo la respiración. ¿Teléfono?, ¿por qué él quería conversar así? ¿Qué acaso no era sólo una plática casual?

_Regina: Creo que antes de Facebook existió el teléfono… así que no sería raro._

_Robin: ¡Bien! No soy un acosador, lo juro. ¿Tu número?_

Regina tecleó su propio número y lo envió. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Esperó un par de timbres y contestó. Perdita alzó la mirada y luego volvió a dormir.

—Hola, Robin —dijo Regina con una sonrisa que sin duda él hubiese estado encantado de ver.

-x-


	4. La cita

**4**  
**La cita**

Durante los siguientes días, el buzón del móvil de Regina estaba casi repleto de mensajes de Robin. Algunas veces sólo era para decir "¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va tu día?" o "Espero que tengas una excelente mañana". Regina recibía los mensajes y respondía con la misma velocidad. Se sentía como una adolescente tonta que coqueteaba con un chico. Sin duda nunca antes había estado tan al pendiente del teléfono como en aquellos días.

De pronto Robin dejó de ser "el extraño inglés del parque", a convertirse en _Robin_. Estaba segura de que había conocido muchos Robin en su vida, pero hasta entonces no había reparado en lo especial que eran las letras de si nomnbre: R-o-b-i-n. Y cada vez que llegaba un mensaje de él su corazón se alegraba un poco.

Durante la semana, conversaron a menudo. Primero por los mensajes en el teléfono, los cuales se convirtieron en llamadas. A Robin le gustaba marcar casi siempre; generalmente de noche, cuando ella ya había puesto a Henry en la cama. A veces las conversaciones se prolongaban hasta después de las doce. Los temas eran muchos y variaron conforme el paso de los días. Primero sobre sus perros, luego sobre sus hijos y algunas veces sobre cosas del pasado, pero a ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar demasiado sobre ello. Tenían mucho en común, aparentemente.

Sin embargo, Regina no le había contado a nadie sobre esas conversaciones. Desde el domingo por la mañana, Emma no se había reportado. Significaba que la rubia estaba pasando por una resaca olímpica. Por otro lado, Zelena estaba también ausente, no era que Regina quisiera de pronto volver a su hermana una confidente, pero se sentía un poco mal de que Zelena siguiera ofendida por lo de Sidney.

El jueves por la mañana, Regina atendía unos problemas en el trabajo. El fotógrafo encargado de la portada de la revista del mes de junio insistía en cambiar algunas cosas del vestido de la modelo sólo porque no iban de acuerdo a la iluminación. Ruby había perdido bastante tiempo ya intentando convencerlo de que, probablemente, era mejor cambiar la iluminación a cambiar el atuendo, pues sería como cambiar el concepto entero de la portada. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano, así que Regina tuvo que intervenir. Durante más de dos horas, persuadió al fotógrafo de que el vestido debía quedarse. No sólo era absolutamente inecesario cambiarlo, también era una pésima idea. Madame Feinberg enloquecería y, probablemente, sería el fin de la carrera como diseñadora de Regina, de Ruby y de cualquiera.

La sesión de fotos finalmente se hizo. Regina se quedó un rato más sólo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien pese a que Ruby le había prometido que tenía las cosas bajo control. De pronto, el teléfono móvil de Regina comenzó a sonar. Ella miró rápidamente. No era Robin, sin embargo contestó al instante.

—Ya era hora de que te reportaras —dijo Regina a modo de saludo—. ¿Almuerzo?, ¿dónde? Bien, ahí estaré.

Regina colgó el teléfono y se escabulló del trabajo lo más rápido posible.

-x-

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Bueno, creo que es guapo... buena persona y...

—Regina...

—No lo conozco lo suficiente, Emma. Apenas hemos intercambiado palabras.

—¡Sí, cómo no! —exclamó Emma masticando una papa frita con un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Apenas? ¡Si me has dicho que has pasado noches enteras platicando con él en una sola semana!

—Está bien, lo admito... pero sólo han sido llamadas telefónicas... y mensajes...

Emma miró fijamente a Regina, como si no le creyese nada.

—Ya sabes que mi súper poder es...

—Sí, sí —respondió Regina apresuradamente, apenas tocando su ensalada.

—Ya, dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué finges que no tienes interés en este hombre que, evidentemente, te gusta?

Regina lanzó una mirada seria a Emma. La rubia la conocía mejor que nadie, no era gratuito que fuese su mejor amiga. Regina suspiró decidida a hablar.

—Tengo un poco de miedo, ¿sabes? Cuando murió Daniel prometí que entregaría mi vida entera a Henry. Y así fue hasta que...

—Conociste a Graham.

—Sí, y mira qué sucedió.

—No fue tan malo, lo sabes bien.

—Exactamente —Regina hizo una pausa y luego suspiró—. Que Graham haya sido perfecto y no haya funcionado sólo significa una cosa: no estoy hecha para esto. Soy una madre antes de cualquier cosa, debo asegurarme de que Henry esté en la cama antes de las nueve y que no coma golosinas después de la cena. No tengo tiempo para citas.

Emma dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, tragó y miró fijamente a su amiga a los ojos.

—Regina, con lo mucho que amo a Henry, voy a decirte una cosa: él no es toda tu vida. Sé que así lo quisiste cuando murió Daniel, pero lo cierto es que ese bebé de mejillas rosadas que fue tu hijo está creciendo. Un día tendrá su propia vida, ¿y tú qué harás? No puedes acompañarlo a la universidad, ¿sabes? Ni a su primer trabajo, ni a su luna de miel. Tú también debes continuar. Estoy segura de que a Daniel le hubiese gustado eso.

Regina sintió el mismo dolor de siempre en el pecho, como cada vez que alguien hablaba de Daniel. Lo sabía bien: ella no lo había superado todavía. La muerte de su primer amor dolía tanto como siempre. De hecho, reconocía que estaba siendo muy injusta con su hijo al usarlo como pretexto para no buscar su felicidad.

—Bueno, no venía a semonearte, lo prometo —siguió Emma con una sonrisa, con las manos levantadas en señal de inocencia.

—¿Estás segura? —respondió Regina con un gesto mordaz, probando por fin bocado.

Emma sonrió. Siguió engullendo todo lo que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir? —preguntó la rubia, dando un trago largo a la soda.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no haré eso —negó Regina con el ceño plegado.

—¿Qué perderías? Por lo que me has dicho el tipo tiene interés en ti. No por nada ha usado a su perro como pretexto —rio Emma.

—Lo de nuestros perros ha sido toda una casualidad —respondió Regina.

—¿Y de qué está hecha la vida? —replicó Emma—. Invítalo. No pierdes nada.

—¿Por qué no esperar a que él lo haga? —preguntó Regina imaginándose todas las cosas que su madre diría sobre invitar a un hombre, al que apenas conoce, a salir.

Emma hizo una mueca, torció el labio, dubitativa.

—¿Qué? —insistió Regina, confundida.

—Tal vez lo has asustado un poco, ¿no te parece?

—¿Asustado? —inquirió Regina casi ofendida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te conozco. Estoy casi segura de que has puesto tus límites incluso en esas conversaciones por teléfono. Tal vez es hora de que te relajes un poco y le demuestres que estás interesada también.

—¿Y si no es así?, ¿y si él no tiene más intenciones que la de... Dios, suena horrible... emparejar a nuestros perros? Está divorciado, quizá no sea el mejor momento.

—¿Ves? De nuevo lo haces.

Regina se detuvo, soltó un suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien, tomaré la iniciativa.

—Así se habla, Mills —dijo Emma jugando con una papa frita—. Y dime, ¿qué tan guapo es?

—Muy guapo —dijo Regina con una sonrisa enfatizada.

Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y lo extendió a Emma, mostrándole la fotografía que tenía de él en la lista de contactos. Emma arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—No esperaba menos de ti —Emma sonrió y luego volvió a dar una mordida a la hamburguesa.

Regina soltó una risa.

—Comes como un niño, Swan.

-x-

Por la tarde, en cuanto ella y Henry llegaron a casa, Regina envió un mensaje a Robin. No estaba segura de cómo comenzar. Emma había sugerido algunas cosas, pero ninguna sonaba a algo que Regina podría decir. Algunas veces deseaba tener más habilidad, como la rubia, para las relaciones sociales.

"Hola, ¿listo para el fin de semana?", escribió Regina y envió el mensaje. Era un buen comienzo, así ella sabría si él estaba disponible como para salir un rato. Luego lo pensó un poco mejor, quizá fuese el fin de semana de Roland o quizá él estaría demasiado ocupado. Suspiró: Emma tenía razón, de nuevo estaba levantando muros, trazando límites, para no involucrarse. Esa condenada tendencia suya.

Regina dejó el teléfono sobre la barrita de la cocina. Henry hacía sus tareas en el comedor. Perdita estaba echada a un lado de él, con las patas entrelazadas.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué tal la escuela? —preguntó Regina, sentándose al lado de Henry con un vaso con agua en la mano.

—Supongo que bien —respondió Henry sin levantar la vista de sus deberes.

—Ah —dijo Regina, sabía que algo pasaba con el pequeño—. ¿Supones?

—Sí, lo normal... aburrida —respondió Henry soltando un suspiro.

—Ya —dijo Regina, bebiendo del vaso como si nada pasara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Henry seguía concentrado, en aparencia, escribiendo sobre uno de los libros abiertos.

—¿Mamá? —dijo de pronto el niño, con ese tono de voz que usaba cada vez que se sentía abrumado por algo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos ir a la tienda de deportes? —preguntó Henry, sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Claro, amor, ¿qué necesitas?

—Una pelota para básquetbol.

—¿Quieres jugar básquetbol?

—Sí, pero no soy muy bueno. Hoy, en la clase de deportes, nadie me escogió en ningún equipo porque apesto.

Regina miró a su hijo con un poco de sorpresa y también una sonrisa.

—¿Apestas?

—Eso dijo un compañero de mi clase —siguió Henry—. Dice que soy el peor jugador que ha visto en su vida.

Regina sintió que algo hervía dentro de ella. Nadie podía decirle eso a su niño, nadie podía hacerlo sentir inferior sólo porque no era muy hábil en un tonto juego de básquetbol. Odiaba a cualquier mocoso insulso que se hubiese atrevido a decir semejante cosa.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, Henry —dijo Regina, intentando sonar sensata y calmada—. El básquetbol, como todos los deportes, requiere práctica y tú nunca lo habías jugado antes. No creas nada de lo que ese... chiquillo... diga.

Henry asintió, pero Regina pudo ver en sus ojos una ligera decepción. Ella quiso decir otra cosa para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero de pronto el teléfono vibró en la barrita de la cocina y casi se sintió culpable por correr para tomarlo y revisar el mensaje.

"¡Hola! Algo así. No tocaremos este fin de semana y Roland no vendrá pues es el cumpleaños de su madre. ¿Tú tienes algún plan?". Regina sonrió. Ese era el momento de preguntar. "Creo que ninguno", respondió ella. Esta vez Robin no tardó mucho en responder. "¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? Tú, yo... y quizá los dálmatas", decía el mensaje de él. Regina sintió un revoloteo en el estómago. ¿Estaba él invitándola a salir? Al parecer había logrado conseguir una cita sin mucho esfuerzo. "Me encantaría. ¿Sábado por la mañana? Debo llevar a Henry a su terapia, podríamos vernos mientras tanto en el parque", escribió ella. Robin respondió en menos de un minuto: "Perfecto. Nos veremos allí". Regina leyó el mensaje unas veinte veces. Por fin, tenían una cita.

—Mamá...

La voz de Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Mmm? Dime, cariño.

—¿Por qué te ríes sola?

-x-

El sábado por la mañana, Regina despertó con mucho más energía que cualquier otro día. Esta vez fue ella quien levantó a Henry primero. Debían darse prisa para llegar a tiempo a la cita con el doctor Hopper. Durante todo el camino, en el auto, Henry bostezaba. Regina lo miró de reojo.

—Henry, ¿volviste a leer hasta tarde? —preguntó con su tono de madre.

—Mmmm... —dijo Henry con un gesto de culpabilidad—. Sólo vi algunos cómics.

—Ah, vaya, no sabía que los cómics no se leían, sólo se "veían" —rio Regina.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa.

El doctor Hopper los recibió como siempre, con una sonrisa y su trato amable. Regina dejó a su hijo en buenas manos. Luego se dirigió al parque junto con Perdita. Desde que sus pies cruzaron la calle, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Había visto a Robin ocho días antes, pero parecieron muchos más. Se sentó en una banca a esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Perdi alzó las orejas y lanzó una mirada atenta hacia un lado del parque.

El sonido del motor de una motocicleta atrajo la atención de Regina también. El conductor lucía una chaqueta de cuero café y lentes oscuros debajo del casco. Encima del asiento, un dálmata lanzó ladridos de emoción. Era Robin.

Regina casi contuvo el aliento. ¿En verdad ese hombre se empeñaba en ser increíblemente atractivo? Robin estacionó la motocicleta en el paraje del parque. Descendió de ella con una sonrisa, quitándose el casco y los lentes oscuros. Tomó la correa de Pongo y se dirigió con él hacia donde Regina y Perdi esperaban.

—Nunca mencionaste que tenías una motocicleta —dijo Regina en cuanto él estuvo frente a ella.

—¿Ah, no? —sonrió Robin—. Quizá es porque la reservo sólo para ocasiones especiales.

Regina sonrió también. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco. En cuanto Perdi vio a Pongo comenzó a juguetear con él.

—¿No presientes que aquí hay algo? —dijo Robin mirando a ambos perros.

Regina alzó la mirada, con un poco de consufusión. Robin enseguida entendió la forma en la que habían sonado sus palabras. Carraspeó un poco, nervioso. Intentó disimular.

—¿Un café?

-x-

Eligieron una mesa que tenía vista al parque. Sus perros descansaban al lado de ellos. Robin pidió un expresso cortado y Regina un latte.

—Así que... ¿no habrá función hoy? —preguntó ella intentando iniciar conversación.

—Oh, no —respondió Robin ligeramente decepcionado—. Nuestro bajista tiene una cita romántica y no podrá presentarse hoy.

—Oh... —dijo Regina preguntándose qué era todo aquello, el café, sus perros, un sábado al mediodía.

—Creí que sería un fin de semana pesado, ya sabes, sin Roland —siguió Robin, mirando distraídamente hacia el parque—. Pero me alegro de estar aquí.

Esta vez sus diáfanos ojos azules se dirigieron a Regina. Ella sonrió.

—Imagino que debe ser difícil estar si tu niño —dijo Regina.

Robin asintió. El mesero trajo enseguida los cafés. Regina musitó un "gracias".

—Marian y yo estamos separados desde hace casi tres años, quizá un poco más —dijo Robin, mientras jugaba con un sobrecito de azúcar—. De pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos tan compatibles como lo creímos en un inicio. Fue una decisión difícil, por Roland, quiero decir, pero las cosas así debían ser. Nunca nos casamos realmente, pero compartimos la custodia del niño, aunque yo sólo puedo verlo algunos fines de semana. A veces no tantos como quisiera.

Hubo un silencio. Regina no quería tocar fibras sensibles.

—Roland es maravilloso —sonrió ella, recordando los hoyuelos del pequeño, los mismos que Robin tenía.

—Lo es —sonrió Robin—. Es un niño grandioso.

Había un poco de nostalgia en las palabras de Robin. Regina dio un trago a su café, apenas estaba disfrutándolo en el paladar cuando Robin siguió la conversación.

—¿Y qué sucede con el padre de Henry? —preguntó Robin mientras bebía de su café.

—Murió hace nueve años —respondió Regina con naturalidad.

Robin se sintió mal por haber preguntado. Miró a Regina con un gesto de culpa. Había creído que ella era también una madre divorciada. Fue lo primero que imaginó cuando supo que era soltera. Ella esbozó una sonrisa franca.

—Está bien, hace tiempo que sucedió —dijo ella evitando poner las cosas raras entre los dos—. Fue en un accidente de auto. Viajábamos los tres, pero Daniel no sobrevivió.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Robin con la voz áspera.

Regina asintió. Echó una mirada a Perdita, quien retozaba en la sombra cerca de Pongo y siguió:

—Daniel y yo tampoco nos casamos. Henry sólo tenía un año cuando el accidente pasó. Desde entonces las cosas no han sido fáciles para él, ¿sabes? —Regina sonrió con pesar y se guardó un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Aunque hemos tenido una grandiosa vida juntos, crecer sin un padre ha afectado a Henry de alguna manera. Le ha costado relacionarse, tener amigos, los deportes… hacer las cosas que generalmente los otros niños hacen. Yo he intentado ser todo para él, pero por mucho que me esfuerce jamás reemplazaré la figura de Daniel. Por eso es que decidí que era bueno para Henry ir a terapia. Es un niño un poco nervioso, con algunos temores… Pese a que apenas era un bebé creo que el accidente tuvo mucho que ver —Regina alzó la mirada—. Debo estar aburriéndote horriblemente. Lo siento.

—Por supuesto que no —negó Robin y deslizó su mano sobre la de Regina, de una forma natural e inesperada.

Contrario a lo que pensaría, Regina no se incomodó. Aceptó el contacto de Robin sin temor ni reserva. Él esbozó una sonrisa y quitó su mano sólo cuando ella se sintió segura de seguir charlando con él.

—Bueno, esa es la historia de Henry y la mía —dijo ella, regresando a su café—. Espero que no pienses que soy una mujer triste y amargada.

—En lo absoluto, no podría pensar eso de ti —sonrió Robin—. Creo que Henry es muy afortunado por tenerte como madre.

Regina se sentía bien, como no lo había estado antes. Era extraño estar allí, hablando con Robin de cosas tan íntimas, cuando apenas lo había conocido un par de semanas atrás. Sin embargo, había algo en él que le daba confianza y comodidad.

—¿Y bien?, ¿cómo va tu trabajo? —preguntó Robin, probando su café.

—Oh, bien... ya sabes, trabajo para Cruella De Vil —sonrió Regina.

Robin soltó una risa y arqueó una ceja.

—Así han decidido llamarla Henry y Emma, mi mejor amiga —explicó Regina—. Una curiosidad más sobre mi vida.

—Creo que sí —rio Robin—. No sé por qué creo que diseñas vestidos impresionantes.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, tienes ese aura de artista.

—Oh, es bueno saber eso —siguió Regina—. En realidad eso es lo que quise ser toda mi vida. De hecho fui a la academia de arte, pero no pude ejercer mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Robin contrariado.

—Digamos que Henry llegó en un momento totalmente inesperado —dijo Regina—. Tenía veinte años cuando quedé embarazada. Así que por un rato debí dedicarme al bebé. Poco después murió Daniel. El trabajo de diseñadora llegó también de repente, era una buena oportunidad y decidí tomarla.

—Bueno, creo que entonces puedes tomar la oportunidad de ser artista en cualquier momento —dijo Robin—. Tienes el talento, el don.

—No sé si sea exactamente un don —rio Regina, un poco sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar que su habilidad artística fuera un don, su madre se encargaba de decirle en cada momento que eso no era más que un _hobby_.

—Lo es —asintió Robin, convencido—. No lo diría si no lo creyera y no me dedicaría a la música tampoco.

—Es cierto —dijo Regina sonriente—. Ahora cuéntame tú por qué eres músico.

—Vaya, esa es una pregunta difícil —rio Robin.

—Lo siento —dijo Regina con una mueca divertida que a él gustó mucho.

—No, está bien. Es sólo que no he definido muy bien por qué me gusta la música. Quizá tú puedas entenderme... Creo que no podría estar haciendo nada más que esto. Y lo sé porque alguna vez lo intenté. Trabajé en muchas otras cosas antes de decidir volverme músico. Estudié composición en una academia en Londres, pero no terminé mis pruebas. Fui un poco rebelde, ¿sabes? Entonces, mi padre me obligó a conseguir un trabajo o marcharme de casa. Así llegué a tocar a los bares de América. Tuve una época rara... Ahora las cosas han mejorado, además debo comportarme mejor pues soy profesor.

—Sin duda —sonrió Regina.

—Oye, deberías venir una noche a escucharnos tocar. No somos muy buenos, pero luego de un par de cervezas la gente, inexplicablemente, nos comienza a escuchar mejor —dijo Robin guiñando un ojo.

—Me encantaría —asintió Regina.

—¿Por qué no el próximo viernes?

—Oh... creo que sí —respondió Regina, nerviosamente—. Sí, estoy libre.

—¡Perfecto! Será muy grato volverte a ver —siguió Robin con la sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

—Bien, viernes, entonces.

—Comenzamos a las siete, ¿crees estar libre del trabajo?

—Totalmente.

Robin volvió a acariciar la mano de Regina, con un apretón. Regina sonrió. Cuando se despidieron en el café, los dálmatas no querían separarse. Regina tuvo que jalar a Perdi un poco y hacer su camino hasta el consultorio del doctor Hopper donde Henry esperaba.

Cuando subieron al auto, Henry miró a su madre con curiosidad.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó el niño.

—¿Sí?

—Sigues riéndote sola.

-x-

Sin embargo, la semana no fue tan tranquila como Regina hubiese deseado. En el trabajo las cosas se pusieron de cabeza. La revista del mes entrante salió tarde de la imprenta. Regina sabía lo que eso significaba. Madame Feinberg no estaría nada contenta. Debían poner esa revista en circulación lo más pronto posible, antes de que la mujer regresara de viaje.

Fueron días de estrés y fatiga. Más de dos tardes, Regina tuvo que quedarse tiempo extra en la oficina. Afortunadamente Emma pudo cuidar de Henry. Sin embargo, Regina no podía evitarse sentirse culpable de no atender a su hijo adecuadamente. Había prometido llevarlo a la tienda de deportes y hasta entonces eso no era posible.

Los mensajes de Robin alegraban un poco sus días de mala racha. Él solía ser divertido y fresco cuando ella no tenía ánimos siquiera para sonreír. Leía sus mensajes para consolarse a sí misma. Le gustaba que alguien, distinto a su familia y amigas, se preocupara por ella. No sabía lo mucho que había extrañado esa sensación hasta que la había vuelto a tener.

Con Robin experimentaba algo muy especial: sentirse conectada a alguien, con quien sólo había rozado su mano. Parecía imposible y seguramente Emma se reiría con la sola idea de que ni siquiera había besado al hombre. Pero así era Regina, iba a su propio ritmo, y Robin lo respetaba.

El jueves, a mitad de la noche, Henry tuvo una de esas pesadillas, de las horribles y espantosas.

—¡Mamá, ayuda! —escuchó Regina entre sueños.

Regina despertó sobresaltada, encendió las luces de su habitación y corrió para abrir la puerta. Henry estaba allí, en el pasillo, encogido en un rincón, tembloroso. Regina se hincó de inmediato e intentó consolarlo atrayéndolo hacia ella. El niño se aferró a su madre sin dejar de llorar.

—Shhh… ya… tranquilo… estoy aquí, Henry —decía Regina intentando calmar a su pequeño que seguía temblando contra su pecho.

Perdita se levantó también de su cama y se acercó a Henry soltando algunos lloriqueos. Regina le hizo una seña para que se quedara quieta. Ésta obedeció sentándose sobre sus patas traseras, aunque seguía pendiente de Henry con la mirada alerta.

—Estaba muy oscuro… y la luz… —decía Henry ahogando sus palabras entre el cuello de su madre.

—Lo sé, cariño —Regina acariciaba la espalda de su hijo con un nudo en la garganta, como cada vez que él tenía una de esas pesadillas y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Poco a poco, el temblor de Henry pasó. Regina le revisó las manos sudorosas y luego palpó su cara: estaba sudado, pero el color habitualmente rosado de sus mejillas ya había regresado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella mirando a Henry a los ojos.

El niño asintió. Regina lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Perdita se puso de pie también.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, mamá? —preguntó Henry con los ojos irritados.

—Sí, amor —respondió Regina.

Sabía que no era la solución ideal al problema de Henry, pero no encontraba otra forma de ayudarlo más que protegiéndolo de la única forma en que sabía serlo: siendo una madre.

Regina metió a Henry debajo de las sábanas de su propia cama. Lo acobijó y luego esperó a que se durmiera. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que ella había de hacer eso. Vigilaba el sueño de su hijo desde el primer día de nacido.

En cuanto vio que su niño estaba completamente dormido, ella se acomodó en las sábanas. Dejó la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida. Suspiró un poco. Era en noches como esas cuando realmente se sentía sola. Cuando echaba de menos, más que nunca, a Daniel. No es que hubiese dejado de pensar en él, pero con el paso de los años había logrado superar ciertas cosas de la tristeza, pero cuando debía enfrentar los problemas de Henry sola era cuando la ausencia de él le dolía tanto como ese nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina pensó en llamar a Robin para decirle que no podría ir a su concierto en el bar. Sin embargo, su mejor amiga y consejera intervino.

"¿Qué tu qué? No, no harás eso", decía Emma al teléfono. "Yo cuidaré al chico como habíamos quedado. Tú ve a tu cita".

Regina dudó por un momento, pero sabía que Emma era muy buena cuidando de Henry, además al niño le encantaba pasar tiempo con su madrina. Estuvo de acuerdo, pese a sus temores.

Durante toda la mañana del viernes, Regina no pudo dejar de pensar en su hijo. Lo había enviado a la escuela con un poco de ojeras y desgano. Sin embargo, le preparó un sándwich extra de Nutella para animarlo. Emma acordó que lo recogería de la escuela, lo llevaría al cine, a cenar y finalmente lo pondría en la cama a las nueve en punto. Regina estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, aunque sus preocupaciones de madre ya no eran tantas, nuevas cosas surgieron durante el día. El trabajo fue estresante, un dolor de trasero infernal. Aunque Ruby solía ser una gran ayuda, esta vez la chica había tenido que cubrir un evento de pasarela, por lo que Regina se encontró sola con todo el lío en la oficina. Intentó pensar en cosas más felices mientras el caos pasaba por encima de ella, por ejemplo, que en cuanto saliera de trabajar iría al departamento, se daría una ducha fría y se arreglaría especialmente para ir a escuchar a Robin y su banda tocar en el bar. El solo pensamiento de Robin la hacía sentirse mejor.

Alrededor de las cinco, cuando Regina ya guardaba sus cosas en el bolso y estaba por salir apresurada a su casa para cambiarse, Madame Feinberg llamó. El sólo sonido de su voz causó un estremecimiento en Regina. Ella nunca llamaba si no era para algo urgente o catastrófico.

"Regina Mills", respondió Regina.

"Regina, estamos en llamas. Necesito que cubras un evento esta tarde".

Regina puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué a ella? Esta mujer sólo aparecía cuando ella no podía sentirse más estresada.

"Madame, estoy por salir de la oficina, pero estoy segura de que alguien más podrá cubrir el..."

"No, te quiero a ti. ¿Crees que no te hablaría personalmente si cualquier otro pudiese cubrir el evento, querida? Te recuerdo que tienes mi puesto de confianza. Necesito que estés allí en veinte minutos. Mi asistente te está enviando los datos por correo".

Regina escuchó a su celular vibrar en su bolso. La notificación del mensaje había llegado. Estaba atrapada. Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó el sonido del auricular colgado. Regina suspiró. Cruella De Vil lo había hecho de nuevo y ella se había quedado allí, parada, sin poder replicar. Sucedió lo mismo la vez que Henry había estado enfermo y no pudo salir de la oficina a tiempo y Emma debió llevarlo al pediatra, o aquella Navidad en la que llegó tarde a la cena con sus padres pues debió tomar un vuelo a Nueva York, de ida y regreso, el mismo día.

Estaba cansada. Odiaba trabajar para una mujer tirana y poco comprensible. Sí, el pago era bueno, pero a esas alturas estaba segura de que no valía la pena.

Regina decidió no avisar a Robin. Estaba segura de que llegaría al bar a tiempo. Salió corriendo hacia el hotel donde debía cubrir el evento de modas. Sabía lo que eso significaba: Madame Feinberg solía enviar a sus "chicas" a ese tipo de cosas para cerciorarse de qué estaban produciendo otras casas de diseño y así adelantarse o tomar ventaja en la temporada.

Era un acto sucio, Regina lo sabía, y se sentía peor con la idea de que ella fuese una de las personas de más confianza para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. El evento duró cerca de tres horas. Regina miraba constantemente el reloj. Sus apuntes fueron rápidos y forzados. La pila del teléfono se terminó a medio evento. Todo el tiempo pensó en Robin. A las siete en punto ella todavía estaba repartiendo sonrisas por todo el hotel, saludando a uno que otro conocido.

Eran casi las nueve cuando por fin estuvo libre. Era demasiado tarde. Salió del lobby del hotel desganada. Se metió en el auto y condujo rápidamente hacia el bar, se detestaba a sí misma, debió haber dicho que no, debió haberle gritado a Madame Feinberg y debió haber renunciado en ese mismo momento.

Cuando llegó al bar ya estaba otra banda en la tarima. No se veía rastro de Robin por ningún lado. Regina tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo por allí, con sus amigos, quizá charlando, pero el hombre inglés de ojos azules jamás apareció.

Regina decidió regresar a casa. Lo había arruinado. Estaba cansada, cada extremidad de su cuerpo dolía, pero lo peor era ese sentimiento de culpa.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento alrededor de las once. Algunas luces de la estancia estaban apagadas, sólo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Emma comía un sándwich de atún y bebía una cerveza mientras miraba Netflix en la laptop.

—Pero si todavía no son las doce, Cenicienta —dijo Emma, mirando hacia el reloj en la pared—. ¿Cómo fue la cita romántica?

—No hubo cita —dijo Regina quitándose el abrigo y colgando el bolso en el perchero.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Emma, confundida, pausando su serie y dejando el sándwich de lado.

—Fue culpa de esa bruja... pero también fue culpa mía —comenzó Regina con la voz decepcionada, sacó su teléfono y lo cargó en un enchufe de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No pude llegar a tiempo al bar. Intenté salir a las cinco, pero de la nada Feinberg me llamó para enviarme a cubrir un evento que tardó horas. Se acabó la pila del celular y no pude comunicarme con Robin. Cuando finalmente llegué al bar él ya no estaba allí. Debí avisarle antes, debí hacerlo, pero no quería arruinarle la noche.

—Esa perra bruja... —murmuró Emma—. Regina, ¿estás consciente de que esa mujer no puede controlar así tu vida?

—Pero es mi jefe.

—Pero un jefe no puede decidir, así como así, sobre la vida de uno de sus trabajadores. No te avisó a tiempo, no era ya tu hora de trabajo, por Dios, Regina... tú sales a las tres. ¿Qué hacías en la oficina hasta las cinco?

—Arreglando cosas de la oficina —admitió Regina con pesar.

Emma suspiró resignada. Fue a la nevera y sacó una cerveza que extendió a Regina. Ella la aceptó sólo porque se sentía muy miserable como para estar sobria en ese momento.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué harás con el hombre en cuestión?

—No lo sé, estoy muy avergonzada.

—Llámalo.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo ahora.

—Debes disculparte.

La mirada de Emma fue insistente. Regina, aunque dudosa, fue hasta el teléfono y miró las quince llamadas perdidas que Robin había hecho esa noche. Luego, había un mensaje, lo abrió y lo leyó.

"¿Dónde estás? Me hubiese encantado verte esta noche. Lamento que no haya sido así".

Regina suspiró. Arrojó el teléfono hacia la barrita y luego se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Soy una estúpida.

—No lo eres —dijo Emma—. Todavía puedes remediarlo. Creo que él entenderá.

Regina alzó la mirada.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella y recogió el teléfono, escribió un mensaje rápido a Robin.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

—Escribiéndole —respondió Regina, apresurada, se dirigió al perchero y volvió a tomar su abrigo y el bolso—. ¿Te importaría quedarte un poco más con Henry?

—En lo absoluto, señora —respondió Emma alzando su cerveza—. Está más dormido que una roca.

—¡Gracias!

Regina salió corriendo del departamento. El mensaje que envió a Robin decía que podían encontrarse de nuevo en el bar. Ella estaba dispuesta a tomarse una cerveza con él como disculpa. No esperó a que él respondiera, dejó al destino que las cosas pasaran.

Subió al auto y condujo por las calles solitarias de la ciudad. Estaba haciendo una locura, lo sabía, pero sólo quería asegurarse de que esa noche no quedara así, sin remedio.

De pronto, en el cruce de una calle, donde el semáforo se puso en rojo, Regina divisó una motocicleta del lado opuesto de la acera; enseguida reconoció la chamarra de cuero del conductor. Era Robin. Regina tocó el claxon. Robin lo advirtió. Él alzó el brazo y le indicó que se estacionara en la calle siguiente.

Regina lo hizo, con el corazón acelerado. Paró el auto y salió de éste con prisa. Robin estacionó la motocicleta y se quitó el caso, aproximándose a ella.

—¿Robin?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Regina sin comprender—. Quiero decir... lo lamento mucho, no quise faltar a nuestra cita... e-es decir... al bar... yo...

—Regina, tenía muchas ganas de verte esta noche —interrumpió Robin aproximándose a ella—. Sé que debería sentirme ofendido porque me dejaste plantado, pero...

De pronto, ella se acercó a él y, de un arrebato, lo tomó por la camisa y lo besó. Fue un beso repentino y dulce. Regina se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Esperaba alguna reacción suya, algún gesto, alguna palabra, algo... Sin embargo, Robin no dijo nada más, se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, para besarla de nuevo.

-x-


	5. Por las calles de Boston

**5  
****Por las calles de Boston**

Robin no podía dejar de besarla. Nunca antes había tocado unos labios tan suaves y cálidos. Estaba seguro que quiso probarlos desde el primer día que la conoció en el parque. Oh, Dios, le había parecido la mujer más atractiva del mundo y en ese momento estaba besándola.

—Soy un tipo con suerte —dijo Robin, entre labios—. Creí que esta noche acabaría solo en mi departamento, tal vez llorando porque me dejaste plantado.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa. Separaron sus labios un poco. Ella ya le había pedido disculpas una y otra vez, pero ahora se daba cuenta que a él le gustaba jugar con eso a propósito. Así, un poco ofendido, se veía más lindo.

—Qué suerte que recibiste mi mensaje —dijo Regina con un suspiro.

—¿Tu mensaje?, ¿qué mensaje? —replicó Robin, confundido.

—El que te mandé para que nos encontráramos en el bar —respondió ella muy segura.

—Mi celular se apagó hace una hora —respondió Robin—. No pude verlo. Regresaba a casa cuando nos encontramos en el semáforo.

—Así que… ¿de nuevo fue una casualidad? —inquirió ella un poco sorprendida.

—Pues, eso parece —sonrió Robin—. Así suceden las mejores cosas, ¿no?

Él volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarla de nuevo. Regina se sentía rebosante. A pesar de haber tenido un día de mierda, la noche estaba compensándolo todo.

—Muero de hambre, ¿quieres ir por algo? —preguntó Robin—. Conozco una pizzería que va a encantarte.

Era más de medianoche cuando Regina y Robin comían la más deliciosa pizza napolitana de todo Boston con un par de cervezas. Regina no había probado nada en casi doce horas, por lo que su estómago le agradeció aquello. Entre bocado y bocado lograban robarse algunos besos. Parecían un par de enamorados adolescentes escapándose a medianoche sólo para tener una cita.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Robin a ella, con una rebanada de pizza camino a su boca.

—Tienes razón: es la mejor de todo Boston —admitió Regina, limpiando sus dedos en una servilleta.

—Roland ama este sitio —sonrió Robin.

—Creo que Henry también lo amaría. En realidad él ama todo lo que sea pizza —dijo Regina.

—Tal vez sería buena idea traerlos alguna vez juntos —dijo Robin.

—Sí, creo que sería buena idea —asintió Regina sonriente—. Y quizá, sólo quizá, estoy considerando el hecho de que Pongo tenga una cita con Perdi. Parece ser un buen chico.

—Oh, vaya, esta debe ser la mejor noche de todas —sonrió Robin divertido—. No te arrepentirás, lo sé.

Esta vez fue Regina quien lo besó. Podía hacerlo toda la noche. Era el hombre inglés más sexy sobre el planeta Tierra, con los ojos azules más encantadores que había visto jamás.

Siguieron besándose así, sin prisa. Sin embargo, Regina abrió los ojos y miró su reloj de muñeca: 1:30 am.

—Creo que… debo ir… a casa… —dijo ella con los labios de Robin aún sobre los suyos.

—Oh, ¿Henry está solo? —preguntó Robin un poco desconcertado.

—No, mi amiga Emma está cuidándolo, pero…

—Sí, entiendo —asintió Robin sin reclamos. Por supuesto que él comprendía a la perfección lo que era tener un niño en casa—. Déjame acompañarte, no quiero que manejes sola de noche.

—Oh, está bien, lo he hecho antes.

—Por favor, déjame acompañarte —insistió Robin, sacó la billetera y pagó la cuenta.

—¿Y qué sucederá con tu motocicleta? —preguntó ella, vacilante.

—No es problema —dijo él—. Puedo manejar detrás de ti, hasta que llegues a casa.

Regina lo dudó unos segundos, pero Robin parecía empeñado en no dejarla ir sola. La ciudad era bastante segura, su vecindario también, pero sabía que aquello era una cosa de caballeros. Gracias al cielo que todavía no se acababan.

—Está bien —aceptó Regina—. No queda tan lejos, lo prometo.

—Aunque quedara hasta el fin del mundo, mi amor —dijo él dándole un beso de nuevo.

Regina se subió a su auto con una sonrisa. Robin se colocó el casco y ajustó los espejos de la motocicleta. Ambos manejaron juntos, uno detrás de otro, en medio de las calles iluminadas de Boston.

-x-

Regina estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento del edificio. Robin descendió de la motocicleta. Esperaba un beso de buenas noches. Regina se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, amable caballero.

—No fue nada, milady —dijo Robin besándola una última vez—. Buenas noches.

Así, con los labios de él sobre los suyos, Regina deseó que esa noche no tuviese que terminar nunca. ¿Debía decirle que quería verlo al día siguiente?, ¿y el día que le seguía del siguiente? Robin rodeó su cintura, estrechándola más hacia sí.

—¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo? —preguntó él casi con impaciencia.

—No lo sé, mañana debo llevar a Henry a su cita e iremos a cenar con mis padres —respondió ella con un poco de pesar.

—¿Qué te parece el domingo? Podemos pasear a nuestros bebés y a nuestros hijos también —bromeó Robin.

—Es una excelente idea.

Robin se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia la motocicleta. Regina se sintió culpable por hacerlo conducir a esa hora. Después de todo, él había hecho algo lindo por ella.

—Robin… —llamó Regina antes de que él se colocara el casco de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no te quedas en casa esta noche? —preguntó ella de pronto y se apresuró a aclarar—. Quiero decir, si no te importa dormir en el sofá.

—Oh, no es necesario —respondió él—. Puedo hacer el camino a casa sin problema.

—Por favor, Robin —insistió ella acercándose a él, tomándolo de la mano—. Me sentiré terrible si te vas así.

Robin lo pensó unos segundos: pasar la noche ahí, en el sofá (como ella había especificado muy bien), significaba dejar a Pongo solo en casa. Estaba acostumbrado, pero a Robin no le agradaba mucho dejar solo a su perro. Sin embargo, no podía resistirse a la tentación de prolongar su noche con Regina Mills, aunque sólo fuese en su sofá.

—Está bien, pero tendré que irme muy temprano, por Pongo —aceptó Robin.

Regina sonrió y lo condujo hasta el pequeño edificio.

-x-

Aunque todo estaba muy oscuro, Robin pudo darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era el departamento de Regina. En cuanto ella abrió la puerta, percibió un aroma dulce. Parecía ser uno de esos hogares en los que siempre se cocinaba y siempre había toallas limpias.

Regina condujo a su invitado hasta la sala de estar donde Perdi dormía plácidamente sobre la alfombra. En cuanto los vio entrar movió la cola con ahínco y saludó a Robin con un lengüetazo.

—Hola, preciosa —sonrió él mientras acariciaba las manos de la dálmata.

—Iré por un cobertor para ti —dijo Regina Robin, él asintió.

Regina no sabía lo que significaba aquello. No sólo había besado más de veinte veces a ese hombre, sino que también lo había llevado a dormir a su casa. Pero ella no veía nada de malo en eso, parecía ser algo perfectamente inocente. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si una mujer de treinta años debía comportarse así.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en penumbra, se asomó a la habitación de Henry. Éste dormía plácidamente, ocupando más de la mitad de su acolchonada cama, con Emma a su lado, también profundamente dormida.

Regina pensó que aquello estaba bien: su hijo no tenía por qué enterarse de que el hombre inglés del parque dormiría en su sofá. Así que fue por un cobertor limpio y regresó a la sala, donde Robin aguardaba casi dormido sobre uno de los mullidos cojines.

—Aquí tienes, espero que duermas bien —dijo Regina, entregándole el cobertor a Robin.

—Gracias —sonrió él con ojos somnolientos—. ¿Me darías el beso de buenas noches?

Ella sonrió, por supuesto que lo haría. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Robin correspondió a sus cálidos besos y rodeó su espalda. Se besaron con intensidad, el departamento estaba a oscuras, las manos de Robin, ansiosas, acariciaron los muslos de ella, sin embargo se contuvo. Regina se despegó de él con el aliento pesado. Robin besaba muy bien.

—Bueno… me voy a dormir —carraspeó ella con un ligero temblor en las manos.

—Buenas noches, amor.

Robin se cubrió con el cobertor y Perdita de compañía. Regina se dirigió hacia su propia habitación con el pulso acelerado.

-x-

La alarma del teléfono de Robin sonó a las 6:00 am. Éste, sobresaltado, despertó de un brinco. Le costó reconocer dónde estaba. Se sentía muy cansado. El sofá de Regina era muy cómodo, lo mismo que los cojines, pero no había podido dormir profundamente. Quién iba a decir que extrañaría su blando y viejo colchón.

Se levantó con dificultad y con bostezos. Uno seguido del otro. Se estiró un poco. La sala de estar seguía un poco oscura, los rayos del sol aún no entraban por la ventana. Encontró su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá y se la puso. No sabía si era correcto despertar a Regina, quizá debía irse en silencio. Después de todo, había un niño dormido en una de las habitaciones.

Perdita estaba dormida en un rincón de la habitación. Sólo abrió un ojo cuando vio a Robin caminar hacia la puerta. Éste se puso los zapatos con un poco de torpeza. Estaba realmente agotado, apenas si distinguía bien por dónde pisaba, cuando de pronto chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

—¡Oh, santa mierda! —exclamó Emma, con una mano en el pecho y la otra sujetando con fuerza la taza de café—. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué haces aquí? Dime que no eres un ladrón, por favor.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó también Robin, con el corazón acelerado—. No, no soy ningún ladrón. Soy Robin.

—Oh… —respondió Emma, inmediatamente, tragando saliva— qué mala forma de conocernos, Robin.

—Sí, eso creo.

Emma se encontraba en pijama, la cual consistía en una camiseta gris enorme y agujereada con la cara de Hulk en medio y unas mallas deportivas. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y el mismo gesto desorientado de Robin.

—¿Robin? —se escuchó la voz de Regina detrás de él.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho, Regina, estaba ya por irme —se disculpó Robin.

Regina estaba en el pasillo, con el rostro un poco desvelado y la bata puesta sobre el pijama, pero aun hermosa. Robin no podía creer que ella luciera así a esa hora.

—En realidad fue mi culpa… Por cierto: hola, soy Emma —intervino la rubia, haciéndose a un lado—. Un gusto conocerte, Robin —sonrió.

—Igualmente, Emma —dijo él estrechando la mano de la rubia.

Ésta desapareció del pasillo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de complicidad a Regina.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo él, acercándose a Regina—. No quería despertarte.

—Oh, no, ya estaba levantada. Debo preparar el desayuno a Henry, ¿quieres quedarte?

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Debo sacar a pasear a Pongo si no quiero encontrar un accidente en mi propia sala —respondió Robin—. Además, ¿no será raro para Henry encontrar a un desconocido en la mañana?

—Ya no eres un desconocido, ¿o sí?

—Espero que no.

Robin la besó. Regina suspiró un poco. Se despidieron en la puerta, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

Regina cerró la puerta una vez que él se fue. Cuando dio la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina, saltó asustada, pues Emma la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Así que durmió aquí —dijo la rubia, bebiendo de su café sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Sabes?, creo que tuvimos suerte de que no le causaras un infarto con esa facha que tienes —respondió Regina, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Regina —insistió Emma.

—Sí, durmió aquí, pero no pasó nada, si eso es lo que quieres saber —explicó Regina, sacando una taza de la gaveta y sirviéndose café.

—¿Ningún detalle sucio?

—Ninguno.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—Oh, vaya —se quejó Emma, sentándose en uno de los banquitos próximos a la barra de la cocina—. Creí que esta mañana me contarías algo emocionante.

—Bueno, ¿no quieres saber cómo fue la cita?

—Depende —respondió Emma, relamiéndose los labios de café—. Pretenderé no dormirme sólo si hay algo emocionante.

—Nos besamos.

Emma parpadeó muy rápido, casi sin inmutarse. Luego de unos segundos sonrió.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó la rubia, divertida—. Ya era hora, tal vez ahora no tengamos que rifarte, Regina Mills.

Emma guiñó un ojo.

—Despertaré a tu pequeño monstruo y luego me daré una ducha. Tengo que ir por un criminal a las diez —dijo Emma levantándose del banquito.

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias —dijo Regina, batiendo los huevos en un recipiente.

Emma sonrió y se perdió en una de las habitaciones. Regina suspiró. Aún tenía la sensación de los labios de Robin sobre los suyos. No podía esperar a verlo de nuevo.

-x-

La sesión de Henry duró el tiempo justo, como siempre. El Dr. Hopper llamó a Regina al final. Estaba enterado del episodio que el niño había tenido la noche anterior, pero aseguró que no debían preocuparse. Henry progresaba y eso era lo importante.

En cuanto subieron al auto, Regina encendió la radio. Se le notaba contenta. Henry la miró de soslayo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Mmm?, ¿sí, cariño?

—¿Cómo fue tu cita de anoche? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —replicó Regina sin quitar los ojos del camino—. ¿Cómo sabes que tuve una cita?

—Emma me lo dijo.

—Oh, vaya... —musitó Regina con un suspiro— no confíes en las rubias.

—¿Esta vez vas a contarme? —preguntó Henry con un gesto curioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—No sé… ¿te gusta este sujeto?

Regina miró de soslayo a Henry. "Sujeto", él lo había llamado así. Se rió un poco.

—Sí, creo que sí, Henry.

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿Qué? —respondió Regina un poco desorientada—. No, no lo es.

—Pero, están saliendo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero sólo han sido unas cuantas veces. Tú lo conoces. Es Robin, el dueño de Pongo y el padre de Roland.

—Oh.

Henry se notó un poco sorprendido, pero gratamente. Regina lo miró de reojo.

—Te agrada, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mamá —sonrió el niño.

Regina también sonrió. Había tenido un poco de miedo respecto a lo que Henry pensara de Robin. Después de todo, el pequeño no estaba bien enterado de lo que sucedía en la vida íntima de su madre.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Henry cuando Regina giró en otra calle distinta.

—Prometí que te llevaría de compras, ¿no? —respondió Regina—. Vamos a la tienda de deportes.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el pequeño, emocionado.

-x-

Por la tarde, Regina y Henry se dirigieron a Bacon Hill. Henry estaba emocionado por mostrarle al abuelo que su madre le había comprado un nuevo balón de basquetbol. En cuanto tocaron el timbre de la residencia, Cora salió a recibirlos. Ésta parecía un poco más animada de lo habitual. Dio un par de fuertes besos en las mejillas suaves de su nieto y luego abrazó a su hija con un fuerte apretón.

El abuelo Henry leía un libro en la sala de estar y el pequeño Henry casi saltó sobre él con su nuevo balón envuelto todavía.

—¡Mira, abuelo! —exclamó el pequeño, muy sonriente—. Mamá me compró un nuevo balón.

—¡Oh, mira eso! —respondió el abuelo, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de centro—. ¿Acaso planeas convertirte en un jugador profesional?

—Oh, no, sólo en el colegio —respondió Henry, inocentemente.

El abuelo sonrió. Adoraba a ese niño. Le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Cora alistaba lo último de la cena en la cocina con un humor espléndido. Regina la miró desde lejos, algo extraño sucedía.

—¿Papá?, ¿sucede algo con mamá? —preguntó Regina, sentándose al lado de su padre.

—¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? —dijo él, ayudando a Henry a quitar el envoltorio de su balón.

—No lo sé, está… ¿de buenas?

—Oh, debe ser porque habló con Zelena hace una hora —respondió su padre—. Al parecer vendrá a visitarnos en unos días.

—Oh —respondió Regina.

Tenía sentido. Cora solía estar de muy buen humor cuando se trataba de su hija mayor, su gran orgullo. Regina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta. Ella visitaba a sus padres todos los sábados, algunas veces llamaba entre semana para saber cómo estaban y siempre estaba con ellos en las fiestas o celebraciones. Zelena sólo aparecía una vez al año, pero parecía ser fiesta nacional.

—Mamá, ¿me llevarías al parque a practicar? —preguntó de pronto Henry, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿A practicar? Ah, sí, cariño —respondió Regina, todavía ensimismada—. Pero debo advertirte que no soy muy buena. Tu abuelo es mucho mejor.

—¿En serio, abuelo? —preguntó Henry entusiasmado.

—Algo así —respondió el padre de Regina—. En mis buenos tiempos, hijo mío. Ahora seguramente crujiré más que una vieja mecedora.

Henry rio divertido. Cora anunció que la cena estaba servida.

-x-

Regina casi no dijo nada durante la cena. Pensaba en Robin. Éste le había enviado un mensaje para saber cómo iba su día. Ella respondió que todo bien y una carita feliz. El pequeño Henry no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que le entusiasmaba comenzar a practicar basquetbol. El abuelo contó algunas historias sobre su estadía en el equipo de la universidad. Cora se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba muy callada.

—Regina, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Cora con discreción.

—¿Mmm? Sí, mamá. Perdón —respondió Regina un poco sobresaltada—. Tuve una semana muy pesada.

—Estás en las nubes, cariño —siguió Cora, cortando su bistec—. ¿Sabes que tu hermana llamó?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Vendrá a visitarnos dentro de un par de semanas. En el cumpleaños de tu padre, exactamente.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo Regina.

Ya lo imaginaba. Zelena haría acto de presencia sólo porque lo consideraba como una obligación. Lo cierto es que a Regina no le entusiasmaba ni un poco ver a su hermana. Seguramente le reclamaría por arruinar todo con Sidney, el buen partido que le había elegido voluntariamente a fuerza.

—Abuelo, ¿qué vas a querer para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Henry, llevándose el bocado a la boca.

—Mmm… no lo sé, quizá que toda mi familia esté reunida —sonrió el abuelo—. Y creo que va a cumplirse.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa. Después de todo, su padre tenía razón: esa era su familia.

-x-

El domingo por la mañana, Regina y Robin acordaron salir a pasear con sus hijos y sus perros al parque. El mismo parque donde se habían conocido. Henry estaba entusiasmado, llevaba su nuevo balón bajo el brazo. Regina prometió que podrían probarlo en la cancha del parque.

Ser una madre soltera y criar un varón no había sido tan complicado hasta que Henry comenzó a crecer. Cuando dejó de ser un bebé para convertirse en el niño grande de mamá las exigencias se ampliaron. Henry necesitaba la figura de un padre; por supuesto que su abuelo siempre estuvo ahí, como un protector, con su amor paternal, pero no era lo mismo. Solía consentir al niño más que educarlo.

Sin embargo, Regina nunca buscó una pareja para que fuese el padre de Henry. Se prometió a sí misma que su hijo no sería una excusa para engancharse a un hombre.

Quizá eso era lo que le gustaba especialmente de Robin. Él ya era un padre y ambos compartían el interés por sus hijos. Regina se sentía cómoda con eso. Robin la comprendía, sabía que de pronto había días en los que la tarea de criar un niño se volvía algo tremendamente difícil y agotador, pero también estaban de acuerdo en que era un trabajo maravilloso.

Hacía un fantástico día soleado. La gente en el parque caminaba de un lado. La primavera estaba por terminarse y muy pronto comenzarían las lluvias.

Regina caminaba con Henry de una mano y con la otra sujetaba la correa de Perdi. Robin y Roland aguardaban cerca de la fuente, con Pongo echado sobre el césped. Regina los divisó desde lejos y saludó con la mano.

—Hola, chicos Locksley —sonrió Regina aproximándose a ellos. Quería besar a Robin, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Henry, así que sólo dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a Roland.

—Hola, chicos Mills —dijo Robin correspondiendo al beso en la mejilla. Entendió qué sucedía.

—¡Hola, _Gina_! —saludó el pequeño de rizos azabaches—. Hola, _Henwy._

Roland todavía tenía problemas para pronunciar la "r" correctamente. Henry sonrió y saludó con un gesto de mano a Robin y luego estrechó las palmas con Roland.

—Hola, amigo —dijo Henry.

—¡Oh! ¡Me gusta el Capitán América!

Roland señaló la camiseta que Henry llevaba: azul marino y el escudo de Capitán América justo en el centro.

—¿Te gustan los superhéroes? —preguntó Henry casi emocionado.

—Sí, mi pijama es de Iron Man —respondió Roland muy sonriente.

—Mi madrina tiene una de Hulk, es bastante fea —dijo Henry.

Roland soltó una risita. Ambos niños corrieron hasta la cancha de basquetbol del parque. Robin se acercó a Regina y le robó un beso en los labios.

—No estaba seguro de si eso estaba permitido delante de Henry —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco, en realidad —rió Regina.

Pongo y Perdi intercambiaron olfateos y se quedaron agazapados en la sombra, mientras Robin y Regina, desde una banca, observaban a los niños botar el balón contra el pavimento.

—Henry tiene ahora una ligera obsesión por el basquetbol —dijo Regina.

—Oh, eso es bueno, ¿no? Me dijiste que no le gustan mucho los deportes —respondió Robin.

—No le gustaban hasta ahora —siguió ella, con un gesto levemente preocupado—. Creo que lo molestan en la escuela.

—¿En serio? —replicó Robin, sorprendido, pues Henry le parecía un buen niño—. Sé lo que es eso.

—¿A Roland también lo molestan? —preguntó Regina.

—No, él está bien. Pero yo sí fui molestado —respondió Robin—. Fue durante la secundaria. Era un poco gordo.

Regina sonrió ante el comentario. No podía creerlo, mucho menos imaginarlo. Robin ahora era un hombre sumamente atractivo y sin una gota de grasa.

—No te creo —dijo Regina con una risa.

—Es en serio, no siempre fui tan apuesto, ¿sabes? —respondió él con un gesto encantador.

Robin volvió a robar un beso de Regina. Los niños no los veían, parecía que ni siquiera notaban que estaban allí. Henry era mayor que Roland, por unos seis años, pero estaban llevándose bien. Roland era un niño muy simpático y desinhibido, quizá debía eso a su padre. Henry, pese a su timidez, en ese momento era el chico mayor, así que se permitía enseñarle cosas a Roland, como botar el balón y lanzarlo hacia la canasta, aunque casi siempre sin éxito. Sin embargo, para Roland, Henry era muy bueno.

Antes del mediodía fueron a almorzar. Esta vez Regina eligió un buen lugar, cerca del parque, donde servían unas hamburguesas fabulosas. Sabían que tenían el tiempo justo. Por la noche Roland tenía que regresar con su madre.

Después de comer, llevaron a los niños por un par de helados. Luego de unos minutos, ambos tenían las caras y los dedos manchados. Pongo y Perdi lamían algunos restos del chocolate que se les caían de los conos.

—Mamá, ¿Roland podría ir a la casa un día? —preguntó Henry repentinamente a Regina—. Quiero enseñarle a jugar _Smash Brothers_.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto, sólo si su papá le da permiso —respondió Regina, tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Puedo, papi? —preguntó Roland, sentándose en el regazo de su padre.

—Claro que sí, pequeño —respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Henry.

—¡Genial! —dijo Roland, imitando a Henry.

Ambos corrieron a jugar a los juegos del parque. Perdi y Pongo los siguieron moviendo las colas. Robin rodeó el hombro de Regina, mientras los observaban desde la banca.

—Parece que alguien tiene un nuevo héroe —dijo Robin a Regina, divertido.

—Quién iba a decirlo —dijo Regina, esta vez fue ella quien le robó un beso.

—¿Cuándo crees que podamos hacer esto oficial delante de Henry? —preguntó Robin.

—En realidad no lo sé —dijo Regina—. Quizá si me invitaras a una cita más…

—Oh, con que ese es el requisito.

—Sí, apenas si te conozco —dijo Regina, comiendo de su propio helado.

—Está bien, ¿qué te parece el próximo miércoles? Podemos ir a cenar y al cine, quizá.

—¿Es una cita?

—Sí, una cita otra vez.

Robin sonrió. Regina comenzaba a amar esos hoyuelos.

-x-

Los días antes del miércoles, Regina no pudo estar en paz. Ansiaba ver a Robin más que nada en el mundo. Afortunadamente, el infierno que era su trabajo, la mantuvo ocupada tanto que no tuvo mucho tiempo para perder.

El miércoles, a las 5:00 pm en punto, Robin esperaba a Regina fuera de su oficina. Ella salió puntualmente, encargó todos los pendientes a Ruby y sólo asó logró estar a tiempo.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante chino no muy lejos del trabajo de Regina. Tomaron un par de cervezas y luego se dirigieron al cine. Sin embargo, no había nada interesante en la cartelera. Lo cierto es que a ninguno de los dos les entusiasmaba la idea de ver la película de Bob Esponja por segunda vez.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, tomados de las manos. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Regina no podía despegar los ojos ni los labios de Robin. Con cada día que pasaba, más le parecía perfecto.

Robin también se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a Regina. Sus gestos, su risa, su olor, todo estaba impregnado en él.

—¿Quién cuida a Henry esta noche? —preguntó Robin, en medio de uno de esos besos intensos y cálidos.

—Belle… su niñera… —respondió Regina, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te gustaría…? —Robin se detuvo un momento, se sentía torpe al sugerirlo—. ¿Te gustaría visitar mi departamento?

Regina abrió los ojos y lo miró. Por supuesto, ella quería hacerlo. Asintió con una sonrisa.

-x-

Las luces del departamento se encendieron repentinamente. Robin y Regina entraron casi a tropiezos, besándose, sin aliento, y a punto de arrancarse la ropa. En cuanto Pongo los vio, se lanzó sobre ellos con una expresión de felicidad, especialmente sobre Regina.

—¡Pongo! —exclamó Robin, mientras sostenía a Regina entre sus brazos—. ¡Abajo!

—Debo oler a Perdi... —dijo ella, recuperando el habla.

Robin esbozó una leve sonrisa, miró a Regina a los ojos: había algo allí, en ellos, en toda ella. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de suavidad, con sus dedos jugueteando entre su oscuro cabello. Pongo se hizo a un lado y finalmente se echó sobre el sillón.

—Moría por hacer esto desde que te conocí en el parque —confesó Robin.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Besarte, abrazarte...

La mano de Robin se deslizó hasta las caderas de ella. Regina contuvo la respiración y se abrazó aún más a él.

—Me alegra saber que no fui la única.

Robin soltó una risa. Sus manos subieron de la cintura de Regina hasta sus costillas y un poco más lento hasta sus pechos. Con una mano comenzó a acariciar un pezón por encima de la blusa. Regina pensaba que no podía estar más inapropiadamente vestida, con la ropa de oficina y el cabello sin lavar.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó él, entre sofocos.

—¿Acaso tú no? —preguntó ella, besándolo con la misma fuerza.

—Totalmente.

Robin la condujo hasta la segunda estancia, donde estaba su recámara. El departamento era pequeño, de dos ambientes, la cocina, el comedor y la sala de televisión ocupaban prácticamente uno solo. Regina pudo darse cuenta del buen gusto de Robin, pese a que el espacio era reducido.

Así, abrazados, llegaron hasta la habitación. Olía a colonia de hombre, a la colonia de Robin, lo cual a ella le pareció aún más atractivo.

Robin seguía besándola, con la lengua entre la suya. De pronto, Regina recordó que no había avisado a Belle dónde estaba.

—Robin… —dijo Regina entre los labios de él— debo enviar un mensaje.

—¿Mmmm?, ¿ahora? —preguntó él sin poder despegarse de ella.

—A Belle… quizá deba decirle que llegaré más tarde…

—Quizá pueda imaginarlo —sonrió Robin.

—Espero que no con detalles… —respondió Regina, divertida.

Ella se separó de él y fue hasta su bolso para buscar el teléfono. Sus manos temblaban un poco, quizá sería la adrenalina. Robin suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta.

Regina también tomó aire, escribió un mensaje de texto rápido para Belle: "¿Puedes cuidar a Henry esta noche?" y lo envió con la esperanza de recibir la respuesta en ese momento. Sin embargo, aprovechó para hacer un poco de tiempo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella era una mujer inteligente que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Además, mujeres con clase no tienen sexo en las primeras citas… ¡Por Dios, esa la voz de su madre! Sin embargo, Regina detuvo la ola de pensamientos desalentadores, parecía que su Cora se había metido en su cabeza por un momento. Robin no era un desconocido, por supuesto que no, era Robin. Y mentiría si dijera que ella no había estado deseando tener sexo con él desde antes. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un loco que iba a aprovecharse de ella.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Robin desde la nevera—. Tengo… agua, soda y un delicioso Gatorade, cosecha de ayer en la tienda.

—Agua está bien —sonrió Regina, divertida.

Tuvo un poco más de tiempo para revisar con la mirada el departamento. Había muchos libros, una guitarra y un piano eléctrico cerca de la ventana. En casi todas las fotografías estaba Roland. Regina sonrió: ¿no había sido esa una de las principales razones por las que se sentía muy atraída por Robin? Parecía ser un estupendo padre y ella tenía debilidad por los hombres estupendos.

El teléfono vibró. Belle había respondido: "Ni lo preguntes. Diviértete". Regina sonrió. Giró hacia Robin, éste llevaba el vaso con agua.

—Lamento que no haya una gota de alcohol en esta casa.

—Oh, es mejor —dijo ella aceptando el vaso—. ¿Mañana viene Roland?

—Sí —respondió Robin—. Logré convencer a su madre de que fuesen dos fines de semana seguidos. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Él la condujo hacia donde estaba un viejo escritorio, con la laptop encima y algunos papeles revueltos, Regina alcanzó a distinguir que eran partituras. Allí, sobre el montón de notas, estaba una réplica de barco de madera, con todas las piezas perfectamente colocadas. Aún olía a barniz y en las velas se distinguían dos letras: "RR" un poco mal trazadas, como la caligrafía de un niño de preescolar.

—Roland y yo lo construimos —explicó Robin—. El maldito barniz tardó dos semanas en secarse, pero por fin está listo. El sábado iremos a navegarlo a la fuente del parque.

—Quedó bellísimo —dijo Regina.

Robin sonrió complacido. Regina lo miró con detenimiento. Aquello le gustaba mucho, esa simplicidad con él que a la vez estaba llena de detalles.

—No imaginé que eras un artesano también. Todo un estuche de monerías.

—Y aún no te he mostrado otras habilidades —sonrió Robin alardeando un poco, acercándose a ella y depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

—Creo que me gustaría verlas —respondió ella, con el mismo jugueteo.

Robin volvió a besarla. Dejó su propio vaso con agua en el escritorio y entonces rodeó su cintura.

—Aunque no sé si ya te he perdonado —dijo él de pronto, deteniéndose.

—¿Mmmm?, ¿cómo? —preguntó Regina confundida.

—¿Por plantarme aquella noche? —siguió Robin—. Debo advertirte que, normalmente, no soy un hombre que se deja convencer tan rápido y tan fácil… pero por ti haré una excepción.

Él volvió a besarla, Regina dejó también su vaso sobre el escritorio. Al diablo la clase, al diablo lo que los demás dirían, al diablo su madre. Comenzaba a sentirse adicta a los besos del hombre inglés del parque. Aquello sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Aunque creyó que pasarían más citas antes del sexo. Pero quizá Emma tenía razón: sólo debía tomar el riesgo. Y allí estaba, sobre la cama de Robin, con él encima, ambos besándose con una sola luz iluminando la habitación completa.

Robin comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Regina tragó saliva: ¿hacía cuánto tiempo no había estado con un hombre? Debía haber sido un año atrás. Luego de su ruptura con Graham, había salido con un compañero del trabajo, Jefferson, con quien apenas si había tenido un _affair _sin importancia. Ni siquiera se lo había presentado a Henry ni lo había llevado nunca a su departamento, sólo habían sido escapes repentinos en la oficina o en el mismo lugar de Jefferson. Acabó tan pronto como comenzó.

Robin estaba nervioso, pero no quería admitirlo. Regina era increíblemente atractiva y estaba allí, en su cama, semi desnuda; se había desabotonado la blusa también y poco a poco deslizaba su falda por debajo de las rodillas. Robin quedó completamente extasiado cuando ella estuvo ante él solamente con las _panties_ y un sujetador negro de encaje.

—Quise cambiarme, pero el trabajo... —comenzó a decir ella como excusa.

—¿Cambiarte? Así estás perfecta —sonrió Robin mordiéndose un labio.

Las manos de él comenzaron a subir por sus piernas. Las acarició con suavidad. Regina se estremeció con el contacto, ya casi había olvidado lo que era recibir caricias así. Robin se quitó la camisa y ella pudo sentir y apreciar su piel desnuda: para ser un inglés tenía un buen bronceado. Su pecho y su abdomen estaban marcados por los músculos. Bien, parecía que se ejercitaba. Regina contuvo el aliento cuando las manos de él se deslizaron por su sujetador y lo desabrocharon.

Sus pechos eran firmes, no tan grandes pero tampoco pequeños. Una medida regular y linda. A Robin le gustó eso. Pudo rodearlos con la palma de la mano y comenzar a jugar con los pezones. Mientras tanto, Regina comenzó a sentir la erección de él por encima de su pantalón. De pronto, Robin se movió un poco y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y bajar el cierre. Regina echó un vistazo: la erección era realmente notable.

Robin siguió lamiendo sus pezones. La respiración de ella era pesada. Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía. Quedaron completamente desnudos en pocos minutos. Robin se detuvo a contemplar el cuerpo terso de Regina. Su miembro estaba erguido, casi de forma dolorosa, ansiaba tanto sumergirse en ella.

Volvieron a besarse, a robarse la respiración. Robin se inclinó, apresurado, sobre la cómoda y abrió uno de los cajones. Rebuscó con una mano, palpó dentro del cajón, pero no lograba tomar nada.

—No puede ser…

—¿Qué sucede?

—No tengo condones —dijo Robin con el aliento entrecortado—. Creí que debía tener aquí… por algún lugar…

¿Hacía cuánto que Robin no había tenido una mujer en su cama? Regina no sabía si eso le hacía sentir mejor, quizá sí. Entonces él no era un soltero de aventuras, probablemente se debía a que tenía un hijo. Pero, también, eso quería decir que no había tenido una relación en mucho tiempo. ¿Eso era bueno?

—Bueno, no es tan grave —dijo ella, dirigiendo su mano hacia el miembro erecto de Robin.

Él jadeó un poco y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto de la mano de Regina.

—Oh, Dios, eres perfecta —musitó él.

Regina sonrió. Sentía el vigor del miembro de Robin en su mano. Estaba muy húmeda. Él pudo darse cuenta cuando sus dedos tocaron su clítoris. Regina dejó salir un gemido de placer.

—¿Quieres terminar así? —preguntó él, en su oído.

—Sí, hazlo.

Robin obedeció, sus dedos siguieron frotaron el clítoris dilatado de Regina. Ella también masajeaba y acariciaba el pene de Robin.

Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a cortarse. Regina se retorcía en el brazo de Robin que la sostenía. De pronto, de improviso, Regina tuvo un orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Robin tenía uno de sus pechos en su mano y pudo ver el rostro de ella crispado por el placer.

Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo, comenzó a frotar cada vez más rápido el miembro de Robin y en pocos segundos él gritó "Oh, mierda" y dejó su semen correr por un lado de la sábana.

Ambos respiraban agitados. Regina se acostó en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados. Hacía tanto que no tenía un orgasmo así. Al menos no uno producido por un hombre. Cuando ella se tocaba no era comparable con eso.

—Creo que tendrás que cambiar sábanas —sonrió Regina con culpabilidad.

—Sí… —jadeó Robin— lamento lo de los condones.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo Regina, recuperando la normalidad de su respiración—. Quiero pensar que no traes a muchas chicas aquí.

Robin sonrió. Alcanzó un _kleenex_ y limpió un poco.

—No he salido con nadie en mucho tiempo —confesó Robin—. Luego de Marian salí con un par de mujeres, pero nada en serio. Desde hace meses estoy solo, con Pongo.

—Pobre Pongo, espero que no se haya alterado con los gritos.

—No, duerme como roca, ya verás —respondió Robin.

Se abrazaron sobre las sábanas cálidas. Robin llenó de besos a Regina. Ella estaba feliz, le acarició el rostro.

—¿Ahora me has perdonado por plantarte aquella noche? —preguntó Regina casi en un susurro.

—Casi —sonrió Robin.

-x-

Regina despertó cuando el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana. Un ronquido le hizo recordar que no se encontraba en su departamento. La noche anterior llegó a ella toda de golpe. Robin estaba a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro sobre su cabeza. Regina sonrió, se movió entre las sábanas y miró hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche: 7:00 am. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Henry! —exclamó Regina casi saltando de la cama, sujetando la sábana que estuvo a punto de caerse.

Robin despertó con un gruñido. Regina lo movió un poco.

—¿Robin? Debo irme —dijo ella, buscando su ropa por todo el lugar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, estirándose un poco e incorporándose en la cama—. Déjame prepararte el desayuno.

—No puedo —dijo Regina vistiéndose rápidamente—. Debo llevar a mi hijo a la escuela. ¿Acaso tú no debes ir a trabajar?

—¡Las clases! —exclamó Robin también apresurado.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente entre risas. Pongo daba brincos entre ellos. Robin no podía evitar acercarse a Regina, besarla, una y otra vez, como si nunca estuviese satisfecho. Ella correspondía a sus besos, sintiéndose como una adolescente. En cuanto terminó de vestirse se puso el abrigo rápidamente y se despidió de él en la puerta.

—¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? —preguntó él separando sus labios de los de ella.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo —sonrió ella con esos ojos desvelados que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía.

-x-


	6. Los hombres alegres

_**Fe de erratas. **__En el capítulo anterior hubo un error: la noche en la que Regina y Robin estuvieron juntos fue un miércoles, no viernes. Lamento la confusión, pero ya quedó arreglado.__¡Gracias por leer y dejarme saber sus comentarios!_

* * *

**6**

**Los hombres alegres**

El viernes por la mañana, cuando Regina llegó a la oficina, Ruby la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó casi a saltitos, mientras Regina apenas giraba la perilla de la puerta de su cubículo.

—Parece que alguien tiene un admirador —sonrió Ruby.

Ahí, sobre su escritorio, estaba un arreglo de rosas rojas. Nada ostentoso, en realidad, muy discreto y de buen gusto. Regina, apresurada, tomó la pequeña tarjeta que colgaba de una de las flores.

_"Ya casi te perdono por haberme plantado. Besos. Robin"._

Regina tenía una mirada brillante. Guardó la tarjetita. Ruby, cruzada de brazos, sonreía complacida.

—¿Y?, ¿no vas a decirme quién es el espléndido galán?

—No —negó Regina todavía con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿es alguien que conozco?

—En lo absoluto —comenzó a decir Regina, yendo hacia su escritorio y encendiendo la computadora—. En realidad lo conocí por casualidad.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Ruby brincando hacia Regina de una forma casi canina, como lo hacía Perdita.

Regina estaba a punto de responder cuando, de pronto, se escuchó alboroto en la oficina. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Regina contestó enseguida, musitó un solo "sí" y enseguida lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Ruby.

—Madame Feinberg viene.

Ambas se levantaron enseguida de golpe. Regina se alisó la blusa con las manos y arregló su cabello. Ruby sacó un pequeño labial, sólo Dios sabe de dónde, y se retocó los labios. La oficina entera se volteó de cabeza. Kathyrin, otra compañera, se cambió los _flats_ por tacones. El grupo entero conocía la excentricidad de la mujer en cuestión y estaba preparado para contingencias de esa índole.

Regina corrió hasta la puerta de cristal que precedía a la oficina entera, con la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía dar. Sus manos sudaban y tenía la boca seca. En cuanto vio aparecer la figura flaca y desgarbada de Madame Feinberg, sintió que el corazón le palpitaba violentamente. Siempre que esa mujer estaba cerca, Regina tenía un inminente ataque de ansiedad. Intentó relajarse: Feinberg nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo en la oficina, odiaba rodearse de gente ordinaria como ellos, como ella, como todo el mundo.

—Buenos días, madame —saludó Regina, en cuanto la puerta de cristal se abrió.

Madame Feinberg era una mujer esquelética. Llevaba siempre el cabello corto y teñido de un rubio que más que nada parecía blanco. Siempre iba de negro, como una viuda, y se ataviaba con abrigos de las más exóticas e ilícitas pieles. El parecido con Cruella de Vil era realmente sorprendente, por eso cuando Henry la vio alguna vez, en una aburrida pasarela de modas a la que mamá lo llevó porque no hubo remedio, y dijo que se parecía a la villana de los _101 dálmatas_, Regina no pudo estar más de acuerdo: aquella mujer era realmente malvada. Era bien conocida por robar diseños de otros artistas; su obsesión por buscar siempre lo nuevo la hacía rebasar los límites de la decencia. Todos, en la industria de la moda, lo sabían, por ello era tan amada y odiada al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero los informes y el plan editorial del mes en cinco minutos —dijo Madame Feinberg, con un raro acento inglés, mientras se quitaba el pesado abrigo y lo lanzaba hacia los nerviosos brazos de Ruby.

Regina asintió y se dirigió apresurada hacia su escritorio. Madame Feinberg se encaminó a su oficina privada, en la cual nadie se atrevía a entrar y estaba cerrada mientras ella era una figura ausente. Lo cual sucedía siempre. Generalmente, Madame Feinberg viajaba por todo el mundo, nadie estaba seguro de dónde vivía exactamente, aunque por su extraño acento inglés muchos creían que seguramente sería en Londres.

Regina colocó sobre el pulcrísimo e intacto escritorio de cristal las pesadas carpetas que contenían toda la información detallada que Madame Feinberg quería saber. Ésta se colocó unas gafas de medialuna con indiferencia y comenzó a leer en silencio cada una de las hojas.

—Este modelo lo tiene Vanity Fair —dijo con un tono de fastidio—. Es viejo y de mal gusto.

Ruby miró de soslayo a Regina. Ambas se sentían atemorizadas, pero intentaban no aparentarlo. Madame Feinberg se quedó callada por unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

—Bien, estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí —dijo la mujer, entornando sus maquilladísimos ojos azules hacia Regina—. He decidido que la revista del próximo bimestre va a salir con dos semanas de antelación. Harper's Bazaar está por sacar su línea de otoño-invierno y debemos tomar ventaja. Regina, ¿podremos tener una colección en diseño antes de junio?

Regina no supo qué responder. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el miedo. Su cerebro se apresuró a hacer los cálculos. Eso sería imposible. Una tarea titánica. Debía diseñar toda una colección en apenas un par de meses. Pero la pregunta de Madame Feinberg no era amistosa, mucho menos considerada; ni siquiera se trataba de una pregunta, Regina sabía que era una orden. Quiso negarse, en verdad que quiso, pero sólo alcanzó a asentir.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Madame Feinberg esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Ruby miró a Regina con incredulidad, ella bien sabía que no habría tiempo suficiente.

—Quiero las propuestas para el próximo viernes, Regina —indicó Madame Feinberg, levantándose de la silla de piel, chasqueó los dedos y Ruby fue por su abrigo de inmediato—. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí, querida?

—Ocho años, madame —respondió Regina.

Madame Feinberg no dijo nada más. Ruby la ayudó a colocarse el abrigo. Así como llegó, repentina y rápidamente, la bruja del diseño de modas salió de la oficina, provocando que todos temblaran a su paso.

En cuanto estuvieron seguros de que se había ido, todo volvió a la normalidad en la oficina. El aire volvió a ser respirable. Regina sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Ruby corrió hacia ella, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Regina, no podemos hacer eso! ¡Es imposible! Solamente diseñar los modelos te llevará una eternidad.

—¿Qué le sucede a esa vieja bruja? —exclamó Whale, el jefe editorial, acercándose a Regina también—. No podemos cambiar los tiempos de maquetación de la revista así como así. ¿Acaso Feinberg está enterada de cuánto trabajo tenemos aquí?

Regina sabía que ellos tenían razón. Había un murmullo de desaprobación general. Desde quienes integraban el departamento de marketing hasta quienes sólo atendían llamadas.

—Escúchenme: tranquilos —pidió Regina alzando el tono de su voz—. Sé que lo que Madame Feinberg nos pide es una locura. Pero, ¿cuántas veces no hemos logrado cosas imposibles en esta oficina? Estoy segura que con una buena planeación, acotando los tiempos, y una grandiosa actitud saldremos de esto. Todos somos beneficiados al final, ¿están de acuerdo?

El murmullo se calmó un poco. La gente de la oficina apreciaba a Regina. Como buena Project Manager sabía tratar a todos de forma particular y atendía a sus necesidades siempre amable y comprensiva. Feinberg lo sabía, por supuesto, estaba enterada de todo cuanto sucedía en su imperio empresarial. Era de su total conocimiento el grado de fidelidad y confianza que sus trabajadores tenían hacia Regina y se valía de ello.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, advertidos de la ola de trabajo que comenzaría a partir de entonces. Whale se apartó a su propio cubículo, con cara de pocos amigos, pero finalmente resignado. Ruby se acercó a Regina con paso desganado.

—Tal vez debes aprender a decir que no, Regina —comenzó a decir la chica, mientras Regina regresaba a su oficina.

-x-

Regina no podía estar más al tope de pendientes. El proyecto en marcha exigía toda su atención y no podía darse el lujo de acumular tareas. La presión del trabajo comenzaba a subírsele al cuello. ¡Y ni siquiera era mediodía! Estaba agotada, pero no quería aceptarlo. Eran casi las 11:00 am y ella aún no obtenía su primera taza de café. Pero los detalles no dejaban de surgir. En algún momento, cuando Rubí le mostraba una paleta de colores para unas telas, Regina recibió un mensaje de Robin: "¿Ocupada?". Ella miró el mensaje con prisa y respondió un rápido: "No te imaginas". Segundos después llegó otro mensaje de Robin: "¿Sabes?, es un mal día para trabajar, sobre todo si afuera hace un estupendo día". Regina sonrió, desvió la atención de Ruby por unos segundos, estaba a punto de escribir: "Lo siento, cariño, pero…", cuando otro mensaje de Robin la interrumpió: "¿Qué llevas puesto?, ¿_jeans _o falda?". Regina se sonrojó un poco, miró a Ruby con un poco de vergüenza, pero ella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, seguía hablando sola. Regina no pudo resistir la tentación de responder: "_Jeans_… ¿estás loco?". El mensaje de Robin no tardó: "Tal vez debas asomarte por la ventana". Regina plegó las cejas y echó un vistazo hacia la ventana de su oficina. Ruby se quedó con la palabra en la boca, mirándola como incrédula. Regina sonrió: allí, en la acera, estaba Robin Locksley, recargado sobre su motocicleta estacionada, con unos jeans desgastados, una sencilla camiseta blanca y su chamarra de cuero marrón. Él se levantó los lentes oscuros en cuanto vio a Regina aparecer por la ventana.

—¡He venido a llevarla a almorzar, _milady_! —exclamó Robin desde abajo. La oficina de Regina quedaba en un tercer piso.

Ruby corrió hacia la ventana y se asomó al lado de Regina, apretándola un poco. En verdad, algunas veces los gestos de la alocada chica recordaban a Perdi. Regina sonrió hacia su caballero en motocicleta.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó un poco dubitativa.

—Ahora, su majestad —respondió Robin.

Regina miró a Ruby mientras torcía el labio. Ruby asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve! Yo misma elegiré los colores, confía en mí.

—Lo hago —sonrió Regina, tomando su pullover blanco y el bolso—. ¡Te debo una!

—Oh, Regina, tienes una maldita suerte —suspiró Ruby mientras veía a su amiga, y algunas veces jefa, alejarse.

Regina salió por la puerta giratoria del edificio, en cuanto vio a Robin se echó a sus brazos y lo saludó con un beso largo y dulce. Robin sonrió y le extendió el casco de seguridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Regina, incrédula—. ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

—Alguna vez me diste una tarjeta, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Robin atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Por cierto, gracias por las flores —sonrió ella, acariciando la incipiente barba de él.

—No fue nada —dijo Robin con un gesto encantador—. En realidad las compré para que me las dieras más tarde, así quizá te perdone.

Regina rió un poco y lo besó.

—Imaginé que querrías tomar un café y quizá comer algo —dijo Robin, colocándose las gafas—. Además, quería verte. Menos mal que trajiste _jeans_, si no tendríamos que haber caminado bajo el sol.

Su sonrisa era celestial. Regina no podía sentirse más dichosa. Se subió a la motocicleta, detrás de él, emprendieron marcha hacia la cafetería más cercana.

-x-

El Starbucks de la Atlantic Ave estaba abarrotado de personas, la mayoría estudiantes, que iban y venían con los teléfonos en todas direcciones. Regina y Robin entraron en la cafetería, tomados de las manos y riéndose de alguna cosa que habían visto en el camino.

Regina estaba hambrienta, el olor del café y de los bollos recién horneados abrieron más su apetito. Robin la abrazó por la espalda mientras esperaban en la fila. Delante de ellos había una mujer pelirroja que no paraba de enviar mensajes de texto.

—¿Te he contado sobre mi nombre súper secreto en Starbucks? —preguntó Robin a Regina con una sonrisa divertida.

—No. ¿Acaso tienes uno?

—Por supuesto —asintió Robin, entusiasmado—. Siempre que me piden mi nombre digo: Robin… Robin Hood.

Regina rió. Avanzaron unos pasos en la fila, la mujer pelirroja ya había pedido su propio café. Robin y Regina conversaban animados. Ella realmente disfrutaba de estar con él y no encerrada en la oficina con una tonelada de trabajo sobre su espalda. Intercambiaron un dulce y rápido beso cuando, de pronto, la pelirroja, que estaba a punto de irse, se paró en seco delante de ellos.

—¿Regina?

Ésta se sobresaltó en cuanto reconoció el rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿Zelena?

Ambas hermanas se miraron con una expresión de sorpresa. Luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Regina intentó reaccionar.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás?

Zelena pareció haber salido también de sus pensamientos, ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró al acompañante de su hermana, a Robin, luego sonrió.

—Oh, sólo comprando el café de la mañana —respondió Zelena sin quitar los ojos de encima de Robin—. Veo que haces lo mismo…

Regina miró de soslayo a Robin, un poco nerviosa.

—Oh… cierto, Zelena él es Robin. Robin, ella es mi hermana.

—Oh, mucho gusto —saludó Robin estrechando la mano de la pelirroja. En las muchas conversaciones que había tenido con Regina, ella había mencionado que tenía una hermana, pero nunca entró en detalles.

—Encantada —sonrió Zelena a la vez que escaneaba a Robin con sus resplandecientes ojos azules—. ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?

Esta vez se dirigió a Regina. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó un poco.

—Es raro verte en Boston —dijo Regina intentando desviar la atención de su hermana.

—Sí, bueno, han surgido algunos casos aquí y estaré en la ciudad por unas semanas más, al menos hasta el cumpleaños de papá —respondió Zelena agitando la pajilla de su café con desinterés—. ¡Oh, seguro estás ya invitado, Robin! ¿Cierto? Estoy segura de que mamá se muere de ganas por conocerte.

Robin esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Regina. Ésta se había quedado casi petrificada. La chica que servía el café carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

—Es nuestro turno —indicó Robin a Regina.

—Ah, sí… sí —dijo Regina, con la mirada un poco perdida.

—Yo debo irme —dijo Zelena con una sonrisa—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Robin. Nos veremos en la fiesta, entonces. Adiós, hermanita.

Zelena se acercó a Regina y se despidió de ella con un beso y un abrazo, no sin antes susurrar en su oído.

—No lo arruines.

Regina no lo podía creer. De todas las cafeterías de Boston, tenía que encontrarse con Zelena en aquella. Robin esperaba en la fila, tranquilo, para él nada sucedía. Sin embargo, Regina tenía un gesto de confusión.

—Si no lo hubieses dicho, ni siquiera imaginaría que ella es tu hermana —dijo Robin mientras tomaba los cafés del mostrador.

—Todo mundo lo dice —dijo Regina, llevando los bocadillos.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas. Regina no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Zelena había invitado a Robin a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre. Ella no estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea, pero no podía decírselo a Robin. No quería ofenderlo de ninguna manera.

—¿Qué es lo que hace Zelena? —preguntó Robin dando un sorbo a su café.

—Es abogada —respondió Regina, todavía un poco desorientada—. Vive en Nueva York, pero algunas veces viene a Boston.

—Debe ser una mujer muy ocupada —siguió Robin dando una mordida a su propia baguette.

—Todo el tiempo viaja. Es raro verla más de dos veces en un solo año.

—¿Tanto así?

Regina asintió y comenzó a beber su latte. Robin notó que algo estaba raro.

—¿Sucede algo, amor? —preguntó él.

—¿Mmm? Oh, no, nada —respondió Regina casi mecánicamente—. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

—¿De veras? A mí me parece que no te agradó mucho encontrarte con tu hermana.

Regina alzó la mirada. ¿Tan obvia era? Robin la escudriñaba con esos ojos azulados y transparentes. Después de todo, él era también su amigo.

—No es eso. No quiero que pienses que soy una desalmada o que no quiero a mi hermana —comenzó a decir Regina, jugando con los mechones de su cabello—. Es sólo que ella puede llegar a ser un poco abrumadora. Igual que mi madre.

—No tengo problema con eso —sonrió Robin—. Iré a la fiesta de tu padre sólo si tú lo quieres.

Él lo había dicho. Regina se sintió aliviada. La presión de sus hombros comenzó a disiparse.

—Entiendo que hemos salido sólo por un par de semanas, quizá no es una buena idea ser tu acompañante en un evento familiar —dijo Robin, despreocupado.

—La verdad es que me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero temo que salgas corriendo —sonrió Regina.

—Eso jamás sucederá —rió Robin, besándola dulcemente—. ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu padre?

—Dentro de tres semanas —dijo Regina, sintiéndose reconfortada.

—Bueno, puedes pensarlo hasta entonces —dijo Robin, guiñándole un ojo.

Dios, ese hombre era perfecto. El susto de Zelena pasó rápido. Regina volvió a ser la misma.

-x-

El sábado, Henry fue invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños, así que Regina no tuvo más remedio que ir a cenar a casa de sus padres sola. Sin embargo, en cuanto tocó a la puerta, supo que la velada no sería fácil: Zelena estaba allí también, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—Hola, hermanita —saludó con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Oh, Dios mío… —musitó Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a tu entusiasmo cada vez que me ves —dijo Zelena, haciéndose a un lado mientras Regina entraba en la casa.

—Creí que faltaría más tiempo para volver a verte, a veces no estoy preparada —respondió Regina, con el mismo sarcasmo, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en el perchero.

—Pues más vale que vengas preparada para esta noche —dijo Zelena y guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse hacia la cocina.

Regina intentó ignorarla. Fue hasta la sala donde supuso que se encontraría su padre. En la cocina se escuchaban ruidos y el olor de verduras al vapor le indicó que Cora andaba por allí. Sin embargo, en cuanto Regina entró en la sala de estar, fue interceptada por su padre, quien la tomó por los hombros repentinamente.

—A mi estudio, rápido —susurró su padre, apresurado.

Regina no supo qué decir, se dejó llevar por él hasta la habitación continua, donde estaba el estudio. Henry cerró la puerta tras de ellos con sigilo.

—¿Papá?, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Regina extrañada por ese comportamiento misterioso.

—Tu madre ya sabe sobre tu novio —dijo Henry apresurado, bajando la voz—. Debes estar prevenida. Actúa normal y no respondas más de un sí o no.

—¿Qué? —Regina apenas si pudo articular palabra—. ¿Zelena se lo dijo?

—Tan pronto como llegó a casa —respondió Henry, con el mismo tono—. Intentaré desviar la conversación todo lo que me sea posible y tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Regina asintió. Cualquiera podría pensar que Henry, su padre, exageraba, pero no era así. Cora podía llegar a ser muy invasiva en la vida de Regina, así que él siempre se preocupaba porque las cosas marcharan al margen. Así había sido con Daniel y con Graham.

—Gracias, papi —sonrió Regina y salió del estudio.

-x-

En cuanto se sentaron a la mesa, Regina intentó ser lo más natural posible. Se sirvió del puré de papas y algunas verduras para acompañar el pollo asado que su madre preparó. Zelena estaba frente a Regina en el otro lado de la mesa y Henry y Cora en los extremos. Aquello se parecía mucho al pasado, a los viejos días en los que ambas hijas aún vivían en casa.

—Espero que el pollo no haya quedado demasiado seco —dijo Cora, con un aire de entusiasmo, era evidente que estaba feliz.

—¿Dónde dejaste al pequeño monstruo, Regina? —preguntó Zelena, refiriéndose claramente a Henry.

—Tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños —respondió Regina, sin mirarla a los ojos, probando los guisantes.

—¿Ya ha comenzado a practicar basquetbol? —preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

—Sí, en el parque —asintió Regina.

—Es bueno que practique deportes —comenzó a decir Zelena—. No querrás un niño gordo, con lo que come y esos videojuegos insulsos. Además, las mejores universidades becan a los deportistas.

Regina fingió una sonrisa. ¿Qué le importaba a Zelena la dieta de Henry o sus pasatiempos? Sin embargo, intentó guardar la calma. Pelear con ella sería un acto estúpido. Zelena sabía sobre Robin, Cora sabía sobre Robin, todos en realidad sabían sobre Robin, pero era mejor no tocar el tema.

—Creo que es cierto, Regina —dijo Cora con voz animosa—. Debes pensar en el futuro de Henry desde ahora, pensar en una buena universidad, inscribirlo en actividades académicas... ¿Participa en alguna actividad del colegio?

—Está en el club de lectura, ¿no? —intervino Henry, como en defensa de su nieto.

Regina asintió, pero no estaba cómoda.

—No es suficiente. Tiene que involucrarse —dijo Cora.

—Y rodearse de buenas amistades —agregó Zelena.

—Pero acaba de cumplir diez años —dijo Regina, con el mismo tono que Henry usaba para argumentar que era un chico mayor, pero para ella era todavía su bebé.

—No es demasiado tarde —dijo Cora, bebiendo de su copa de vino.

Regina suspiró. No había remedio. Su madre y su hermana siempre se confabulaban para provocarle jaqueca. Pero esta vez no, se prometió a sí misma que iba a controlarse.

—Entonces, papá, ¿dónde festejaremos tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Regina en un intento de desviar la conversación.

—Oh… creo que me gustaría pasarlo en casa, ¿qué opinan ustedes? —preguntó Henry, visiblemente emocionado.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Zelena con un gesto casi de desaprobación—. ¿No preferirías ir a cenar a otro lado?

—Sí, Henry, son tus sesenta años —dijo Cora en apoyo a su hija mayor.

—Yo creo que está bien festejarlo aquí, papi. Yo podría cocinar —dijo Regina con una sonrisa sincera.

—Eso suena maravilloso —dijo Henry, entusiasmado.

Regina miró a Zelena con un gesto casi victorioso. Zelena esbozó una sonrisa, dio un trago a su vino y luego arqueó una ceja.

—Espero que Robin no falte a tu cumpleaños, papi —espetó la pelirroja.

Regina sintió que las orejas le hervían. Miró a Zelena con el ceño plegado. Ésta tenía una sonrisa placentera. Lo había logrado, el tema estaba ya sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién es Robin? —preguntó Cora, fingiendo no estar enterada de nada. Regina pensó en lo buena actriz que era su madre.

Henry y Regina se quedaron callados. El padre intentó salvar a su hija, en verdad que lo intentó, pero no había escapatoria ya. Regina sabía que debía salir al ruedo sola. Después de todo, era sólo un hombre. Sí, estaba saliendo con un hombre, ¿cuál era la gravedad?

—Es un amigo… con el que estoy saliendo —respondió Regina, encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada sucediera.

—Oh, un amigo —replicó Cora—. ¿Es tu novio?

—No, hemos salido sólo por unas semanas —dijo Regina, escondiendo uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Estaba nerviosa.

—Bueno, creo que será un placer conocerlo —intervino Henry.

—No lo sé, papi. Sólo somos amigos por ahora. No quisiera apresurar nada… —dijo Regina.

—Bueno, hija mía, con esa idea de no apresurar nada, nunca sucederá nada en verdad —dijo Cora con una risa un poco burlona—. Ya era hora de que salieras con alguien y olvidaras a ese sucio policía.

—¿A qué se dedica tu nuevo novio, Regina? —preguntó Zelena, entre bocado y bocado.

—No es mi novio —insistió Regina—. Es músico.

Hubo un silencio general en la mesa. Cora y Zelena se miraron de reojo. Henry lo notó, carraspeó un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso suena muy interesante, manzanita.

—¿Qué clase de músico? —preguntó Cora, esta vez en un tono más retador que curioso.

—Es guitarrista —respondió Regina y dándose cuenta de la situación añadió—: Pero también da clases de composición en la universidad. ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?

—Discúlpame por preocuparme por el bienestar tuyo y de mi nieto —respondió Cora un poco ofendida—. Sólo quiero saber la clase de persona con la que estás saliendo y que probablemente ya conoce Henry.

—Sí, se conocen —afirmó Regina un poco en memoria de lo que sucedió con Sidney—. No tiene ningún problema con el hecho de que tengo un hijo. Él también tiene uno.

Esta vez el silencio fue más duro que el anterior. Regina se arrepintió de haberlo dicho así como así. Olvidó lo malo que sería eso en los pensamientos de su madre y hermana.

—¿Así que es divorciado? —preguntó Zelena entusiasmada por la intriga.

—Sí —respondió Regina, tajante—. Y yo soy casi una viuda. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Cora y Zelena no volvieron a preguntar nada más. Regina ya había dado suficiente información. Henry se notaba un poco desanimado. Desde la muerte de Daniel siempre creyó que su hija se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Al parecer ahora la tenía y no quería ver cómo su esposa se encargaba de cuestionarla.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si mejor brindamos por tener la mesa llena? —preguntó Henry, sirviéndose un poco más de vino.

Las tres se dieron cuenta de que aquella sería la tercera copa de vino que Henry bebía antes de terminar la cena. Ninguna de ellas dijo nada, se limitaron a alzar la copa cuando él levantó la suya y brindó por la familia.

-x-

La semana que siguió, Regina y Robin se vieron prácticamente todos los días. Él iba a buscarla al trabajo, a la hora del almuerzo. Robin solía tener las mañanas libres y por las tardes daba clases. Aunque sus horarios eran apretados, procuraban estar pendiente el uno del otro, de una forma espontánea y natural.

En la oficina, todos notaron que algo sucedía con Regina. De pronto, la mujer que no se tomaba ni un descanso para ir por un café, salía todos los días a las 11:00 am, por cuarenta minutos, y regresaba muy sonriente.

Ruby no paraba de hacer preguntas, pero muchas veces Regina le daba la vuelta. Sí, estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no quería convertirlo en la gran cosa. Suficiente tenía ya con los cuestionamientos que su madre y hermana le habían hecho el fin de semana anterior.

La tarde del jueves, después del trabajo, cuando Regina preparaba la cena para Henry, recibió un mensaje de Robin.

"Hola, amor. Mañana por la noche los muchachos y yo tocaremos en un restaurante familiar. Me gustaría que tú y Henry fueran conmigo. Sé que es un poco más tarde de su hora de dormir, pero ¿podrías pensarlo antes de decir no? Besos".

Regina sonrió. Lo meditó un poco mientras salteaba algunas verduras en el sartén. ¿Sería tan malo que Henry se involucrara un poco más con Robin? Ya había sucedido con Graham. Henry era un poco más pequeño, pero igual tuvo una relación estrecha con él y cuando se acabó, sufrió mucho.

Ella no quería pensar en que eso, que apenas iniciaba con Robin, iba a terminar más pronto de lo que pensó, pero tenía miedo. Involucrar a su hijo sería algo peligroso. Sin embargo, era sólo una noche y lo cierto es que, quizá, cualquier otro hombre podría ignorar a Henry, simplemente hacer como si no existiera. Definitivamente era mejor tener a alguien que se interesara por él.

Así que, antes de servir la cena, Regina escribió a Robin: "¿Cuál es la dirección?, ¿qué tan tarde es? Allí estaremos".

-x-

La noche del viernes, Regina y Henry salieron a divertirse por la ciudad. En cuanto Regina contó a Henry que irían a ver a Robin tocar con su banda, éste no pudo contener la emoción. Además, esa mañana había perdido un diente de leche, así que en cuanto vio a Robin, esperándolos fuera del restaurante, se despendió de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia su encuentro.

—¡Hola, Robin! —saludó Henry mostrándole una sonrisa chimuela—. Mira: se me cayó un colmillo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Robin, chocando las manos con el pequeño—. El hada de los dientes sí que tendrá trabajo esta noche.

Henry sonrió. Regina se aproximó a ellos y saludó a Robin con un beso. Henry se dio cuenta, pero parecía ya saberlo.

—Hola, extraño —saludó Regina desprendiéndose del abrazo de Robin.

—Hola, hermosa —sonrió Robin, encantado—. ¿Listos para escuchar mucho ruido?

El restaurante "La morada de la abuela" estaba casi lleno, pero el ambiente era agradable. Robin había reservado una de las mejores mesas, muy cerca del escenario, para Regina y Henry. Ellos se sentaron de inmediato donde él les indicó. La mesera tomó la orden: Regina una ensalada césar y Henry una hamburguesa con papas.

—Oye, Henry, ¿qué se siente estar fuera de tu hora de dormir? —preguntó Robin al niño, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

El pequeño esbozó una amplia sonrisa chimuela, estaba más que contento.

—Mamá dijo que estaríamos en casa antes de las once —respondió Henry, acurrucándose en su asiento.

—No sabes cómo se pone cuando duerme menos horas de las que debe —intervino Regina.

—¿Bromeas? Roland es peor.

—¿Cómo se llama tu banda, Robin? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

—_Los hombres alegres_ —sonrió Robin.

Henry sonrió también:

—Me gusta.

Robin estuvo con ellos un rato más, hasta que los otros miembros de la banda comenzaron a llegar y él tuvo que disculparse, pues debía ir a afinar la guitarra.

Regina y Henry, mientras tanto, charlaban sobre el sitio. A Henry le emocionaba muchísimo aquello, era como asistir a un concierto, su primer concierto en toda la vida. Podría contarlo en la escuela y presumir un poco.

—Mamá, ¿para ser músico tienes que ir al colegio? —preguntó Henry a Regina, justo cuando la mesera servía su Coca Cola en un vaso.

—Sí, cariño. Para ser cualquier cosa —respondió Regina, a ella le sirvieron una margarita sin alcohol.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —preguntó Henry ligeramente decepcionado—. ¿Aunque quieras ser una estrella de rock?

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso crees que Beethoven no fue a la escuela? —preguntó Regina bebiendo de su margarita.

—Beethoven no era una estrella de rock, mamá —dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Tú cómo sabes? —preguntó ella, un poco retadora.

—Porque era un compositor clásico —respondió Henry como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Y dónde aprendiste eso?

—En la escuela.

—¿Ves? —dijo Regina con las cejas arqueadas, como cada vez que ganaba una batalla contra su propio hijo.

—Uff… —espetó Henry, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

Robin volvió a unírseles cuando faltaba media hora para comenzar a tocar. Pidió a Regina y a Henry que se acercaran al escenario, donde les presentaría a los miembros de su banda.

—Aquí están _Los hombres alegres_: John, David y Leroy —dijo Robin señalando a los músicos—. Chicos, ellos son Regina y Henry.

—Encantada —sonrió Regina al lado de su hijo.

Los músicos respondieron al unísono, con sonrisas y apretones de mano. Robin buscó con la mirada al otro integrante que hacía falta.

—¡Ah! Por allá está nuestro bajista, él es…

—¡August! —exclamó Henry de pronto, corriendo tras el bajista del grupo ante las miradas sorpresivas de todos.

August también estaba gratamente sorprendido cuando vio a Henry correr hacia él, así que abrió los brazos para recibir al niño con una sonrisa.

—¡Henry! —exclamó August, entusiasmado—. ¿Cómo has estado, pequeño?, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso has crecido o yo me he encogido?

Henry soltó una risa mientras August intentaba calcular la altura de Henry con la mano. Lo cierto es que el niño apenas si le llegaba a la mitad del pecho.

Robin miró a Regina un poco confundido. Sin embargo, ella también sonrió en cuanto August se acercó a ellos.

—¿Cómo es que Henry…? —comenzó a decir Robin.

—Hola, Regina —saludó August con Henry todavía en sus brazos.

—Hola, August, esta sí que es una sorpresa.

August sonrió y miró a Robin de soslayo.

—Así que estás saliendo con Regina Mills.

Regina sonrió un poco ruborizada. Robin no entendía bien qué sucedía. Por un lado, Henry estaba en los brazos de August, como si fuese alguien muy cercano a él, y Regina parecían contenta de verlo.

—¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —preguntó Robin un poco desorientado.

—Desde hace tantísimos años —dijo August, bajando a Henry y revolviéndole el cabello—. Me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo.

—A nosotros también, tío —sonrió Henry con los ojitos brillantes.

—No sabíamos que estabas en Boston —dijo Regina.

—Desde hace varios años. Qué extraño que nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado, ¿no? —sonrió August con ese aire tan familiar para ella.

—Suele pasar en esta ciudad —dijo Regina.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a afinar mi bajo? Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos —dijo August al pequeño.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Henry entusiasmado—. ¿Puedo, mamá?

—Sí, cariño.

Henry dio un salto de emoción y se dirigió a la tarima. August dirigió una sonrisa a Regina. Ella soltó un suspiro y regresó a la mesa, seguida de Robin.

Éste se sentía más confundido que nunca. No sabía cómo preguntárselo a Regina, estaba seguro de que ella le daría una explicación. Henry había llamado a August "tío", quizá sería un amigo muy cercano.

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿cómo se conocieron August y tú?

Regina, tomada por sorpresa, dejó su bebida sobre la mesa. Henry seguía entretenido observando cómo August cambiaba las cuerdas del bajo.

—Nos conocemos desde hace muchos, quizá toda la vida de Henry, al menos —respondió Regina con tranquilidad.

Hizo una pausa que Robin no supo descifrar, así que él se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Salieron juntos alguna vez?

Regina miró a Robin y soltó una risa, muy parecida a la de Henry. Ella negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró.

—August fue mi cuñado, quiero decir, mientras Daniel vivió.

Robin se sintió muy tonto. De nuevo había hecho una pregunta que no debía. ¿Había lastimado los sentimientos de Regina? No había querido ser insistente, evitó mostrarse celoso, aunque ahora parecía muy estúpido.

—Lo siento, amor, no debí…

—Oh, no, está bien —respondió Regina un poco pensativa—. En realidad es extraño. August no menciona a Daniel desde su muerte. A veces se refiere a él como si todavía estuviese vivo.

Había dolor en las palabras de Regina. Sin embargo, Robin temía abrir la boca de nuevo y decir otra cosa que la pudiese poner incómoda.

—Henry no suele ver a sus abuelos paternos con frecuencia —siguió Regina—. No es tan cercano a ellos como con mis padres. Ellos viven en Maine. Beverly, la madre de Daniel, adora a Henry, algunas veces le envía regalos por correo y cada vez que vamos de visita lo mima todo el tiempo. Pero Marco, el padre de Daniel, es otra historia. Henry se parece mucho físicamente a Daniel, ¿sabes? Desde pequeño fue así, pero con los años se ha hecho mucho más notorio. Marco no soporta eso. Cuando Daniel murió, ambos estaban enemistados. Creo que Marco siente un poco de culpa y es peor cuando ve a Henry.

Robin entendió la fascinación que Henry sentía por su tío. El pequeño saltaba de un lado a otro de la tarima del escenario detrás de él. Era evidente que quería su aprobación, su cariño. Regina esbozó una sonrisa triste. August no se parecía demasiado a Daniel, pero había algo en él, quizá algún gesto, que le hacía recordarlo. Después de todo, era su hermano, se habían criado juntos.

Para Henry, quien no había conocido a su padre, el lazo con August era muy importante. Robin lo entendió. Imaginó, por unos brevísimos segundos, qué pasaría si él muriese y Roland se quedara sin una figura paterna. Él no tenía hermanos, así que seguramente el pequeño crecería sin nadie que lo aconsejara o fuese un cómplice. Se sintió muy triste, pues entendió que la vida de Henry, en gran parte, había sido así.

—Perdón por incomodarte, amor —dijo Robin, dándole un beso a Regina en la mejilla—. August es un compañero estupendo y un buen hombre, estoy seguro de que Daniel también lo fue.

Regina asintió. Por supuesto que lo había sido.

-x-

La banda de _Los hombres alegres_ estaba integrada por un chef, un veterinario, un escritor, un ex convicto y un músico profesional. Robin había conocido a uno por uno en momentos muy curiosos de su vida. John, el baterista, fue su amigo desde que Robin trabajó como lavaplatos en un restaurante. Recién había llegado a América, sin un dólar, y John lo había contratado en el restaurante de su padre, en el que él mismo trabajaba como mesero. John se convirtió en chef profesional, pero le gustaba también hacer música. David fue compañero de departamento de Robin en esos días en los que aún no conocía a Marian y cambiaba de empleos casi cada semana. David era el tecladista de la banda, pero además era veterinario y tenía a cargo el refugio de perros donde Robin adoptó a Pongo. August, el escritor, conoció a Robin cuando recién se había separado de Marian y, de nuevo, comenzó una travesía para encontrar un departamento. Fueron compañeros de piso un año. Lo único que Robin sabía de la vida personal de August era que estaba enemistado con su padre, pero nunca supo por qué. Leroy… Leroy era un misterio. John lo había contratado como lavaplatos cuando Robin se fue del restaurante, pero poco sabía de la vida del ahora segunda guitarra y coros de la banda. Pero algunos rumores decían que había estado en la cárcel alguna vez. Nadie lo cuestionaba, aunque era un tipo bajito solía tener mal carácter.

La banda sólo tocaba covers. Robin sabía perfectamente que nunca harían nada más. Cada uno de ellos se dedicaba a cosas distintas, pero se reunían cada semana por el simple placer de hacer música. Robin tocaba la guitarra principal y también cantaba.

Esa noche tocaron temas variados de rock clásico. _The Beatles, The Who, Queen, Creedence Clearwater Revival_, entre otros. Regina no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Robin. ¿Acaso podía ser más sexy? Sí, con una guitarra en sus manos y ese aire rasposo y descuidado de músico. Su voz era perfecta, todo él era perfecto.

Henry aplaudía entre canción y canción. Estaba emocionado de ver a su tío y a Robin en el escenario en acción.

Antes de terminar la noche, Robin tomó la palabra en el micrófono y dedicó la siguiente canción que tocarían, la última: _I surrender_ de Rainbow, y la dedicó a la mujer más bella de todas. Sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Regina, entre los vítores de todo el público.

-x-

Regresaron a casa antes de las 11:00 pm, como Robin lo había prometido. Henry estaba cansadísimo, tanto así que se durmió en el asiento trasero durante todo el camino. Robin lo sacó del automóvil y lo cargó hasta su habitación. Regina dijo que le tomaría sólo unos minutos ponerle el pijama. Robin estuvo de acuerdo, esperaría en la sala.

—Buenas noches, Robin —se despidió Henry acostado sobre su cama, arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenas noches, amigo —musitó Robin al pequeño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Robin se unió a Perdita en la sala. Ésta no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, olfateándolo. Unos minutos después, Regina salió de la habitación de Henry.

—Adivina quién quiere ser ahora una estrella de rock —dijo ella de pronto.

—Oh, no —sonrió Robin.

—¿Tú sabes a quién culpar por eso?

—No me mires a mí, yo sólo soy un pobre diablo con una guitarra.

Regina se aproximó a Robin en el sofá. Él hizo espacio para que ella se sentara a su lado, sin embargo, Regina tenía otros planes. Poco a poco se deslizó sobre el regazo de él, rodeando su cuello con las manos.

—No me imaginaba lo sexy que te veías sobre el escenario —musitó Regina, besándolo despacio.

—Es parte de mi repertorio musical —dijo Robin, mordiendo uno de sus labios—. Supongo que la noche no ha acabado, ¿cierto?

—Creo que no… pensaba invitarte a dormir, pero esta vez quizá puedas pasar más allá de mi sofá —dijo Regina, besando el cuello de él.

—¿Acaso debo pasar un prueba o algo así? —preguntó Robin, mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella con ambas manos.

—Sí, pero te advierto que será difícil —sonrió Regina.

Robin siguió besándola, la recostó sobre el sofá y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas por debajo del vestido. Perdita los miraba atenta. Regina se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué te parece si continuamos esto en un lugar más privado? Temo dejar a Perdi marcada de por vida.

-x-

La habitación de Regina parecía un templo. Las paredes pintadas de blanco, la alfombra afelpada en medio de la habitación y los cuadros en la pared la hacían lucir como la habitación de un hotel muy lujoso. Robin reconoció su gusto en cada detalle.

Se recostaron en la cama. Regina bajó la luz y encendió unas velas que adornaban la mesita de noche. Robin se sentía cansado, pero no podía resistirse al cuerpo de esa mujer.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —sonrió Robin, entre besos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella con las cejas levantadas.

Robin se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un paquete de condones.

—¿Los has llevado contigo todo este tiempo? —preguntó Regina con una sonrisa.

—No todo el tiempo —negó Robin—. Sólo cuando estoy contigo.

Regina rió. Él se quitó la chaqueta y luego se recostó sobre ella. La ayudó a quitarse los ajustados jeans y la blusa. Ella hizo lo mismo, desabotonó la camisa de él y acarició su espalda.

—¿Acaso esa canción era para mí? —preguntó ella, con el aliento sofocado por sus besos.

—Por supuesto, mi amor, ¿hay alguien más bella que tú en este reino? —dijo Robin con una risa de complicidad.

La risa de ambos sólo fue apagada por los besos. Por suerte, la habitación de Regina quedaba al fondo del pasillo, apartada de la de Henry. Sin embargo, fueron cuidadosos, intentaban no hacer demasiado ruido.

Robin acarició las piernas de ella, luego los muslos y subió poco a poco hasta el trasero. Regina reprimió un gemido cuando él comenzó a lamer sus pechos. Las manos de Robin eran cálidas y suaves. Regina podía sentir las callosidades de los dedos que él tenía como todo buen músico. También sintió la erección que crecía y crecía.

Regina acarició el miembro de Robin, mientras éste gemía un poco. Ella ya estaba muy húmeda. Sentía su corazón palpitar en su vientre.

Las manos de Robin bajaron hasta su clítoris, tocaron su humedad. Regina gimió. Robin la estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

—¿Estás lista?

Regina asintió. Robin se separó un poco, tomó uno de los condones y se lo colocó sobre el miembro ya listo y erecto. Regina observó todo, no sabía por qué pero le gustaba mirar. Le gustaba ver a ese hombre, loco por ella, en su cama, dispuesto a proporcionarle todo el placer.

En cuanto Robin se colocó el preservativo, Regina se recostó sobre una almohada. Él la besó antes de introducirse en ella, en su vagina, con fuerza y profundidad. Ambos contuvieron la respiración y luego exhalaron.

Pronto, la cama se movía en un vaivén. Robin penetraba a Regina, primero con lentitud, y luego un poco más rápido. Estar dentro de ella era una sensación más que placentera. Estaba completamente perdido por esa mujer.

Regina se retorcía debajo de Robin. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba tanto en tan poco tiempo. Hacía siglos de que ningún hombre le provocaba el deseo de arrancarse la ropa y coger, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.

—¿Regina? —preguntó Robin con la respiración cortada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos cambiar? Creo que estoy a punto de…

Robin se detuvo. Regina también. Hubo unos segundos de tensión. Sí, él estaba por terminar. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no eyacular en ese momento. Salió de ella y esta vez él se recostó en la cama.

Regina se colocó encima de él, tomó su miembro con una mano y lo ayudó a introducirse en su vagina.

Dios, él se sentía tan bien. Tan duro, firme y suave a la vez. Regina se balanceó sobre sus rodillas, frotando su clítoris en el pene de Robin. Éste gemía un poco, rodeando con ambas manos la cintura de ella.

Regina besaba a Robin mientras se movía encima de él. A Robin le gustó el panorama: con ella así podía acariciar sus muslos, sus caderas, sus pechos, ver su cara y su gesto de placer.

Robin movía un poco su coxis para ayudar a que le penetración fuera más profunda. Regina lo sentía. Su clítoris se presionaba contra el vientre de Robin, cada vez más rápido.

De pronto, ella sintió la descarga súbita de energía en su cuerpo. Alcanzó el orgasmo encima de Robin. Él, en cuanto lo notó, comenzó a moverse por debajo de ella con un ritmo aún más acelerado, y en segundos también consiguió su propio clímax. Eyaculó dentro del condón, dentro de ella, dejando escapar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Ambos estaban jadeantes y sudorosos. Regina se deslizó hasta las sábanas, con el brazo de Robin rodeándola. Él intentaba recuperar el habla.

¿Habían sido silenciosos? Regina perdió la noción de las cosas. La habitación estaba caliente y seguramente tenía un olor a sexo.

Respiraron unos minutos. Robin miró el rostro de ella, así a media oscuridad. Le parecía tan hermosa que tenía miedo de perderla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Nada. Eres increíblemente guapa —dijo él, en un susurro.

—Tú también lo eres —respondió ella, cubriéndose con la sábana—. Estoy segura de que debo ser la envidia de todas tus admiradoras. Al menos de las que estuvieron en el concierto.

—Oh, no —negó Robin, divertido—. Leroy tiene más admiradoras que yo.

Regina rió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego de unos segundos de silencio se atrevió a preguntar lo que había estado pensando desde que encontraron a August en el restaurante.

—Robin, ¿cómo sabía August que estamos saliendo?, ¿se lo dijiste acaso? —preguntó Regina un poco curiosa.

—Algo así —respondió Robin con la mirada en el techo—. Conté a los muchachos que estaba saliendo con una chica. Ellos creían que estaba por convertirme en algún tipo de monje, así que la noticia les agradó. ¿Crees que August tenga problema…? Quiero decir, por Daniel.

—No, no lo creo —negó Regina, despreocupada—. August siempre se mantuvo al margen. Además, él entiende que todo sucedió hace diez años.

Robin asintió. ¿Quién iba a decir que su compañero de piso durante una de las épocas más duras de su vida iba a estar relacionado con la mujer que luego vendría a cambiarle todo los esquemas? Había demasiadas casualidades con Regina Mills, pensó.

—A decir verdad, le dije a todos que eres mi novia —siguió Robin terciando una sonrisa.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Regina con la voz agotada y un poco raposa ya.

—Sí, ¿te importa? —dijo él con la mirada traviesa, como la de un niño.

—No, en realidad me gusta —sonrió ella—. Eres mi novio, entonces.

—Lo soy —dijo él, besándola.

Se abrazaron y se cubrieron con las sábanas. Robin sabía que en cuanto amaneciera debía irse. Pongo lo esperaba en casa y aún debían ser cuidadosos con Henry. Además, debía recoger a Roland en la estación.

Regina apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Robin. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Él le dio un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos. Pensó que podría estar así, con ella, todos los días de su vida.

-x-


	7. La fiesta

**7**

**La fiesta**

Sólo habían transcurrido 42 días, 1 008 horas, 60 480 minutos y 3 628 800 segundos desde que Robin conoció a Regina. Pero ninguno de los dos llevaba la cuenta, porque no hacía falta. Todo ese tiempo había sido felicidad, nada más que eso.

Algunas veces, cuando Robin miraba fijamente los magníficos ojos marrones de Regina algo sucedía dentro de él. Algo inexplicable, algo que, ciertamente, le decía que estaba comenzando a enamorarse perdida y profundamente de esa mujer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo ni tan pleno con alguien. También, hacía mucho no había tenido una relación verdadera. Luego de Marian decidió que, en cuanto al amor se refería, él había dejado de ser un creyente.

Pero allí estaba, de nuevo. Esa cálida sensación, la de tener a alguien a quien llamar, a quien dedicar mensajes tiernos, o a quien sorprender con pequeños detalles.

"Estás enamorado hasta el culo", había dicho John. Robin lo sabía, por supuesto. Todo el tiempo pensaba en Regina. Todo el tiempo hablaba de Regina. No podía ser de otra manera.

El jueves por la mañana, Robin se reunió con los Hombres Alegres en el bar donde solían tocar los sábados por la noche. Ensayarían el repertorio de esa semana y se tomarían algunas cervezas.

Pongo también estaba ahí. Robin lo llevaba a los ensayos y al perro le gustaba quedarse echado debajo de alguna mesa y escuchar. A veces se quedaba profundamente dormido pese al ruido.

Robin llegó temprano. Afinaba la guitarra y probaba un nuevo pedal que había adquirido unas semanas atrás. John platicaba con una de las meseras de la barra y Leroy refunfuñaba con el teléfono en la mano, pues no sabía aún cómo usar Snapchat.

Esperaban a David, quien solía llegar un poco tarde, casi siempre. August, aunque andaba por ahí, también parecía ausente. Se acercó al bajo y lo afinó un poco, luego se perdió de vista.

Robin notó que August apenas si había cruzado palabra con él desde que supo que salía con Regina. No sabía exactamente si era algo personal. No quiso decírselo a ella, por supuesto. August era un buen tipo, así que Robin no podía asegurar que estuviese evitándolo.

Sin embargo, mientras Robin cambiaba la cuerda de su guitarra. August apareció delante de él, con un par de cervezas.

—¿Una fría para la voz? —preguntó August, con un gesto amistoso.

—No estaría mal —respondió Robin.

August se sentó al lado de él, sobre un amplificador. Robin sólo bebía algunas veces, pero aceptó pues intuía un poco a dónde iba todo eso.

—¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Regina? —preguntó August destapando las botellas.

—Oh, bien —respondió Robin, tomado por sorpresa—. Muy bien, en realidad.

August sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo. Extendió la cerveza a Robin y dio un trago a la suya.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo él—. Me da gusto que ella sea feliz, aún más si es contigo.

Robin sonrió ante el cumplido. Durante unos segundos bebieron en silencio. Parecía que August quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo.

—Es increíble lo que Regina ha hecho —siguió August con la mirada sobre el escenario—. Ella sola sacó al niño adelante, ¿sabes? No necesitó de nuestra ayuda… Lo cierto es que tampoco la tuvo demasiado. Cuando Daniel se fue de casa mis padres estaban furiosos, pero cuando murió pareció que fue el final de todo. Apenas si querían ver a Henry. Mi madre lo manejó un poco mejor, pero mi padre nunca pudo aceptarlo. Creo que yo tampoco.

La mirada de August era triste. Robin no sabía si quería continuar con esa conversación, pero parecía que a él le venía bien desahogarse un poco.

—Mis padres tienen una finca en Maine. El sueño de mi padre era que Daniel se hiciera cargo de ella algún día —dijo August luego de un trago largo de cerveza—. Pero mi hermano tenía otros planes. Quería construir cosas, siempre fue así. Cuando éramos niños dibujaba muy bien, le gustaba levantar pequeños fuertes en nuestro campo, con la madera de papá. Cuando se marchó de casa no fue en buenos términos. Pero consiguió la beca para la universidad y finalmente estudió lo que tanto había querido. Yo lo admiraba por eso y muchas otras cosas más. Era un héroe para mí —la voz de August se volvió más gruesa, dio un trago y continuó—. Pero cuando murió me sentí muy enojado… con él. Creí que me había abandonado. De pronto la responsabilidad entera de todo cayó sobre mí. Mi padre se volvió un tipo aún más duro conmigo, en realidad con todos. No pude soportar mucho tiempo más en casa, así que me marché. Después de todo, mi padre no querría un hijo escritor ni en sus sueños más locos.

—¿Hace cuánto no ves a tu familia? —preguntó Robin.

—Ocho años —respondió August—. Siempre supe dónde vivían Regina y Henry. Me gustaba visitarlos de vez en cuando. Pero de pronto dejé de hacerlo. No me lo tomes a mal, pero es difícil ver a mi hermano en mi sobrino y no sentir un poco de dolor.

Robin recordó que Regina lo había dicho. Sin embargo, para él aquello no era un motivo real. No podía entender cómo que Henry se pareciera a Daniel hacía las cosas peores.

—Pero adoro a ese niño —dijo August de nuevo—. Es un chico maravilloso y muy inteligente. Regina ha hecho cosas buenas con él.

—Sí, es un niño grandioso —asintió Robin con una sonrisa.

—Significan mucho para mí, Robin. Ambos —la mirada de August se había posado sobre Robin con seriedad—. No sé a dónde llevarán tú y Regina su relación, pero quería que supieras que son importantes para mí. Cuídalos.

Robin no esperaba algo así, pero entendía. Chocó su cerveza con August y sonrió:

—Sabes que así será.

August asintió y golpeó la espalda de Robin en un gesto amistoso. En pocos minutos, el ensayo comenzó.

-x-

El sábado por la mañana, Robin llegó puntualmente a la estación para recoger a Roland. Como siempre, Marian acompañó al pequeño hasta fuera del andén donde Robin y Pongo esperaban.

Roland saludó a su padre, tan efusivo como de costumbre, luego al perro dálmata que sacaba la lengua y movía la cola vigorosamente. Marian se acercó con una sonrisa a Robin, éste la saludó con un breve beso en la mejilla, como solían hacerlo desde hacía casi cuatro años.

—Robin, ¿tendrás unos minutos? —preguntó Marian en algún momento en el que Roland acariciaba con sus pequeña manos las orejas de Pongo.

—Sí, claro, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Robin, un poco distraído por su hijo y perro.

—Nada grave, sólo quisiera conversar contigo, si tienes tiempo —respondió Marian.

Robin estuvo de acuerdo. Buscaron una cafetería cerca de la estación donde pudiesen conversar y Roland comiera un saludable almuerzo. Robin ató la correa de Pongo afuera del local y se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana donde pudiera vigilarlo. Marian no solía tomar café, así que Robin pidió un par de tés y unas rosquillas. Roland apenas si probó bocado, prefirió ir al área de juegos en su lugar. Lo cual estuvo bien para ellos.

—¿Cómo estuvo la semana de Roland? —preguntó Robin a Marian, mientras revolvía el azúcar distraídamente en su propio vaso.

—Oh, bien —respondió ella, también un poco distraída—. Tuvo prueba de matemáticas y creo que no le fue nada mal.

—Eso es muy bueno —dijo Robin, con una sonrisa.

Marian asintió. Desde hacía tiempo que ambos sólo se preguntaban por cosas prácticas y básicas del niño. Robin no había dejado de querer a Marian, no es que pudiera, pero ya no la amaba. Se preocupaba por ella, por supuesto, por su bienestar, pero solamente por ser la madre de su hijo, alguien con quien había compartido, sin duda, grandiosos momentos que terminaron tan rápido como comenzaron.

Así que todo se reducía a Roland. Y estaba bien, para ambos. El pequeño sabía perfectamente que sus padres lo amaban, de forma separada, pero por igual.

—El próximo fin de semana tiene un partido de futbol —dijo Marian—. Creo que no podrá venir.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Robin, sin preocuparse demasiado—. Él mencionó algo la semana pasada. No hay problema.

Marian volvió a asentir, serena. Parecía que ella quería decir algo que Robin no alcanzaba a descifrar.

—Marian, sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? —sonrió levemente Robin.

Ella también lo hizo, esta vez un poco sonrojada.

—Roland me ha hablado de Regina —dijo Marian, finalmente.

Su tono había sido calmado y tranquilo. Sin embargo, Robin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco confundido. Aunque todo tenía sentido: si él sólo hablaba de Regina, era obvio que su pequeño hijo lo haría también.

—Oh… —musitó Robin— ya veo.

Hubo un silencio breve entre ellos. Robin veía fijamente el humo de su té. Marian se aclaró la garganta y siguió:

—Creo que está bien, Robin —dijo Marian—. Quiero decir, me alegra que seas feliz.

Robin no esperaba menos de Marian. Después de todo, él ya había dejado de creer que ella le tenía rencor.

—Gracias, Marian —sonrió él, un poco tímido—. Perdona si no te lo dije antes. Regina y yo tenemos muy poco tiempo de salir juntos y...

—Sí, lo entiendo —contestó Marian—. Espero que todo salga muy bien con ustedes. Roland está muy entusiasmado.

—Debe ser por Henry, el hijo de Regina —explicó Robin, asegurándose de que ella tuviese la información completa—. Se han vuelto buenos amigos.

—Algo así he escuchado —sonrió Marian.

Robin no sabía si ella tenía problema con eso, pero no iba a preguntárselo. Prefería que todo siguiera así, en un terreno neutral. Después de todo, Marian algún día saldría también con alguien, alguien a quien no debería molestarle que ella, igual que Regina, tuviese un hijo.

—Sólo hay algo que me preocupa —siguió Marian y Robin ya podía intuir que algo así sucedía, pues ella no habría expuesto el tema si no hubiese algo que le importara realmente—. No quisiera que Roland se entusiasmara demasiado con tu relación si no es algo serio. ¿Me explico? Él considera a Henry uno de sus amigos, pese a que yo no tenía idea de su existencia hasta hace unos días, y tiene ya bastante aprecio y admiración por Regina. Sólo ten cuidado.

Robin no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso. ¿Su ex estaba cuestionando si su actual relación era real? Sin saber muy bien por qué se sintió un poco molesto, quizá invadido. Pero guardó la calma. Era Marian. Se suponía que ellos eran adultos y habían decidido vivir sin resentimientos. Aunque a él le dolía, aun en esos días tan lejanos, el hecho de que Marian decidió que debían separarse cuando él atravesaba un mal momento. Sin embargo, decidió despejar sus pensamientos y también sus sentimientos heridos.

—Sí, lo entiendo bien —asintió Robin—. Sabes que no expondría a Roland así como así. Regina es una buena mujer y nuestra relación está progresando. No es algo de un rato, créeme que no.

Marian hizo un gesto, uno que Robin reconoció bien. ¿Acaso le había desagradado lo que él acababa de decir? Sí, adivina qué, Marian, soy capaz de tener una buena relación con alguien, porque no soy el pobre diablo que tú crees, ni el tipo borracho que tú aseguraste que no podía hacerse cargo de una familia… pensó.

—Bien, me alegro —fue lo único que dijo Marian con una breve sonrisa.

Terminaron el almuerzo sin decir mucho más. De pronto Roland volvió a ser el tema principal. Marian regresó a la estación sola, luego de haberse despedido de ellos.

Padre e hijo fueron a casa. Roland iba muy contento, tomado de la mano de su padre, con Pongo al lado de él.

—Papá, ¿cuándo iremos a casa de _Henwy_? Quiero jugar videojuegos.

Robin sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hijo. Sabía que el sábado era un día muy ocupado para Regina y Henry, pues el niño tenía su visita con el psicólogo y luego ambos visitaban a los padres de Regina.

Sin embargo, quizá, la rutina podía modificarse un poquito.

-x-

—¿Robin?, ¿Roland?, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Regina, felizmente sorprendida cuando ella y Henry salían del edificio del Dr. Hopper.

—Hola, _milady_ —sonrió Robin con sus hoyuelos marcados y una rosa en la mano, recargado sobre uno de los buzones de correo de la calle.

Roland estaba sentado encima de éste, con los lentes oscuros de su papá, que le quedaban enormes, puestos sobre su pequeña nariz, muy sonriente también.

—¡Hola, amigo! —sonrió Henry efusivamente, corriendo a chocar los puños con Roland y luego con Robin.

Regina se acercó a Robin y lo saludó con un húmedo y apretado beso que los niños no vieron. Luego dio un beso tronado en la mejilla a Roland, quien le devolvió el gesto con un abrazo.

—Sabemos que tienen cosas que hacer, pero queremos invitarlos a divertirnos un rato en lo que llega la hora de la cena —dijo Robin con su encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué proponen? —preguntó Regina con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Videojuegos! —exclamó Roland, levantando sus pequeños brazos al aire.

—¡Oh! —dijo Henry muy emocionado—. ¡Sí, mamá, vamos, vamos!

Regina torció el labio, sólo por diversión, mientras las caras de los tres hombres delante de ella eran de puchero.

—Está bien —rió Regina.

Los niños gritaron emocionados y Robin le dio un beso.

-x-

Robin conocía una tienda de videojuegos en el centro. Se trataba de un pequeño establecimiento independiente que tenía las consolas nuevas y viejas del mercado. Robin era aficionado a los videojuegos, así que de inmediato tuvo de qué hablar con Henry, quien sólo había jugado Wii y X-Box, pero había leído sobre los viejos prototipos de Nintendo. Regina no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, así que ella y Roland pasaron más tiempo mirando algunos juguetes y suvenires de la tienda. Dentro del establecimiento, había una cabina donde se podía jugar un rato algunos juegos por un par de dólares. Robin rentó una hora entera para los niños. Henry estaba fascinado y mostró a Roland algunos de sus trucos en _Smash Brothers_. Incluso Regina y Robin jugaron un poco. Henry los convenció de bailar una coreografía de Just Dance, _Shake It Off_ de Taylor Swift nivel novato, para la cual resultaron ser muy torpes, pero a decir verdad Regina era mucho mejor en sus movimientos que Robin. Henry y Roland no podían evitar reír cada vez que uno de sus padres se tropezaba o perdía el movimiento.

Pasada la hora, fueron a almorzar. Robin sugirió un sitio en el mismo centro de la ciudad donde vendían unos sándwiches lo suficientemente saludables para los niños.

—Roland, come un poco más que papas fritas, hijo —indicaba Robin, acercando un bocado de sándwich al pequeño.

—Bueno —decía Roland, como desde hacía cinco minutos, pero cada vez que podía se llevaba una papa frita a la boca y olvidaba lo demás.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Recordaba cómo había sido Henry a esa edad.

—Mamá, ¿sabías que Robin tiene en su casa una consola de Súper Nintendo? —preguntó Henry casi con la boca llena.

—¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía, cariño —respondió Regina, apartando unos mechones revoltosos de la frente de Henry.

Ella y Robin sonrieron.

—_Gina_, quiero ir a tu casa a jugar los videojuegos de _Henwy_ —dijo Roland de pronto.

—Oh… eres bienvenido cuando quieras en nuestra casa, ¿verdad, Henry? —dijo Regina, gratamente sorprendida. Henry asintió contento.

—Roland, no puedes auto invitarte a las casas de los demás —dijo Robin, levemente sonrojado.

—¿Por qué no, papi? —preguntó Roland confundido.

—Porque quizá no pueden o no tienen tiempo —añadió Robin, con la risa de Regina de fondo.

—Oh —dijo Roland, intentando comprender.

—Por nosotros está bien —dijo Henry, con un tono que aparentaba ser maduro.

—¿Qué te parece el próximo fin de semana que estés con tu papá? —preguntó Regina a Roland.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el pequeño, abriendo los ojos muy emocionado.

—¡Podemos ver una película también! —añadió Henry entusiasmado, bebiendo de su soda.

—¿Una de terror? —preguntó Robin perspicazmente.

—No, papi, esas me asustan —se apresuró a decir Roland con un quejido—. No será de terror, ¿verdad, _Gina_?

—No, cariño, veremos lo que ustedes quieran —sonrió Regina dándole una palmadita cariñosa a Robin como reprimenda.

Regina no quería que se acabara esa tarde. No quería que llegara la hora de la cena y tuviese que ir con sus padres. Pero después del almuerzo, una parada en la heladería más cercana y una visita a una tienda de cómics, la hora mágica debió terminar.

Regina y Henry se despidieron de Robin, quien llevaba sobre el hombro a un Roland agotado y profundamente dormido, antes de que anocheciera. Robin dio un beso a Regina con un "hasta pronto" y chocó las manos con Henry.

Cuando subieron al auto, Henry dio un bostezo. Entonces, Regina se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba también. Encendió el auto y puso algo de música.

—¿Henry?

—¿Sí, mamá? —preguntó el niño con los ojitos adormilados.

—No cuentes a tus abuelos nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Si mi madre se entera de que comimos y cómo comimos y, sobre todo, de que te compré ese helado va a colgarme de su árbol de manzanas —dijo Regina, conduciendo.

—Está bien —respondió Henry con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se quedaron unos segundos callados. Regina suspiró, sentía el perfume de Robin aún en su ropa.

—¿Má…?

—Dime, mi amor.

—¿Acaso Robin es tu novio? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

Regina, un poco nerviosa, esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Te parece que lo es? —preguntó ella con un tono suspicaz.

—Él te besa —respondió Henry como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Si no es tu novio no debería besarte.

Con eso, Regina soltó una risa.

—Está bien, señor Henry Daniel Mills, sí… Robin es mi novio —dijo finalmente ella.

—Bien, es un buen sujeto —añadió el niño, contemplando la carretera.

Regina volvió a reírse. Henry a veces aparentaba ser un pequeño adulto y resultaba adorable. Pero, quizá, lo que la hacía sonreír era saber que a él le parecía bien que ella fuese feliz. Era como si Daniel lo pensara también.

-x-

El tiempo para Regina casi se había detenido desde que conoció a Robin. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba con él descubría cosas nuevas. No sólo del mismo Robin, sino también de ella.

"Mi novio" solía pensar y se reía de sí misma. Hacía tanto que no usaba esa expresión. Desde que se habían declarado formalmente así, Regina sólo le había mencionado a Emma, Ruby y Henry que Robin era su novio.

El martes, Regina estaba de bruces, acostada sobre las sábanas de Robin, él le besaba la espalda y acariciaba su cuello. Habían hecho el amor toda la tarde. Pronto Regina tendría que regresar a casa y preparar la cena para Henry. Pero, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de aquel momento, en el que sólo estaban ellos dos… y Pongo, acostado en un rincón.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas? —preguntó él, terminando de besar uno de los hombros de ella.

—Sí, pero siempre es lindo escucharlo —sonrió ella, con el cabello un poco revuelto, devolviéndole una mirada adormilada.

Robin sonrió con ese gesto y le besó la nariz. De nuevo, estaba allí: esa sensación. Esa oleada de quién sabe qué, que le hacía sentirse como un completo tonto, un hombre estúpidamente feliz.

El teléfono de Regina vibró sobre la mesita de noche. Ella lo tomó con un poco de pesar y leyó el mensaje de su madre. Frunció el ceño y dejó el teléfono de nuevo sobre la superficie, con un poco de fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Robin, un poco adormilado.

—Es mamá… me recuerda que debo alquilar las mesas tipo Tifanny para el cumpleaños de papá —respondió Regina con la voz cansada, girándose sobre ella misma para mirar a Robin de frente.

—Oh… suena… a que es una silla interesante —dijo Robin con una expresión burlona.

—Ya lo sé, mi madre se fija hasta en los detalles más ridículos —rió Regina.

—¿Cómo va lo de la fiesta, entonces? —preguntó Robin, acomodándose sobre las almohadas.

—Agotador —respondió Regina, debajo de los ojos tenía un poco de ojeras—. Entre organizar la fiesta y el proyecto de Feinberg apenas tengo tiempo para respirar.

—Lo sé, amor. Me alegro que hayas decidido venir a relajarte esta tarde —dijo Robin con una sonrisa cálida, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Sólo tú consigues lo mejor de mí —sonrió también Regina.

Se besaron un momento. Era muy agradable estar así. El silencio del departamento de Robin, la luz de la tarde entrando cálida por la ventana y la sensación de estar el uno con el otro.

Regina se despegó de los labios suaves de Robin, aunque no quería e hizo un puchero muy parecido a los que hacía Henry cada vez que debía hacer algo que no quería.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella, acariciando la incipiente barba de Robin.

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunto él, decepcionado.

—He estado aquí casi cuatro horas, Robin —rió ella, divertida.

—¿En serio? Me parece que apenas si me desvestiste y me tiraste sobre la cama —dijo él.

—Sí, claro, fui yo —rió Regina irónica.

Ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Robin también lo hizo. Encendió las luces del departamento, pues las últimas horas de la tarde comenzaban a oscurecer. Pongo alzó las orejas en cuanto vio a Regina de pie, lista para irse.

—Mañana pasaré por ti para almorzar, como siempre —dijo Robin estrechándola cariñosamente.

—Te estaré esperando, mi caballero.

Regina tomó su bolso, se dirigió hasta la puerta. Antes de girar la perilla, se detuvo, pensó en algo unos segundos y luego se giró. Robin la observaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¿Robin? —dijo ella con un poco de duda.

—Dime, amor.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta de mi padre?

Robin sonrió.

—Será un placer, amor.

-x-

Regina estuvo el resto de la semana insoportablemente nerviosa. La sola idea de su madre interrogando a Robin o, mejor dicho, acechando a Robin, le había quitado el sueño los últimos días, desde que él aceptó acompañarla a la fiesta.

Sin embargo, intentaba concentrarse en el cumpleaños de su padre. Verlo feliz era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Incluso, no se inmutó cuando su madre habló durante la semana para decirle que había contratado un servicio de banquetes, así ella ya no tendría que cocinar.

Regina sabía que, seguramente, su madre criticaría los platillos que ella preparara, así que fue un alivio el hecho de que otros se encargaran de la cena.

Cuando el sábado de la fiesta llegó, Robin apareció antes de la hora acordada en la puerta del departamento. Vestía unos pantalones de gabardina azul marino, una camisa de cuadros azul clara y encima una chaqueta café oscuro. Su colonia suave y su cabello perfectamente peinado aliviaron las preocupaciones de Regina. Ella iba y venía de un lado a otro, colocándose los tacones, poniéndose perfume encima, arreglándose el cabello, retocándose los labios, mientras Perdi miraba atentamente a su dueña. Robin y Henry esperaban en la sala, ambos con las manos sobre el regazo.

—Estoy lista —dijo Regina luego de unos minutos y ambos chicos voltearon a verla.

Henry no dijo más que "Estás muy bonita, mamá, ¿nos vamos? Tengo hambre". Pero Robin casi quedó boquiabierto: el ajustado, pero sencillo, vestido color lila le ceñía la figura; llevaba un escote justo que hacía resaltar la perfecta forma de sus pechos. Robin sonrió y los tres salieron del departamento.

-x-

Regina estaba demasiado nerviosa como para manejar, así que dejó que Robin lo hiciera. Éste puso un poco de música divertida. Henry, en el asiento trasero, no paraba de hablar. Contaba a Robin que su abuelo era dentista y le había dicho que le pondría frenillos el año entrante. Robin también conversaba animadamente con el niño, pero el nerviosismo de Regina era evidente, así que la miró de reojo en varias ocasiones y le sonrió para hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de los Mills, Regina le preguntó a Robin si estaba preparado, él contestó con una amplia sonrisa relajada.

—Tranquila, amor —dijo Robin, dándole un beso en la frente.

Fue Cora quien abrió la puerta. Lucía un vestido semi formal y un poco más de maquillaje que de costumbre. Regina sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy cerca de su garganta.

—¡Oh, Regina! Llegan justo a tiempo —saludó Cora con una sonrisa.

—Hola, mamá —sonrió Regina un poco cohibida—. Él es Robin… mi… novio.

—Encantado —Robin estrechó la mano con Cora, quien se había quedado boquiabierta al escuchar cómo lo había llamado Regina.

—Oh, vaya, el gusto es mío, Robin —respondió Cora, con esa mirada discreta que significaba que ya había escaneado a Robin en menos tiempo del que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado—. Por favor, pasen.

—Hola, abuela —dijo Henry acercándose a ella para darle un beso—. ¿Dónde está el abuelo? ¡Le tenemos un regalo!

—Hola, cariño. ¿Por qué no lo esperan en la sala? Enseguida baja —indicó Cora, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y regresando a la cocina donde los banqueteros preparaban la cena.

En cuanto Robin puso un pie en la casa Mills entendió muchas cosas de Regina. Se trataba de una familia de clase media alta, con suficientes recursos económicos como para vivir en un barrio de calles bonitas, tomar dos vacaciones al año, tener un par de autos y, quizá, hacer donaciones a la caridad. Probablemente, era el tipo de familia americana que Robin solía detestar. Sin embargo, debía poner esos pensamientos de lado y no juzgar antes de conocer si quería que todo saliera bien esa noche.

—Hola, hermanita —sonrió Zelena, con una copa de sidra en la mano, en cuanto vio aparecer a Regina y Robin en la sala de estar—. Hola, de nuevo, Robin.

—Hola, Zelena —saludó Robin con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. En verdad, Regina y Zelena no se parecían en absolutamente nada.

—Qué bueno que han llegado, temía que llegaran los veteranos amigos de papá antes y esto se pusiera demasiado aburrido —dijo la pelirroja con una risa.

Regina miró a su hermana con suspicacia. Pensó que tenía que ser muy inteligente para sortear cualquier cosa que Zelena quisiera hacer para meterla en aprietos.

—¡Zelena, cariño! —llamó la voz de Cora desde la cocina—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—Ya vuelvo —dijo Zelena dirigiéndose hacia su madre con prisa.

Regina sabía lo que pasaba, seguramente ambas comenzarían a hablar de Robin, de su primera impresión. No quería que nada se arruinara esa noche, pero su madre y hermana solían complicarlo todo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos negativos se alejaron en cuanto vio a su padre aparecer en la habitación.

—Hola, _manzanita_ —sonrió Henry padre en cuanto vio a su pequeña hija.

—Hola, papi —saludó Regina con un abrazo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, hija mía.

—¡Abuelo, feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Henry entusiasmado, lanzándose a los brazos de su abuelo y extendiéndole una bonita caja de regalo.

—Oh, muchas gracias, muchachito —sonrió Henry padre, entusiasmado y de pronto reparó en la presencia de Robin.

—Papá, quiero presentarte a Robin —dijo Regina, esta vez sin nerviosismo, confiada en que su padre sería siempre amable.

—Mucho gusto, Robin.

—Igualmente, señor —contestó Robin estrechándole la mano.

—¿Qué les parece si tomamos unos bocadillos antes de que lleguen los invitados? —sugirió Henry padre, acercando una de las bandejas que estaban en la mesa de centro—. Por favor, siéntense.

Regina y Robin se sentaron en uno de los sillones y Henry corrió hacia el sofá donde su abuelo abría su caja de regalo.

—Apuesto a que ése no lo tienes —decía Henry con su sonrisa chimuela.

—Cariño, tienes que dejar que tu abuelo abra su regalo primero, sino arruinarás la sorpresa —rió Regina, divertida.

—¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! —Henry apuraba a su abuelo.

—Vaya… ¡qué espléndido regalo! —exclamó Henry padre, contento—. Tenías razón, hijo: este no lo tenía.

El regalo era un caballo de madera, tallado a mano. Henry padre era aficionado a los caballos y tenía una colección de figuras, de todos tamaños, materiales, colores y texturas. Regina se lo había dicho a Robin, así que él se ofreció a tallar la figura. Había hecho un trabajo impecable y lo había barnizado con un esmero especial.

—Lo hizo Robin, abuelo —señaló el pequeño Henry.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Henry padre, con curiosidad.

Robin sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, espero que le haya gustado.

—¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Eres todo un artista, ¿eh, Robin?

Regina sonrió. A su padre le agradaba Robin, no podía sentirse más dichosa por eso.

-x-

Minutos después, la casa Mills comenzó a llenarse de gente. Los amigos del padre de Regina llegaron, uno a uno, acompañados de sus esposas, quienes eran también señoras ataviadas en vestidos ridículamente caros, como Cora.

Regina y Robin bebían vino espumoso, parados en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Había tanta gente que nadie los notaba. Ella se sintió aliviada por eso. Henry había salido a jugar al jardín con el único niño invitado a la fiesta.

Cora iba y venía de la sala a la cocina, siempre supervisando que todo marchara bien. Había contratado a un grupo de jazz para que amenizara la fiesta. Sin embargo, todo lo que tocaban eran canciones suaves, nada extravagante. Regina pensó que era mejor que su madre estuviese ocupada, así su concentración giraría en torno a los invitados y no a ella.

—Insistí a mamá que contrataran a los Hombres Alegres —bromeó Regina con Robin.

—No creo que esos bandidos tuviesen el porte para tocar en una fiesta así, amor —rió Robin, divertido.

—¿Estás pasándola bien? —preguntó Regina, esta vez un poco más seria.

—¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que sí —respondió Robin—. La comida es deliciosa, el vino está exquisito y tengo a mi lado a una hermosa mujer en un vestido que, debo admitir, se vería mejor en el suelo de mi departamento.

Regina rió con el comentario. Robin la besó dulcemente. De pronto, un carraspeo los interrumpió.

—Perdón, tortolitos, perdón —se disculpó Zelena con una sonrisa—. Sólo quería saber si quieren un poco de esta sidra de manzana.

Zelena llevaba una bandeja con copas. Robin aceptó, pero Regina prefirió no beber más. No tenía mucha tolerancia al alcohol y debía mantenerse lo más sobria posible.

—Decía a Regina que esta es una extraordinaria fiesta —dijo Robin de pronto.

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes… mamá hace hasta lo imposible para que todos los detalles salgan perfectos —respondió Zelena.

De pronto, Regina sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Era su madre.

—Regina, amor, ¿puedes venir un minuto a la cocina?

Regina no supo muy bien qué hacer. Un poco desorientada asintió y caminó detrás de su madre, mientras Zelena se quedó conversando con Robin. ¿No sería eso un plan?

—Perdón que te interrumpa, pero tengo un pequeño problema aquí —decía Cora entrando a la cocina con su hija—. Pedí que me hicieran una tarta de frutas con crema batida encima, pero en la pastelería no lo hicieron. Me he dado cuenta hasta que llegué a casa. Así que tuve que comprar la crema yo misma y ahora debo ponérsela. Pero sabes bien que no soy buena en eso, mi pulso ya falla. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Cora parecía verdaderamente apurada. Regina tomó la lata de crema batida y la agitó. Era cierto, ella era buena para eso, pero todo aquello parecía muy extraño.

—¿Quieres que ponga un poco en los lados? —preguntó Regina a su madre.

—Sí, haz lo que sabes hacer —respondió Cora.

Regina comenzó a apretar la lata y a decorar la tarta. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y, luego, Cora finalmente habló:

—Robin es muy guapo, ¿no? —preguntó Cora con una sonrisa cómplice—. No creí que sería así.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Regina, concentrada en la tarta—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Como dijiste que era músico, creí que se trataría de uno de esos hombres deslavados y barbudos que tocan en las calles —espetó Cora con una risa.

Regina sonrió sólo por complacencia. Siguió decorando la tarta.

—Me alegro de que hayas decidido salir con alguien, hija. Comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ti.

Regina intentó no hacer más caso. Terminó de decorar la tarta, dijo a su madre que estaba lista y salió de la cocina.

-x-

Cuando Regina regresó a la sala, Robin estaba charlando con su padre. Sonrió y decidió dejarlos solos. Salió al jardín para cerciorarse de que Henry usara un suéter, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura. Sin embargo, en el camino se encontró con Zelena.

—No puede ser —dijo de pronto la pelirroja—. Nunca creí que saldrías con un hombre como Robin.

Regina no sabía si tomar eso para bien o para mal.

—No es que el policía haya estado mal… no, también era atractivo. Pero, no sé, no parecía tener mucha clase. Además, un hombre inglés es mucho más atractivo. Bien hecho, hermanita —dijo Zelena, hablando quizá por efectos del alcohol.

—¿Gracias? —dijo Regina, un poco confundida.

Minutos después, Regina regresó a la sala. Pero esta vez no pudo distinguir dónde se encontraba Robin. Y así fue durante un largo rato. Ella, al inicio no estaba preocupada, pero después, cuando vio que su padre charlaba con algunos de sus amigos, comenzó a preguntarse dónde se había metido su novio.

Debió imaginarlo. Cora había llevado a Robin hasta el estudio. Regina los encontró mirando algunos álbumes fotográficos. Cora hablaba con entusiasmo, mientras Robin contemplaba cada imagen con una sonrisa.

Regina entró en la habitación, con curiosidad. Sonrió ante la idea de que su madre se interesara porque Robin conociera un poco más de ella. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó que Cora estaba mostrando a Robin unas fotografías de la universidad, fotografías en las que Daniel salía.

—Era un buen muchacho, en verdad… —decía Cora, con una sonrisa nostálgica— Oh, Regina, justo estaba mostrando a Robin algunas cosas.

Regina pudo darse cuenta perfectamente que eran fotografías de ella y Daniel. Algunas otras eran de Henry cuando era un pequeño bebé rosado. Sin embargo, no se sentía muy cómoda con eso.

Robin miró a Regina con una sonrisa. Parecía que a él no le importaba. Pero sin saber bien por qué, Regina se sintió muy enfadada de pronto. Aquello, todo aquello, las fotografías, los recuerdos, las memorias eran parte del pasado, de la muerte de Daniel. Por alguna razón ella no se había llevado los álbumes, sólo algunas fotos de Henry. Allí, en esas imágenes, estaba un pasado que aún era demasiado doloroso y sagrado para mostrar.

—Mamá, quizá es hora de partir el pastel —dijo Regina con un tono serio.

Cora alzó la mirada.

—Pero aún es temprano, hija.

—La crema va a derretirse.

Cora miró a Regina con curiosidad. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, Robin sí. Así que, con todo el sentido común, se levantó de la silla donde había estado mirando los álbumes y los regresó a Cora.

—Sin duda son fotografías adorables, señora —dijo él con cortesía.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Cora —dijo ella, sonriente—. Dejaré esto por aquí para que sigan viéndolos.

Cora salió del estudio y se dirigió a la cocina. Rápidamente, Regina tomó los álbumes y volvió a colocarlos en uno de los libreros, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó Robin.

—Ella no tenía derecho a mostrarte eso —dijo Regina, repentinamente, con la voz cortada.

—Lo siento, tu padre quiso mostrarme su colección de caballos y tu madre pensó que era buena idea mostrarme algunas fotos también.

Robin intentó explicar, pero Regina se sentía demasiado enfadada.

—¿Volvemos allá? —preguntó bruscamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Robin asintió y la siguió. De pronto, volvieron a cruzarse con Zelena, quien tenía otra copa más de sidra en la mano.

—¡Ah, aquí están! Mamá dice que han estado viendo fotografías —dijo la pelirroja en un mal momento—. Espero que no hayas visto las de Regina cuando mamá la bañaba en la cocina.

Zelena rió y Robin intentó hacerlo también, pero Regina no estaba ya de humor.

—Creo que Robin ya ha visto suficiente —dijo Regina, tajantemente—. ¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer u otras personas a quienes perseguir hoy, Zelena?

—Vaya, para tener novio estás de muy mal humor, hermanita —respondió la pelirroja.

—¿No crees que tengo razones? —preguntó Regina, esta vez alzando el tono de su voz.

Robin bajó la mirada y se rascó la nariz, un poco incómodo. Henry se acercó corriendo hacia su mamá, llamando su atención.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó el pequeño, pero Regina no hizo caso.

—¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta, Zelena? —seguía Regina con Zelena—. ¿Qué más quieres? Estás sofocándome.

—¿Mamá…?

—¿Por qué piensas que todo se trata de ti, Regina? —preguntó la pelirroja con desdén—. ¿Se te olvida que el resto del mundo también existe?

—Mamá…

—Creo que es un defecto que he aprendido de alguien… Ah, sí: de ti —espetó Regina.

—Ah, con que esa va a ser la actitud, ¿cierto? —retó Zelena.

—Mamá…

—¡Henry! ¿Qué quieres? —gritó Regina, exasperada.

El pequeño percibió el tono de su madre claramente. Se detuvo un momento y salió corriendo hacia cualquier parte. Robin observó todo en silencio, sintiéndose muy incómodo. No quería ver a Regina así, tan agobiada.

De pronto, apareció Cora en la escena y, en un casi susurro, ordenó a Regina y Zelena que entraran en la cocina.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó Cora muy molesta—. Es la fiesta de su padre, por Dios.

—Mamá, yo sólo he querido ser amable con ella y Robin, pero sólo he recibido agresiones —dijo Zelena con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Regina, más te vale no hacer un numerito como siempre —reprendió Cora—. Que esté tu novio aquí no quiere decir que voy a tolerar tus groserías. ¿Por qué no puedes madurar?

—¡Maduraré cuando tú dejes de exhibirme como un trofeo! —dijo Regina enfurecida.

Las tres guardaron silencio, los banqueteros se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos. Cora intentó mantener la calma, pero tenía el rostro tan enrojecido como el de Zelena. De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entró Henry padre.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó más contrariado que sorprendido—. ¿Acaso hay problemas?

—Papi, todo es culpa de Regina. Está siendo muy grosera y… —comenzó a decir Zelena.

—¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo, _Zizi_? —preguntó Henry a su hija mayor—. Mírate, por Dios, estás más roja que si hubieses estado al sol… Regina, ¿qué pasa? —reparó de pronto en la morena—. Creí que tú y Robin estaban pasándola bien.

—Te lo dije, Henry —intervino Cora, de pronto—. Nunca podemos darle gusto a su majestad —añadió mirando a Regina con recelo—. Siempre hay algo que hacemos mal… ¡Siempre!

Regina escuchaba todo, de brazos cruzados, con el mentón apretado y las cejas plegadas. Lo que tanto había temido por fin se estaba cumpliendo: la noche se arruinaba poco a poco.

—Es tu culpa, Henry, por consentirla tanto —gruñó Cora, enfadada.

—¿Y quién ha consentido a quién? —inquirió Regina—. ¿Qué no tú y Zelena han estado toda la noche en complicidad para interrogar a Robin?

Tanto Cora como Zelena hicieron la misma expresión boquiabierta.

—¡Escúchame, Regina…! —decía Zelena.

—¡No voy a permitir que…! —decía Cora.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Henry padre a las tres—. Ya, por favor.

Tanto esposa como hijas guardaron silencio. Cora giró, enfadada, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salió de la cocina casi con un portazo.

—Ustedes dos, si no pueden estar en paz, entonces, manténganse al margen —dijo Henry a sus hijas—. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pueden darme es no provocarme un infarto.

Henry se limpió unas gotas se sudor con su pañuelo, les echó una última mirada y salió también de la cocina. Los banqueteros seguían mirando de reojo, en completo silencio.

Regina no lo había visto tan cansado y molesto en mucho tiempo. Miró a su hermana, que se tambaleaba un poco e iba a servirse café.

-x-

Regina se unió de nuevo a Robin, quien aguardaba en silencio en el jardín. Él notó que Regina tenía el rostro enrojecido. Ella intentó evadir todo lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedaron un rato más, hasta que su padre cortó su pastel y hubo un brindis.

Zelena no apareció más por allí. Regina pensó en que debía estar ya demasiado alcoholizada como para dejarse ver en público.

Al final de la noche, Regina buscó a Henry antes de marcharse. El niño había estado mirando televisión en la recámara de sus abuelos y cuando ella lo llamó, él sólo se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación con parsimonia, sin dirigirle la palabra ni mirarla siquiera.

Se despidieron de Henry y Cora en la puerta de la casa. Regina abrazó a su padre y musitó "perdón" en su oído. Él sólo le devolvió una sonrisa y un apretón de hombros. Robin se despidió de los padres de Regina y asintió cuando Cora dijo: "maneja con cuidado".

En el auto, de regreso, Robin conducía el auto de Regina en silencio. Ella, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba muy callada. Henry se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero.

Algunos relámpagos partían el cielo de noche. Regina tenía un semblante angustiado.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que sea que haya pasado? —preguntó Robin, sin despegar la vista del camino.

—No, estoy bien —respondió Regina concentrada en las luces de la ciudad—. Lamento si las cosas no salieron muy bien.

—Ni lo digas, amor. Me divertí mucho —sonrió Robin con sinceridad—. Tu padre es muy simpático. Pude conversar con él un rato.

—No podrías decir lo mismo de mi madre o de mi hermana —rió Regina con amargura.

—Oye, no digas eso, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Robin, mirándola de reojo—. Todos tenemos familias complicadas. Quien diga lo contrario es que es huérfano.

—Emma es huérfana —dijo de pronto Regina.

—¿Qué?, ¿es en serio? —preguntó Robin un poco desorientado.

—Sí, siempre estuvo en casas de acogida —respondió Regina—. Eso es lo que admiro de ella. Nunca tiene problemas con nada o nadie porque toda su vida ha estado sola, sin una familia que le recuerde constantemente que no es lo suficientemente buena en algo o que fracasaría en cualquier cosa que intentase.

—Vaya —dijo Robin con el ceño fruncido—, debe ser muy duro estar solo en la vida. No creo que Emma esté feliz de no pertenecer a nadie ni a ningún sitio.

Regina miró a Robin con los ojos enrojecidos. De pronto bajó la cabeza y una lágrima cayó sobre su antebrazo. Él se dio cuenta y de inmediato le acarició el rostro con una mano, mientras seguía conduciendo atento. Henry continuaba profundamente dormido.

—¿Qué pasa, hermosa? —preguntó Robin.

—Nada… —respondió Regina, enjugándose las lágrimas y tomando un respiro— es sólo que creo que le arruiné el cumpleaños a papá. Él se veía tan feliz. No sé por qué dejé llevarme por las cosas de siempre de mamá y Zelena. Supongo que me siento muy avergonzada contigo y muy culpable con él. Encima, le grité a mi hijo cuando él sólo quería ayudar.

—Vamos, no ha sido tan malo —dijo Robin con una sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que tu papá sabe muy bien que no fue tu culpa. Conoce a las tres a la perfección. Y no creo que Henry si quiera vaya a recordar mañana que le gritaste. Y por mí no te preocupes. Ya algún día te tocará conocer a los hoscos Locksley de Irlanda del norte y entonces creerás que tu familia es un cuento de hadas.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa. La mano cálida de él le limpió una lágrima y luego regresó al volante. Si algo le fascinaba a Regina de Robin es que él siempre era optimista. No importaba qué tan jodida estuviese la situación, él sonreía y veía las cosas para bien.

Ella tomó su mano libre y la apretó hasta que llegaron a casa.

-x-

Los días siguientes, Regina no se sintió bien. Había pensado mucho en la fiesta de su padre y en lo mal que había salido todo eso. Henry ya la había perdonado por gritarle, gracias a que ella le cocinó unos deliciosos hot cakes el domingo por la mañana.

Sin embargo, Regina no podía dejar de pensar en su padre. En lo bueno que siempre era él y en lo mala hija que ella solía ser algunas veces.

El miércoles por la mañana, Regina caminaba del estacionamiento del trabajo al edificio donde estaba su oficina. Su teléfono vibró en su bolso. Era un mensaje de Robin.

"Hola, hermosa mujer. No olvides que hoy almorzamos a las 11:00 am". Regina sonrió. Después de todo, él no estaba molesto por el pequeño numerito que ella había armado en la fiesta de su padre.

El mensaje de Robin era todavía visible en la pantalla cuando una llamada entró. Regina se detuvo en seco, era su madre. Ella usualmente no solía llamarla en horas de trabajo, pero dadas las circunstancias entre ellas, quizá Cora quería disculparse. Regina presionó el botón verde de la pantalla y contestó.

—Hola, mamá —saludó con el teléfono sobre el oído, mientras se dirigía al edificio de su oficina.

—Regina, ven inmediatamente al Hospital General —dijo la voz temblorosa de Cora del otro lado de la línea—. Tu padre se ha puesto mal.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Regina con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón de pronto le latía rápidamente.

—Tuvo un infarto.

Regina colgó de inmediato. Se detuvo en seco y luego se dirigió rápidamente a la acera más cercana. Paró un taxi y cuando dijo "al Hospital General" casi no pudo reconocer su propia voz. Tenía un nudo atrapado en la garganta.

Su padre, su querido padre.

-x-


	8. La sala de espera

**8  
****La sala de espera**

Regina llegó casi sin aliento al hospital. En la recepción preguntó por su padre y una enfermera la condujo por los pasillos. Allí, en una de las salas de espera, estaba Cora de pie, con el teléfono en las manos y una mirada nerviosa. Regina se acercó rápidamente a su madre.

—¿Cómo está papá?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó aprensivamente.

—¡Oh, Regina, qué bueno que estás aquí! —dijo Cora, tenía visibles lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo ingresaron hace casi una hora y no sé nada de él —tomó un respiro y luego dijo con la mirada casi perdida—. Todo estaba bien, muy bien… desayunábamos en el jardín, él estaba leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas… tomó café y comió un poco de fruta… fui a la cocina por el resto del desayuno… cuando regresé él estaba allí, desplomado en el suelo… inconsciente —la voz de Cora se quebró—. ¡Oh, Regina, fue espantoso! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿qué va a ser de mí si Henry muere?

Las palabras de Cora taladraron el corazón de Regina. No, su padre no iba a morir, de ninguna manera. Regina abrazó a su madre y la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Mamá, tranquila, todo estará bien. Esperemos a que algún médico salga y nos diga qué ocurre con papá, mientras tanto no pienses cosas horribles, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Regina casi para sí misma mientras extendía un pañuelo a su madre.

—Gracias, hija —respondió Cora, limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo—. Debí hacer caso… Él estuvo quejándose hace unos días de un dolor de espalda… Mi pobre, Henry.

Regina recordó haber visto a su padre un poco mal en la fiesta de cumpleaños, luego de que su hermana y ella habían discutido. Se sintió culpable; su padre en verdad estaba enfermo y ella no había hecho otra cosa más que empeorar su situación.

—¿Sabes algo de Zelena? —preguntó Regina, aclarándose la garganta.

—No, no contesta el teléfono —respondió Cora con un tono ligero de decepción—. Se supone que debía estar en Portland esta mañana.

Regina sólo asintió. En el camino en el taxi había llamado a Ruby para avisar que no podría llegar al trabajo y envió un mensaje a Belle para que, en caso de que ella no estuviese a tiempo en casa para la cena, se encargara de Henry. También había enviado un mensaje a Robin, avisándole que su padre estaba mal y debía ir al hospital. Él había respondido "estaré allí".

Cora no dejaba de llorar en la sala de espera cuando un médico salió de una de las habitaciones y se dirigió a ellas.

—¿Son la familia de Henry Mills? —preguntó el médico con amabilidad.

—Sí, soy su esposa —respondió Cora, levantándose rápidamente del asiento—. Ella es nuestra hija.

—Bien, deben tomar esto con calma —pidió el médico ante las preocupadas miradas de ambas—. Hemos ingresado al señor Mills en terapia intensiva, tuvo un infarto de miocardio. Su estado es delicado por ahora, aunque sus signos vitales son normales. Vamos a hacerle algunos análisis y permanecerá aquí hasta que responda al tratamiento.

—Oh, Henry… —musitó Cora, llevándose una mano a los labios.

—Pero, ¿él va a estar bien? ¿El infarto ha provocado algún otro daño? —preguntó Regina rápidamente ya que su madre no era capaz de decir otra cosa más.

—Afortunadamente no —respondió el médico—. Pero, probablemente, el señor Mills va a necesitar terapia de rehabilitación.

—Entiendo —asintió Regina.

—Justo quería hablar de esto con ustedes —añadió el médico mientras revisaba sus notas en una tabla—. Encontramos niveles de alcohol relativamente altos en su sangre.

—Oh… tuvimos una fiesta el sábado —dijo Cora, casi sollozando—. Debe ser eso.

—Por los registros pareciera que ingirió alcohol esta mañana también —siguió el médico con el ceño plegado—. De cualquier forma, vamos a esperar a los otros análisis. ¿Les parece bien?

Tanto Cora como Regina estuvieron de acuerdo. El médico dijo que regresaría en un par de horas. Regina se sentó en silencio con su madre, no podían ver a su padre hasta que estuviese un poco más estable.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Regina suspiró y finalmente dijo algo.

—Mamá, sabes que papá tiene problemas con el alcohol, ¿cierto?

Cora recibió la pregunta igual que si Regina fuese una niña de cinco años y estuviese preguntando por la existencia de Santa. Titubeó un poco antes de responder.

—No creo que sea un verdadero problema —dijo Cora—. Él suele beber de vez en cuando, pero es perfectamente normal.

Regina miró a su madre con preocupación: si ella lo negaba quería decir que su padre también. Ellos jamás aceptarían el problema: Henry porque estaba en una constante fase de negación y Cora porque era demasiado cómodo no preocuparse por ello y hacer como si no pasara nada. Regina quería decir algo más para convencerla, pero de pronto, Robin apareció en el pasillo, aproximándose con velocidad.

—Regina, ¿tienes noticias?, ¿cómo está él? —preguntó Robin encontrándose con ella en la sala de espera, también miró a Cora quien seguía sollozando un poco—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—Está estable, gracias por haber venido —respondió Regina, un poco triste.

—Gracias, Robin —asintió Cora, con un pañuelo de papel.

—Intenté llegar un poco más rápido, pero el tráfico está de locos —dijo Robin, abrazando a Regina—. ¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres algo?

—Estoy bien —respondió Regina, sintiéndose reconfortada.

Pero no era cierto. Ella estaba muerta de miedo. No quería que nada malo le ocurriese a su padre. Además, la culpabilidad no le permitía sentirse tranquila.

Cora siguió intentando comunicarse con Zelena, pero no tuvo éxito. Las enfermeras iban y venían por el pasillo y en lo que restó de la última hora nadie salió para informar el estado del señor Mills.

—Esto es el colmo, no estamos pagando ese costoso seguro médico para nada —decía Cora, quien ya había dejado de llorar y ahora se quejaba por todo—. ¿Quién demonios va a decirme cómo está mi marido?

Regina y Robin observaban en silencio. Sin embargo, Regina intentaba calmar a su madre. Sabía que estaba muy alterada por las circunstancias y también porque no localizaba a Zelena.

—Mamá, ¿qué te parece si voy a recepción y busco a alguna enfermera que nos diga algo? —preguntó Regina a Cora.

—Sí… aparentemente nadie más lo hará —respondió Cora de malhumor.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Cora? —preguntó Robin con amabilidad.

—Si pudiesen conseguirme un té sería maravilloso —dijo Cora, como súplica.

—Bien, ya volvemos —respondió Regina.

Ambos salieron de la sala de espera y caminaron hacia la recepción. Regina estaba muy seria. Robin la tomó de la mano y le dijo en tono muy suave:

—Tu papá va a ponerse bien.

Regina asintió sólo por inercia. En la recepción buscaron a alguien que pudiese dar informes sobre el señor Mills, pero sólo consiguieron más tiempo de espera. Regina intentó hablar con cualquier médico o enfermera, pero nadie sabía exactamente nada.

Robin insistió en que fuesen a la cafetería por el té para Cora. Así darían tiempo a que algún médico apareciera. Regina, abatida, aceptó. Una vez que estuvieron en la cafetería, mientras esperaban en la fila para pedir el té, Robin abrazó a Regina.

Ella había necesitado, más que nunca, un abrazo así. De pronto, y sin esperarlo, comenzó a llorar entre los brazos de Robin. El nudo en la garganta que tenía desde que su madre había llamado comenzó a desatarse.

—Es mi culpa, Robin —decía Regina, con el maquillaje ya arruinado—. Yo no he hecho nada más que enfadar a papá. Él ya se sentía mal y yo sólo lo empeoré.

—Shh… shh… —decía Robin, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares— tú no hiciste nada de eso. Lo que ha sucedido con tu padre es algo que nadie podía evitar.

Regina alzó la mirada: ¿cuántas veces no escuchó lo mismo respecto al accidente de Daniel? Sin embargo, intentó no recordar, intentó no pensar. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas en cuanto la fila avanzó.

—Si algo le pasa, yo… —decía Regina de nuevo.

—Tu padre va a estar bien —intervino Robin—. Sólo enfócate en eso, amor.

Regina miró a Robin. Sus transparentes y diáfanos ojos azules le daban confianza. Ella asintió y trató de no pensar más en cosas terribles.

-x-

Regina y Robin aparecieron en la sala de espera con un par de tés y extendieron uno a Cora. Ella, por su parte, había intentado comunicarse con Zelena diecisiete veces, todas sin éxito.

En cuanto Regina se enteró, sintió un profundo resentimiento por su hermana. ¿Cómo era posible que no atendiera a las llamadas de su madre? ¿No pensaría que se trataba de algo grave? Prefirió no decir nada.

A mitad del día, Robin consiguió llevar unos sándwiches para almorzar, de contrabando por supuesto, a la sala de espera. Aunque madre e hija se negaron, al principio, a comer algo, pasados unos minutos aceptaron lo que Robin había llevado pues estaban hambrientas.

Alrededor de las 2:00 pm, otro médico, al fin, se acercó a la familia Mills. Regina y Cora se levantaron rápidamente del asiento, esperando saber algo.

—¿Familia de Henry Mills? —preguntó el nuevo médico.

—Sí, somos nosotros —respondió Regina.

—El señor Mills está recibiendo ya el tratamiento adecuado. Pueden entrar a verlo, pero sólo se admite una visita a la vez.

—Ve tú, mamá —dijo Regina.

Cora asintió apresurada y siguió al médico que la condujo hasta la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Regina se sentó y soltó un suspiro. Robin la tomó de la mano.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que sí, al menos ahora podré verlo —dijo ella, un poco aliviada.

Robin sonrió y besó su mano.

—Creo que voy a quedarme a acompañar a mamá esta noche —dijo Regina, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Me preocupa un poco Henry. Belle y Emma van a encargarse de él, pero… ya sabes, las pesadillas…

—Henry va a estar bien —dijo Robin, confiado—. Pero quizá debas llamarlo para aclararle qué sucede con su abuelo.

Robin tenía razón. Henry debía saber los detalles. Regina estuvo de acuerdo en llamar una vez que Belle lo hubiese recogido del colegio y lo hubiese llevado a casa donde Emma se encargaría de él.

Media hora después, Cora salió de la habitación de Henry. En cuanto vio a Regina volvió a soltarse a llorar.

—No soporto ver a tu padre así —decía Cora entre sollozos—. Esta mañana estaba como si nada… él… él jamás se enferma…

Regina apretaba el brazo de su madre para consolarla, pero unas lágrimas también aparecieron en sus propios ojos.

—Mamá, tenemos que ser positivas —dijo Regina de pronto—. En este momento somos la fortaleza de papá. No podemos vencernos.

Cora asintió, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo. Regina abrazó a su madre. No le gustaba verla así. Tampoco era que le agradara demasiado ver su lado dominante de casi todos los días, pero le partía el corazón verla tan desdichada.

-x-

Robin tuvo que irse a trabajar. Sin embargo, pidió a Regina que lo mantuviese informado de todo. Regina y Cora volvieron a quedarse solas en la sala de espera.

Unas horas después, Cora leía una revista y, por ratos, cerraba los ojos y cabeceaba un poco. No había muchas personas alrededor, por fortuna, pero a Regina le incomodaba el silencio del pasillo. Intentó trabajar un momento desde el iPad pero lo único que pudo hacer fue enviar un correo electrónico y luego se dedicó a ver las fotografías que se habían tomado el sábado anterior en el cumpleaños de su padre. Él se veía tan feliz, rebosante, había disfrutado su fiesta y de la compañía de sus hijas, pese a sus diferencias, y del pequeño Henry que se abrazaba a su abuelo con insistencia.

De pronto, su teléfono sonó. Regina lo contestó antes de que llamara la atención de todo mundo en el hospital.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al instante.

—_¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa con mi abuelo?, ¿está bien? _—preguntó la dulce voz de Henry al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Cariño, tu abuelo está bien —respondió Regina, para calmar la ansiedad del niño—. Sólo que se encuentra en el hospital y no puede hablar contigo en este momento.

—_¿Está enfermo? _

—Sí, mi amor. Pero los médicos ya se están haciendo cargo. No te preocupes.

—_Mami, prométeme que el abuelo va a estar bien_ —dijo la voz delgada de Henry.

Regina sintió que su corazón se desbarataba. ¿Cómo podía prometer algo que no estaba en sus manos? Ella confiaba, en verdad confiaba, en que su padre estaría bien, pero no podía asegurar nada. No podía defraudar a Henry tampoco.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que tu abuelo esté bien y pronto salga del hospital, cariño —dijo Regina, casi con la voz cortada.

—_Mami, ¿estás llorando?_

—No, no… sólo estoy muy cansada. ¿Estás con Emma?

—_Sí, Belle fue por mí a la escuela, pero Emma dijo que va a quedarse a dormir en casa… vamos a ordenar pizza, ver películas y…_

La voz de Henry fue interrumpida de pronto por la voz de Emma que le quitaba el auricular al niño justo en el momento adecuado.

—_¡Hey! Hola, Regina _—decía la voz de Emma detrás de la línea—. _¿Cómo está tu padre?_

—Estable, por ahora no sabemos mucho más —respondió Regina, un poco más tranquila.

—_Espero que todo salga bien, porque así será_ —dijo la voz confiada de Emma.

—Gracias, Emma… por cuidar de Henry… por todo.

—_Sabes que lo hago con gusto. Por cierto, hace unos minutos vino Robin a tu casa. Se llevó algo de ropa para ti, para que pases la noche cómoda._

—¿En serio? Yo no se lo pedí —dijo Regina, sorprendida.

—_Lo sé_ —dijo Emma, un poco entusiasmada—. _Diablos, Regina, tienes un buen hombre. Seguro que ya lo sabes._

—Sí, soy muy afortunada —respondió Regina con una visible sonrisa.

—_Va a llevarte todo más tarde_ —siguió Emma—. _Despreocúpate, Henry está muy bien._

—Lo sé, no puede estar en mejores manos —dijo Regina, un poco más animada—. Aunque escuché lo de la pizza y las películas.

—¡_Ah, eso! Te aseguro que primero haremos los deberes_ —dijo Emma con el quejido de Henry de fondo.

—Así me gusta —sonrió Regina—. Gracias de nuevo, Emma.

—_¡Adiós, mamá! Dale un beso al abuelo de mi parte_ —exclamó Henry del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo haré, cariño.

Cuando Regina colgó se sentía mucho mejor. Haber escuchado la voz de Henry la reconfortó muchísimo. Cora, a su lado, había dejado la revista cerrada sobre su regazo. Regina no sabía si ella había escuchado toda la conversación.

—Zelena sigue sin contestar. Le he dejado un mensaje en el teléfono de su oficina pero aún no se comunica —dijo Cora, notablemente decepcionada.

—Seguro pronto lo hará —dijo Regina, sin ganas de decir mucho más.

-x-

Por la noche, Regina casi cerraba los ojos en la sala de espera cuando Robin llegó. Ella estaba sola, su madre había ido a casa a cambiarse de ropa y ordenar unas cosas antes de pasar la noche en el hospital. Robin sonrió cuando vio a su novia, semidormida, con la mano apoyada en una de sus mejillas y el iPad a punto de resbalársele de las manos.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó Robin con un beso repentino.

—Robin… —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos de golpe— volviste.

—Te dije que lo haría, amor —dijo él, mientras abría la mochila que llevaba sobre el hombro—. Te traje ropa cómoda y algo de cenar, pero debes ser discreta, no dejan ingresar comida aquí.

—Dios mío, eres maravilloso —dijo Regina dándole un fuerte beso tronado.

—Lo soy —sonrió Robin, bromeando—. Anda, come algo.

Regina abrió el paquete que Robin le extendía: un bagel de jamón y queso. Ella comió tan rápida y discretamente como pudo.

—Traje otro para Cora —dijo Robin, guardando un segundo paquete en el bolso de Regina.

—Eres un experto en estas cosas del contrabando, casi me siento asustada —bromeó Regina, entre bocado y bocado, asegurándose de que ninguna enfermera la viera.

—Digamos que tengo experiencia —rió Robin—. Roland tardó dieciocho horas en nacer. Yo no quería apartarme de Marian, sus padres casi me obligaban a irme, pero fui insistente, yo no les caía muy bien, por cierto. Pasé hambriento casi mediodía, así que John apareció en el hospital con casi una pizza completa y me enseñó el truco para pasar comida de contrabando en hospitales.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿cuál es? —preguntó Regina masticando rápidamente.

Robin esbozó una sonrisa y de la mochila sacó un par de calcetines suyos. Regina pudo imaginarse entonces todo lo demás. Él escondía allí los bocadillos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Robin! —gruñó ella con desagrado.

—Juro que están limpios —rió él, divertido—. En verdad.

Regina no podía contener la risa y al mismo tiempo masticar. Dio un trago largo, mientras Robin la miraba muy divertido.

—De lo que no estoy seguro es si John habrá usado unos calcetines limpios —siguió Robin.

—Oh, Dios… —siguió Regina, riéndose todavía.

Necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba a Robin y reír un poco. La preocupación sobre el estado de su padre la había mantenido todo el día con un hueco en el pecho.

—Gracias —musitó ella depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de él.

—Me gusta que te sientas bien —respondió Robin, tomándola de la mano—. ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?

—Estable —dijo ella, con un gesto desanimado—. Es lo que nos dicen todo el tiempo.

—Eso es bueno, amor. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Regina asintió. Robin le acarició el cabello.

—Mi papá no puede morirse, Robin —decía Regina, esta vez sin lágrimas, una vez que terminó su cena rápida—. Henry lo necesita y yo también.

Robin comenzaba a comprender lo importante que era para Henry su abuelo. Prácticamente, fue la única figura paternal que el niño había tenido en toda su vida; además, Henry llevaba su nombre y apellido. En la casa Mills parecía que había más fotografías de Henry que de Regina y Zelena juntas.

—Creo que tu padre sabe eso, así que va a luchar todo lo que pueda para estar con los dos muy pronto —sonrió Robin.

Regina no podía sentirse más agradecida con él. No sólo estaba cuidándola y procurándola en un momento difícil, sino que también le hacía bien tenerlo como un recordatorio de que las cosas podrían salir bien.

En cuanto Cora regresó al hospital, Robin dejó a Regina descansar en una de las sillas, que no era nada cómoda, pero él se aseguró de dejarle los calcetines limpios como una almohada para que se recostara.

Se dieron un largo beso antes de despedirse. Cora los miró de reojo. En cuanto Robin se fue, madre e hija se quedaron solas, de nuevo, en la fría sala de espera, con la compañía ocasional de las enfermeras que transitaban de una habitación a otra.

—Es un buen hombre —dijo de pronto Cora a Regina.

—¿Mmm?

—Robin… es un buen hombre.

—Oh… sí, lo es —afirmó Regina, un poco adormilada.

—Tu padre me lo dijo la noche de la fiesta —siguió Cora, con la vista fija en el techo—. Él está feliz por ti.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, pero prefirió cerrarlos y descansar.

-x-

Dormir en una sala de espera en un hospital no era, definitivamente, dormir. Regina abrió los ojos alrededor de las 5:00 am. No había nadie en el pasillo. Cora estaba recargada sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados, completamente dormida. Regina se despabiló, intentando mover los músculos. Todo le dolía. Se levantó del asiento y caminó un poco por la sala. Se sentía ansiosa, al fondo del pasillo estaba la habitación donde su padre se encontraba con aparatos y tubos conectados. Ella quería entrar, sujetar su mano, sentir su presencia y decirle que lo necesitaba, que no la dejara, que no podía abandonarla ni a Henry. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sólo rogaba a Dios que su padre estuviese bien y que el infarto sólo quedara en un susto y nada más.

Poco tiempo después, Cora también despertó. Regina se ponía al corriente desde el iPad con algunos correos electrónicos y otros mensajes para Ruby con instrucciones específicas. Al parecer, en la oficina se volvían locos sin ella.

—¿Alguna noticia de Zelena? —preguntó su madre de pronto.

Regina negó con la cabeza. Cora dejó escapar un suspiro, se acicaló un poco el cabello y luego se puso de pie.

—Iré por un café, ¿quieres uno?

—Gracias, mamá.

Cora se alejó por el pasillo. Regina revisó el reloj, casi marcaban las 6:30 am. Envió un mensaje a Emma: "¿Has levantado a Henry?, ¿puedes hacerle un sándwich extra de mantequilla de maní para el almuerzo? Por favor, vigila que Perdita coma". Regina sabía que su dálmata no comía sus croquetas si ella no estaba por allí presente, eso a veces era un problema, pero con Emma usualmente ella solía comer un poco, al menos.

Regina se sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima. Le dolía el cuerpo por la incómoda posición de la silla, estaba cansada y a la vez ansiosa.

Cora regresó con los cafés y bebieron en silencio. Regina dio un par de tragos y en cuanto se reanudó la hora de visita, entró a ver a su padre a la habitación. Fue terrible para ella: su padre estaba conectado a todos esos tubos y al monitor que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón. Ella lloró en silencio, apretó la mano de él y así estuvo durante un largo rato, hasta que una enfermera entró y le pidió salir para administrarle a su padre un medicamento.

Alrededor de las 8:00 am, cuando el ritmo normal del hospital comenzaba, apareció Zelena. La pelirroja caminó apurada a través del pasillo, con su ropa formal y costosa de siempre y una cara de pocos amigos.

—Mamá, vine en cuanto me enteré, ¿cómo está él? —se apresuró a preguntar Zelena en cuanto vio a Cora.

—Está bien, pero en terapia intensiva —respondió Cora, desganada—. Qué bueno que has llegado. Me preocupé por ti.

Regina sólo escuchaba. Zelena no la había mirado siquiera.

—¡El aeropuerto es un infierno! —exclamó la pelirroja indignada—. Debí tomar dos conexiones.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Regina de pronto.

—Montreal —respondió Zelena, como si nada.

Regina y Cora la miraron extrañadas.

—¿No deberías estar en Portland? —preguntó Cora.

—Sí, pero tuve que ir a otra reunión.

Regina miró a su hermana con sospecha. Aquello no era posible. Por supuesto, ya lo imaginaba: Zelena estaba de vacaciones. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada más.

El silencio en la sala de espera fue peor con ellas tres juntas. Cora y Regina miraban hacia un lado y otro del pasillo y Zelena no soltaba el celular en ningún momento.

Unos minutos después, apareció el médico que atendía a Henry. Las tres acudieron a él en cuanto las llamó para informales su estado de salud.

—El señor Mills está recuperándose —dijo el médico—. Ha pasado una noche tranquila. Destapamos la arteria obstruida y confiamos en que pronto recupere el conocimiento. Quizá quieran verlo en un par de horas.

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió Cora, con un semblante mucho más animado.

—Bien, avisaré a las enfermeras que pueden entrar visitas a la habitación —respondió el médico—. Es importante que sepan que el señor Mills corrió con mucha suerte y su estilo de vida tiene que cambiar de inmediato.

Regina entendió lo que el médico quería decir. Su padre era un alcohólico y no podía negarlo.

En cuanto supieron que él se encontraba mejor, las tres regresaron a la sala de espera. Sin embargo, Zelena se notaba intranquila. Cora entró en la habitación de Henry en cuanto una enfermera se lo indicó y dejó a sus hijas solas.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo de pronto Zelena, cruzándose de brazos indignada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Regina, alzando la vista.

—No puedo creer la histeria de mi madre —siguió Zelena con una sonrisa recelosa—. Con todas esas llamadas y mensajes tuve que tomar aviones de líneas comerciales baratas y llegar aquí sin dormir ni ducharme siquiera… ¡Todo para que papá no tenga nada!

Regina casi no pudo creer lo que escuchó, sintió que sus oídos ardían de furia. ¿En verdad eso estaba saliendo de la boca de Zelena?

—Eres increíblemente egoísta, Zelena —dijo Regina, conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia—. ¡Papá tuvo un infarto, por Dios!

—Todo mundo tiene infartos —espetó Zelena—. ¡Es la enfermedad de hoy! Para eso están los hospitales, Regina. Pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo de la paranoia de mi madre cada vez que algo suceda. ¡Tengo una vida!

Regina no podía escuchar más a su hermana. Era una idiota. Se levantó del asiento, enfurecida, necesitaba alejarse de ahí. Sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no pudo contenerse y se volvió contra Zelena.

—¿Papá casi se muere y a ti te importa una mierda? —exclamó Regina, con las piernas temblorosas.

—No va a morirse, por favor —respondió Zelena con indiferencia—. Ya escuchaste al doctor ése.

—Entonces, supongo que debimos haberte llamado cuando estuviese ya en un ataúd para que tú lo consideraras una emergencia —dijo Regina con firmeza.

—Estás comportándote como mamá —dijo Zelena, desviando la atención hacia su teléfono.

—¡Y tú te comportas como una imbécil! —gritó Regina, llamando la atención de todo mundo.

Cora salía de la habitación de Henry. Se acercó rápidamente a ellas y las miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios sucede con ustedes? —preguntó nivelando su tono de voz—. Denle gracias a Dios que su padre está fuera de peligro.

Regina no quiso decir nada más. No soportaba que su hermana estuviese allí, como si nada, y que Cora no se diera cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿él está bien? —preguntó Zelena como sólo confirmando un dato.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió Cora, luciendo increíblemente cansada.

—Bien, entonces me marcho —dijo Zelena, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

Cora la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué has venido, Zelena? —preguntó Cora indignada—. ¿A corroborar si tu padre estaba muerto? ¿Sabes? No nos has hecho falta. Puedes irte ahora mismo.

Zelena miró a su madre con desafío, tenía los ojos enrojecidos. No dijo nada más y se marchó del hospital. Regina nunca había visto a su madre poner a su hermana en su lugar. Sin embargo, podía intuir que Cora se sentía devastada y lo único que quería era a alguien a su lado. Toda la confianza que ella tenía por Zelena se derrumbó en ese momento.

Regina y Cora volvieron a quedarse solas en la sala del hospital lo que restó del día.

-x-

El viernes, por la mañana, Regina finalmente fue a casa. Su padre aún no despertaba del todo, pero estaba fuera de peligro, lo cual la mantenía tranquila.

En cuanto llegó al departamento Perdita dio de saltos, emocionada por verla. Regina acarició a su dálmata y le propinó unos cuantos besos. La casa se encontraba relativamente ordenada. Henry se encontraba en horas de escuela todavía, así que ella tenía tiempo para descansar antes de que él llegara.

Se deshizo de los zapatos y la ropa deportiva y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua tibia recorriera su espalda y cada zona de su cuerpo adolorida. Sentía los ojos pesados, como dos rocas.

Se secó el cabello y lo trenzó. Luego, fue a la nevera, se sirvió un poco de jugo e intentó encender la televisión, pero antes de que pudiese tomar el control remoto, se quedó profundamente dormida con la cabeza de Perdi entre sus muslos.

—Mamá… mamá…

La vocecilla insistente de Henry y el dedo índice de éste sobre su hombro despertaron a Regina.

—¿Henry?, ¿estás en casa? —preguntó ella con la voz rasposa.

—Creo que sí, a menos de que sea un holograma —dijo la voz de Emma detrás de ella.

—¿Emma? —preguntó Regina de nuevo, sin comprender nada—. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué hora es?

—Las 4:00 pm en punto —respondió Emma, colgando la mochila de Henry sobre el perchero.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo Regina, incorporándose del sillón. Perdita también lo hizo y se sacudió para ir a saludar a Henry.

—_Síp_ —dijo Emma—. He venido a entregarte a tu pequeño monstruo. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo sigue Henry?

—Bien, fuera de peligro —dijo Regina sintiéndose aliviada con sólo decirlo—. Aún no sabemos cuándo saldrá del hospital, pero al menos lo peor ya pasó.

—Me alegro —sonrió Emma.

—¿Cuándo puedo ver al abuelo, mamá? —preguntó Henry entusiasmado.

—Démosle unos días, cariño —sonrió Regina—. ¿Ya cenaron?

—No —negó Henry—. Pero tengo hambre.

—Y yo —añadió Regina, dándole un beso en la nariz a su pequeño. Lo había extrañado tanto—. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza?

—¡Sí! ¡Con salami!

Emma esbozó una sonrisa, tomó las llaves de su auto y acarició a Perdita.

—Los dejo solos —dijo la rubia—. Cumplí con mi labor.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Regina resguardando a Henry entre sus brazos.

—Absolutamente —asintió Emma, caminando hacia la puerta—. Tú tienes que descansar y ese pequeño orejón tiene que cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí —dijo Henry con una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias, Emma —dijo Regina—, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—Probablemente sus vidas serían muy aburridas —dijo Emma guiñando un ojo.

-x-

Regina y Henry pidieron una pizza (con salami extra) y un par de sodas. Lo que restó de la tarde vieron Netflix. Henry eligió _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ por enésima vez, pero a Regina no le importó; deseaba pasar una tarde con su hijo. Nada más que ellos dos, acurrucados en el sofá, con Perdi echada sobre el suelo, con comida grasosa y abundante para no pensar en nada más.

Lo de Zelena tenía a Regina todavía de cabeza. Cora hacía como si nada pasara, pero lo cierto era que también le había afectado. Quizá, ambas se preguntaban qué dirían a Henry respecto a Zelena cuando despertara.

Sin embargo, en ese momento en el que Regina pudo estar con su hijo, se sintió profundamente dichosa. Se había enviado mensajes con Robin para ponerlo al corriente de las cosas y decirle que estaba en casa, pasando una tarde de películas con su hijo. Robin estuvo total y completamente de acuerdo, ella se lo merecía.

En cuanto terminó la película, Regina miró a Henry, éste dormía profundamente, con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso, y luego lo cargó hasta su habitación.

—Diablos, Henry… debes comer menos pizza… —musitó Regina en cuanto tomó a su hijo en brazos.

En cuanto lo arropó en la cama, salió de la habitación y levantó un poco las sobras de la cena. Mandó un mensaje a Cora para saber cómo se encontraba Henry y ella respondió que todo bien.

Regina suspiró, aliviada, dejó el teléfono sobre la barrita de la cocina mientras guardaba el resto de la pizza en la nevera. De pronto, el timbre del interfono sonó. Regina miró la hora extrañada, pasaban de las nueve.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Regina a través del interfono.

—_Regina, soy yo: Zelena._

Regina reconoció la voz de su hermana. ¿Qué haría allí a esa hora?

—_Quiero hablar contigo, si puedes o quieres…_ —dijo la pelirroja para romper el silencio que se hizo entre las dos.

—Voy a abrirte —dijo Regina, apretando el botón para abrir la reja del edificio.

Zelena no tardó mucho en subir hasta el departamento de Regina. Apareció en la puerta con un semblante extraño. Regina la hizo pasar a la cocina, donde ella se encontraba limpiando un poco.

—Perdona que venga a esta hora —comenzó a decir Zelena en un tono muy distinto al usual—. Pero quería verte... y saber cómo está papá.

Regina miró a su hermana con incredulidad, levantó una ceja por inercia.

—¿Ahora te interesa?

—Siempre me ha interesado —defendió Zelena—. En el hospital… no quise… yo… no soy tan egoísta como tú piensas.

—Creo que nos quedó bastante claro, Zelena —afirmó Regina—. Incluso decepcionaste a mamá., cosa que no creí posible hasta entonces.

Zelena bajó la mirada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a la barrita de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los bancos.

—Regina… yo… no me encuentro bien.

El tono de Zelena preocupó a Regina, pero ella estaba demasiado enojada para admitirlo.

—No es cierto que estuve en Montreal —confesó Zelena, esta vez llorando realmente—. Ni siquiera tomé un avión. Tuve que hacer el viaje en autobús desde Nueva York hasta aquí. Perdí mi trabajo hace meses y no he podido conseguir nada mejor. Estuve saliendo con alguien a quien le di toda mi confianza, invertí en sus negocios y acuerdos y… me dejó en la calle. Mi departamento es todo lo que me queda y parece ser que voy a tener que venderlo pronto. Mamá llamó a la oficina, pero ya no trabajo ahí. ¡Nadie debía enterarse de esto! Es humillante.

La voz de Zelena se quebró por completo. Regina miró a su hermana con compasión. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero no justificaba sus actos.

—Zelena… ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Regina, confundida.

—Porque para mamá yo siempre he sido una mujer triunfadora, ¿sabes? —dijo Zelena, limpiándose las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido—. No podía decirle que, por primera vez en mi vida, he fallado en algo. Tomé malas decisiones. Me enamoré de un hombre que no me amaba y que me quitó todo… ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

—Lo sé —suspiró Regina, resignada, arrancó una toalla de papel de la cocina y se la dio a Zelena—. Pero pudiste decírmelo a mí.

Zelena esbozó una sonrisa apesadumbrada.

—Tú eras la última persona a la que quería decírselo —dijo Zelena con amargura—. No quería aceptar ante ti que algo me había salido mal. Tienes razón, soy una perra egoísta… Pero tú todo lo has hecho bien. Te han pasado cosas horribles y aquí estás. Tienes a Henry, tienes amigos, tienes un trabajo que te gusta y ahora tienes a Robin. Yo no tengo nada, Regina. Ni siquiera tengo orgullo ahora.

Regina miró a su hermana y sintió compasión. No recordaba la última vez que la había visto así.

—¿Sabes?, yo no lo tengo todo —dijo Regina, recargando sus codos sobre la barrita de la cocina— pero disfruto de lo que tengo. Quizá, si hubieses pensado distinto respecto a mí, pudiste contarme tus problemas. No habría sido necesaria esa actitud en el hospital. Lastimaste a mamá y a mí también.

—Lo sé, lo siento —se disculpó Zelena, cabizbaja—. Me comporté como una persona horrible pero lo hice en defensa propia.

—No deberías hacerlo. Estoy segura de que a mamá no le habría importado nada de eso mientras papá estaba en el hospital —dijo Regina—. A mí tampoco. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, aunque me hiciste enojar como nunca.

Zelena miró con vergüenza a su hermana.

—En verdad lo siento —siguió la pelirroja—. Ahora no sé cómo componer mi vida. Mis tarjetas han quedado sobregiradas. Por favor, hermana, que mi madre no se entere de nada de esto.

—Guardaré tu secreto, pero debes decírselo en algún momento.

—Lo sé.

Zelena parecía una niña muy asustada y sola. Regina no sabía cómo decírselo, así que fue hasta su bolso, sacó la chequera y escribió una cifra ante la mirada extrañada de Zelena. Luego, Regina le extendió el cheque.

—Tómalo. Quiero que comiences a componer tu vida —dijo Regina con sinceridad.

—No puedo aceptarlo, Regina —dijo Zelena, determinada—. No después de todo lo que he hecho, ni de las cosas que he dicho, ni de la envidia que te he tenido…

—No importa —negó Regina, aún con el cheque extendido—. Puedes pagármelo cuando estés totalmente recuperada, si te hace sentir mejor.

—Pero…

—Zelena, has hecho mal en envidiarme —intervino Regina—. Lo más importante que tenía lo perdí hace nueve años. Ahora tengo a Henry, pero no hay un día que Daniel no nos haga falta. Por favor, acepta esto y comienza tu vida de nuevo. Tú puedes hacerlo. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Zelena, en un arrebato, abrazó a su hermana. Regina recibió el abrazo y estrechó a Zelena. Hacía un millón de años que no se abrazaban. Zelena, de nuevo en lágrimas, aceptó el dinero de Regina.

—Perdóname, hermana —dijo la pelirroja sin una gota de soberbia en su voz.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Regina abrió los ojos sobresaltada con el sonido de su teléfono. Contestó rápidamente en cuanto vio el número de Cora en la pantalla. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sin embargo, el alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando su madre dijo: "tu padre ha despertado".

Regina y Henry subieron al auto casi de un brinco. No se detuvieron para desayunar. Regina le dio a Henry un paquete de Pop Tarts que había sacado de la alacena antes de salir y ambos las comieron durante el camino. Iban emocionados y felices. Ella canceló la cita de Henry con el Dr. Hopper, después de todo esta vez se trataba de algo muy especial.

Madre e hijo llegaron al hospital y cruzaron los pasillos con paso apresurado, casi corriendo. Henry llevaba bajo el brazo un papel enrollado y amarrado con un listón.

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Cora les abrió con una sonrisa. El pequeño Henry casi corrió hasta la cama donde estaba su abuelo ya despierto.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó Henry con su sonrisa chimuela—. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¡Hola, muchacho! —exclamó Henry padre cuando vio la cara rebosante de su nieto, estaba todavía en bata de hospital y conectado a un suero, pero nada más—. Mucho mejor. Tienes un abuelo de acero.

Henry rió. Regina se alegró de que su hijo no hubiese visto a su abuelo conectado a tubos y jeringas.

—Papá… —dijo Regina, acercándose a la cama de éste, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Hola, _manzanita_ —sonrió su padre, lucía mucho más viejo—. Dime que no has dormido aquí todo este tiempo.

—Ella estuvo conmigo siempre, Henry —intervino Cora.

Regina intercambió una mirada con su madre. Ésta la veía con un dejo de orgullo. Era cierto: habían estado juntas en eso.

—No quería causarte contrariedades, hija.

—Ninguna, papá —sonrió Regina, tomándole la mano—. Donde estés tú allí estaré yo también.

Su padre tenía una lágrima en el ojo. Regina sabía que no le hacía bien tener tantas emociones, así que inmediatamente intentó desviar la atención.

—Henry te ha traído algo especial, papá —dijo ella, limpiándose la lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué es, muchacho? —preguntó Henry padre entusiasmado.

Henry extendió el rollo de papel hacia su abuelo y le mostró el dibujo de un caballo muy bien definido y trazado como para tratarse de la obra de un niño de diez años.

—Es precioso, Henry. Gracias.

Regina sonrió complacida. Su familia estaba por fin reunida.

—¿Saben algo de Zelena? —preguntó de pronto Henry padre.

Cora estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Regina la interrumpió.

—Sí, papá, estuvo aquí acompañándonos hace unas noches, tuvo que irse por un asunto de trabajo muy importante, pero dijo que en cuanto despertaras hablaría contigo, ¿quieres que la llamemos ahora?

—Oh, no es necesario, hija. Sólo dile que estoy bien —sonrió Henry padre, satisfecho.

—Sí, lo haré —asintió Regina, Cora la miró extrañada—. Ella estaba muy preocupada también.

—Lo sé, lamento haberles causado un susto.

—Ahora tienes que alimentarte y cuidarte bien, Henry —siguió Cora, entendiendo que Regina cubría a su hermana—. Anda, come la gelatina que te trajo la enfermera.

—Pero no me gusta la gelatina, mujer —se quejó Henry padre.

—Abuelo, si comes tu gelatina voy a hacerte un dibujo todavía mejor —intervino Henry, con tono serio.

Regina y Cora casi soltaron una risa. Sin embargo, Henry padre miró a su nieto con seriedad y asintió.

—Está bien, hijo, sólo porque tú lo dices.

-x-

El sábado era el día de Robin con Roland, así que Regina dijo que no quería que el pequeño pasara su día especial en el hospital como Robin había sugerido. Él entendió, así que prometió verla el lunes, a la hora del almuerzo. Regina estuvo de acuerdo, lo extrañaría hasta entonces, pero quería estar con su padre.

Ella guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta verte así, hija —dijo su padre de repente.

Ambos se encontraban solos. Cora y Henry habían salido a tomar el almuerzo. La luz del mediodía entraba en la habitación suave y tenue.

—¿Cómo así, papi? —preguntó Regina, sentándose en la silla cerca de él.

—Enamorada —respondió él, sin más.

Regina soltó una risa. Lo estaba, en verdad lo estaba. ¿Era tan evidente?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, con timidez.

—Porque he visto cómo se iluminan esos ojos oscuros —sonrió su padre—. Y había extrañado ese brillo.

Regina sonrió, miró a su padre con ternura y luego suspiró.

—Creo que tienes razón, papá. Estoy enamorada.

—Y eres correspondida, Regina. Aún mejor.

Ambos rieron. Sin embargo, ella hizo una pausa.

—Sabes que está bien amar y dejarse amar, ¿verdad? —preguntó su padre como una confirmación.

—Lo sé, papá —asintió ella, un poco más seria—. Pero tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo por qué?

—Hasta hace unos meses sólo éramos Henry y yo. Robin ha venido a revolucionar mi vida. Todos los días hay algo nuevo con él, es como una sorpresa… pero…

Regina se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Su padre sabía lo que pasaba, pero no la presionó. Sólo tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Lo de Daniel fue un accidente, hija —dijo su padre obligándola a mirarlo—. Ojalá nunca hubiese ocurrido. Pero ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad. La vida se ha encargado de dártela, mereces ser feliz.

Regina alzó la mirada, su padre sonreía.

—Pero papá, ahora está Henry —siguió ella, visiblemente preocupada—. Cualquier cosa que haga debo pensar primero en él.

—Es cierto —asintió su padre—. Pero Henry no lo es todo en tu vida. Estoy seguro que, con la edad, él se sentirá mejor si su madre es feliz también. Además, Robin es un buen hombre. Me ha parecido que es uno de esos muchachos de los que ya no hay. No lo olvides.

—Gracias, papi.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa. Su padre tenía razón. Qué bueno era tenerlo de regreso. Cuando ella solía sentirse perdida, él siempre tenía un buen consejo.

—Ahora, hija, necesito pedirte un favor —dijo su padre, con un tono más serio—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí sin que tu madre se entere, por ahora.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Regina un poco confundida.

—Tengo un problema. Soy alcohólico —admitió él, soltando un suspiro—. El doctor vino esta mañana, antes de que ustedes llegaran, y me ha dicho que debo dejar de beber si quiero permanecer vivo. Tu madre lo escuchó todo, pero para ella el alcohol no es un problema, no quiere aceptar que tengo una adicción. Yo tampoco quisiera, pero no quiero que algo tan estúpido me mate.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti, papá?

—Iré a alcohólicos anónimos, pero tu madre no debe enterarse, así que para ella sólo estaré en el club. Quisiera que guardaras ese secreto por mí. Además, claro, de tirar todo el alcohol que hay en casa.

—Mamá va a darse cuenta de eso.

—Lo sé, pero si tú lo haces ella lo dejará pasar.

—De acuerdo. Me alegra que decidas estar sano.

Regina dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, éste sonrió complacido. Ahora ella tenía dos secretos a cargo, de los cuales su madre no podía enterarse.

-x-


	9. Por los campos de oro

**9  
****Por los campos de oro**

A mediodía, la oficina ya era un completo caos. Regina intentó mantener la calma desde que el primer problema surgió y eso fue, más o menos, antes del almuerzo, cuando Whale, el jefe editorial, advirtió que debían tener el catálogo antes de fin de mes, para el que sólo faltaban once días, si querían tener maquetada la revista a tiempo. Regina asintió, sólo por inercia, pues ella aún no terminaba los diseños. Feinberg había visto los primeros que Regina propuso, pero les había hecho tantas modificaciones que ya no se parecían nada al diseño original.

Por su parte, Ruby hizo las llamadas correspondientes a modelos y fotógrafos, pero muchos de ellos se encontraban de vacaciones aún. Algunos se molestaron y mandaron al diablo a Ruby en muchos idiomas. La chica, sin saber qué hacer, había corrido hacia Regina para pedirle ayuda. Y no fue hasta que ella hizo nuevamente las llamadas que consiguieron a cinco modelos y dos fotógrafos.

Sin embargo, las cosas no hacían otra cosa más que empeorar. Feinberg quería hacer el lanzamiento de la revista y la colección con un magno evento a mediados de agosto, pero no había ningún recinto, de la altura de Feinberg, disponible en la ciudad que quisiera hacer los preparativos de un día a otro.

Regina tenía que lidiar con los correos electrónicos que se acumulaban en su bandeja y con las llamadas que no paraban de sonar. Intentó hacer un espacio para telefonear a su propio hijo, quien ya se encontraba de vacaciones de verano. Emma lo cuidaba por las mañanas y Belle por las tardes. Sin embargo, eso no hacía sentir mejor a Regina. Ella realmente deseaba tener un momento de descanso para estar con Henry. "Eso es lo que hace una verdadera madre", se decía a menudo a modo de reproche.

Pero con los teléfonos sonando cada cinco minutos, personas yendo de un lado a otro, exigiendo su atención y ayuda, además una Ruby malhumorada, Regina no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para almorzar. Tuvo que cancelar a Robin, prometiéndole que lo compensaría de algún modo.

Sin embargo, pese a su infinita paciencia, Regina no pudo más. En algún momento se escapó de todos y cerró rápidamente la puerta de su oficina tras de sí. Se recargó sobre ella unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente. "Tranquila, tranquila…" decía en un tono apenas audible. Se dirigió a su escritorio y con el pulso tembloroso abrió una gaveta. Sacó un frasco con píldoras, tomó una y la tragó. Después bebió un poco de agua de una botella y se sentó en la silla frente a la pantalla de la computadora encendida.

Sólo unos minutos después, su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad. Dio un suspiro en cuanto volvió a sentirse segura. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía un ataque de ansiedad. Sin embargo, aquel día había sido espantoso y aún no terminaba.

No había escuchado a Ruby en lo absoluto y era entonces cuando se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. La chica tenía razón: era imposible. Aquel trabajo iba a matarla. Recargó los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y masajeó sus sienes. Pensó en su padre y en el ataque cardiaco que él había sufrido hacía un par de semanas; ella no podía repetir la misma historia. Debía dejar de presionarse, de empujarse tanto al precipicio.

El toquido en la puerta llamó su atención.

—Adelante —dijo Regina, desganada.

Ruby asomó la cara por una rendija de la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica, visiblemente preocupada.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —respondió Regina, aparentando estar calmada.

—Hace un rato te vi un poco pálida —dijo Ruby, torciendo un labio—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro —asintió Regina.

Ruby entró en la oficina, llevaba dos tazas de té en la mano. Ofreció una a Regina. Ésta la aceptó con una sonrisa y musitó "gracias".

—Lamento si las cosas se salieron de control —dijo Ruby—. Debes saber que nadie te está culpando. Todos piensan que eres excelente en lo que haces.

—Gracias, Ruby, pero en este momento lo dudo —Regina suspiró—. ¿Sabes que Henry está en casa de vacaciones? Y yo no puedo estar ahí con él. Prometí que este año lo llevaría a la playa, y ni siquiera veo cuándo podré hacerlo. Estamos rebasados de tiempo, al menos hasta el invierno.

—Lo sé —respondió Ruby con tristeza—. Yo también creí que tendríamos nuestras vacaciones. Hace tiempo quiero ir a visitar a mi madre en Canadá.

—Perdón por haber aceptado, Ruby —dijo Regina con sinceridad—. Debí decir que no a Feinberg cuando tuve oportunidad.

—No te preocupes, Regina, te entiendo: esa vieja bruja pone los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Yo he querido llorar cada vez que me dirige la palabra. Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ruby apretó la mano de Regina, ésta la estrechó también y sonrió.

—Gracias, Ruby. Eres la mejor.

Bebieron el té en silencio, intentando no hacer caso de los sonidos de la oficina detrás de ellas.

-x-

A la hora del almuerzo, Regina creyó justo que todos salieran a tomar un descanso. Era necesario. Así, la oficina pronto quedó vacía. Sin embargo, ella decidió quedarse. Lo primero que hizo fue telefonear a Emma y consiguió hablar unos minutos con Henry, quien parecía muy ocupado jugando uno de sus videojuegos nuevos. Regina sonrió un poco triste, hubiese preferido que Henry estuviese jugando afuera. Entre todas las cosas que ella había prometido, estaba también la de enseñarle a andar en bicicleta. Pero el tiempo, siempre el maldito tiempo.

En cuanto terminó de hablar con su hijo, Regina se sentó en la silla y estiró un poco las piernas. Estaba muy cansada. Deseaba que ese día se terminara.

—¿Ordenó servicio a domicilio?

Regina alzó la mirada, confundida, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Robin. Éste estaba en la puerta de su cubículo, sosteniendo una caja de pizza, con una sonrisa.

—¿Robin?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, saltando de su asiento.

—Por los mensajes de la mañana, parecía que mi chica estaba en apuros —respondió él—. Así que creí necesario alimentarla correctamente.

Regina corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, propinándole muchos besos que él recibió gustoso. De eso se trataba: hacerla feliz.

—¿Qué tal pepperoni y doble queso? —dijo Robin, colocando la caja de pizza en el escritorio, luego sacó un par de Coca Colas, una light para ella y normal para él.

—Mi favorita —sonrió Regina—. Y la de Henry también.

—Lo sé, amor —dijo él, besándola en la mejilla.

Regina volvió a abrazarlo. Esta vez por un poco más de tiempo. Necesitaba sentirse reconfortada. Él le acarició la espalda y luego la miró un poco pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido este día —sonrió ella, sosteniendo el rostro de él entre sus manos—. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mucho tiempo, en realidad.

Robin sonrió. Tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y la besó.

—Y tú a mí, hermosa.

Regina lo besó, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Él rodeó su cintura y correspondió a su beso húmedo, apretado e intenso. Robin se quedó sin aliento, la atrajo hacia sí y ella esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—La oficina estará vacía por unos minutos más…

—¿De veras?, ¿tú quieres…?

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Robin no podía negarse, jamás podría hacerlo. Tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer más sexy del mundo. Sin embargo, miró alrededor: la oficina de Regina tenía vidrios en los costados, cualquiera que entrara, sin previo aviso, los podría encontrar.

—¿Estás segura? Tu oficina es un poco… transparente —dijo Robin.

Regina se quedó pensativa unos segundos. No podía dejar de besarlo. No podía pensar en algo mejor… Hasta que tuvo una idea.

—Ven conmigo —ella lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el final del pasillo donde había unas escalerillas metálicas.

Subieron rápidamente y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble en la que había unas letras grabadas en mármol: Madame Feinberg.

—¿Esta es la oficina de Cruella? —preguntó Robin, divertido.

—Sí y nadie entra aquí, sólo yo tengo la llave —dijo Regina, sacando una llave pequeña, rápidamente abrió la puerta—. Adelante, señor Locksley.

—Después de usted, _milady_ —sonrió Robin.

Ambos entraron a la oficina, riéndose por lo bajo. El lugar estaba impecablemente limpio y ordenado, olía a aromatizante; el piso pulido brillaba debajo de sus pies y las figurillas que adornaban los libreros no tenían una sola mota de polvo. La vista era maravillosa, desde allí podía observarse toda la ciudad.

Regina se sentó en el pulcrísimo escritorio de vidrio de Madame Feinberg, cruzando las piernas y desabotonándose la blusa. Robin no podía seguir viendo más la vista de la ciudad, se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Esta debería ser tu oficina —dijo Robin—. Tu trasero se ve muy bien sobre ese escritorio.

—Creí que se veía mejor en tu cama —sonrió Regina.

—Tu trasero se ve bien en cualquier parte, en realidad, amor —dijo él, terciando una sonrisa y tomándola por la cintura.

Robin la besó y la ayudó con la tarea de desabotonar su blusa. Mientras la besaba en el cuello, con la otra mano libre comenzó a acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la falda ejecutiva. Regina dejó escapar algunos suspiros, cuidando de no ser demasiado ruidosa.

La erección de Robin era evidente. Regina lo había excitado desde el momento en el que se sentó sobre ese escritorio. Estaba matándolo; lo único que deseaba era sacar su miembro y hundirlo en lo más profundo de ella.

Regina miró su reloj de pulsera de reojo.

—¿Cariño?

—¿Sí?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal si nos ahorramos los preámbulos?

Robin sonrió, mordió sus labios mientras la besaba y musitó:

—Estoy de acuerdo.

De inmediato, él bajó el cierre de su pantalón y su erección quedo a la vista. Regina adoraba cuando él hacía eso. Le gustaba sentirse tan atraída por él. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no perdía la cabeza por nadie. Jamás hubiese imaginado tener sexo en la oficina de su jefa; ni siquiera con Jefferson, quien había estado como auxiliar contable sólo algunos meses.

Pero Robin la volvía loca. Cuando él, por fin, la penetró, con preservativo de por medio, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Ella estaba sentada aún sobre el escritorio, mientras él hundía su pene en su vagina, con un ritmo rápido.

Robin apretaba uno de sus pechos, mientras lamía el pezón con furor. Aquello lo excitaba: tener sexo en un sitio ajeno, prohibido y hasta un poco en venganza de la vieja bruja que su novia tenía por jefa.

—Oh, Regina… voy a terminar demasiado pronto —murmuraba Robin, mientras cerraba los ojos, completamente extasiado.

Sin embargo, Regina no pudo responder nada, pues ella misma se crispaba de placer, alcanzando su orgasmo con las uñas clavadas en la camisa a medio abotonar de él. En segundos, Robin también terminó, apoyándose en las caderas de ella y soltando un gruñido de alivio.

Ambos se miraron: estaban semidesnudos, apoyados en el escritorio, sudorosos, un poco despeinados y sudorosos. Regina no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, divertido, quitándose el condón y abrochándose los pantalones.

—No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer —dijo ella, acomodándose la ropa también.

Él también rió por lo bajo y luego la besó dulcemente.

—¿Hambrienta?

—No te imaginas.

Ambos salieron de la oficina a hurtadillas, afortunadamente no había nadie más en la oficina aún. Abrieron la pizza y comieron con un par de sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-x-

Robin salió del edificio casi flotando. Estaba embriago en una dulce y placentera satisfacción. Subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Debía comprar un paquete de cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra.

La tarde caía con gracia, había algo nuevo y maravilloso en el mundo, algo que aún no alcanzaba a entender. Regina era deslumbrante, en todos los sentidos. Un minuto con ella hacía que el resto del día tuviese sentido.

Estaba enamorado, sí, era eso. No podía negarlo, pero tampoco quería asustarla. Ella había demostrado ser una mujer con su propio ritmo y tiempo, y él iba a respetarlo.

Condujo por las calles de Boston. Fue a la tienda de música e hizo la compra. Luego decidió pasarse por la tienda de libros, donde se encontró con Regina aquella noche por casualidad.

Había visto la oficina de Feinberg: estaba llena de libros de todo tipo, además de diseño de modas. Robin no sólo bromeaba cuando dijo que Regina se veía perfecta en medio de todo eso; en verdad así era. Ojalá algún día ella decidiera abrir su propia firma, o quizá volver a dedicarse al arte.

Así que no lo pensó más. Él quería comprar un libro para ella. El primero que tendría en su fastuosa colección de su lujosísima oficina, algún día.

Robin entró en la librería, se paseó por los pasillos. Buscó en la sección de arte y diseño, pero no estaba convencido.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Robin giró y se encontró con una muchacha bajita, de mirada dulce y cabello cobrizo.

—Estoy buscando un libro para mi novia —comenzó a decir Robin—. Creo que podría ser sobre algún artista, pero no estoy seguro.

—¿Qué tipo de artista? —preguntó la muchacha, aparentemente entusiasmada por la idea—. Podemos buscarlo por corriente: el renacimiento, las vanguardias, o quizá algo contemporáneo.

—Creo que algo contemporáneo estaría bien —dijo Robin, pensativo.

—Claro, lo buscaré en la computadora.

La muchacha condujo a Robin hasta el mostrador. Él iba distraído curioseando entre las portadas de algunos otros libros.

—¿Crees que podría interesarle Edward Hopper? —preguntó la muchacha, tecleando velozmente sobre el mostrador.

—No lo sé…

Robin se llevó una mano al cuello, dubitativamente, cuando de pronto una cabecita castaña salió debajo del escritorio.

—¡Hola, Robin! —saludó la sonrisa chimuela de Henry.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Robin, un poco sorprendido y asustado—. ¿Qué haces aquí, chico?

—Trabajo con Belle —dijo Henry entusiasmado y señaló a la muchacha.

—Oh, no, no… —se apresuró a decir ella— Henry está acompañándome un rato en la librería, en la que yo trabajo, pero no estoy explotándolo ni nada parecido.

Robin se rió con la ocurrencia. Henry también parecía divertido.

—Así que tú eres Belle —dijo Robin extendiéndole la mano—. Encantado.

—Oh, y tú eres el Robin de Regina —sonrió la muchacha, estrechando su mano.

—Definitivamente —rió Robin.

—Belle, él es el novio de mi mamá —añadió Henry, como intentando explicar la situación sentimental de su madre.

Belle y Robin se miraron divertidos. Henry se recargó sobre el mostrador, con la carita apoyada sobre el brazo.

—¿Qué vas a comprar? —preguntó el niño.

—Estoy buscando un libro para tu mamá —respondió Robin—. Quiero sorprenderla.

—¡Oh! Eso va a gustarle —dijo Henry, convencido.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Robin, con curiosidad.

—A mamá le gusta mucho el sujeto que cortó su oreja y la regaló a su novia —dijo Henry.

—¿Van Gogh?

—Ajá, él.

Belle sonrió.

—Buscaré algunos libros de Van Gogh, entonces.

La muchacha se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolos solos. Henry había estado leyendo en un rincón, debajo del mostrador. Algunas tardes, Belle no podía cuidarlo en casa, así que Regina le daba permiso de llevarlo al trabajo, siempre y cuando él no se metiera en problemas.

—¿Por qué vas a regalarle algo a mamá? —preguntó Henry, interesado.

—Pensé que sería algo lindo —respondió Robin, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cuando yo tenga novia, también le regalaré libros —dijo Henry, totalmente convencido.

—Es el mejor regalo, definitivamente.

Robin sonrió y revolvió el cabello del niño. Belle regresó con una montaña de libros sobre Van Gogh. Luego de hojearlos unos minutos, y de la aprobación de Henry, Robin se decidió por uno de ellos. Belle lo envolvió en un bonito papel púrpura y le colocó un lazo dorado. Tanto ella como Henry prometieron guardar el secreto.

En cuanto Robin se despidió y salió de la tienda, Henry regresó a su lectura y Belle a acomodar la pila de libros en los estantes.

—¿Sabes? Robin es un buen tipo —declaró Henry, sin despegar la vista de las páginas—. Creo que está enamorado de mamá.

—Creo que sí, Henry, lo parece —sonrió Belle.

-x-

Después de la visita de Robin, Regina se encontró de mejor humor. Aquella tarde, todos en la oficina lograron terminar los pendientes del día a tiempo. Así que a las 6:00 pm, ella ya estaba en el auto camino a casa.

El recuerdo de Robin de aquella tarde la hizo reírse como tonta, mientras conducía por las calles de Boston, con un viejo disco de Paul Simon que solía llevar en la guantera.

Robin y ella estaban juntos desde hacía casi dos meses. Desde entonces nada había sido igual en la vida de Regina.

A sus treinta años, ya había dejado de creer que las cosas sucedían por arte de magia. Sin embargo, aún creía que sucedían por algo. Quizá algo así como el destino.

Muchas veces se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si Daniel no hubiese muerto, cómo serían las cosas en su vida, en la de Henry. Pero nunca podía imaginarlo, no era capaz de suponer algo que no existía. Para eso había tomado todas esas terapias, todas esas consultas y tratamientos. Para desvanecer el dolor.

Sin embargo, ahora la herida se sentía diferente. Estaba segura de que el tiempo ayudó a que el dolor pareciera más soportable, pero había algo más: Robin.

"No te ilusiones demasiado, Regina", solía decirse algunas veces, sobre todo cuando él se comportaba como el hombre perfecto. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sólo dos meses y ella estaba ya completamente enamorada de él.

No sólo la hacía sentirse viva. También la orillaba a cometer locuras, a ser más ella misma. A sentirse bien consigo, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Condujo un par de calles, sumida en sus pensamientos, con la música de fondo. De pronto, se detuvo en el alto de un semáforo y la vio: una preciosa bicicleta azul cromada con rines plateados. Estaba en exhibición en el escaparate de una tienda. Regina sonrió. Era momento de otra locura.

-x-

Henry solía esperar despierto a su madre sólo en vacaciones, de otra manera ella no lo permitía. Así que casi había obligado a Belle a jugar videojuegos. La muchacha no era muy fan de aquello, pero en algo debía entretener al pequeño.

Regina abrió la puerta del departamento con mucho cuidado. Perdi llegó corriendo a su encuentro, sin embargo, Regina le indicó que se mantuviera quieta.

Henry y Belle seguían enfrascados en el juego, tanto así que ni siquiera notaron cuando Regina entró en el departamento, deslizando con ella la bicicleta azul. La cargó rápidamente y la llevó hasta la cocina.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto a esta hora, jovencito? —dijo Regina detrás de ellos.

Henry saltó del sofá y Belle giró sobresaltada. El pequeño se percató de la presencia de su madre, quien le dirigía una mirada amenazadora.

—Ah, hola, mami —saludó Henry con una sonrisita nerviosa—. Tú me diste permiso para jugar, ¿recuerdas?

—Hola, Regina —saludó Belle, también nerviosa, pues nunca antes había visto a Regina molesta, no con ella.

—Hola, Belle —dijo Regina, guiñándole un ojo secretamente—. Creo que ya es hora de que te despegues de esos videojuegos un rato, Henry.

—Pero mamá, son vacaciones —dijo el niño con una expresión lastimera.

—Ve a la cocina, por favor —indicó Regina muy seria.

Henry no entendía qué pasaba con su madre. Normalmente, cuando ella regresaba de malhumor del trabajo, cuando había tenido un mal día, se encerraba a darse un largo baño en la tina y luego salía más calmada para estar con él. Sin embargo, ella se comportaba muy extraña últimamente.

Belle se acercó a Regina y ésta le hizo una seña, como diciéndole que sólo bromeaba. La muchacha se tranquilizó, por un momento sintió miedo de la voz amenazante de Regina.

—¡Wow! —se escuchó la expresión de sorpresa de Henry desde la cocina—. ¡Una bicicleta!

Regina sonrió complacida. Belle entendió todo. Ambas se acercaron a Henry, quien miraba asombrado cada detalle de su nueva bicicleta.

—¿Es mía, mamá? —preguntó Henry entusiasmado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Regina, cruzándose de brazos—. Creo que es demasiado azul para mí o Perdi.

—¡Vaya! —siguió Henry, emocionado y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla—. ¡Gracias, mamá! Creí que estabas molesta.

—Sólo bromeaba —rió Regina, divertida—. Quería ver esa cara de susto.

Henry rió también. Luego hizo una mueca, como si dudara de algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Belle, con curiosidad.

—Es que… yo no… no sé andar en bicicleta —confesó Henry, un poco decepcionado.

—Oh… —respondió Belle, contrariada, mirando a Regina.

—¡Ah! Para eso también se necesita práctica, mi amor —dijo Regina, acercándose a Henry—. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos esta misma noche?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Henry, confundido.

—Sí, ahora —respondió Regina, como si nada—. ¿O qué?, ¿estás demasiado cansado?

-x-

Eran casi las 9:00 pm cuando Regina y Henry salieron de casa, con la bicicleta en mano y Perdi a un lado. Belle los observaba sentada en las escaleras del pórtico del edificio, con una sonrisa, y tomando fotos de vez en cuando para subirlas a Facebook.

Henry estaba montado en la bicicleta, sin moverse, con ambas manos sobre el manubrio. Regina le había colocado el casco que solía usar con los patines y que ya le quedaba ajustado, sólo por precaución, y lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio mientras lo sostenía por la espalda con ambas manos.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Regina a su hijo.

—¿Y si me caigo?, ¿y si alguien me ve?

—A esta hora dudo mucho que alguien nos vea, cariño —sonrió Regina, enternecida—. Y si te caes, te levantas. Así de sencillo.

—Pero va a doler…

—Igual que aprendiste a patinar.

Henry miró a su madre con un poco de duda. Luego, tragó saliva y asintió.

—¡Vamos, Henry! —exclamó Belle.

—¿Listo? —volvió a preguntar Regina, quien aún llevaba la ropa de la oficina puesta.

Henry asintió y ella lo soltó, mientras él tomó impulso con sus pies y echó a andar montado en la bicicleta. Fueron unos segundos especiales y únicos, en los que Henry mantuvo el control, sacudiendo el manubrio un poco y pedaleando con fuerza. Sin embargo, no había avanzado ni dos metros cuando perdió el equilibrio y se fue a un lado, cayendo en la acera.

Belle hizo una mueca de dolor y Perdi alzó las orejas, atenta. Regina corrió hacia Henry, con el corazón desbocado. Quizá había sido demasiado.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —preguntó ella, cerciorándose de que no se hubiese roto nada.

—¡Fue increíble! —exclamó Henry, levantándose y comprobando que no le había sucedido nada—. ¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!

Regina sonrió orgullosa. Ése era su muchacho.

Era jueves por la noche, en medio de la acera y Henry siguió practicando. Belle se despidió pronto y subió a su departamento. Perdita se quedó dormida, echada sobre las escaleras. Regina también bostezaba un poco, pero seguía atenta al pequeño Henry que no dejaba de caerse una y otra vez.

Casi a medianoche, Henry lo logró: subió a la bicicleta y logró mantenerse en equilibrio, por toda la acera.

-x-

El sábado por la mañana, Regina telefoneó a casa para preguntar por su padre. Cora se escuchaba de buen humor, aparentemente Zelena se había comunicado en días anteriores y prometió visitarlos pronto. Regina esbozó una sonrisa: más valía a su hermana que aquello fuese cierto.

Henry fue a consulta con el doctor Hopper, como siempre. Sin embargo, aquel sería un sábado distinto. No irían a cenar a casa de los Mills. Regina se disculpó con su madre y dijo que Henry tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños.

En realidad mintió. Pues al mediodía, Regina, Henry y Perdi se encontraron con Robin, Roland y Pongo en el parque. Henry iba listo con su bicicleta, la cual no perdió oportunidad de mostrar al pequeño Roland, quien abrió muy grandes sus marrones ojos y declaró que era la bicicleta más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Robin y Regina rieron enternecidos. Henry dio una vuelta por el parque con Pongo persiguiéndolo detrás.

Roland, aunque entusiasmado, prefirió quedarse sentado en el regazo de su padre, al lado de Regina y Perdi, debajo de un árbol, mientras observaban a Henry ir y venir en la bicicleta.

—¿Cuando sea grande podré tener una, papi? —preguntó Roland.

—Sí, hijo —asintió Robin.

—Está bien —pareció conformarse el pequeño.

Regina sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Costó mucho trabajo lograr que Henry bajara de la bicicleta, una vez que había adquirido confianza ya no quería dejar de hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando por fin decidió quitarse el sudoroso casco, fueron a almorzar.

Ese sábado sería especial. Regina había invitado a Robin a pasar el día con ella y Henry en casa, jugando videojuegos, como lo había prometido. Así que luego de una agitada mañana, se dirigieron al departamento de la calle Brookline.

Perdi y Pongo descansaban en la terraza, mientras los niños habían corrido a la habitación de Henry. Éste estaba emocionado por enseñarle a Roland su pequeña guarida.

Regina y Robin se quedaron solos en la cocina, preparando unas botanas especiales y saludables para sus hijos. Robin había dicho que papas fritas estaba bien, pero aparentemente Regina no permitía a Henry comer demasiada chatarra.

Así que allí estaban, con el sonido de pequeños pies corriendo y risas de fondo. Robin sonrió y besó la frente de ella.

—Espero que no te importe que haya demasiada testosterona en casa —dijo él.

—Oh, creo que Perdi y yo podemos lidiar con eso.

Echaron un vistazo a la terraza, donde Perdi y Pongo retozaban uno encima del otro.

—Esos dos pronto nos convertirán en abuelos, ¿qué dices? —dijo Robin suspicaz.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Regina, divertida—. Ya había olvidado que esa fue tu estrategia para conquistarme.

—Funcionó, ¿cierto?

—Totalmente.

Regina rodeó el cuello de Robin con sus manos y lo besó.

—Gracias por traer a Roland. Creo que es el único amigo que Henry tiene por ahora.

—¿Bromeas? Roland moría de ganas por venir. Henry es su nuevo ídolo a seguir.

Regina rió un poco y luego regresó a picar un poco de manzana y apio.

—¿No tuviste problemas con Marian?

—No, en lo absoluto.

Regina suspiró. Siempre que mencionaban a Marian se sentía un poco nerviosa. No quería que la ex de Robin pensara que ella quería sustituirla, ni que había una rivalidad.

Henry y Roland se apropiaron de la sala minutos después. Se quitaron los zapatos, mientras sus papás colocaron algunos cojines y almohadones sobre la alfombra. En la mesa de centro pusieron un _Jenga_. Roland nunca lo había jugado en su vida, así que Henry se apresuró a explicarle las instrucciones.

Regina puso algo de música y sirvió la fruta picada que había preparado como botana. La tarde sucedió de manera maravillosa y espléndida. Regina se sentía feliz. Tal vez tanto como los niños que se reían estrepitosamente cada vez que la torre de _Jenga_ se derrumbaba por culpa de Robin.

Más tarde, jugaron algunos videojuegos. Luego, ordenaron una pizza y cenaron mientras veían una película: _Volver al futuro_. Era un clásico favorito para Robin; Henry no la conocía, pero de pronto se sintió muy entusiasmado por la historia. Regina se acurrucó al lado de Robin, mientras Henry y Roland miraban la película echados sobre los cojines en la alfombra. Antes de la mitad de la película y luego de una rebanada de pizza, Roland se quedó profundamente dormido.

Durante toda la tarde, Robin y Henry guardaron el secreto del libro de Van Gogh. Ambos sabían que era importante y se convirtieron en cómplices. Robin quería darle el libro a Regina en un momento especial, así que lo había reservado para entonces.

Terminaron de ver la película con un Henry demasiado somnoliento y nada de pizza en la caja.

El trato era que Robin, Roland y Pongo pasaran la noche en casa. Así que Robin tomó a su dormido muchacho y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Henry. Éste no tuvo problema con dormir en la _sleeping bag_, mientras Roland ocupaba su cama. En un instante, ambos niños estaban sumidos en un sueño profundo.

Regina les dejó la lámpara de noche encendida, por si Roland despertaba a mitad de la noche.

Ambos padres salieron de la habitación. Robin ayudó a levantar el desastre infantil que había quedado luego de una tarde maravillosa. Ambos conversaban y se reían por lo bajo, procurando no despertar a los niños.

Pongo y Perdi habían hecho ya su propia guarida debajo de la mesa del comedor. Regina y Robin no se atrevían a interrumpirlos, los dejaron dormir allí mismo.

Después de levantar la casa, Regina sacó una botella de vino. Robin aceptó, pese a que se sentía muy cansado.

—¿Te gustaría conocer mi lugar secreto? —preguntó Regina de pronto, con la botella y las copas en la mano.

—¿Tienes un lugar secreto? —replicó Robin, intrigado.

Regina asintió, como una niña traviesa, con la misma mirada que hacía Henry cuando ocultaba un secreto. Tomó la mano de Robin y lo condujo hacia una de las ventanas. Afuera había un descanso con la escalera para incendios. Regina hizo que Robin saliera por ahí y ambos subieron los peldaños, cuidando de no romper la botella ni las copas.

La azotea del edificio no tenía nada especial, salvo unas hortalizas artificiales que Belle había comenzado a cuidar. Sin embargo, la vista de la ciudad era fabulosa. Las luces de los faros y de los automóviles alumbraban el abismo de la noche.

El viento del verano los refrescó. Robin sirvió el vino en las copas y ofreció una a Regina.

—El mejor cierre para este maravilloso día —sonrió él.

Regina chocó su copa y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza, milady? —preguntó Robin de repente, dejando su copa de vino sobre la barda de la azotea.

—Por supuesto, aunque no tenemos música —dijo ella, abrazándose a él.

—Eso no es problema —dijo Robin.

Sacó su celular y puso una canción. Luego, rodeó la cintura de Regina con una mano y comenzaron a bailar, mientras sonaba _Fields Of Gold_ de Sting.

Regina recargó su rostro sobre el hombro de Robin. El tiempo se detuvo. Ella podía oler desde allí su aroma, escuchar su respiración, sentir su aliento sobre su cabeza y el tacto de su mano que la conducía lentamente.

—Me gusta tu lugar secreto —susurró él por encima de su sedoso cabello oscuro.

—Lo uso cada vez que necesito pensar —dijo Regina, con un murmullo; estaba completamente relajada.

—¿Qué estás pensando ahora? —preguntó él.

—En que nunca imaginé tener esto —respondió ella.

Robin la miró con sorpresa: eso le parecía algo imposible. La mujer más hermosa del mundo podía tener todo el amor que deseara. Pero era cierto, Regina no estaba mintiendo, ella en verdad creyó, alguna vez, que no volvería a amar.

Robin la besó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició su cabello. Amaba meter sus dedos entre los sedosos mechones oscuros.

Se besaron así, mientras bailaban, mientras la música les servía como fondo y la azotea como telón. Robin rodeó con ambas manos las caderas de Regina, ella acarició la nuca de él con suavidad.

—Ehm… ¿cariño? —murmuró Regina, entre besos cortados.

—¿Sí?

—Debo decirte algo…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que esta noche no podremos pasar a la_ otra_ parte romántica.

—¿Lo dices por los niños?

—No —negó Regina—. Por mí. Estoy en días rojos.

En un inicio, Robin no comprendió, pero luego de la mirada de ella, entendió a qué se refería.

—¡Oh, eso! —exclamó él—. No hay problema. De hecho, es agradable estar así.

Sí, era muy agradable. Sólo ellos dos, bailando en la azotea. Regina le dio un beso en la nariz como agradecimiento. Amaba que él no la presionara, que siempre le diera su espacio y su tiempo.

Dejaron que la canción terminara, abrazados en la azotea.

-x-

Durante la siguiente semana, Belle dio la mala noticia a Regina de que se iría de vacaciones. Sus padres la habían invitado a pasar unos días en Maui y ella en verdad tenía ganas de ir. Regina, por supuesto, no podía negarle a Belle su derecho de tomar unas semanas libres. Después de todo, ser la niñera de Henry sólo era un trabajo ocasional.

Sin embargo, eso metió en problemas a Regina, quien debía intentar salir un poco antes del trabajo para recoger a Henry en casa de Emma a tiempo. Así que tuvo que recortar sus horas de almuerzo y sus horas de descanso.

Fue una semana caóticamente loca. Pese a que Regina intentaba diseñar lo más rápida y efectivamente que podía, algunas veces el cansancio le ganaba y las cosas se salían de su control.

Diseñaba en todas partes, incluso en casa; en el desayuno, en la cena, luego de acostar a Henry, entre sus ratos libres (los cuales casi ya no tenía) y si no hubiese sido por la incomodidad de caminar en la calle mientras sostenía un lápiz y un papel, habría diseñado mientras paseaba a Perdi.

Una noche, luego de que acostara a Henry, Regina tomó la paleta de diseño, otra vez. Si se daba prisa, podría trabajar una hora, al menos, en los modelos antes de irse dormir. Apagó las luces de la sala de estar y de la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y fue directo a su estudio.

No había encendido la computadora, cuando de pronto su teléfono sonó. Miró con curiosidad: ¿quién podría llamarla un domingo por la noche? Sin embargo, casi se quedó fría cuando alcanzó a ver el número privado de Feinberg.

—¿Sí, Madame? —dijo Regina con el corazón palpitante.

—_Regina, querida, tenemos que hablar._

Regina se paralizó. ¿Y si Feinberg sabía que ella y Robin habían tenido sexo en su escritorio?, ¿sería posible que hubiese alguna cámara escondida? ¿Se lo habría dicho el guardia de seguridad? Ese viejo calvo y entrometido que siempre se metía en los asuntos de los demás y…

—_Necesito que vayas a París._

La voz de Feinberg había sido tajante, igual que siempre que ordenaba algo. Regina apenas si pudo salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo? Perdón… ¿París? —preguntó Regina casi aturdida.

—_Así es. Necesito convencer a Isaac Heller y su compañía de que promocionen nuestra próxima pasarela en el festival de modas de París de otoño. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Tus diseños van a convencerlos. _

—Pero… yo…

—_Regina, tu boleto está listo para el siguiente viernes. Nos quedaremos una semana._

—Madame, no puedo dejar la oficina así como así. Estamos a punto de maquetar la revista.

—_Alguien más se hará cargo. Esa chica de mal gusto… ¿cómo se llama? Judy, Molly…_

—Ruby —aclaró Regina, con molestia.

—_Como sea. Necesito que hagas los preparativos. Nos veremos en París el sábado por la noche._

—Madame, mi hijo está de vacaciones. ¿Será posible que…?

—_¿Bromeas, Regina? No puedes viajar a la ciudad más importante del mundo de la moda con un niño. En lo absoluto. Déjalo con su padre._

Regina sintió cómo cada porción de su sangre hervía. Feinberg no tenía ni idea de que Regina y Henry estaban solos. Quizá había sido culpa de ella, pues siempre había estado a su disposición.

Sin embargo, no podía rechazar la oferta. Ir a París significaba que todo el peso del proyecto recaía sobre ella, sobre Regina.

—_Nos vemos en París._

Fue todo lo que se escuchó. Regina tragó saliva. No sabía qué hacer. No podía negarse, no podía perder el único trabajo que tenía y que alimentaba a su hijo, así como así.

Belle estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en algún lugar del mundo que Regina ya no podía recordar. Y Emma algunas veces tenía que salir por cuestiones de trabajo, intempestivamente, por tiempo indefinido. ¿Quién cuidaría de Henry?

Sus padres no podrían hacerlo; el infarto de su padre había sucedido sólo unas semanas atrás, él necesitaba recuperarse y su madre se hacía cargo de todo. Ella no podía darle una responsabilidad más.

¿Y Perdi? Tampoco quería dejarla una semana entera en la pensión de mascotas. Estaba segura de que no podría estar tranquila, sabiendo que su hijo y su perrita se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de ella.

Estaba a punto de tener una de esas jaquecas cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Robin.

—¿Sí?

—_Hola, hermosa. Estaba pensando en que si quieres, mañana podemos ir a almorzar a un lugar distinto y…_

—Robin, ¿podemos discutirlo mañana? Ahora no puedo.

—_¿Qué pasa?, ¿sucedió algo?_

—No, no… bueno, sí.

—_¿Estás bien?_

—Sí, pero… ¡París! —exclamó Regina, exasperada.

—¿París?, ¿de qué hablas, Regina?

Regina intentó respirar con calma. Se apretó el arco de la nariz y volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más tranquila.

—Debo ir a París una semana. Salgo el siguiente viernes y no puedo llevar a mi hijo conmigo.

La voz de Regina había sonado completamente desesperada. Robin hizo un silencio y luego volvió a hablar.

—_Yo puedo hacerlo._

Parecía que Regina no había escuchado bien. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente crispada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—_Yo puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo cuidar de Henry_ —dijo la voz convencida de Robin.

—Pero, Robin… tú no… ¿y Roland? No podría dejarte toda la responsabilidad para ti solo.

—_Roland no vendrá el próximo fin de semana. Además, puedo arreglármelas muy bien solo. Recuerda que tengo un perro que vale por diez niños._

Regina lo pensó, en verdad lo pensó. Robin sonaba muy convencido. Sin embargo, no quería que su novio, su adorado novio, se convirtiera en su niñera personal. Jamás hubiese querido eso. Pero aquella era una emergencia.

—Robin… ¿estás seguro de que no tienes problema con eso?

—_Por supuesto_ —aseguró la voz siempre despreocupada de Robin—. _Henry podría venir a casa o yo podría ir a la tuya, si lo prefieres. Así también puedo hacerme cargo de Perdita. _

Dios, ¿de dónde había salido ese hombre? Parecía caído del cielo. Regina contuvo el aliento y luego suspiró.

—Voy a deberte una el resto de mi vida —dijo, un poco aliviada.

—_No vas a deberme nada_ —rió Robin al otro lado de la línea—. _Lo hago por ti y por Henry. Y Pongo lo hará por Perdi también._

—Eres maravilloso.

—_Sólo porque tú lo eres._

-x-


	10. La ciudad de las luces

**10  
****La ciudad de las luces**

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado por una multitud de personas. El sonido de los altavoces anunciando las entradas y salidas, el golpeteo de las ruedas de las maletas en el suelo y los pasos veloces de los viajeros desplazándose entre sala y sala, crisparon un poco los nervios de Regina.

Ella no quería hacer otra cosa más que irse a casa, pasar el fin de semana con su hijo y su novio, y no tener que pensar en trabajo; sin embargo, estaba allí, en medio de uno de los pasillos del aeropuerto, entre el tumulto de personas, abrazada a Henry. Iba vestida con una blusa ligera blanca, una chaqueta color gris y unos _jeans _negros; llevaba unos zapatos muy cómodos, sin tacón, para soportar las muchas horas de vuelo y el rígido protocolo de la primera clase, al lado de Cruella.

—No olvides cepillarte los dientes tres veces al día, debes tomar la vitamina por las mañanas, habla con tus abuelos de vez en cuando, recuerda que Perdi come dos tazas al día y…

—Mamá…

—Dios mío, necesitas un corte de cabello… ¿Por qué no te llevé antes?

—Mamá…

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Voy a estar bien.

La sonrisa de Henry era segura y confiada. Regina sonrió también, intentando calmarse. Despejó algunos pelitos rebeldes de la cara de su pequeño y luego volvió a llenarlo de besos. Henry apretaba los ojos y pensaba en que por fortuna ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela estaba allí.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —decía Regina, casi sin aliento, propinándole otros besos más y un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también, mamá —respondía Henry casi sin poder respirar entre los brazos de ella.

Robin los observaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, divertido por la expresión de Henry. Regina finalmente dejó al pequeño y se dirigió a su novio.

—¿Todavía quedaron besos para mí? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, unos cuantos —dijo Regina, divertida, acercándose a Robin, abrazándolo y luego besándolo dulcemente.

Henry hizo una expresión de desagrado. Sin embargo, esos dos no podían separarse.

—Nunca podré pagarte esto —decía Regina, todavía abrazada a Robin.

—No espero que hagas eso, amor —respondió Robin—. Debes estar tranquila. Estaremos bien.

Él acarició su rostro y volvió a besarla.

—Dios, voy a extrañarte como loco.

—Y yo a ti —suspiró Regina.

Ella debía entrar ya a la sala de espera. Miró a Henry y éste le devolvió una sonrisa. ¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que había dejado a su hijo solo por tanto tiempo? No lo recordaba. Quizá nunca.

Volvió a abrazarse a él y se consoló a sí misma diciendo: "sólo es una semana". Luego, se alejó por el pasillo, diciéndoles adiós, con una expresión triste.

Robin y Henry la miraron partir, juntos, en el pasillo del ruidoso aeropuerto. En cuanto ella entró en la sala de espera, ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-x-

Para tranquilidad de Regina, Robin se instalaría la semana completa en su departamento. Así, tanto Henry como Perdi estarían en un lugar seguro y conocido. Robin no tuvo problema con eso; su novia había estado de acuerdo con que Pongo estuviese también en casa.

La decisión de que Robin cuidara de Henry no sólo había sido de Regina, sino también del propio niño. Ella le había planteado la situación y le dijo que podía quedarse con Robin sólo si quería, de lo contrario encontrarían una manera. Pero Henry, prácticamente, saltó de alegría. Por supuesto, estaba emocionado por pasar una semana entera bajo el cuidado, por primera vez, de una figura masculina. No significaba que Belle y Emma no fuesen divertidas para Henry, pero eran fundamentalmente chicas: Belle siempre suspirando y fantaseando por las cosas que leía en sus libros, y Emma (aunque más masculina que el resto de las mujeres que conocía) con sus momentos de debilidad femenina, en los que creía que era buena idea hablar con Henry sobre los idiotas vividores con los que solía tener citas.

Estar con Robin significaba que hablarían de cosas de hombres, quizá se afeitarían como hombres (aunque Henry no tuviese siquiera un pelo de barba) e irían a algún sitio de hombres.

—Bien, muchacho, ¿quieres hacer un poco de ruido? —preguntó Robin una vez que él y Henry subieron al auto de Regina.

—¿Vas a enseñarme a manejar? —replicó Henry aparentemente entusiasmado.

Robin rió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—No demos preocupaciones tempranas a tu madre —siguió Robin, divertido, encendiendo el auto—. Yo me refería, más bien, a que me acompañaras al ensayo con los Hombres Alegres.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Henry, sorprendido—. ¡Sí, vamos!

A eso se refería el chico: una semana con Robin prometía ser divertida, distinto a todo lo que había hecho antes en sus diez años de vida. Definitivamente, su madre había tenido la mejor idea de todas.

-x-

Regina no podía dormir en el avión. Quién iba a decirlo: la primera clase la incomodaba. Afortunadamente, Cruella, Madame Feinberg, viajaba en su propio asiento individual, a unos metros del de Regina, acostada sobre un cómodo almohadón, con los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz negro y, encima de sus piernas, en un bolso Louis Vuitton, iba su pequeño chihuahua color canela, quien en un inicio trazó sus límites con Regina, gruñéndole y temblando como si fuese un flan. Se llamaba "Pepito" y era el único amor conocido de Feinberg. Regina se sintió aún más afortunada de tener su propia dálmata, que triplicaba por lo menos el tamaño del chihuahua y era infinitamente más amigable.

¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿cómo estaría Henry? Sólo llevaban tres horas de vuelo, ya había anochecido, y no podía sentirse menos preocupada que antes. No dudaba de las habilidades de Robin para cuidar de Henry, después de todo, él era un padre, pero de cualquier forma, se sentía terrible por no estar allí. Por nunca estar allí.

Lo peor era pensar que Daniel quizá no sería muy feliz con la idea de que Regina trabajara tanto y que por ende estuviese menos tiempo con Henry. Daniel quiso siempre lo mejor para su hijo, para ella también, y definitivamente no era eso.

Decidió no pensar demasiado. Escuchó algo de música e intentó dormir. Sabía que en cuanto pisaran París aquello apenas comenzaría.

-x-

—¿Qué miras, niño?

Henry tenía la vista fija sobre Leroy, el segundo guitarrista de la banda de Robin, y parecía que no parpadeaba. El niño se tomó unos segundos para responder la pregunta y luego frunció el ceño con gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tu guitarra tiene unos cuernos pintados?

—Porque es Lucifer, chico —respondió la voz rasposa y amenazante de Leroy—. El diablo, el Belcebú… el que se lleva a los niños que hacen demasiadas preguntas.

Henry siguió con el ceño plegado, no lograba comprender.

—Hace dos años, en Halloween, me disfracé de diablo —siguió el niño, sin sentirse asustado—. Fue idea de Emma, mi madrina, y mamá me pintó unos bigotes falsos. ¿Crees que el diablo usa bigote? Porque Emma dijo que no, que definitivamente usa barba, pero mamá no quería que me ensuciara la cara con demasiado marcador, por si no se quitaba para la escuela...

Leroy puso los ojos en blanco y luego gruñó:

—Locksley…

Robin, quien platicaba con David, intervino rápidamente, acercándose a Henry.

—Oye, Henry, ¿por qué no te sientes por acá?

Robin cargó al niño por las axilas y lo sentó en la barrita del bar de John donde ensayaban con regularidad. El local no se abría sino hasta tarde, así que ellos tenían toda la libertad de practicar el repertorio.

—No hagas caso de Leroy, está un poco loco y amargado —susurró Robin a Henry en secreto.

—A mí me pareció divertido —sonrió el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —dijo de pronto August, quien entraba en el bar con el bajo en la mano.

—¡August! —saludó Henry, emocionado—. Vine a ver a la banda tocar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó August verdaderamente sorprendido—. ¿Tú solo?

—Sí, mamá está en París trabajando, así que estoy con Robin —respondió el pequeño.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo August con una sonrisa y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el aludido—. Vaya tarea, ¿eh?

Robin asintió y estrechó la mano de August. Después de la plática que habían tenido, estaba todo bien entre ellos. August revolvió el cabello de Henry y se apresuró a desenfundar el bajo.

—¿Cervezas? —preguntó John cargando consigo algunas botellas. Ofreció una a Henry a modo de broma, éste sólo sonrió divertido.

Los Hombres Alegres se pusieron en marcha: afinaron instrumentos y decidieron qué canciones interpretarían. Henry observaba todo, muy entusiasmado, desde la barrita del bar.

En pocos minutos, la música comenzó a sonar: _Rock the Casbah_ de The Clash. La banda de Robin era muy buena. Sonaba igual que los discos que Henry solía escuchar con su madre. A él le gustaba que el novio de su madre fuese tan _cool_. Con Graham había convivido algunas veces, sobre todo cuando se quedaba en casa los fines de semana, pero él era muy pequeño y Regina trataba de que no se involucraran demasiado. Quizá por su propia inseguridad. Sin embargo, a Henry le agradaba que ella volviese a tener una persona que los acompañara y fuese parte de sus vidas. Aunque eso significara muchos besos que a él no le gustaba mirar.

Luego de una hora de ensayo de muchas canciones y repeticiones, los Hombres Alegres decidieron hacer una pausa para comer algo. Robin ayudó a Henry a bajar de la barra y se sentaron todos juntos en una de las mesitas del bar.

John encargó una pizza que no tardaron en comenzar a devorarla. Robin tomó una rebanada para Henry y le mostró el "estilo Locksley" para comer.

—Observa —indicó Robin al niño, mientras enrollaba la pizza como si fuese un taco y luego la comió—. Así disfrutas todos los sabores al mismo tiempo. Inténtalo.

Henry hizo lo mismo, enrolló la pizza y luego la comió manchándose las comisuras de la boca. Robin sonrió y le extendió una servilleta. August los observaba con una sonrisa también, pero muy pensativo.

—Ten cuidado, Leroy, ese jalapeño sí que pica —advirtió David cuando vio que Leroy echaba unos cuantos chiles jalapeños a la pizza.

—He comido más picante que tú en toda tu vida, _Charming_ —espetó Leroy sin hacer caso.

David se encogió de hombros y no volvió a insistir. Todos miraron a Leroy con curiosidad cuando dio la primera mordida. Parecía que no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, el rostro de Leroy comenzó a enrojecerse hasta tornarse un poco púrpura.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Leroy con la lengua de fuera.

Todos prorrumpieron en risas cuando Leroy tomó su cerveza y la bebió casi de golpe, intentando quitarse el picor.

—Eso va a empeorarlo —dijo John con la boca llena de pizza.

Segundos después Leroy volvió a gruñir y salió corriendo hacia la nevera.

—¡Le… le… le… che! —decía Leroy agitando las manos con desesperación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Robin sin comprender.

—¡LECHE! —gritó Leroy con lágrimas en los ojos.

John se levantó con parsimonia y sin remedio, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche para el malhumorado de Leroy que en ese momento casi sacaba fuego por la boca.

Éste bebió como desesperado, salpicando por todos lados, incluso la cara de David, quien se limpió con desagrado.

Segundos después, el rostro de Leroy recobró su color natural. Todos lo miraban.

—Ni una palabra, hijos de… —dijo Leroy entornando sus ojos hacia ellos.

Nadie hizo caso, volvieron a reírse a carcajadas, incluyendo a Henry, para quien ese era uno de los días más divertidos de su vida.

-x-

El avión aterrizó en París a las 3:15 am. Luego de siete horas de vuelo, Regina sólo quería estirarse y refrescarse en el hotel. Sin embargo, en cuanto descendieron en la sala del aeropuerto, Cruella le indicó que comenzarían actividades en punto de las 8:00 am, pues tendrían que ajustar detalles para la reunión de la tarde.

Regina, cansada y con una incipiente jaqueca, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Subió a la limosina con Cruella, en la que se dirigirían al hotel. El chihuahua no hacía nada más que gruñir y mostrar los dientes a Regina desde su carísimo bolso.

En cuanto llegaron a recepción, Cruella desapareció rápidamente y se fue a su suite. Regina hizo lo mismo, una vez en su habitación, la cual era verdaderamente de ensueño, quiso llamar a Robin, pero estaba verdaderamente cansada, así que sólo envió un mensaje: "Ya estoy en París, pensando en ustedes. Besos". Luego, se quitó la ropa de viaje y se recostó un poco, en ropa interior, sobre las delicadas y suaves sábanas de la cama. Sin saber cómo se quedó dormida, por suerte despertó una hora antes de lo acordado con Feinberg. Tenía tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Menos mal que había llevado suficientes mudas como para sobrevivir. Revisó que Robin había respondido: "¡Maravilloso, mi amor! Te extrañamos. Llama cuando puedas". Ella quiso hacerlo en ese momento, pero si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde con Feinberg. Así que no tuvo más remedio que darse una ducha rápida, acicalarse un poco, maquillarse ligeramente y ponerse algo cómodo pero presentable. Miró el reloj: eran casi la 8:00 am. Gracias a la siesta rápida y al _jet lag_ no se sentía cansada, pero sabía que horas después lo lamentaría.

Caminó por el pasillo del hotel: otra ciudad que pisaba sin haberla conocido. Muchas veces había tenido que hacer viajes repentinos y rápidos para satisfacer los pedidos de su jefa y no había tenido oportunidad de conocer nada.

París siempre había sido su sueño. Era la ciudad donde había querido hacer una estancia artística, donde pensaba que cumpliría todos sus sueños antes de quedar embarazada, y ahora que estaba allí, aquello se veía tan lejano.

Tocó en la puerta de la suite donde Feinberg se hospedaba, la cual, por supuesto, era uno de los lofts reservados del hotel. Abrió la puerta uno de los botones, quien justo salía con una bandeja.

—Pasa, Regina.

Regina entró en la habitación. Aquello era tan grande como la primera pieza de su departamento. Feinberg estaba sentada, con las gafas puestas, leyendo lo que parecía ser un catálogo y, justo al lado de ella, se encontraba de pie un hombre que parecía estar esperando el veredicto. Se trataba de un hombre joven, atractivo, moreno, de cabello negrísimo, una barba bien formada y ojos grandes y azules.

—Regina, éste es Arthur.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —sonrió Regina, tímidamente.

—Hola, Regina —respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora.

Se estrecharon la mano. Arthur tenía un aire de confianza, como si la presencia de Feinberg no le causara ningún problema. Regina deseó tener el mismo temple.

—Arthur será nuestro publicista en París —siguió Feinberg sin quitar la vista del catálogo—. Él va a encargarse de todos los medios de comunicación y la prensa para la pasarela. Quiero que esta semana trabajen juntos para que cubran hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Regina asintió y dirigió una mirada de sesgo a Arthur, quien sonreía complacido, como si le divirtiera el tono de Feinberg.

—Decía a Madame Feinberg que no tiene por qué preocuparse, con una adecuada divulgación en los medios la pasarela será un éxito rotundo —dijo Arthur, con el mismo aire confiado que desconcertaba a Regina, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentirse menos presionada.

—Maravilloso —dijo Regina.

—Nos veremos en el lobby por la tarde, a las cuatro en punto, Regina. Trae contigo los diseños. Iremos con Arthur a la oficina de Isaac. Ahora, voy a descansar.

Aquello había sido algo así como un "largo". Arthur asintió, se despidió de Feinberg con un beso en la mano y Regina lo siguió, no sin antes desearle a Cruella buen día, pese a lo mucho que la detestaba en ese momento.

Ambos salieron de la suite y caminaron por el largo pasillo. Arthur no dejaba de sonreír. O era demasiado simpático o simplemente se burlaba de algo, pensó Regina.

—Así que tú eres Regina —dijo de pronto él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ehm… sí, así es —asintió ella, un poco desorientada.

—Me alegre conocerte por fin —dijo él—. Feinberg habla mucho de ti.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Regina, sorprendida y casi asustada—. Espero que sean cosas buenas.

—Oh, sí —se apresuró a explicar Arthur—. Ya la conoces… a su modo.

—Lo sé —asintió Regina, sonriendo divertida.

—¿Y… eres de Boston?

—Sí, "la Atenas de Estados Unidos" —bromeó Regina.

—¡Ah, sí! He escuchado que así la llaman —rió Arthur con una sonrisa perfecta.

—Por tu acento adivino que eres inglés —dijo ella.

—Lo soy —asintió Arthur—. Londinense. Pero llevo muchos años trabajando en París.

—Debe ser maravilloso, yo siempre deseé vivir aquí —dijo Regina, con una mirada un poco soñadora.

—Bueno, nunca es tarde.

Se detuvieron al final del pasillo. Regina tenía que tomar el elevador para ir a su habitación. Arthur seguiría su camino hasta el lobby.

—Yo… debo subir —dijo Regina, señalando el elevador.

—Claro. Nos veremos mañana, entonces. Buenas noches, Regina. Espero que tu estancia en París sea placentera.

Arthur extendió su mano y Regina la estrechó. Él sonrió y continuó caminando hasta perderse por el pasillo.

En el elevador, Regina miró el reloj: eran las 8:20 am en París, serían las 2:20 am en Boston. Demasiado tarde para llamar. Suspiró un poco resignada y regresó a su habitación para preparar todo. Con suerte saldría con vida de ese proyecto.

-x-

Robin entendió muy bien cuando Regina explicó el problema de Henry con la hora de dormir y la oscuridad. Al inicio, él estuvo un poco preocupado, pero luego de un día agotador, de ensayar con la banda y salir un rato a montar bicicleta en el parque, Henry estaba tan cansado que en cuanto se puso el pijama y se recostó sobre la almohada cayó en un sueño profundo. Por lo que fue más fácil de lo que creyó.

Ese era el primer día sin Regina y había salido bien. Henry era un niño estupendo, inteligente, dócil, educado, sensible e increíblemente simpático. Era innegable el buen trabajo de su madre. Así que para Robin no representaba ningún problema. Lo único que lamentaba era no tener allí a Roland. Qué no hubiese dado por pasar días enteros, como el que había tenido con Henry, con su propio hijo. Tenía que resignarse a contar el tiempo y apelar porque algunos días de las vacaciones de verano Marian lo dejara estar con él.

Era increíble cómo Regina le había confiado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida. Si bien era cierto que no tuvo mucho remedio, ella también pudo decir que no; pero en lugar de eso, decidió confiar. Eso era todo para él. Quizá una de las cosas por las que lo suyo con Marian no pudo nunca reconstruirse fue que ella perdió la total confianza en él y en todo lo que hacía.

Esta vez, alguien volvía a creer en Robin, por lo que estaba dispuesto a no defraudarla.

En cuanto Henry se fue a la cama y recibió el mensaje de Regina, avisando que ya estaba en París, Robin se fue a dormir.

La habitación de Regina olía maravilloso, era cálida y reconfortante, pero sin ella se sentía sólo como un sitio lindo para dormir. Aunque Robin pudo dormir con una sonrisa cuando recostó su cabeza en la almohada y percibió el olor de ella. Así la extrañó un poco menos.

-x-

A las 12:00 del día, Regina ya no soportaba ni el sueño ni el cansancio. Las horas de vuelo y el desvelo repentino estaban cobrándole factura. Sin embargo, se hizo un café en la cafetera de la habitación, volvió a darse una ducha, esta vez más fría, y se alistó para encontrarse con Feinberg en el lobby. Cargó consigo su maletín-bolso de siempre, donde llevaba algunos de los diseños en los que había trabajado.

Allí la esperaba la misma limosina de ayer, con el sonriente chofer que le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para abordar. Sin embargo, en cuanto Regina subió al auto, se dio cuenta de que no era Feinberg quien estaba ahí, sino Arthur.

—_Bonjour_, Regina —saludó él muy sonriente.

—Oh… Hola —dijo Regina sorprendida, sentándose en la limo—. Creí que madame…

—Feinberg partió a la oficina de Isaac desde hace casi una hora —respondió Arthur, mirando su propio reloj—. Quería reunirse antes con él.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Regina, un poco confundida.

El chofer puso la limosina en marcha. Tanto Regina como Arthur iban callados en el asiento de atrás.

—Y… ¿tú conoces a este Isaac Heller? —preguntó Regina sin saber qué más decir.

—Sí, desde hace tiempo —asintió Arthur con la vista en el camino—. Hemos trabajado juntos en muchos proyectos: campañas de publicidad para firmas de todo tipo, desde firmas de diseño de modas hasta la caridad. Isaac es un genio de las relaciones públicas. Él tiene influencia, prácticamente, en todos los medios de comunicación en París.

—Ahora entiendo por qué era tan importante venir hasta aquí —siguió Regina.

—Isaac y Feinberg se conocen desde hace algunos años —añadió Arthur—. Ya han trabajado juntos antes.

Regina asintió y volvió a hacerse un silencio. Sin embargo, Arthur tenía mucho más qué decir.

—Escucha, Regina: Isaac es un buen tipo, pero desafortunadamente conoce demasiado bien a Feinberg como para no confiar en ella. Así que si por ella fuese, este viaje sería una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Quien verdaderamente importa en este negocio eres tú.

Arthur se había dirigido a ella mirándola a los ojos. Por alguna razón, Regina le creyó. Él no estaba mintiendo.

—Sólo tú puedes convencer a Isaac de que este es un buen trato. Él confiará en ti, no en Feinberg.

—Por eso era tan importante que viniera yo… —musitó Regina, más para sí misma que para Arthur.

Él la miró de soslayo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres la admiración de todo mundo, créelo. Nadie ha logrado soportar a Feinberg tanto años como tú.

Regina soltó una risa de resignación. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ella era sólo un elemento, igual que una pieza de ajedrez para el plan de negocios de Feinberg. No es que alguna vez se hubiese sentido especial, pero algunos días, sobre todo en los difíciles, Regina pensaba que valía la pena trabajar en un sitio así para alguien así. Lo cierto es que lo único bueno era la presencia de sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes igual que ella aguantaban todo por cosas mucho más importantes, como sus familias.

—Escucha, Regina, si queremos tener éxito en esto, tu palabra será muy importante —comenzó a decir Arthur—. Isaac debe quedar más que convencido de que esos diseños son tu trabajo. Porque lo son, ¿o me equivoco?

Por supuesto que Arthur no se equivocaba, sin embargo, Regina no sabía qué decir. Él sólo esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

—¿Sabes? He visto tu trabajo y para ser una mujer tan talentosa aún tienes miedo de Feinberg.

Regina no supo cómo interpretar eso. Pronto habían llegado al corporativo Heller.

-x-

Regina y Arthur caminaron por los pasillos del edificio. Él iba con paso firme y seguro, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por todas las expectativas que había sobre su trabajo.

El corporativo Heller se encargaba de administrar algunos medios de comunicación. Había mucha gente en los pasillos, hablando en distintos idiomas.

Arthur condujo a Regina hasta la sala de juntas, donde Isaac Heller y Feinberg ya aguardaban.

Se trataba de una oficina como cualquiera, con ventanas laterales por todas partes y una larga mesa de vidrio con sillas alrededor.

—¡Regina, aquí estás! —exclamó Feiberg, casi levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazarla.

Regina, confundida, se aproximó hacia donde ellos estaban. Feinberg nunca la había saludado tan efusiva en todos esos ocho años de trabajar para ella. Al menos esta vez no llevaba al chihuahua.

Isaac Heller era un hombre bajito, de mediana edad, sonreía simpáticamente. Parecía ser agradable, estrechó la mano de Regina y ésta correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Encantado, Regina —dijo saludándola con un par de besos en las mejillas.

—El gusto es mío —respondió Regina, quien para entonces ya había perdido un poco de nerviosismo.

—Por favor, siéntate —dijo Isaac y de inmediato se dirigió a Arthur, con quien estrechó la mano y también un abrazo—. Viejo amigo, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Apenas unos meses, Isaac —sonrió Arthur.

Si Regina no se equivocaba, Feinberg parecía nerviosa. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal? Si era así, esa sería la primera vez que Regina tuviese el control sobre la vieja bruja.

—Y dime, Regina, ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo? —preguntó Isaac, aparentemente interesado.

—Oh, muy bien —asintió ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Me alegra. Espero que hayas podido descansar, pues ahora nos toca hablar de verdaderos negocios, ¿cierto, madame?

—Absolutamente —asintió Feinberg—. Regina, querida, ¿por qué no muestras tu trabajo a Isaac?

Regina asintió. De su pequeño maletín sacó el iPad y enseguida mostró algunas imágenes a Isaac, quien miraba interesado.

—Esta es la colección otoño-invierno en la que hemos estado trabajando —comenzó a decir Regina—. Hemos dado prioridad a los tonos grisáceos y amarillos. Las texturas serán trabajadas en…

—Regina, perdón… —intervino de pronto Isaac— voy a ser sincero contigo: yo no sé absolutamente nada del mundo de las modas. Lo que yo sé hacer es vender productos. Veo que el tuyo es bueno y Feinberg lo recomienda. No necesito más para darle la difusión que necesitan. Sólo quiero saber si tú consideras que estas prendas puede usarla cualquier chica, de cualquier clase social, de cualquier situación financiera. No puedo vender algo que es imposible de conseguir.

Regina se había quedado perpleja. Por supuesto que ninguna chica que estuviese por encima de la talla 0 podría usar la ropa de Feinberg. ¡Ni siquiera ella usaba sus propios diseños! La especialidad de la firma era crear diseños prácticamente irrealizables. Eran todo menos baratos. Un simple par de jeans con la firma de Feinberg costaba lo mismo que la renta del departamento de Regina.

—Isaac, cariño, cuando comencé en la industria tuve un solo pensamiento —intervino Feinberg, aparentemente calmada—: diseñar la ropa que a mí me gustaría usar. Sin embargo, debo confesar que tengo gustos poco ordinarios. Mi firma se distingue por vender algo más que prendas para no andar desnudo por la vida. Mi firma vende clase, posición y estilo. Es inaceptable que nos pidas diseñar para el pópulo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Arthur carraspeó un poco para liberar la tensión. Regina no quería decir más, Feinberg lo estaba arruinando todo, tal como Arthur se lo había advertido. Sin embargo, Isaac soltó una risa.

—No voy a promover algo que está fuera de la realidad común, o del pópulo como tú dices, querida —aclaró Heller—. Simple y sencillamente porque ese pópulo constituye el 87.56% de mi audiencia. Así que, si quieres tu pasarela televisada y cubierta por los medios parisinos, tendrás que repensar para quién estás diseñando.

—¿Acaso insinúas que debemos tirar una colección entera para diseñar otra sólo por tus argumentos a favor del proletariado? —preguntó Feinberg con aires de suficiencia.

—Yo no diría que tirar sea la palabra —intervino de pronto, Arthur, intentando aminorar el ánimo—. Quizá podría haber unas modificaciones, ¿qué dices, Regina?

—¿Modificaciones? ¡Ja! —exclamó Feinberg fuera de sí—. ¡Quisiera saber si alguien alguna vez le pidió una modificación a Picasso!

Sin embargo, tanto la mirada de Arthur como la de Heller estaban sobre Regina. Ésta intentó no hacer caso de Feinberg, recordó lo que Arthur dijo en el auto: todo dependía de ella. Rediseñar los modelos era una locura, pero podría hacerlo, y valdría la pena ver la cara de Feinberg.

—Sí, puede haber modificaciones —asintió Regina con aplomo.

Feinberg casi se quedó sin aliento. Sin embargo, Heller se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Maravilloso. Sabía que llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Ahora, Arthur, ¿por qué no acompañas a Regina a conocer la ciudad? Seguramente querrá inspirarse un poco y conocer a la plebe parisina.

Isaac había dicho esto con humor. Feinberg, sin embargo, había perdido el color de las mejillas.

—Será un placer —dijo Arthur.

—Feinberg, acompáñame a firmar los contratos —indicó Isaac.

Regina no podía creer aquello: era como presencia la caza de un peligroso león. Feinberg se levantó de su asiento, casi obedeciendo a Heller de manera sumisa. Regina creyó que perdería su trabajo por haber aceptado semejante aberración contra el mundo de la moda. Sin embargo, Feinberg no dijo más y salió de la oficina para firmar los acuerdos.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Arthur a Regina.

—Gracias, supongo...

—¿Qué te parece si mañana domingo paso por ti al mediodía para recorrer la ciudad?

—Sí, suena excelente.

—Perfecto.

Regina regresó al hotel en la limosina, esta vez sola. Pensó que Feinberg la telefonearía de inmediato para hacerle saber lo mucho que la odiaba y que, además, estaba despedida, pero ésta no hizo ninguna llamada.

Eran las 5:00 pm en París. En Boston serían las 11:00 am. Regina suspiró: Henry estaría en consulta con el Dr. Hopper. Tenía demasiado sueño pero no quería dormir sino hasta más tarde.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a su habitación no pudo resistir tomar una siesta.

-x-

El sábado por la mañana, Robin preparó el desayuno. No era un experto como Regina, pero se defendía. Cuando Roland estaba con él, solía prepararle unos "huevos a la pulpo", los cuales eran, sencillamente: huevos revueltos con una salchicha en forma de pulpo.

A Henry le gustó la idea. Desayunaron tranquilamente, mientras Robin le contaba a Henry todas sus experiencias en bicicleta.

Después, Robin llevó al niño a su cita con el Dr. Hopper. Regina había sido muy clara sobre no faltar a la sesión. Así que allí estuvieron ambos, puntuales.

Robin envió mensajes a Regina durante toda la mañana, pero ella no los había respondido y aparecía fuera de línea. Todavía no eran 24 horas de que ella se había subido al avión y ya la extrañaba, aunque sabía que probablemente se encontraba ocupada.

Cuando la sesión de Henry terminó, Robin tuvo una fabulosa idea: ir al mercado de pulgas que solía ponerse los fines de semana en la Harrison Ave en el South End de Boston.

Henry aceptó emocionado y subió al automóvil de su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El mercado de pulgas era uno de los sitios favoritos de Robin. Prácticamente había amueblado su pequeño departamento con muebles y objetos que había encontrado en increíbles ofertas.

Henry caminaba fascinado al lado de Robin, echando un vistazo a todo lo que le rodeaba: puestos ambulantes con interesantes objetos antiguos, discos de vinil, juguetes de colección y mucha gente interesante yendo y viniendo.

—Mira, Henry, me han dicho que el hombre de allá, el que fuma un cigarrillo, es un escritor —decía Robin, mientras conducía a Henry por el hombro.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, se encontraba un hombre, de apariencia desgarbada y barba poblada, mirando unos libros.

—¿En serio?, ¿y es famoso? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, pero siempre pasa por aquí y compra muchos libros de viajes —siguió Robin.

—Vaya…

Pasaron de largo y continuaron mirando otros establecimientos más. Hasta que se detuvieron en uno donde vendían videojuegos de colección.

Henry nunca había visto títulos tan viejos. Robin se reía y aclaraba que no lo eran tanto, sólo una década atrás. Henry brincaba emocionado de un videojuego a otro, mientras el vendedor intentaba convencerlo de que se llevara algo.

—¡Oh, mira este! _Zombies Ate My Neighbors_… Suena divertido —dijo Henry leyendo las grandes letras de un casete.

—¡Es un clásico, hijo! —exclamó el vendedor, quien no era nada más que un muchacho apenas unos años mayor que Henry, todavía con acné, pero que aparentemente sabía mucho de consolas.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó Robin.

—Sólo 15 dólares —respondió el vendedor.

—¿Te gusta, Henry?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el niño entusiasmado—. Aunque no tengo la consola para jugarla.

—¿Es Súper Nintendo NES? —preguntó Robin al vendedor.

—Sí, amigo, un clásico… un verdadero clásico.

Robin sacó la billetera y extendió un billete al vendedor, éste sonrió y le devolvió el cambio.

—Yo tengo la consola —dijo Robin guiñándole un ojo a Henry, quien ya sonreía entusiasmado.

Robin asintió, sonrió y tomó de nuevo a Henry por el hombro para seguir caminando entre las peculiares gangas que había por allí.

—Gracias, Robin —dijo Henry, un poco tímido, mientras caminaban por un puesto de comida orgánica.

—Oh, por nada —respondió Robin con una sonrisa—. Ahora sólo tenemos que ir por la consola a casa de John, recordé que se la presté hace un año.

—Sí, no hay problema —respondió Henry verdaderamente emocionado.

Hicieron una parada más, se trataba de un puestecito que vendía joyería hecha de piedras y minerales reciclados. La petición de parar allí fue de Henry, quien había visto un collar con una piedra tornasol. El niño observaba atento con sus ojitos perspicaces.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó Henry a la vendedora, una mujer que llevaba un paliacate en la cabeza.

—5 dólares —respondió ella.

Henry buscó entre sus bolsillos. Sacó 10 dólares. Robin estaba sorprendido, pero luego pensó en que Regina no habría dejado a su hijo sin un centavo antes de irse.

La vendedora sonrió y le entregó el collar a Henry en una bolsita roja.

—Espero que la chica a quien se lo regales sea verdaderamente guapa —dijo la vendedora.

—Sí, es mi mamá —sonrió Henry.

La vendedora hizo una expresión de asombro y luego añadió hacia Robin:

—Tiene un hijo encantador.

Robin no supo qué responder. Henry alzó la mirada, también un poco sorprendido, hacia la vendedora. Sin embargo, Robin asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Robin volvió a tomar el hombro de Henry, éste guardó con mucho cuidado el resto de su dinero y su reciente compra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados de caminar, regresaron al auto y emprendieron marcha hacia casa de John. Antes de encender el auto, Robin revisó su teléfono, por si había alguna llamada o mensaje de Regina, pero lo volvió a guardar decepcionado de no encontrar nada.

—Bueno… ¿listo? Vamos por ese Nintendo —dijo Robin, encendiendo el auto.

-x-

Regina despertó sobresaltada por el timbre de su teléfono celular. Con los ojos aún adormilados, identificó el número de Feinberg. No tuvo más remedio que contestar.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tal, madame?… Sí… no, no… Tendré los diseños a tiempo. Sí… lo sé… No, eso no cambiará. Sí. No. Sí. De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.

Regina colgó el teléfono, con toda la intención de arrojarlo lejos. Sabía que Feinberg llamaría tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, no la había despedido, por el contrario, aquella voz parecía la de una mujer verdaderamente desesperada. Sólo le había pedido no hacer demasiadas modificaciones a los diseños originales.

A esas alturas, Regina ya no entendía nada de su jefa. Notó la hora: 8:00 pm en París. Regina envió un mensaje a Robin: "¿están en casa?". Luego volvió a recostarse, con toda la intención de ver una película o algo en la televisión, pero su escaso francés no le dio mucha oportunidad.

De pronto, el teléfono volvió a vibrar: "estamos llegando", decía el mensaje de Robin.

Regina contó unos diez minutos para darles tiempo suficiente de llegar a casa, y luego envió una videollamada desde su teléfono.

Espero unos segundos… Y, de pronto, allí estaba: Robin.

—_Hola, amor_ —sonrió él, parecía ocupado con algo.

—¡Hola, cariño! —exclamó ella, por fin encantada de verlo—. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo están? ¿Dónde está Henry?

—_¡Aquí, mamá! Yo estoy grabando _—dijo la vocecilla delgada de su hijo.

Regina rió.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—_Preparamos_ _la consola de Nintendo, mami_ —dijo la voz de Henry.

—Asómate para que pueda verte.

—_Sí, un segundo._

La cámara de Henry se movió un poco y luego se quedó quieta, parecía que él la había dejado sobre alguna superficie. Robin sonreía y su hijo también, ya podía sentirse tranquila.

—_¿Qué tal París, amor?, ¿estás pasándola bien?_

—Estoy agotada, pero bien. Aún no conozco la ciudad, pero mañana tendré oportunidad.

—_Oh, excelente_ —dijo Robin, entusiasmado—. _Disfruta todo lo que puedas._

—_¡Envíanos fotos! _—exclamó Henry.

—Sí, las subiré a Facebook, lo prometo —sonrió Regina.

Qué bueno era ver a sus dos muchachos. De pronto, sus ojos comenzaron de nuevo a cerrarse.

—_Pareces cansada, Regina_ —dijo Robin, con una sonrisa enternecida—. _Ve a dormir, amor. Estamos bien._

—No… quiero… hablar más tiempo con ustedes —respondió ella entre bostezos.

—_Mami, estás durmiéndote_ —dijo Henry divertido.

Regina asintió tímidamente, pero con una sonrisa.

—¿Me perdonarán que esta noche no les cuente mucho sobre París?

—_Por supuesto, sólo si prometes mañana hacerlo_ —dijo Robin.

—Prometido.

Se despidieron en unos segundos. Regina casi no era consciente de sus movimientos, terminó la videollamada con un dedazo en la pantalla y luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Regina despertó muy temprano. Se sentía un poco mejor, al menos más descansada. Desayunó en el restaurante del hotel mientras revisaba sus mensajes. Había uno de Emma en el que le preguntaba si los hombres parisinos eran tan atractivos como decían. Regina sonrió. No tenía la menor idea, no había conocido mucho. Luego, después de desayunar, se alistó para recorrer la ciudad.

A las 12:00 pm en punto, Arthur apareció en la entrada del hotel. Se dirigieron a "el callejón de la moda parisino", el cual se trataba de una calle repleta de tiendas de moda de mediana adquisición. Arthur había sido muy específico: todas las chicas hacían compras allí.

Aquel era el París real, el de la clase de gente que Feinberg solía detestar. Regina casi se reía con sólo imaginar lo que Cruella debía estar pensando en ese momento: ella, el magnánimo monstruo de la moda, diseñando para el pópulo.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —rió Regina, mientras tomaba notas en una libreta, de vez en cuando tomaba fotografías con tu teléfono.

—¿Lo dices por Feinberg? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí… quiero decir… nunca creí que aceptaría algo así. Es algo insólito, en verdad.

—Te dije que ella y Arthur se conocen de muchos años. Él sabe cómo manejarla. Además, ella necesita de esta pasarela, más que nunca.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—Oh… ¿no lo sabes? —preguntó Arthur, confundido.

—No, ¿qué debería saber?

—Vaya, quizá estoy pasándome de informante…

—¿Qué sucede?

Regina parecía un poco desconcertada, así que Arthur suspiró sin remedio y se apresuró a explicar.

—Feinberg llamó hace unas semanas a Heller para ajustar detalles sobre la pasarela. Quería hacerlo todo rápido, sin motivo aparente. Sin embargo, Isaac intuyó que algo andaba mal y Feinberg no pudo negarlo: la firma está en quiebra. Ella necesita desesperadamente vender su colección en cualquier parte.

Regina no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué no se había enterado antes? Ella era la Project Manager de la maldita empresa.

—Pero, ella… ella no ha notificado nada al personal.

—Ni lo hará, Regina. La gente como Feinberg se mueve en un submundo irreal. Lamento que te enteres así.

¿Quién era Arthur para saber todo eso? Regina de pronto se sintió un poco molesta. Volvió a sus notas, intentando aparentar normalidad.

—Quizá sólo sea una mentira —dijo ella, sin despegar la vista de su libreta.

—No lo creo, Isaac me ha contado que Feinberg acaba de divorciarse y su marido le ha quitado muchas propiedades, incluyendo capital y acciones de la firma.

—¿Feinberg estaba casada? —preguntó Regina, boquiabierta.

—Sí, al parecer, con un tal Gold… algo así. Un prestamista.

No era que Regina intentara ser la mejor amiga de su jefa, pero creía tener cierto nivel de confianza con ella, pero en ese momento no quedaba duda de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era la mujer para la que había trabajado tantos años.

Continuaron caminando por el callejón. Arthur mantuvo un poco su distancia de Regina, creía que ella estaba molesta. En algún momento, él se perdió de vista, mientras Regina tomaba fotos a un aparador. De pronto, él volvió a aparecer detrás de ella y le ofreció un helado.

—Perdón si te provoqué confusión —dijo él, a modo de disculpa.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Todo está bien —sonrió ella—. No tenías que…

—Pruébalo. Venden muy buenos helados por aquí.

Regina aceptó el helado y lo comió gustosa, hacía mucho calor. Luego, miró su teléfono: eran las 5:00 pm en París, serían las 12:00 pm en Boston. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Robin y Henry?

Se dio cuenta de que quedaba poca pila a su teléfono. Regina envió un mensaje a Robin: "Estoy pensando en ti. París no es divertido porque no estás tú".

Guardó el teléfono y Arthur la llevó a una tienda más. Durante lo que restó de la tarde, Regina estuvo un poco preocupada: ¿la firma quebrada?, ¿significaría que Feinberg despediría a todos? Pensó en el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros, en Ruby…

—¿Sabes, Regina? No deberías preocuparte. Tu talento es innegable, cualquier firma mataría por ti —comenzó a decir Arthur, como si leyera los pensamientos de ella.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —dijo Regina, aún pensativa.

—Sólo soy sincero.

Arthur guiñó un ojo y, de pronto, de manera sutil, tocó el brazo de Regina, luego se alejó un poco para mirar en otra tienda, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Regina, un poco confundida, regresó a su teléfono y respondió el mensaje que Emma le había enviado: "En París los hombres se toman demasiada confianza".

-x-

En cuanto Regina llegó a su habitación dejó las bolsas de algunas compras que había hecho sobre una mesa, luego puso el teléfono a cargarse, quería comunicarse lo más pronto posible con Robin y Henry. Sin embargo, antes quiso darse una ducha.

En cuanto salió de la regadera, sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Ella contestó un poco confundida, rogando al cielo que no fuese Feinberg.

—_¿Regina? _—se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

—¿Sí?

—_Soy Arthur._

—Ah, hola…

—_Pensé que te encontraría dormida._

—Aún no, acabo de darme una ducha y pensaba hacerlo en cuanto tocara la almohada —rió ella, divertida.

—_Uff… el paseo también me agotó… Sin embargo, estaba pensando… quizá te gustaría salir a cenar._

—¿A cenar?

—_Sí._

—¿Ahora?

—_Bueno, es la hora precisa para la cena_ —bromeó Arthur.

—Quise decir…

—_Vamos, no te arrepentirás. Puedes conocer París en su hora mágica._

Regina lo meditó unos segundos: París se alzaba afuera con toda su majestuosidad. Desde su habitación podía verse la torre Eiffel y ella creía que no tendría un solo momento para conocerla.

Sin embargo, ¿acaso Arthur no estaba coqueteando con ella? Durante el paseo de la tarde tuvo la sensación de que algo extraño sucedía.

—Arthur… yo…

El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Se trataba de una llamada de Skype de Robin. Regina corrió apresurada a tomar el teléfono.

—_Perfecto, paso por ti al hotel en media hora._

Arthur colgó la llamada sin respuesta de Regina. Ésta se había quedado como petrificada entre un teléfono y otro. Rápidamente colgó el auricular y contestó la videollamada que esperaba por Skype.

En cuanto presionó el botón verde, reconoció la carita de su hijo que se asomaba por la pantalla.

—_¡Hola, mamá! _—exclamó Henry emocionado.

—¡Hola, cariño! —respondió Regina con una sonrisa conmovida—. Me alegro tanto de verte.

—_Yo también, mami… Mira, aquí están Perdi… y Pongo…_

Henry se acercó a la dálmata que retozaba con Pongo en la alfombra.

—_¡Ah! Y Robin quiere decir hola… _—sonrió Henry.

Regina también lo hizo, sobre todo cuando el rostro de Robin apareció frente a ella.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó ella, contenta.

—_Hola, preciosa_ —respondió Robin con una sonrisa—. _Ya te ves muy parisina._

—¿Ah, sí? Debe ser por los quesos —sonrió ella, divertida.

—_¡Mamá, hemos jugado videojuegos! _—exclamó Henry entusiasmado.

—No sé por qué eso no me sorprende —rió ella—. Díganme, ¿todo está bien?, ¿Perdi ha comido?, ¿te cepillaste los dientes, Henry?

—_Mamá, apenas es mediodía_ —dijo el niño, arrugando la nariz como Regina lo hacía.

—Oh, es cierto, lo olvidaba. Aquí ya es tarde.

—_¿Cómo fue el día, amor?_

—Muy cansado, pero bastante productivo. Visité algunas tiendas que podrían interesarse en comprar nuestros nuevos diseños y patrocinar la pasarela aquí en París.

—_¡Vaya, eso es maravilloso! _—exclamó Robin.

—Lo sé, estoy emocionada —sonrió Regina—. Henry, ¿estuviste en el sol? Tienes la cara un poco roja.

—_Sí, ayer fuimos a un mercado de pulgas… ¡Fue genial, mamá!_ —dijo Henry, abarcando la cámara casi por completo—. _Y hoy salimos en la bicicleta._

—Me alegro mucho, mi amor —sonrió Regina, en verdad extrañaba a su chico—. No olvides ponerte el casco.

—_¿Ya vas a dormir, mamá? _—preguntó Henry de pronto.

—Aún no —respondió Regina, un poco inquieta—. Saldré a cenar.

Aquello era verdad. No iba a mentirle a Robin. Resolvería la situación con Arthur, le dejaría en claro que no tenía intenciones de nada más que conocer París. Amaba a Robin, en verdad lo amaba. Aunque todavía no se lo había dicho. Pero la distancia estaba provocando en ella que lo extrañara con locura y sólo pensara en él. Sin embargo, pese a que no iba a mentir, tampoco contaría la verdad completa.

—_Está bien, amor, sólo queríamos decirte que te extrañamos_ —dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

—_Y mucho, mami_ —agregó Henry.

—Y yo a ustedes, mis chicos —sonrió Regina—. Por favor, denle besos a mi bebé.

—_¡Perdi, mamá te manda besos! _—se escuchó la vocecilla de Henry fuera de cámara.

—_Cuídate, amor, estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo_ —dijo Robin.

—Yo también, cariño. Gracias por estar allí —dijo Regina.

—_¡Adiós, mamá! _—exclamó Henry al lado de Robin—. _¡Te quiero!_

—Yo también te quiero, mi amor —dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Y a usted también, caballero Locksley!

—_Hasta entonces, _milady.

La conversación terminó más pronto de lo que Regina hubiese deseado. Miró el reloj, faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que Arthur llegara. Se cambió rápidamente, se maquilló ligero y luego se detuvo: ¿qué estaba haciendo? No, ella no podía salir así como así con un hombre desconocido en París. Ella tenía novio y un hijo que la esperaban en Boston. Si lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera había aceptado la invitación, Arthur la tomó por sorpresa.

Estaba decidida a llamar a Arthur para cancelar, pero en cuanto se acercó al teléfono de la habitación para devolver la llamada, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era Arthur. Regina se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir.

—Arthur… estaba por llamarte —dijo ella, un poco nerviosa.

—¿Ah, sí? Espero que no haya sido para cancelar, pues ya reservé un lugar en un restaurante maravilloso que tiene una lista de espera de días y aceptaron darme una mesa en unas cuantas horas.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Ya no podía arrepentirse.

—Voy por mi bolso.

-x-

Durante el camino hacia el restaurante, mientras Arthur conducía su impecable Mercedes negro, Regina pudo ver la "ciudad de las luces" de noche desde el asiento del copiloto. Era tal cual se la imaginó, incluso mejor. Ahí, delante de sus ojos, estaba su sueño juvenil.

Ya sabía lo que Daniel hubiese dicho: "lo hiciste, por fin estás en París", ella casi podía escuchar su voz, su tono, ese sonido que con el paso de los años se iba haciendo cada vez más borroso, pero al que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Espero que te gusten los mariscos —dijo Arthur sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Este restaurante es el mejor con la comida de mar.

Llegaron al restaurante y enseguida les asignaron una mesa. Parecía que el capitán conocía a Arthur, pues en cuanto se sentaron les trajeron una botella de champagne.

Regina miró alrededor: los comensales tenían pinta de ser gente verdaderamente importante.

—Cuando dijiste cena creí que iríamos a algún lugar menos llamativo —sonrió Regina.

—Bueno, si quieres mi opinión, este sitio es bastante discreto —rió él.

Hasta entonces, Arthur se comportaba de forma natural y amistosa. Regina no tenía problema con eso. De hecho, pensó que entre menos hablase con él de cosas íntimas, no habría ninguna conexión más allá de una relación laboral.

—Y dime, Regina, ¿qué haces en Boston además de diseñar estupendamente bien? —preguntó el bebiendo del champagne.

—Oh, vaya… gracias —dijo ella, ligeramente sonrojada— pues, en realidad no mucho. Casi no tengo tiempo libre, pero cuando lo tengo me gusta hacer cosas con mi hijo.

—Vaya, no habría imaginado que tuvieses un hijo —dijo Arthur.

Regina quiso decir también "con mi novio, a quien amo, por cierto", pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en tema sin sonar grosera.

—Sí, tienes diez años, se llama Henry —añadió ella.

—Maravilloso. Es la mejor edad —sonrió Arthur—. Yo no tengo hijos, pero tengo muchos sobrinos.

—Sí, es la mejor edad antes de la adolescencia —bromeó Regina.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo Arthur sonriente—. ¿Y tu esposo a qué se dedica?

—No estoy casada —dijo Regina, aliviada de poder sacar el tema—. El padre de Henry murió hace muchos años.

—Oh, lo lamento —dijo Arthur visiblemente apenado.

—Gracias —asintió ella, luego esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero ahora estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Sería un error si no lo hicieras —sonrió Arthur—. Ningún hombre dejaría pasar una mujer tan talentosa.

Regina recibió el cumplido con un poco de incomodidad. Sin embargo, durante el resto de la cena, Arthur no volvió a hacer ningún otro comentario así. Ella estuvo más tranquila, parecía que él había entendido que no había posibilidades de nada más.

Una vez que terminaron la cena, Arthur ofreció a Regina recorrer las calles de París en el auto, mientras hacían el camino de regreso al hotel. Ella aceptó, estaba ya un poco cansada, pero quizá sería la última oportunidad de ver París.

Arthur hizo de guía turístico mientras conducía. Hacía reír a Regina de vez en cuando con datos históricos que parecían sacados de una novela de aventuras.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la puerta del hotel. Arthur bajó para abrir la puerta de Regina. En cuanto ella estuvo afuera, extendió su mano para despedirse.

—Muchas gracias, Arthur, ha sido una velada muy agradable.

—Lo ha sido aún más para mí.

Cuando estrecharon las manos, Regina se aproximó a él para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, como solían hacerlo allí, en la ciudad, pero en ese mismo momento, Arthur se inclinó repentinamente y la besó justo en los labios. Ella, absolutamente sorprendida, rechazó el contacto de inmediato. Arthur se desprendió de ella y la miró un poco ruborizado.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —inquirió ella, furiosa.

—Disculpa… yo… creí que…

Regina le propinó una bofetada y luego dio media vuelta, dejándolo allí sin poder dar más explicaciones.

—¡Regina, espera!

Ella casi corrió hacia el interior del hotel y luego hacia el elevador. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente. Entró en su habitación con las piernas aún temblorosas. Arrojó el bolso sobre la cama y luego se sentó en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Había besado a otro hombre! ¿Por qué aceptó la maldita invitación a cenar? Si Robin se enteraba sería el fin de todo. Pero ella no había querido, ella nunca tuvo intención de engañarlo. Arthur no le provocaba nada. Arthur no era Robin.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El número registraba un código de París. Seguramente sería Arthur para pedirle disculpas. Pero ella estaba lo suficientemente enojada consigo misma y avergonzada también consigo misma como para responder.

Presionó el botón rojo para colgar la llamada. El número despareció de la pantalla, dejando a la vista el fondo del teléfono, el cual era una fotografía de ella con Robin.

Se sintió miserable. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Ella, Regina Mills, quien siempre creyó tener una fidelidad de oro, besando a otro hombre en su segundo día en París.

Durante unos minutos de puro arrepentimiento, decidió que lo mejor era no decírselo a Robin. Si mantenía el secreto por unos días, semanas o meses, la gravedad del incidente se desvanecería en el tiempo. Quizá luego de unos años, ella se lo confesaría.

Sí, pensaba que estaría con Robin por muchos años, pero no podía echarlo todo a perder por una tontería como aquella.

Decidió irse a dormir, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un poco. Sin embargo, aunque intentó, no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

-x-


	11. La absoluta verdad

**11**

**La absoluta verdad**

No, ella no correspondió a ese beso. La escena ocurría una y otra vez en su cabeza, algunas veces con mucha precisión: Arthur la había besado, no ella a él. Sin embargo, si estaba tan convencida de cómo sucedieron las cosas y de que ella no era culpable, ¿por qué no podía contestar las llamadas de Robin?, ¿por qué seguía mirando la pantalla con ese dejo de vergüenza que le impedía siquiera hablar con él?

Regina no pasó buena noche. El lunes por la mañana despertó en la habitación del hotel con la sensación de tener una resaca moral. En el teléfono tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de Robin como de Arthur, además de algunos mensajes.

Sin duda, ella no estaba de humor para responderlos. No estaba de humor para nada. Por fortuna ese día no tenía que ver a Feinberg. Heller envió un correo electrónico para notificarle que quería ver los bocetos el miércoles. Regina hizo cuentas: tenía sólo dos días para trabajar. Estaba decidida: se encerraría en la habitación del hotel, bajo llave, si era necesario, para que nadie la interrumpiese. Y con nadie se refería a Arthur.

De un momento a otro comenzaba a detestarlo. Arthur había convertido ese, ya de por sí frenético, viaje a París en algo insoportable. Regina sólo quería irse a casa, estar con su hijo, con Robin y su Perdita.

-x-

Robin guardó el teléfono una vez más. Habían pasado casi doce horas sin que él supiera nada de Regina. No estaba preocupado, en lo absoluto, pero sí la extrañaba. Supuso que ella estaba demasiado atareada como para responder sus mensajes. Según el último que ella había enviado, decía que rediseñaría algunos modelos y eso iba a llevarle tiempo.

Regina odiaba ese trabajo, Robin lo sabía. Ella era buena, muy buena, pero infeliz. Su verdadero talento estaba oculto; Regina era una artista, de eso no había duda.

Para distraerse un poco, Robin propuso a Henry ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. El chico aceptó encantado, tomó su mochila y salieron del departamento dejando a un Pongo y una Perdita muy acurrucados.

Según lo último que Regina había dicho, Henry necesitaba un corte de cabello. Y era cierto: las puntas del fleco le llegaban casi hasta la mitad de las orejas y ya le cubrían los ojos. Así que Robin decidió llevarlo a su barbería preferida.

A Henry no le gustaba cuando su mamá lo llevaba a cortarse el cabello, quizá porque era en el mismo salón de belleza donde ella se arreglaba, lleno de mujeres y señoras que parloteaban e intercambiaban chismes. Sin embargo, esta vez Henry estuvo de acuerdo, sobre todo cuando entraron en la barbería y el barbero lo trató como si fuese un chico mucho mayor.

Robin necesitaba rebajarse la barba, hacía días que no se rasuraba. Así que ambos estaban allí, sentados en sillas continuas, como si se tratasen de buenos amigos. El barbero ofreció una cerveza a Robin y una Coca Cola a Henry.

—Te dije que era mi barbería favorita, Henry —Robin guiñó un ojo al pequeño.

Henry sonrió. Robin era divertido. Los últimos días los habían pasado de maravilla, tanto así que no echaba tanto de menos a su madre. Por supuesto, ella también era divertida, pero de un modo distinto.

Cuando salieron de la barbería, Henry con el cabello más corto (ya podía sentir el viento en las orejas) y Robin con la barba perfectamente recortada, decidieron ir por un helado.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles, fueron al parque y se sentaron en una banca, con los helados en las manos.

—¿Robin?

—¿Mmmm?

—Cuando sea mayor, ¿tendré que beber cerveza? —preguntó el niño arrugando el ceño igual que Regina lo hacía.

Robin soltó una risa y luego se dio cuenta de que Henry, en verdad, estaba un poco preocupado por eso.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Henry?

—Porque todos los adultos beben cerveza.

—Creo que eso lo decidirás tú cuando seas mayor. Quizá te guste o no.

—Yo creo que no —dijo Henry totalmente convencido—. Huele… raro.

—Sí, no es muy agradable —replicó Robin torciendo el gesto.

—Pero tú bebes cerveza —dijo Henry con una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Ah, pero no significa que me guste. Verás, lo hago sólo por cortesía. Pero tú no… nunca lo hagas por eso.

Henry se rio, Robin le revolvió el cabello recién cortado.

—¿Sabes?, con mamá casi no salimos a ver la ciudad. Bueno, sólo cuando vamos a algún lugar, como con los abuelos.

—Bueno, es que tu mamá es una mujer ocupada, Henry —dijo Robin, pensativo—. No dudo de que estuviera fascinada de llevarte a recorrer todos esos sitios interesantes.

—Sí… —dijo Henry cabizbajo— a veces desearía que no estuviese tan ocupada.

—Ella trata, créeme que sí —Robin esbozó una sonrisa y apretó una oreja de Henry.

El niño sonrió. Siguieron comiendo el helado, en silencio. Robin se preguntaba si Roland no pensaría lo mismo en algún momento. Él no quería que su hijo imaginara que su padre no tenía tiempo para dedicarle. Algunas veces deseaba que Marian fuese un poco más comprensiva y dejara que Roland estuviese más tiempo con él, después de todo ella lo tenía todos los días y él no podía evitar esa ligera sensación de que estaba perdiéndose cosas.

—Oye, Robin —dijo de pronto Henry—, conozco un lugar en la ciudad que quiero mostrarte.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

—¿Puedes llevarme a Back Bay?

-x-

Regina trabajó todo el día en los nuevos diseños. Estaba absolutamente cansada, pero satisfecha. Su mente había estado tan ocupada, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las cosas que le inquietaban.

Cuando miró el reloj ya era medianoche. Robin había dejado de llamar. Pero ella no se sentía feliz por eso. Miró con nostalgia la pantalla del teléfono, mientras revisaba, uno a uno, los mensajes que él había enviado en los últimos días. "Te extraño", "pienso en ti", "Henry y yo te mandamos besos", entre muchos otros.

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, ¿sería posible que hubiese una peor novia en el mundo que ella? Suspiró. Sólo fue un beso, un horrible, apresurado e inesperado beso. Sin embargo, su culpa no provenía precisamente de ese gesto particular, sino de que, de alguna manera, ella había aceptado ir con Arthur a cenar y, según recordaba, no se lo había dicho a Robin. Debió decírselo, debió aclararle que saldría a cenar con un compañero de trabajo. Quizá, en el fondo, ella temía que Robin se pusiera celoso y pensara que algo ocurría allí. Una mala decisión, eso había sido.

Regina cerró los ojos, estaba agotada. Casi saltó cuando el teléfono sonó repentinamente. Miró el número en la pantalla: era Arthur.

Definitivamente, estaba cansada de esa situación. No quería seguir escondiéndose, después de todo, ella no era quien debía avergonzarse.

—Arthur, ¿cuándo vas a cansarte de molestarme? —preguntó Regina, un poco irritada.

—_Perdona, Regina, no era mi intención _—replicó la voz de Arthur al otro lado de la línea—. _Creí que un beso no significaría gran cosa._

—¿No significaría gran cosa? —inquirió Regina, esta vez bastante enfadada—. ¿Qué significa, entonces, para ustedes los franceses un beso?

—_Yo no soy francés, soy inglés._

—¡Como sea! El punto es que quisiste pasarte de listo conmigo y eso creo que me da el derecho de colgarte en este mismo momento —Regina estaba tan enojada que sujetaba el teléfono con fuerza.

—_Regina, espera, no me cuelgues. Déjame explicarte._

—¿Explicar qué?

—_Lamento haberte molestado. Cuando digo que creí que un beso no era demasiado importante quiero decir, en realidad, que en ese momento sentí la necesidad de hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Fue un impulso. Eres una mujer muy hermosa y me han bastado sólo unos días para darme cuenta de lo talentosa que eres, y eso para mí es increíblemente atractivo. Lo lamento._

—Arthur, te dije en la cena que estoy saliendo con alguien. Tengo novio, un hombre maravilloso al que ahora debo explicar lo que sucedió en París mientras él no se enteraba —dijo Regina con fastidio.

—_Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Tu novio es un hombre muy afortunado, sólo quería decirte eso. Ojalá me perdones y aceptes seguir trabajando con nosotros._

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Regina, confundida.

—_Para la compañía de Heller eres muy importante —_agregó Arthur_—. Te dejo descansar. Que tengas buenas noches._

—Gracias —fue lo único que ella tenía que decir.

—_Oh… Regina…_ —dijo Arthur antes de colgar— _no me odies por ese beso. Después de todo no fue un crimen._

Regina colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Debía contárselo a Robin, no había otra manera. Estaba segura de que él entendería, odiaría a Arthur, sí, pero entendería.

Apagó la luz de la habitación y se acostó en la cama, deseando que los últimos días pasaran rápido para regresar a casa.

-x-

Robin había estado muchas veces en Back Bay, pero aquella era la primera vez que un niño lo guiaba. Estacionó muy cerca del Prudential Center. Henry parecía muy seguro de saber a dónde quería ir. Bajaron del auto y el niño, muy emocionado, condujo a Robin por la acera.

—¿A dónde vamos, Henry? —preguntó Robin, caminando apresuradamente detrás suyo.

—Ya lo verás —sonreía el pequeño, entusiasmado.

Cruzaron una avenida, Henry de la mano de Robin, y luego atravesaron hasta llegar al patio del Prudential Center. Entonces, se detuvieron.

—¡Mira! —Henry señaló un edificio de vidrios que estaba a lo lejos, con verdadero entusiasmo—. Eso es lo que quería mostrarte.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que te gustaban tanto los edificios, Henry —dijo Robin.

—Sólo ése.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Robin, mientras ambos se sentaban en una de las bancas de concreto.

—Porque lo construyó mi papá —respondió Henry con una sonrisa.

Robin no supo qué decir, se quedó callado por un momento. Entendió lo importante que era para Henry aquel edificio y se sintió profundamente conmovido de que lo compartiera con él.

—Bueno, según lo que me ha contado mamá, él trabajaba para la compañía que lo construyó —explicó Henry, sin apartar la vista del edificio—. Papá diseñó algunos planos y cosas así.

—Es un edificio muy hermoso, Henry —dijo Robin, contemplándolo.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirando hacia el edificio, mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer.

—¿Robin, tú…?

—¿Sí?

Pareció que Henry no iba a decirlo, apretó los labios y se quedó callado unos segundos, pero finalmente habló.

—¿Tú vas a casarte con mamá? —preguntó el pequeño mirando hacia los ojos de Robin.

Robin se desconcertó un poco, no esperaba una pregunta así, mucho menos de Henry. Sin embargo, conservó la calma, pese a que su cabeza se había llenado de pronto de un montón de pensamientos: sí, quería casarse con ella, ¿estaría loco si deseaba eso? ¿Qué debía responder a Henry? Sin duda debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que fuese a decir.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Henry? —inquirió Robin, intentando ser cauteloso.

—No lo sé… me caes bien —respondió Henry encogiéndose de hombros—. Y creo que quieres a mamá y ella te quiere a ti. Además, llevan un montón de tiempo juntos. Así se casan las personas, ¿no? Además Roland y Pongo podrían venir a vivir con nosotros.

Robin sonrió: qué sencillo era el mundo cuando se tenía sólo diez años. Regina y él sólo llevaban dos meses saliendo, no era un montón de tiempo, de hecho cumplirían tres meses juntos el viernes mismo que ella regresaba de París.

—Eso suena maravilloso, Henry —comenzó a decir Robin, con la mirada sobre el horizonte—. ¿Por qué no dejamos que el tiempo se encargue de eso?

—Está bien —asintió el niño—. No le digas a mamá que te lo pregunté… ¡Ah! Ni que comí helado antes de la cena.

—De acuerdo, será nuestro secreto, amigo —sonrió Robin.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Robin revisó el teléfono, había un solo mensaje de Regina diciéndole que había estado demasiado ocupada pero les deseaba buenas noches a ambos. Robin suspiró, a esa hora ella ya debía estar dormida. La extrañaba como un loco, quería que se viaje terminara pronto.

Lo que restó de la tarde, Robin y Henry miraron _Cosmos _en la televisión. Había sido un día muy provechoso y cansado. Robin compró pizza para cenar, por petición del pequeño, y comieron mientras veían el programa. Antes de las diez, la cabeza de Henry ya se encontraba recostada sobre el hombro de Robin. Éste sonrió enternecido y cargó al niño hasta su habitación.

Regresó a la sala de estar y comió la última rebanada de pizza que quedaba. Sin embargo, ya no podía concentrarse en el programa. Pensaba en Regina, pensaba en lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Su mirada se desvió hasta la fotografía que colgaba en la pared donde Regina, un Henry bebé y Daniel aparecían. Ella se veía tan feliz, tan realizada con su pequeña familia, que le partía el corazón sólo pensar cómo fue que todo acabó tan rápido.

Robin la amaba y deseaba hacerla tan feliz como la mujer que sonreía en la fotografía. Hacía tiempo que tenía el impulso loco de decírselo, pero pensaba que era demasiado pronto. Tenía miedo, tenía un poco de reserva. Pero Regina no era Marian, y él no era el mismo de hacía cinco años.

Regina lo hacía sentir de una forma sin precedentes. Cada día que pasaba era más consciente de su amor y eso era algo que sólo sucedía una sola vez en la vida.

-x-

Regina estaba nerviosa, Isaac miraba los nuevos diseños, impresos en un bonito papel, desde hacía unos diez minutos, en completo silencio. En la pequeña sala de juntas, además de ellos dos, sólo estaban Feinberg y Arthur.

Feinberg llevaba unas enormes gafas negras y fumaba copiosamente. Parecía que no era capaz de decir nada; no eran sus diseños, no eran sus propuestas, sólo tenían la firma de su empresa, pero eso no significaba nada. Regina era la verdadera creadora.

—Esto es asombroso, en verdad —dijo de pronto Isaac, con una sonrisa complacida.

Regina alzó la mirada y tuvo consciencia de que se dirigía a ella. Isaac parecía completamente maravillado, no dejaba de mirar los diseños.

—Esto es una obra de arte —decía Isaac aún con la mirada fija en el trabajo de Regina—. Dime, ¿cómo llegaste a esto, Regina?

—¿En verdad importa eso, Isaac? —intervino Feinberg—. Los diseños están listos, ahora son de tu gusto, ¿haremos la pasarela?

Isaac miró a Feinberg por unos segundos. Regina ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de responder a la pregunta. Arthur, de pie frente a uno de los ventanales, observaba de vez en cuando a Regina, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la espalda. Parecía un guardia o escolta.

—Bien, vamos a hacer la pasarela —dijo Isaac levantándose de su asiento—. Esto será muy bueno.

Feinberg esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento también.

—Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, querido —dijo la mujer apagando su cigarrillo rápidamente en el cenicero.

Isaac ofreció su brazo a Feinberg y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta.

—Eres muy talentosa, Regina —fue lo último que dijo Isaac una vez que salió acompañado de Feinberg.

Regina no entendía muy bien qué había ocurrido. Se quedó esperando a que algo más sucediera, pero nada pasó: eso fue todo.

—Yo diría que toda una artista —dijo la voz de Arthur, aproximándose a ella.

Regina lo miró, con un gesto un poco despreciativo, y rápidamente comenzó a levantar sus diseños para guardarlos en el portafolio.

—Regina, tendrás que hablarme en algún momento —dijo Arthur, insistentemente.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —musitó ella, apresurada.

—Mañana necesitarás alguien que te lleve al aeropuerto.

—Puedo tomar un taxi.

—¿Sabes lo que cuesta uno en París?

—Eso no es problema, con tal de no tener que soportar hombres testarudos que no entienden el significado de un _no_ —afirmó Regina, mirando a Arthur con suficiente orgullo como para asustarlo.

—Bien, ya entendí tu _no_ —asintió Arthur, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos—. Sólo quería que las cosas no quedaran tan bruscas entre nosotros. Vamos a estar en contacto por mucho más tiempo. Al menos podríamos ser cordiales, ¿qué te parece?

—¿En serio? ¿Tú vas a seguir con todo esto? —preguntó Regina, un poco fastidiada.

—Por desgracia sí, estoy a cargo de este proyecto —sonrió Arthur divertido por su expresión—. De hecho, quería conversar más contigo, invitarte un café, pero aparentemente eso no va a poder ser posible, ¿cierto?

Regina lo meditó unos segundos, luego soltó un suspiro. No odiaba a Arthur, sólo sentía un profundo desagrado por él, no porque fuese una persona detestable, pues no lo era (un inglés caballeroso, atractivo y que siempre olía bien), sino por lo que había sucedido.

—Un café no podrá ser, pero puedes contarme eso que quieres decirme de aquí a la puerta del edificio.

Arthur rio divertido.

—Es mejor que nada.

-x-

Por lo que Regina pudo notar, Arthur era muy conocido en el edificio. Muchas personas, ejecutivos y trabajadores comunes, se detenían para saludarlo y estrechar su mano. Las mujeres no pasaban por alto su presencia y sonreían con un poco de coquetería.

—Tus diseños verdaderamente han impresionado a Isaac —comenzó a decir Arthur, sonriendo un poco cada vez que una chica le dirigía la mirada—. Creo que es importante que lo sepas.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Regina, mientras caminaba a su lado un poco fastidiada de los aires de galantería de él.

—Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que tu sueño siempre había sido venir a París —respondió Arthur—. Ya lo has cumplido. Pero… ¿qué te parecería vivir en París?

Regina estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios zapatos. Miró a Arthur de soslayo y éste sonreía con un poco de complacencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Regina incrédula—. No hablarás en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio —asintió Arthur—. Isaac piensa que es una injusticia que un talento como tú permanezca bajo las garras dictatoriales de Feiberg.

—Yo no soy la única diseñadora de la firma, Arthur —explicó Regina.

—Pero eres la única que es de su confianza, por algo vino contigo. Por supuesto que ella sabe lo que hace. Pero Isaac la conoce de muchos años, muchos, muchos años…

—Sé a lo que te refieres, yo también vi lo que pasa allí —dijo Regina un poco mordaz—. Parece que esos dos son más que amigos.

Arthur sonrió. Ambos entraron en un elevador, él presionó el botón de planta baja y enseguida comenzaron a descender.

—Lo son —dijo Arthur—. Aunque no sé cuáles son los términos exactos de esa relación. Pero, aun así, Isaac no confía en Feinberg del todo. Pero en ti sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La oferta de vivir en París es para que trabajes con Isaac.

—Pero, ¿acaso él diseña vestidos? —preguntó Regina, confundida.

—No exactamente, pero entre sus muchas aficiones, está la de una cuantiosa colección de arte —dijo Arthur una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron por el pasillo hacia el lobby—. Le he contado que eres artista y él quiere que produzcas obra para su colección. Quiere ponerla en circulación en el mercado, ya sabes: subastas, galerías y esas cosas.

Regina no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Arthur no sólo hablaba de cambiar radicalmente su vida, sino de hacer, por fin, lo que siempre había querido. Pero ella no podía tomar una decisión así como así. No con un hijo pequeño y una relación estable. ¿Qué pensaría Robin de todo eso? Él no podría mudarse a París con ella, así como así. Él tenía un trabajo, un hijo, una vida en Boston.

—Bueno, técnicamente hasta aquí tengo permitido hablar —dijo Arthur, divertido—. ¿Qué piensas Regina?

Estaban en la puerta del edificio, Regina no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí, sus pensamientos no eran claros.

—Yo… no lo sé, Arthur, tendría que pensarlo —dijo ella, todavía aturdida—. Mi hijo… no lo sé, no es tan sencillo como quisiera.

—Lo sé —sonrió Arthur, confiado—. Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Esperaremos tu respuesta.

Arthur extendió su mano. Regina lo miró con un poco de reserva, pero finalmente estrechó la mano con él. Esta vez no sucedió nada más, aunque Arthur no podía dejar de mirarla de una forma casi hipnótica, él no intentó ningún otro movimiento.

—No te preocupes, mañana yo no te acompañaré al aeropuerto irá solo el chofer. Hasta pronto, Regina. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

—Adiós, Arthur —dijo Regina con una sonrisa tímida.

En la puerta del edificio había un chofer esperando por Regina para llevarla hasta el hotel. Durante todo el camino, ella no podía dejar de pensar en la oferta. Miró el teléfono, la foto de Robin en el fondo de pantalla y escribió un mensaje: "He terminado aquí. Voy a casa".

-x-

Regina tomó el vuelo de París a Boston sola el jueves por la tarde. Aparentemente, Feiberg se quedaría más tiempo en Francia. Lo cual era un verdadero alivio para Regina. Aunque el vuelo de regreso ya no fue en primera clase, fue más disfrutable. Prefería estar en una cabina rodeada de personas que con Cruella De Vil y su detestable Pepito al lado.

Durante el vuelo lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar un poco de música. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa. Tenía muchas cosas qué pensar. Quería ver a Robin, a Henry, a Perdi, hablar quizá con Emma o con su padre, alguno de ellos podrían darle un verdadero consejo.

Había querido renunciar a su trabajo desde siempre, ahora era la oportunidad, pero mudarse a París no parecía ser lo ideal. Quizá doce años antes, cuando Daniel y ella estudiaban en la universidad, habría sido posible. Habrían vivido juntos en París, habrían caminado por las hermosas calles adoquinadas por las que ella había pasado y comido en aquel mercado ambulante que tanto le gustó.

Pero la vida era distinta, tenía un hijo por el cual debía velar toda la vida, no importaba que él algún día se hiciera adulto. Ella sería madre para siempre.

Regina estaba un poco abrumada por sus pensamientos. Tomó una de las revistas de la aerolínea para distraerse un poco. La hojeó durante unos minutos, sin ningún interés en particular, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un conocido rostro. Allí, en una página destinada a negocios y empresas, estaba Arthur, sonriendo con su poblada barba y un traje negro como el que usaba siempre. Regina leyó el encabezado:

"El joven coleccionista y mecenas del arte parisino Arthur Pendragon inaugura nueva galería de arte contemporáneo en el Institut britannique de Paris".

Entonces, Regina lo entendió todo. En verdad, todo. Arthur no hablaba por Isaac, hablaba por sí mismo. Él era el coleccionista de arte. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No sabía si sentirse enfadada por eso. Luego de lo que sucedió, de aquel beso no correspondido, por supuesto que Arthur no iba a ofrecerle una oferta de trabajo abiertamente.

Ahora todo parecía más complicado en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, intentando que las horas de vuelo pasaran rápido.

-x-

Era más de medianoche en Boston cuando el avión aterrizó. En cuanto Regina vio un par de ojitos aceitunados entre la multitud de personas en el aeropuerto, sonrió. Su hijo la esperaba con un cartel, hecho con sus propias manos, que decía, en letras garabateadas y coloridas: "¡Bienvenida a casa, mamá!". A su lado, estaba Robin, esperando pacientemente, con una mano dentro del bolsillo, mientras que con la otra sostenía un ramo de flores.

Regina casi corrió hacia ellos. En cuanto Henry la vio se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

—¡Hola, mami! Te extrañé —decía el pequeño, con las mejillas presionadas sobre el abrigo de su madre.

—Yo te extrañé mucho más, cariño —dijo Regina, besándolo en la coronilla del cabello tantas veces como pudo—. ¡Oye, te has cortado el cabello!

—Sí, Robin me llevó al barbero —sonrió Henry.

Regina acarició el rostro de su hijo, con el orgullo de madre.

—_Bonjour, belle dame _—dijo Robin acercándose a ella.

Regina sonrió en cuanto vio a Robin y esta vez fue ella quien se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo de forma casi frenética. Robin correspondió al beso, un poco sorprendido y soltando un poco de aire, mientras luchaba por no tirar las flores.

—Eww… —musitó Henry, desviando la mirada.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo Regina, abrazándose al cuello de Robin.

—Y yo a ti, amor —dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Estas son para ti.

Robin le dio las flores. Regina sonreía feliz por estar en casa, con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-x-

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Regina llevó a Henry a dormir. Éste estaba muy cansado, pero con la emoción de recibir a su madre en el aeropuerto no había tenido problema con permanecer despierto.

Regina lo arropó, le dio un beso de buenas noches y lo vigiló hasta que cerró los ojos. Luego salió hacia su propia habitación donde Robin la esperaba. Él había sido paciente, muy paciente, todo ese tiempo. En el auto, camino a casa, dejó que Henry y Regina se pusieran al tanto de todo lo que había pasado durante siete días, mientras él conducía en silencio, con una sonrisa.

Ahora, era momento de que ellos dos estuvieran solos. Sabía que ella estaba muy cansada así que no esperaba nada más que dormir a su lado.

Regina apareció en la habitación, ya con el pijama puesto.

—Parece que para mí ha sido de noche durante veinticuatro horas —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Un buen sueño reparador puede remediar eso, amor —dijo Robin.

Ella se acostó a su lado y se acurrucó en su pecho, aspirando su aroma.

—En verdad, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —musitó ella, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Robin, besando la punta de su nariz.

—Como de aquí a Nueva York —rio ella.

Robin la abrazó.

—Me alegro de que estés en casa.

—Gracias por dejar que Henry me contara todos los acontecimientos del mundo en el auto —sonrió Regina—. Pero ¿qué fue lo que hicieron ustedes dos mientras yo no estaba?

—Oh, ya sabes: cosas de chicos —dijo Robin, con aires de misterio—. Que no te sorprenda si Henry consigue novia pronto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Debo preocuparme por eso? —preguntó Regina con la voz un poco adormilada.

—Probablemente, pues le he dado algunos consejos.

—Sabía que era peligroso dejarlo contigo. Eres una terrible influencia.

—Y Henry lo es para mí, en los últimos días sólo he comido pizza y jugado videojuegos. ¿No me ves un poco gordo?

—Yo te veo igual de perfecto que siempre —dijo Regina besándolo en los labios.

Regina se acurrucó aún más sobre su pecho. Algunas veces creía imposible que ese hombre hubiese llegado a su vida. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Podía sentirlo, olerlo, escuchar el latido de su corazón, que poco a poco la arrullaba. Era tan perfecto que ella tenía miedo de arruinarlo, de que eso se acabara súbitamente. Por eso no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre Arthur, sobre el beso, sobre el nuevo trabajo. No sabía qué es lo que podría hacer enojar a Robin en mayor grado.

Comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados, la respiración lenta de Robin y el bisbiseo de su suave voz la adormecieron, hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo.

Robin la miró dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó por la espalda, feliz de que ella estuviese de vuelta.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Regina despertó y se dio cuenta de que Robin no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó de las almohadas un poco confundida, cuando fue consciente de que había algo en su mano derecha. Se trataba de un paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo con un moño dorado y encima había una nota que decía: "Felices tres meses, amor".

Regina estaba a punto de abrir el regalo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Robin entraba por ella, con una bandeja con comida.

—Buenos días, _milady_, su desayuno —sonrió Robin.

Regina sonrió completamente incrédula. Robin depositó la bandeja encima de sus piernas.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Hoy cumplimos tres meses juntos —comenzó a decir Robin, acercándose a ella—. Y la verdad es que sólo quería un pretexto para consentirte.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa un poco triste. Él se acercó a ella y la besó como cada vez que quería sentirla cerca. Regina correspondió al beso, pero con cierta reserva. De pronto, todos sus pensamientos, buenos y malos, se mezclaron para crearle una abrumadora sensación de remordimiento. Pensó en el beso de Arthur, pensó en la oferta de trabajo, pensó en lo bueno que era Robin y en la mala persona que era ella por no darle crédito suficiente a su confianza. Si ella le hubiese contado todo desde el inicio quizá las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero no podía regresar el tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era sincerarse.

—Robin… cariño… tenemos que hablar —dijo ella, apartándose de los besos de Robin.

—¿No puede ser más tarde? Henry aún está dormido —musitó Robin, mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

—No, tiene que ser ahora —dijo Regina, tajante.

Robin escuchó el tono serio de su voz así que se apartó un poco confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Tengo que contarte algo que sucedió en París —dijo Regina mientras hacía a un lado la bandeja y el regalo sin abrir que Robin le había dado.

—Suena a que no es algo muy bueno, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Robin visiblemente preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —asintió Regina y tragó saliva—. El trabajo salió muy bien. Sólo que… pasó algo un poco desagradable para mí. Quiero contártelo porque creo que mereces saberlo.

Robin miraba a Regina casi sin parpadear.

—Estás asustándome.

—No es muy grave… al menos eso espero —agregó Regina sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Feinberg tiene algunos contactos en París. Uno de ellos se llama Isaac Heller y es un conocido magnate de negocios, al parecer. Para él trabaja un hombre llamado Arthur, un publicista que es encargado ahora de toda nuestra campaña en París. Él se ofreció a enseñarme la ciudad y cenamos una noche. Al principio fue muy amable conmigo, yo creí que sus intenciones no eran nada más que hacerme sentir cómoda, pero…

—No, no sigas —intervino Robin de pronto.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Regina, un poco extrañada.

—Creo saber a dónde va todo esto y, sinceramente, no quiero saber nada, Regina —dijo Robin en tono grave—. No quiero escuchar algo que pueda lastimarme.

Regina se quedó paralizada, Robin la mirada como suplicante, como si leyese sus pensamientos. Pero ella necesitaba decírselo.

—Robin, sólo fue un beso —dijo finalmente ella, sintiéndose, incluso, extraña por confesarlo—. Un beso que no significó nada para mí. Él se acercó y yo…

—Oh, Dios mío… —resopló Robin, levantándose de la cama rápidamente— no, yo no quería saberlo.

—En verdad lo lamento, yo no le correspondí, Robin. Él interpretó todo mal, la cena, el paseo y…

—¿Cenaste con él?, ¿saliste de paseo con él? Oh, Regina, ¿qué creías que él estaría pensando? ¿Por qué aceptaste en primer lugar?

—Robin, no creí que eso iba a suceder. No sabía de sus intenciones —dijo Regina, levantándose también.

Robin la mirada incrédulo, tenía el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, respiraba pesadamente. Sí, estaba enojado. Regina nunca lo había visto así. Él comenzó a ponerse los zapatos rápidamente, sin mirarla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Regina.

—Debo irme —dijo Robin apresurado, luego salió de la habitación con paso decidido.

—Robin, espera… déjame explicarte.

—Ya he escuchado suficiente.

Regina siguió a Robin por el pasillo, luego salieron a la sala de estar donde Pongo y Perdi dormían. Robin lanzó un silbido fuerte y enérgico al perro, que se levantó de un salto y siguió a su dueño moviendo la cola vigorosamente.

—Por favor, Robin, hablemos de esto —decía Regina, caminando detrás de él.

—No, Regina, no puedo hablar contigo cuando ni siquiera puedo mirarte —replicó Robin, mientras tomaba su chaqueta del perchero y colocaba la correa de Pongo.

—Robin… yo…

Regina desvió la mirada hacia la cocina, Robin también. Henry desayunaba cereal con el pijama puesto y los miraba un poco azorado. Robin apretó los labios y se dirigió al chico.

—Nos vemos luego, Henry. Me divertí mucho, compañero —dijo Robin con la voz ronca y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Regina no lo siguió más. No había argumento ni excusa que valiera para que él se quedara a escucharla. La confesión del beso sonaba peor de lo que había sido. Robin salió casi dando un portazo y cuando Pongo se marchó, Perdi lloriqueó un poco. Regina miró a Henry, éste había dejado la cuchara sobre la barrita de la cocina sin pestañear.

—¿Ustedes estaban peleando? —preguntó el niño a su madre.

—Oh, no… no, cariño… sólo tuvimos algunas diferencias, pero nada importante —intentó decir Regina, casi para consolarse a sí misma.

—Robin va a volver, ¿verdad? —preguntó Henry visiblemente preocupado.

—Sí, amor, va a volver —respondió Regina, procurando que las lágrimas no escaparan de su rostro.

Sin embargo, Henry no podía creer en las palabras de su madre. Él había visto a Robin muy enojado. Así que él también lo estaba. Saltó del banco de la cocina y caminó hasta su habitación.

—Él es mi amigo, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó Henry un poco a la defensiva.

Luego, se encerró en su habitación. Regina cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía creer todo lo que había arruinado en menos de doce horas de estar de vuelta en casa.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino quería ponerla a prueba cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Regina casi corrió a abrir, seguramente era Robin, quien había reflexionado sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero no fue así.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Regina, tomada por sorpresa.

—¡Regina, qué bueno que estás de vuelta! —exclamó Cora, entrando al departamento de su hija como si nada—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Mamá… este no es un buen momento… yo… —comenzaba a decir Regina.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermana está endeudada? —Cora lanzó la pregunta casi como desafiándola.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó Regina, quien deseaba que en ese momento hubiese un terremoto, se cayese el techo, o algo con tal de no responder al interrogativo de su madre.

—A tu padre le ha llegado un citatorio de embargo, si no paga en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas van a quitarnos algunas pertenencias. Creímos que era un error, pero no… ¡no lo es! Zelena puso a tu padre como su aval en unas tarjetas de crédito que no puede pagar. ¿Cómo nos hemos enterado? Gracias a ti no.

—¿Y cómo supones que yo lo sabía? —preguntó Regina, a la defensiva.

—Porque hemos intentado localizarla al teléfono y lo único que recibimos fue este estúpido mensaje —respondió Cora, muy alterada.

Extendió el teléfono hacia Regina quien leyó el mensaje apresuradamente: "Hablen con Regina".

—No puedo creerlo —musitó Regina, decepcionada de su hermana.

—Así que vas a decirme de una vez por todas qué sucede con tu hermana —dijo Cora en un tono que parecía más una orden.

—Está bien, está bien… sí, está endeudada —admitió Regina, caminando hacia la cocina, necesitaba un café, un poderoso café—. Yo le presté algo de dinero para que se reorganizara pero aparentemente….

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Cora, furiosa—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Regina?

—Zelena temía que reaccionaras precisamente así —admitió Regina un poco fastidiada.

—Por todos los cielos…

—Mamá, tranquilízate, por favor. Debemos encontrar la forma de que no embarguen a papá. Él no puede asumir toda la deuda solo, sobre todo ahora que se ha puesto enfermo y con la rehabilitación…

—¿Rehabilitación?, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Cora extrañada.

Estaba acabada. Lo había dicho. Se le había escapado decirle a su madre que su padre estaba en rehabilitación para dejar de beber. Así, todas las verdades habían salido a la luz en un solo día.

-x-

**N.A.** _Gracias por la paciencia y por sus comentarios. Me encanta recibirlos. He revisado de dónde me han estado leyendo. Me emociona saber que en otras partes del mundo hay quienes disfrutan de esto que escribo. He visto que hay muchos lectores de México, me gustaría saber exactamente de dónde, me da curiosidad. ¡Tal vez nos hemos encontrado sin saberlo! Así que, si eres de México, la próxima vez que me envíes un mensaje o review puede decirme desde dónde me lees. Sólo curiosidad. Si vives en mi misma ciudad puedes ganarte un artilugio de la tienda de Mr. Gold._


	12. La huida de Perdi

**12  
****La huida de Perdi**

Algunas veces, Regina tenía la sensación de que las peores cosas le sucedían a ella. Por eso, aquella mañana cuando olvidó el paraguas en casa y debió caminar la media cuadra desde el estacionamiento hasta la oficina bajo la lluvia, no se molestó siquiera. Era parte de la mala suerte que arrastraba.

No solamente su novio estaba sumamente molesto con ella, también su madre, y aunque su padre había dicho que entendía que había revelado su secreto por accidente, Regina se sentía muy culpable. Así que llegar al trabajo con las zapatillas empapadas y el abrigo un poco húmedo fue la cereza en el pastel.

La temporada de lluvias había comenzado, aparentemente todo mundo lo sabía, menos Regina. En la oficina todos llevaban botas, impermeables y rompevientos.

Regina llegó hasta su cubículo con una cara de pocos amigos, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el perchero, secándose; luego, se deshizo de las zapatillas y sacó de una de las gavetas del escritorio un par de _flats_ que solía guardar para emergencias como esa. Minutos después, Ruby se acercó con un poco de cautela y una taza de café.

—¿Cafeína? —preguntó la chica, quien llevaba nuevas extensiones púrpuras en el cabello.

—Por favor —aceptó Regina, tomando la taza—. Debí revisar el canal meteorológico antes de salir de casa.

—¿Canal meteorológico?, ¿eso existe? —preguntó Ruby un poco confundida—. ¿Por qué no lo revisaste en el teléfono? Allí siempre dice cuándo va a llover, ¿lo ves?

Ruby extendió su propio teléfono móvil y mostró la pantalla a Regina. En la imagen se distinguía una nubecita con cara triste que arrojaba chubascos espontáneos. Regina dejó salir un suspiro. Ruby notó que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la atolondrada chica.

—Oh… nada —dijo Regina, rápidamente—. Sólo que esa nube parece tener mi rostro ahora mismo.

—¿Problemas?

—Ni te imaginas.

—¡Pero acabas de regresar de París! —exclamó Ruby incrédula—. Nadie puede ser infeliz después de eso.

—Si viajas con Feinberg, creo que sí —sonrió Regina con pesar.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Algo así —respondió Regina, luego encendió la computadora—. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Oh, no… ¿eso quiere decir que seguiremos trabajando bajo presión y con el mismo sueldo?

Regina torció el labio y luego asintió. Ruby puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Ahora qué se le ha ocurrido a la vieja bruja?

—Debemos trabajar en la nueva colección de invierno.

—Pero, ¿no teníamos eso ya listo?

—Una _nueva_ colección de invierno…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ruby, atrayendo la atención de algunos de los empleados.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —dijo Regina resignada. Pese a todo, no iba a decirle a Ruby que la empresa en la que ambas trabajaban estaba quebrada.

—Regina, ¡es una locura! No podemos seguir trabajando con tan poco tiempo y bajo los estándares de una mujer cuyo único interés es acabar con nuestra salud mental.

—Ruby, este es nuestro trabajo. Debemos hacerlo. ¿Crees que no estoy un poco cansada de esto? Últimamente tengo problemas en todas partes y lo único que quisiera es hacer mi trabajo en paz, pero no puedo, no… Pero lo soporto, pues en casa tengo un hijo y una mascota qué mantener. Las cosas son así, lo siento.

Regina había sonado un poco dura. Ruby la miró con atención y luego soltó una sonrisa pesimista.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-x-

Henry amaba estar en la librería, aun cuando el pleno verano estuviese sucediendo afuera y el tuviese que estar dentro, detrás del mostrador, generalmente con la nariz metida en algún libro grueso. Le gustaba estar allí, no sólo porque fuese un increíble y sagaz lector, sino porque era también el lugar favorito de Belle.

Aunque la chica fuese sólo una dependienta, amaba su trabajo y lo hacía con verdadero entusiasmo. A Henry le maravillaba verla yendo y viniendo de los pasillos, con pesados volúmenes de libros entre los brazos, acomodándolos en los estantes, revisando etiquetas, haciendo sus propias recomendaciones a los clientes. Pero había algo que Henry no disfrutaba en lo absoluto, y eso era cuando algunos chicos llegaban a la librería sólo para lograr conversar con Belle y acercarse a ella.

Aquella mañana sucedía: un muchacho, quizá de la misma edad de Belle, había entrado a la librería y desde entonces no había parado de hablar con ella, en un rincón del local, sobre autores que, seguramente, ni siquiera había leído. Henry observaba desde el mostrador, mientras ordenaba algunos libros por autor (como Belle se lo había pedido), con cara de pocos amigos (un gesto heredado de su madre), haciendo mucho ruido apilando un ejemplar tras otro y sin despegar los ojos de ellos.

—Honestamente, yo prefiero lecturas un poco más complejas… no sé, algo así como Shakespeare —decía el muchacho pelirrojo que conversaba con Belle.

—¿Buscabas algo de él? —preguntó Belle, con curiosidad.

—Sí, quizá alguna de sus novelas.

¡Pero qué pedazo de tonto! Henry pensó para sí mismo. Alguien que mínimamente hubiese cursado el sexto grado sabría que Shakespeare no era novelista. Lo peor fue que Belle no dijo nada, parecía seguir enfrascada en esa conversación.

Henry dejó caer un pesado libro sobre el mostrador.

—¿Un final decepcionante?

La voz sonó muy familiar, Henry alzó la vista reparando de pronto en la presencia de Robin, quien le sonreía del otro lado del mostrador.

—¿Robin?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el niño sorprendido.

—Vine a comprar uno de estos —Robin mostró a Henry el libro de _Matilda_, de Roal Dahl—. Roland vendrá el fin de semana y quiero dárselo como regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad, recargando los codos sobre el mostrador.

—Hoy.

—Oh, vaya.

Henry en verdad deseaba conversar con Robin. Sabía que él y su madre habían tenido problemas, aunque ella no quisiera decirlo abiertamente. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la atención del niño estaba sobre Belle y su estúpido nuevo amigo que no dejaba de parlotear de lo buen escritor que era Shakespeare.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Robin dándose cuenta del repentino desvío de atención de Henry.

—Oh… no, nada —respondió el niño, mirando de reojo a Belle y luego bajando la cabeza.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Robin mientras observaba al chico que platicaba con Belle.

—Un impostor.

Robin arqueó una ceja. Robin soltó un suspiro.

—No lo sé… quizá el próximo novio de Belle —respondió Henry, mientras continuaba organizando los libros, con la mirada decepcionada.

Robin de pronto lo entendió todo: Henry estaba enamorado de Belle. La chica era, quizá, su primer amor y aquello debía estar matándolo.

—Oh —dijo Robin—. Parece un poco bobo, ¿no?

Henry alzó la mirada: Belle se reía con el chico.

—Sí, pero parece gustarle.

—Creo que ella sólo está siendo amable —dijo Robin, como intentando consolarlo.

—Lleva más de quince minutos siendo amable —reprochó Henry, casi con un puchero que le recordó mucho a Regina.

Cuánto se parecían madre e hijo, pensó Robin, mientras sentía un tirón en el estómago.

—Oye, compañero, no deberías preocuparte —siguió Robin, intentando alejar sus pensamientos de Regina—. Belle es una chica muy inteligente y seguramente pronto se dará cuenta de lo papanatas que es ese sujeto.

—Eso espero.

Robin sonrió con pesar. Entendía perfectamente los celos de Henry, ¿acaso no estaba él en su posición en ese momento? La ironía estaba allí mismo, en el hijo de su novia, con la cual no se hablaba desde hacía una semana. Regina lo había telefoneado desde su pelea unas cien veces, pero Robin no se sentía listo para hablar con ella. No quería decir algo de lo que después tuviese que arrepentirse. Sin embargo, la extrañaba, como un loco y quería saber que ella estuviese bien, pese a su discusión y la única manera de saberlo era ir a la librería, donde conocía a la perfección que Henry y Belle estarían, las mejores personas para proporcionarle la información que necesitaba.

—Y… ¿cómo va la escuela, Henry? —preguntó Robin de pronto.

—Estoy de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Henry un poco extrañado.

—Ah, cierto… lo olvidé.

—Robin, si quieres saber sobre mi mamá sólo tienes que preguntármelo.

Henry miró a Robin fijamente, había mucha inteligencia en ese pequeño niño. Robin sonrió apenado y luego carraspeó.

—Bien… sí… eso quería saber…

—Ella está bien —respondió Henry encogiéndose de hombros—. Un poco triste, pero bien.

Robin no quería escuchar eso, pero había ido hasta allí para asegurarse de que ella no estuviese pasándolo demasiado mal. Pero, no podía engañarse a sí mismo: quizá aquel silencio, su silencio, estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—Es bueno saber que está bien, Henry —asintió Robin, un poco apenado.

—¿Por qué pelearon ustedes dos? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

—Los adultos somos un poco tontos, ¿ya lo sabías?

—¡Uff! Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Robin sonrió. De pronto Belle se acercó al mostrador.

—¡Hola, Robin! —saludó la chica.

Henry pudo cerciorarse de que el chico con el que ella había estado hablando ya se había ido.

—Hola, Belle —Robin contestó al saludo.

—Matilda, ¿eh? —preguntó la chica, yendo hacia donde se encontraba Henry.

—¿Crees que sea una buena lectura para mi hijo?

—Por supuesto. Es uno de mis libros favoritos.

—También mío —añadió Henry, entusiasmado.

Belle le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. El rostro de Henry volvió a cobrar la luz y la esperanza por todo lo bueno del mundo. Robin pudo notarlo y recordó lo que era aquello, esa sensación, de tener a alguien importante.

—¿Puedes envolverlo para regalo? —preguntó Robin a Belle.

—Claro —sonrió la chica—. Ahora vuelvo, tengo los listones de colores en la bodega.

Robin y Henry volvieron a quedarse solos. En cuanto el niño se aseguró de que Belle estuviese lejos, volvió a dirigirse a Robin.

—Oye, Robin, mi mamá y tú van a estar bien, ¿cierto?

—Creo que sí, chico —sonrió Robin, tomado por sorpresa.

—Eso es lo que ella dice —siguió Henry—. Aunque algunas veces está de malhumor.

—No te preocupes, Henry. Seguro vamos a arreglarlo.

Henry sonrió al escuchar eso. Belle regresó al mostrador con el moño para el regalo de Roland.

—Bien, ¿crees que el color verde sea el adecuado, Robin?

—Es su favorito.

-x-

—Tu hermana es una bruja, Regina.

—Lo sé.

—¿Alguna vez tendrá una lección?

Emma preguntó indignada, Regina sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Mi padre está verdaderamente preocupado por ella. Creo que yo también.

La rubia suspiró resignada. La hora del almuerzo sin Robin era como cualquier otra hora más. Regina se quedaba en la oficina y no hacía ningún intento por salir de ésta. Sin embargo, en cuanto Emma se enteró de que su amiga tenía problemas, la sacó casi a rastras de su cubículo y fueron a almorzar a _Cilantro_, un restaurante en Salem donde servían comida mexicana y unas margaritas alucinantes que Emma no dejaba pasar por alto cada vez que iba.

En cuanto llegaron sus platillos, el guacamole y las bebidas, finalmente pudieron hablar del verdadero motivo.

—Ahora, cuéntame sobre ese beso —pidió Emma, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

—Uff… —Regina suspiró— no sé qué tengo que contar al respecto. Quisiera olvidarlo, pensar que nunca sucedió y que todo estuviese igual que antes de ese horrible viaje a París.

—Vamos, Regina, sólo fue un beso —dijo Emma, despreocupada—. Un beso que, además, tú no provocaste.

—Lo sé, pero Robin no lo creyó así.

—Entiendo que debe estar molesto, después de todo él cuidó de tu hijo todo este tiempo y ha sido un muy buen hombre…

La mirada de Regina no era precisamente feliz. Emma paró de hablar y tragó el bocado.

—¿Crees que no sé todo eso? —preguntó Regina con un poco de culpabilidad—. Quisiera que respondiera mis llamadas, o los malditos mensajes de Facebook, para poder conversar. Lo extraño, ¿sabes?

—Yo creo que pronto se le pasará. Tranquila.

—¿Y si no?, ¿y si lo volví a arruinar? Hace meses no era capaz de entablar una relación con nadie y ahora que la tengo no soy capaz de mantenerla.

—Creo que eres demasiado dura contigo misma. Después de todo, es parte de tener una relación, ¿no? Los problemas, las peleas, los desacuerdos… ¡Es agotador!

Regina sonrió con un poco de pesar. Emma tenía razón. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en una relación que una pelea parecía ser el fin del mundo. ¿Sería acaso porque estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Robin y tenía miedo de perderlo?

—No quiero que Henry piense que no soy capaz de tener una buena relación con alguien. No quiero volver a afectarlo. La semana que pasó con Robin fue maravillosa.

—Henry es un buen chico, y muy listo, así que creo que no piensa esas cosas de ti. Tú eres como su superheroína.

—¿En serio? —Regina preguntó sorprendida—. Yo creo que lo eras tú.

—¿Bromeas? —rió Emma divertida—. El chico sólo habla de ti y de lo increíble que eres en todo lo que haces.

Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿en verdad su chico pensaba eso de ella? Era el mejor halago que escuchaba en mucho tiempo. Si no hubiese sido porque Emma comía el guacamole con la elegancia de un trailero, habría llorado allí mismo.

-x-

El viernes, por la noche, Robin sacó a pasear a Pongo. Había caído una ligera lluvia y el olor a tierra mojada lo hizo sentirse relajado. Hacía días que no podía estarlo, no desde su pelea con Regina. Su primera gran pelea, pensó. Y aunque ya habían pasado más de cinco días, él todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Estaba enojado por muchas razones, unas más obvias que otras. Regina había besado a otro hombre, o mejor dicho: había sido besada por otro hombre y eso era algo que él no podía cambiar, aunque quisiera; sin embargo, aunque, con el paso de los días, él había entendido lo que sucedió, lo cierto era que se sentía molesto con Regina por no habérselo dicho a tiempo. Si algo odiaba Robin era ignorar las cosas, o que las personas lo ignoraran en situaciones importantes.

Sabía que la intención de Regina no había sido engañarlo. Ella no había ido a París sólo para traicionarlo. Sin embargo, Robin estaba demasiado dañado. Marian le había sido infiel una vez.

Sucedió justo cuando Robin comenzó a trabajar para aquella horrible compañía de seguros. Robin descubrió que Marian se veía con alguien más un día que el jefe lo mandó a casa porque se sentía enfermo de gripe. Afortunadamente, Robin no vio nada más que a su mujer tomada de la mano de su viejo amigo Will, con quien había viajado de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos, en un café. Aquello habría parecido inocente si no hubiese sido porque Will la besó también. Lo peor es que Roland estaba allí también, en su portabebé.

Robin no hizo nada, se fue a casa, furioso, ardiendo en fiebre y en rabia también. Esperó a que Marian llegara y entonces arrojó la bomba: "¿desde cuándo estás enamorada de Will?".

Aquello fue el principio del fin. Robin enfrentó la terrible verdad: Marian ya no lo amaba más, evidentemente ella era más feliz con Will. Así había sido desde hacía un tiempo.

Aquella noche que Regina confesó a Robin lo sucedido en París, él revivió la misma escena con Marian. Quizá no debió hacerlo, pero fue inevitable. Él cargaba con esa herida, con la inseguridad de que, en cualquier momento, la mujer que él creía su compañera podría traicionarlo.

El engaño de Marian había convertido a Robin en un hombre distinto. Luego de eso no podía confiar demasiado en las relaciones y prefería estar solo. Sin embargo, Regina no lo sabía.

Cuando Robin y Pongo estuvieron de vuelta en casa, el teléfono de Robin tenía, por enésima vez, una llamada perdida de Regina. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué se comportaba así con ella? Regina no merecía cargar con las culpas de Marian. Pero él no podía evitar sentir ese hueco en el estómago cada vez que pensaba que un desconocido había besado a su chica y que, incluso, la había llevado a cenar, no en cualquier sitio, sino en París, el lugar de ensueño de Regina.

Robin tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunas notas al aire. Lo hacía cada vez que debía pensar. Pongo se echó sobre sus pies, enroscándose para dormir. Robin le acarició la cabeza y continuó rasgando las cuerdas.

Amaba a Regina, pero aún no se lo decía. ¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo?, ¿cómo era posible imaginar si quiera toda una vida con una mujer a quien sólo había visto en el parque? Pero Robin estaba loco por Regina y las razones no le importaban.

Regina intentaba disculparse. Eso era importante. Además, como había dicho John: Robin, en verdad, necesitaba dejar ir. El pasado ya no importaba. Lo único que compartía con Marian era a su hijo, ella era muy feliz con Will.

Quizá, esa era una de las cosas que Robin odiaba tanto de no ver a su hijo. Que su antiguo amigo, traidor en muchos sentidos, ahora gozaba, incluso, de los beneficios de disfrutar a un niño maravilloso como Roland.

Luego de algunas terapias y un par de resacas monstruosas, Robin entendió que lamentarse no haría las cosas diferentes. Y entonces, todo comenzó a ajustarse, obtuvo un buen empleo, Pongo llegó a su vida y Regina también.

¿No era aquella su segunda oportunidad? Tan sólo deseaba estar menos enojado, no sólo con Marian, ni con Regina, sino con todas las cosas. Incluso consigo mismo.

-x-

El sábado por la mañana, Regina despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, la nariz irritada y los ojos llorosos. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el cuerpo le dolía igual que si tuviera encima un bloque de cemento.

—¿Mamá?

Regina distinguió a Henry en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba el pijama puesto.

—Cariño… vuelve a la cama. Es sábado.

—Mamá, no encuentro a Perdi.

Minutos después, Regina y Henry voltearon el departamento de cabeza. Efectivamente, Perdi no estaba. Regina no podía entender cómo había escapado la dálmata, pero segundos más tarde descubrió que la ventana de la sala de estar se había quedado abierta toda la noche.

¿Por qué Perdi escapaba así? Su perra siempre había sido tranquila y educada. Nunca había corrido tras nada, ni nunca antes había intentado escapar.

Regina estornudaba cada dos minutos, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Henry quien había comenzado a llorar sin remedio, pensando en que Perdi se había ido para siempre.

—Henry, todo va a estar bien, verás que Perdi sólo salió por curiosidad y va a volver —decía Regina intentando consolarlo.

—Pero, mamá… algunos perros se pierden y no vuelven nunca más a sus casas —decía Henry entre sollozos.

—La nuestra sí. Podremos letreros, en todo Boston, y alguien muy amable va a encontrarla y la regresará a nosotros.

—¿Y si no?, ¿y si planea quedársela? —Henry abría sus ojos llorosos con temor.

—Eso no pasará, cariño. Todavía hay gente buena en el mundo.

De pronto, el timbre del departamento se escuchó. Regina fue hasta el intercomunicador, con la nariz completamente congestionada y el sollozo de Henry como telón de fondo.

—¿Diga?

—_Regina, soy yo_.

Robin. Era la voz de Robin. Regina no supo qué hacer. Hacía más de ocho días que no escuchaba ese sonido que le devolvía una inmensa alegría.

—¿Robin? —la voz de Regina tembló—. Creo que no es un buen momento, yo…

—_¿Perdiste a Perdi?_

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—_Está conmigo._

Regina presionó el botón del intercomunicador para abrir la puerta del edificio. En pocos segundos Robin apareció delante de su puerta, con Perdi y Pongo en sus correas.

—¡Perdi! —exclamó Henry lanzándose hacia su dálmata que lo saludaba con lamidas y agitando la cola vigorosamente.

Regina dejó salir un suspiro. Creyó que el alma se le iba del cuerpo en cuanto vio que Perdi no estaba en casa.

—Esta mañana la encontré dormida fuera de mi departamento —dijo Robin—. Sospecho que pasó toda la noche allí.

—Oh, mi bebé —dijo Regina, inclinándose para acariciarla, sin embargo un estornudo la interrumpió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Robin, visiblemente preocupado.

—Sólo es un resfriado —respondió Regina, cubriéndose la nariz—. ¿Dónde está Roland?, ¿no lo tendrías este fin de semana?

—Su madre decidió que debía pasar más tiempo con sus abuelos, así que no, no vino.

Regina notó la decepción, y el enojo también, en la voz de Robin. Todo aquello era un desastre. Ambos lo eran.

—Creo que estos dos no pueden estar demasiado tiempo separados —dijo Robin a Regina, finalmente.

Ella sonrió, parecía ser cierto. Perdita había olfateado a Pongo hasta el departamento de Robin, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, sólo para estar juntos. A veces los perros se parecían tanto a sus dueños.

Regina quería disculparse con Robin, mientras Henry continuaba abrazado a Perdi, limpiándose las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, pues su nariz lo arruinó todo. Los estornudos no paraban.

—No pareces estar bien, deberías regresar a la cama —dijo Robin, acercándose a ella.

—Oh, no, debo llevar a Henry a su consulta y…

—Yo puedo llevarlo.

—No, Robin, has hecho demasiado por nosotros y yo…

—No pasa nada, todo está bien.

Regina alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Robin, con esos ojos azules, serenos, que le devolvían siempre lo mejor de ella.

Él cerró la puerta del departamento tras de sí, soltó las correas de los perros y luego condujo a Regina hasta su habitación.

—Yo llevaré al chico y luego te prepararé una sopa caliente.

—Robin, no tienes que hacer esto.

—No, pero quiero hacerlo.

Robin sonrió, Regina creyó que el alma le regresaba de nuevo al cuerpo. Aceptó irse a la cama y descansar sólo porque creía que había esperanza de que todo se arreglara en cuanto despertara.

-x-

Regina despertó hasta entrada la tarde. Estaba completamente empapada en sudor, parecía que la fiebre le había consumido la mañana entera. Se incorporó de la cama y salió hacia la sala de estar. Robin estaba allí, viendo televisión, con ambos dálmatas echados sobre la alfombra.

—¿Robin?, ¿dónde está Henry?

—Oh, lo llevé con tus padres, luego de su consulta. Esperan que te sientas mejor pronto. Espero que no te importe.

—No, no… es lo mejor. No quiero contagiarlo. Tampoco a ti.

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo no me resfrío tan fácilmente.

—Yo tampoco —negó Regina, con la voz congestionada—. Pero hace unos días me mojé un poco bajo la lluvia y… no han sido días fáciles.

—Lo sé.

Robin se hizo a un lado del sofá para que ella se sentara. Realmente se veía miserable y entendió que tanto él como Regina habían tenido una semana horrible.

—Lamento que Roland no haya venido —dijo Regina, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo desechable—. Henry y yo le compramos un regalo de cumpleaños, esperábamos dárselo pronto.

—Gracias —sonrió Robin con un poco de pesimismo—. A veces quisiera creer que Marian no hace las cosas a propósito, pero cada vez me cuesta más trabajo hacerlo.

Regina miró a Robin y luego tomó su mano.

—Roland te ama y eso no va a cambiar.

—Hubiese deseado estar allí, en su cumpleaños. Cinco años son muchos, Regina. Sobre todo si los has pasado lejos de tu hijo.

—Entiendo —asintió Regina.

Ella soltó la mano de él, creyó que quizá era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, Robin volvió a tomarla y la apretó con fuerza. Regina esbozó una sonrisa.

—Robin, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿En verdad quieres hacerlo en este momento?

—Creo que no habrá otro. Estamos solos.

Era cierto. Henry regresaría más tarde de casa de sus abuelos y no podrían tener un momento de privacidad, aunque quisieran.

—Tienes razón.

—Sé que en este momento luzco como la peor persona del mundo, literalmente —comenzó a decir Regina—, pero en verdad espero que puedas perdonarme. Todo se salió de control. Eres un hombre increíble que no merece todo lo malo que está sucediendo, incluso cuando yo tengo un diez por ciento de culpa.

—En realidad es un veinte por ciento de culpa.

—¿En verdad?, ¿tanto así? —preguntó Regina preocupada.

—Estoy bromeando —respondió Robin, con una sonrisa franca—. Yo también lamento haberme enojado tanto. Quizá hay cosas que debo contarte.

Durante la siguiente hora, mientras Regina comía una sopa Campbells caliente, con las piernas encogidas en el sofá, Robin conversó sobre aquello que sólo John y unos pocos amigos sabían: la traición de Marian.

Regina escuchaba atenta, sin evitar sentirse un poco culpable también. Los miedos de Robin eran justificados y su reacción también. En cuanto él terminó de desahogarse, se dio cuenta de que su hombro estaba más cerca de Regina que antes. Ella se notaba igual de cansada que antes, pero con mejor semblante.

—Lamento escuchar todo esto, Robin. Pero lamento aún más si yo he tenido algo de culpa.

—No, no has sido tú —negó Robin—. Sólo quisiera confiar un poco más. No quiero ser uno de esos novios psicópatas celosos. No quiero serlo, pero… tampoco quiero perderte.

—Eso no va a pasar —sonrió Regina, luego tomó las manos de él—, pues yo tampoco quiero perderte. Creo que eso es suficiente como para cuidar uno del otro, ¿no crees?

Robin asintió, sujetó las manos de Regina con fuerza y luego, sin más, se acercó a ella. Todo lo que había sufrido en esa semana separado de ella comenzaba a tener sentido. Esa sensación de vacío, de soledad insoportable, de ansiedad y angustia comenzaba a aliviarse justo en ese momento, mientras él veía esos ojos marrones.

—Regina, te amo.

Regina escuchó eso como si estuviese en un sueño. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se lo decía que las piernas le temblaron y su corazón se aceleró. Ella había sufrido igual que él esos días de peleas tontas. De pronto, con las manos de Robin entre las suyas, y un resfriado bárbaro, se dio cuenta de que no quería sentir los labios de ningún otro hombre, nunca, más que los de ese extraño inglés que había conocido en el parque.

—Yo también te amo, Robin. No sabes cuánto.

Robin se acercó a ella y la besó en un arrebato. Había extrañado esos labios cálidos.

—Voy a contagiarte —musitó ella con una sonrisa culpable.

—Verás que no.

Robin la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. Regina apenas si podía respirar, pero no podía evitar sentirse excitada por los besos de Robin. Lo había echado mucho de menos.

Robin la recostó sobre la cama, besándola por todas partes. Poco a poco deslizó su mano por debajo del pijama de ella, quitando el broche del sostén. Regina gimió un poco cuando él la desnudó por completo.

—Lo siento, amor, ¿tienes frío?

—Un poco.

Robin tomó la sábana y el cobertor y los puso encima de ambos. En cuanto él se desnudó también, Regina pudo sentir su piel suave y cálida. Su olor era inconfundible.

—Tuve mucho miedo… creí que estarías enojado conmigo para siempre.

—Imposible. No podría enojarme con la mujer que amo…

En cuanto Robin la penetró, Regina se estremeció. Fue como si cada célula de su cuerpo comenzara a regenerarse. De pronto, no se sentía enferma, sólo se sentía como una mujer que disfrutaba del placer de su cuerpo.

Robin empujaba y empujaba, mientras susurraba en el oído de Regina cuánto la había extrañado.

—¿Y tú?, ¿has perdonado lo estúpido que fui?

—Por supuesto…

Regina lo besó. Cambiaron de posición. Regina se colocó sobre Robin. Amaba esos movimientos, le gustaba tener el control de su propio orgasmo. Robin apretó los pechos de Regina, mientras ella se movía sobre su pene.

—Oh, Regina… eres la mujer perfecta… Te amo… ¡Te amo! —exclamó Robin.

Regina alcanzó el orgasmo justo en ese momento. Robin no tardó mucho tiempo más. Su semen salió disparado, caliente y poderoso, dentro de ella. Regina se dejó caer a su lado, abrazándose a él.

—Yo también te amo, Robin Locksley —dijo Regina con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes?, hace unas semanas estuve a punto de decirlo, pero creí que quizá te asustaría.

—¿En serio?, ¿cuándo?

—Fue hace unas semanas, una noche en la que regresábamos de cenar. Metí a Henry en la cama y luego cuando me reuní contigo en la sala estabas ya dormido en el sofá. Allí, viéndote así, me di cuenta de que te amaba con locura. De pronto, entendí que mi vida no podía ser igual sin ti.

Robin la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó —musitó ella.

—Yo también, amor. Pero dejémoslo atrás. Todo irá bien.

—¿Podrás confiar en mí de nuevo?

—Por supuesto. Siempre he confiado en ti. Incluso ahora, sé que no fue tu culpa. Ese… idiota… se pasó de listo, eso fue todo.

—Gracias, Robin. Nunca traicionaré tu confianza.

Ambos se quedaron debajo de las sábanas, Regina ya un poco adormilada. Robin la observó fijamente: se sentía increíble tener una segunda oportunidad.

-x-

Algunas semanas después, Henry caminaba deprisa, detrás de Robin, por las calles del centro de Boston. Robin le había pedido acompañarlo al barbero y Henry había aceptado con gusto. Regina estaba tan ocupada diseñando en casa que aceptó que sus dos chicos salieran una tarde juntos. Ella ya había contado a Robin sobre la oferta de trabajo en París y ambos acordaron que lo platicarían más adelante. Regina estuvo de acuerdo, no quería tomar ninguna decisión tonta ni precipitada.

Sin embargo, Robin tenía sus propias cavilaciones. En cuanto llegaron al centro, Henry se dio cuenta de que aquel no era el camino a la barbería.

—Robin, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Falta poco, chico. Ya verás.

Unas cuadras adelante, Robin se paró en seco frente a una joyería. Entonces, Robin se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del niño.

—Henry, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Y como amigos quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que a tu madre le guste ese anillo?

Robin señaló un anillo de plata con una piedra brillante color escarlata en el centro. Parecía una joya muy cara.

—Creo que le gustaría mucho, ¿por qué?

—Henry, voy a pedirle a tu madre que sea mi esposa.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó el chico con una mirada brillante.

—Sí, muy en serio.

Henry, sin pensarlo, abrazó a Robin. Éste no esperaba una reacción así del niño. Correspondió al abrazo, muy conmovido.

—Debemos planearlo todo. Yo voy a ayudarte.

—No podría contar con mejor cómplice.

-x-

**N.A.** _Queridos lectores, espero que este capítulo recompense, al menos un poco, la espera._


	13. Las chicas Mills

**13**

**Las chicas Mills**

Cada mañana resultaba una carrera contra el tiempo. Regina nunca había sido buena para levantarse demasiado temprano. De hecho, ese había sido un problema durante toda su vida: en el colegio, luego en el instituto y también en los años de universidad. Cuando era niña y compartía habitación con Zelena, ésta se encargaba de interrumpir el lánguido y pacífico sueño de su hermana lanzándole una almohada en la cara, "¡levántate, holgazana!" solía decir la pelirroja cada mañana. Sin embargo, Regina tenía ahora a Henry, quien con un poco más de sutileza usaba algunas tácticas efectivas para interrumpir su sueño, como encender la radio, la licuadora o enviar a Perdi para que despertara a su madre con unos cuantos lengüetazos.

—Estoy despierta… estoy despierta… —decía Regina aún adormilada, intentando incorporarse de la cama.

—¡Es tarde, mamá! —apuraba Henry desde el borde de la cama, estaba ya vestido y peinado.

—Henry… estás de vacaciones, ¿sabes? —se quejaba Regina con un poco de malhumor.

—Debo llegar a la librería a las ocho y treinta.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó Regina bostezando un poco y finalmente arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina—. Belle no abre la librería sino hasta las nueve.

—Pero debo llegar un poco antes —dijo Henry exasperado.

Regina no entendía lo que su hijo estaba diciendo, en realidad, a esa hora no entendía nada. Puso la cafetera mientras se preparaba una tostada con mermelada.

—¿Ya desayunaste, pequeño saltamontes? —preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

—Sí, sí, ya —respondió Henry corriendo hacia la mesa del comedor.

Regina alzó las cejas cuando vio una pequeña caja de regalo envuelta en un precioso listón rojo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó sirviéndose café en una taza.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Belle —respondió Henry ensimismado, mientras colocaba una tarjeta entre el listón de la caja.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir Regina, quien por un milisegundo creyó que el regalo era para ella, aunque no había motivo—. Y… ¿por eso tú quieres llegar temprano?

—Sí, quiero que sea sorpresa —respondió Henry sin mirar a su madre.

Allí estaba, su pequeño de diez años, con su voz todavía chillona, propia de un niño, con su mala dicción y torpeza en las manos, envolviendo un regalo para una chica. Por unos segundos, Regina pudo ver algo de Daniel allí, en Henry, justo en ese momento. Con cada año que pasaba, los rasgos de su hijo se volvían más y más similares a los de su padre, era algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado, pero aquella mañana fue como si de pronto abriese los ojos y entendiera que Henry no era Daniel, y que ella no sería la única chica a la que él amase para siempre.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Qué?

—¿Nos vamos?

—Ah, sí, debo ducharme.

Henry miró el reloj de la cocina y resopló.

-x-

En el auto, Henry no podía dejar de mover las piernas nerviosamente, agitando la caja de regalo. Regina, con las gafas de sol puestas y el gesto serio, conducía intentando simular que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, muchas preguntas la agobiaban: ¿desde cuándo su hijo estaba enamorado de su niñera?, ¿sería su primer amor?, ¿era normal?, ¿habría alguna revista de padres que hablara de ello?, ¿por qué Henry no se lo había contado?

—Y… ¿de dónde salió el regalo? —preguntó Regina con la vista fija en el camino, aparentando naturalidad.

—Lo compré con la mesada que me da el abuelo —respondió Henry muy sonriente.

—Oh, vaya —asintió Regina—. ¿Se puede saber qué es?

—Es un libro, son algunas obras de Shakespeare —respondió Henry entusiasmado—. Es de segunda mano, pero está en buenas condiciones.

—¿Shakespeare?, ¿tú has leído a Shakespeare? —Regina estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

—Sí, algunas veces en la librería.

—¿No crees que es un poco… dramático para tu edad?

—Robin dice que la vida está llena de dramas peores —sonrió Henry.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Regina soltando una risa—. ¿Y él qué sabe de eso?

—Él compró el libro.

Afortunadamente habían parado en un semáforo, pues los ojos de Regina se abrieron muy grandes al enterarse de que Robin, su novio, había sido el cupido en todo eso.

—¿Robin?

—Sí —asintió Henry despreocupadamente—. Le pedí que buscara el libro en el mercado de pulgas, ¡y lo encontró!

—Oh… me alegro, cariño.

Henry parecía muy contento. Regina ya sospechaba que alguien más estaba detrás de todo aquello. Pero prefirió no decir nada, la mirada de Henry era la de cualquier chico enamorado y ella no quería ser la bruja malvada que rompiera la ilusión.

Regina aparcó cerca de la librería, descendió del auto con Henry y se sintió muy ridícula al tomarlo de la mano para cruzar la calle. Parecía que él no necesitaba más de eso. Llegaron justo a tiempo, pues Belle ya se encontraba abriendo la cortina corrediza. En cuanto Henry la vio se aproximó a ella con paso veloz. Regina intentó calmar el fuego que consumía sus entrañas: su bebé tenía otro objeto de amor y debía aceptarlo. Pero no, no podía.

—¡Hola, Belle! —exclamó Henry acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa de par en par y extendiendo la caja de regalo hacia ella—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Oh, gracias Henry! —dijo Belle conmovida al ver el regalo—. No tenías que molestarte.

—No lo he hecho —dijo el pequeño con la sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente—. Puedes abrirlo.

Belle, enternecida, abrió la caja y sacó el hermoso ejemplar antiguo de las obras completas de Shakespeare.

—Wow, Henry… es hermoso —decía la chica aún maravillada—. Es el mejor regalo de todos.

Enseguida, Belle abrazó a Henry con ternura, éste sonrió de oreja a oreja. Regina observaba todo con un poco de distancia; pero, pese a que no le gustaba nada que el primer amor de su hijo fuese una chica mucho mayor, creyó que lo correcto era acercarse a saludar y desear a Belle un feliz cumpleaños. Así que se quitó las gafas y caminó hasta la librería con un gesto alegre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Belle —dijo Regina, aproximándose con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Regina —dijo la chica conmovida—. Me ha encantado el regalo.

—Oh, no lo he elegido yo —negó Regina mirando a su hijo de reojo—. Todo el crédito es de Henry.

El pequeño miró a su madre con aire de autosuficiencia. Belle sonrió y luego extendió la mano hacia el niño.

—¿Entramos?

—Claro —dijo Henry tomándose de la mano de Belle—. Adiós, mamá.

Usualmente él se despedía con un beso de su madre, pero esta vez sólo había agitado la mano libre mientras con la otra entraba en la librería de la mano de una chica.

—Adiós, amor.

-x-

Robin descendió de la motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el bar de John. En la espalda cargaba el estuche con la guitarra dentro y con la otra mano hacía malabares para apresurarse a responder el teléfono que vibraba, incesantemente, con el rostro de Regina en la pantalla.

—Hola, hermosa —respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

—_¿Así que Shakespeare?_

Robin se detuvo en medio de la acera y luego apretó los ojos.

—Oh, ya te enteraste.

—_Puedes apostar a que sí._

—Henry me lo pidió, amor, no podía negarme.

—_Lo sé, pero quizá pudiste decírmelo antes._

—Oh, vaya —se lamentó Robin—. ¿En verdad estás molesta por eso?

—_Creo que no… en realidad… no estoy molesta contigo, si eso es lo que quieres saber._

Robin dejó escapar un suspiro y luego entró al bar con el ánimo de siempre.

—¿Entonces?, ¿qué sucede?

—_No lo sé… creo que no estoy preparada para esto. Es demasiado pronto._

Robin se paró en seco y casi arrojó la guitarra a la cara de John, quien no parecía entender nada de lo que pasaba. Por un momento, Robin creyó que ella lo sabía, que Regina estaba enterada de lo que él y Henry estaban planeando, y no era el regalo de Belle, sino el anillo de compromiso que él había comprado unas semanas atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Robin con el corazón acelerado.

—_No estoy lista para ver a mi hijo, a mi bebé, de la mano de otras chicas_ —dijo la voz resonante de Regina al otro lado de la línea.

De nuevo, Robin suspiró aliviado. John refunfuñaba desde la barra del bar, con la guitarra entre las manos.

—Oh, Regina, creo que no debes preocuparte por eso. Es sólo un enamoramiento pasajero. Belle es mayor que Henry por… ¿cuántos?, ¿ocho años?

—_Creo que diez._

—¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—_Yo… no quiero perderlo. Es decir, quiero que se enamore en algún momento, pero espero que para entonces sea de una chica sumamente fea como para que yo la desapruebe todo el tiempo._

—Vaya, no quisiera ser esa chica —rio Robin divertido.

—_Oh, no…_

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Soy mi madre._

Robin soltó otra risa.

—Eres como todas las madres —siguió Robin—. Debiste haber conocido a la mía.

—_¿También era celosa?_

—Algo así. Sólo que yo era un niño gordo que no tenía ninguna novia.

Esta vez fue Regina quien se rio en el teléfono.

—_Gracias, bebé_ —dijo ella con voz dulce.

—¿Por qué?

—_Por ayudar a Henry con esto. Probablemente no me dijo nada porque temía que enloqueciera, como ya lo hice…_

—No creo que esa haya sido la verdadera razón. Tú eres su heroína y siempre lo serás, pero creo que a veces Henry necesita de los consejos de un hombre y no de su madre.

—_Tienes razón. De cualquier forma, gracias de nuevo. _

—No hay por qué. Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

—_Sí, pero me gusta escucharlo._

—¿Almuerzo hoy?

—_¿A las once en Newbury Street?_

—Allí estaré.

Robin colgó el teléfono.

—_¡Domado está… el leóoooon! _—cantó John con voz de tenor.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Robin sonrojado.

—Mírate, Locksley —rio John—. Como todo un tonto enamorado.

—Las mejores tonterías son las que se hacen por amor —respondió Robin, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Oh, no, no —negó John con una risa—. ¿Qué mierda es eso?, ¿acaso ahora lees novelas rosas para señoras?

—Las mismas que lees tú, amigo —dijo Robin acercándose a su amigo y soltándole un golpe cariñoso.

John se cubrió el hombro y se rió sin remedio.

—¿En verdad crees que estoy perdido? —preguntó de pronto Robin, yendo hacia la bodega donde estaban guardados los amplificadores y micrófonos.

—Sí, pero está bien —respondió John—. A todos nos pasa y qué bueno que te pase con Regina.

Robin sonrió y luego se quedó en silencio. Debía decírselo a John, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

—Regina es lo mejor que ha pasado en mucho tiempo —dijo Robin, esta vez sin sonar melodramático, sino absolutamente sincero—. Voy a pedirle matrimonio.

John dejó caer el platillo de la batería en el suelo, haciendo un sonido espantoso. Robin apretó los ojos, creyó que John le gritaría que estaba loco y que realmente era un estúpido por aún creer en el matrimonio, por amar demasiado pronto a una mujer a quien había conocido hacía apenas unos meses. Sin embargo, el gran John, su amigo barbudo y lleno de tatuajes, se aproximó a él y lo estrechó hacia sí, apretándolo muy fuerte.

—Auh… no tenías que ser tan efusivo, amigo —decía Robin, casi sin aire, entre los fornidos brazos de John.

—Mereces ser feliz, Robin, lo mereces.

Unos segundos después, John dejó a Robin y pareció guardar la compostura. Robin casi pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo.

—Nadie debe enterarse de esto —sentenció John alejándose hacia la batería.

-x-

Esa misma noche, cuando Regina recogió a Henry de la librería, ella ya no tenía ganas de sacar el corazón de Belle y apretarlo entre sus manos. Por el contrario, pensó que debía alegrarse por los buenos gustos de su hijo; después de todo, Belle era una chica muy linda, inteligente, intelectual y, además, con un carácter dulce. Además, como Robin había dicho, ese romance no llegaría a más. Sin embargo, temía por los sentimientos de su pequeño, no quería que él resultara lastimado. Pero, ¿quién no salía herido del primer amor?

Madre e hijo subían las escaleras de su pequeño edificio. Henry contaba, muy animadamente, los pormenores de su día en la librería. Regina escuchaba atenta, aunque no podía negar que se sentía un poco cansada. Durante el almuerzo, ella y Robin habían ido a comer a una de sus cafeterías favoritas, pero luego se habían dirigido hacia el departamento de Robin y habían tenido sexo, duro y fuerte, por unos treinta minutos. Ella había regresado a la oficina con una sonrisa, la cual Ruby siempre podía interpretar, para la mala suerte de Regina.

—Mamá, ¿mañana podemos desayunar Cheerios?

—Creo que sí, espero que no se haya terminado la…

Regina se detuvo antes de subir el último escalón hacia su departamento, pues allí, sentada en medio del pasillo, estaba Zelena, su hermana. Al lado de ella había una pequeña maleta negra.

—Gina… —dijo Zelena con la mirada vidriosa, levantándose rápidamente.

—¿Zelena?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Regina acercándose a su hermana con el corazón en la garganta, por su semblante parecía que algo terrible había sucedido.

—Es definitivo, estoy en la calle —dijo Zelena y enseguida se echó a llorar en el hombro de su hermana menor.

Regina abrazó a su hermana. Odiaba verla así, sin embargo estaba segura de que había tocado fondo.

—Tranquila, _Zizi_ —decía Regina, reconfortándola—. Todo estará bien.

—No, no puedo… no quiero causarte molestia, pero… no tengo a nadie —decía Zelena con la voz totalmente quebrada—. No quiero regresar a casa de mamá y papá, ellos deben odiarme en este momento.

—Nadie te odia —negó Regina—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—Oh, Regina —dijo Zelena sollozando de nuevo.

Regina hizo que su hermana entrara en su departamento. Henry fue a la cocina y ofreció un vaso con agua a su tía.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Zelena, intentando consolarse todavía.

Perdi no entendía muy bien qué pasaba, pero en cuanto vio a Zelena corrió hacia la habitación de Regina y no salió más.

—Creo que iré a dormir, mamá —dijo Henry de pronto, despidiéndose de su madre con un beso.

—Sí, amor.

Regina y Zelena se quedaron solas en la sala, no se escucha nada más que el sonido del reloj de la cocina y los pasos de Henry al fondo, en su propia habitación.

—¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió? —preguntó Regina, intentando sonar comprensiva, sin presionar a su hermana.

—Hoy me embargaron el departamento —respondió Zelena, tomando un último trago al vaso con agua—. No tengo un solo centavo en las cuentas bancarias y las tarjetas han sido retenidas. Además, debo miles de dólares a papá.

—Eso lo sé —dijo Regina con un poco de incomodidad—. Mamá estaba furiosa.

—¿Estaba? —preguntó Zelena con la nariz constipada y roja.

—Ahora sólo está preocupada —respondió Regina, extendiéndole un pañuelo desechable—. Todos lo estamos. Desapareciste como si nada.

—No podía dar la cara —respondió Zelena, sonándose la nariz—. Papá y mamá deben creer que soy una perdedora.

—Dudo mucho que crean eso —dijo Regina, sentándose al lado de su hermana—. Sólo creen que has sido un poco injusta. Quizá si hubieses pedido ayuda antes, nadie de nosotros se habría negado, Zizi.

Zelena no podía mirar a su hermana menor a los ojos, volvió a sonarse la nariz.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora. No voy a sermonearte. Ya hoy me he parecido mucho a mamá —sonrió Regina.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Zelena, confundida.

—Nada, no importa —negó Regina—. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—Gina, definitivamente tienes el mejor corazón de todos.

Regina sonrió.

—Bueno, hora de dormir. ¿Has traído ropa?, ¿has cenado algo?

—Sí.

—Puedes dormir en mi cama mientras tanto.

—No, no es necesario.

—Por favor, eres nuestra invitada. Yo dormiré aquí en el sofá.

—Gracias, hermanita prometo no ser una molestia, ni siquiera notarán que estoy aquí.

-x-

El plan era sencillo: Robin pediría a Regina que se casara con él con una cena romántica en casa. Henry lo había planeado todo, tenía la decoración escondida debajo de su cama, había comprado las velas, la música e, incluso, había anotado el número de uno de los restaurantes favoritos de su mamá para que Robin comprara los víveres. Luego, le dio su propia llave del departamento para que Robin preparara todo desde temprano y no hubiese inconvenientes.

Era una grandiosa idea. Henry prometió guardar el secreto y así fue, en verdad lo había hecho, ni siquiera lo había contado a Emma, quien para entonces ya lo habría arruinado todo con su indiscreta forma de comunicarlo todo. Robin, por su parte, sólo había confiado en John. Algo en él le decía que quizá debía contárselo a Marian, pero no estaba seguro de que su ex mujer fuese algo así como una amiga. Robin quería compartir su vida entera con Regina, así que eso era sólo algo que le concernía a Henry, la persona más importante para ella.

Esa mañana se encontraba sumamente nervioso, tanto así que, incluso, olvidó la llave del departamento de Regina. Se dio cuenta hasta que llegó al departamento. Tuvo que idear una nueva forma de entrar. No le tomó mucho tiempo recordar que Regina no cerraba la con seguro la puerta de la pequeña terraza trasera del departamento, pues así Perdi podía empujarla y entrar y salir en cualquier momento, sobre todo cuando sus necesidades apremiaban.

Llegar hasta allí era complicado, sobre todo porque debía trepar por la escalera de emergencia y luego brincar a la terraza; además, debía hacerlo en un momento en el que nadie más viera, pues no quería arriesgarse a que los ladrones lo vieran.

Así que Robin esperó a que la calle estuviese, prácticamente, sola. Luego trepó hasta la escalera de incendios, con cuidado; no quería arruinar su atuendo ni el peinado que le había costado decidir durante cuarenta minutos y el cual decidió dejar como siempre llevaba.

Robin subió hasta la barda de la terraza y deslizó una pierna adentro. Perdi alzó la mirada y movió la cola vigorosamente en cuanto lo reconoció.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó Robin acariciando a la dálmata—. Hace un lindo día, ¿no? Voy a preparar una sorpresa para tu mamá.

Perdi hizo algunas fiestas, Robin le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el lomo y luego empujó la puerta de cristal de la terraza. El departamento lucía tan limpio y arreglado como siempre. Sonrió: aunque él era un poco desordenado, podía vivir con una mujer así, por supuesto. Pero, ¿dónde vivirían?, ¿allí o en su departamento? Quizá sería mejor allí, después de todo tendrían dos perros y dos niños en casa… aunque Roland no siempre estaría… Roland enloquecería de emoción al saber que viviría con Regina cada vez que visitara a papi, el niño amaba a su novia, no cabía duda. ¿Y Henry?, ¿sería demasiada apresurada la idea de tener un hermanastro? Qué feo sonaba la palabra… pero así era. Él sería el padrastro de Henry. Quizá estaba loco, pero, después de todo, no planeaba casarse de inmediato con Regina, ¿o sí? No, quizá esperarían un poco. Que él le propusiera matrimonio no querría decir que debían hacerlo rápido, quería que ella tomase su tiempo y no tuviese dudas.

Robin estaba ensimismado en la cadena de pensamientos que su cerebro había formado, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Henry para sacar las cosas que el niño había guardado, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe fuerte y sordo en la espalda. Algo, o alguien, le había lanzado lo que parecía ser un zapato.

—¡Agh! —Robin se quejó de dolor y luego giró sorprendido.

—¡Fuera, ladrón! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

Robin se encontró con Zelena, quien lo amenazaba con una escoba entre las manos, vestida en pijama.

—¿Zelena? —preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

—¿Robin?

—¿Quién si no? —reprochó él, de malhumor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió Zelena, bajando la escoba y recuperando la postura.

—Vine a… —comenzó a decir Robin, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas— Henry olvidó unas cosas y debo llevárselas a la escuela.

Error: Henry estaba de vacaciones. Sin embargo, Zelena ni siquiera parecía enterada.

—Oh —musitó ella—. Lamento haberte arrojado el zapato. Creí que eras un ladrón. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Con mi llave —mintió él de nuevo.

—Oh, vaya, ya tienes llave, ¿eh? Parece que va en serio.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo tuyo con Regina.

—Ah, sí —asintió Robin—. Nos va bien.

—Me alegro —sonrió Zelena con una mirada extraña—. Y… ¿no debes llevarle lo que sea a Henry?

—Cierto —asintió Robin.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación del niño, se tropezó con un par de zapatos y luego tomó un libro que estaba en la mesita de noche. Maldijo por todos los demonios, ¿por qué Henry no le había dicho que allí estaba Zelena? El plan no podía llevarse a cabo, no con la hermana de Regina allí. No podía pedirle matrimonio a su novia, así como así. No ese día.

Robin salió de la habitación de Henry con el libro en las manos. Zelena estaba en la sala, hojeando una revista. Afuera, en la terraza, Perdi miraba a Robin con unos ojos irresistibles.

—Lo tengo —dijo Robin de pronto—. Debo irme.

—Sí, está bien —respondió Zelena sin levantar la vista del papel.

Robin estaba por irse, pero la mirada de Perdi lo siguió.

—Creo que Perdi quiere entrar —dijo él de pronto.

—Ah, sí —admitió Zelena sin importancia—. Soy alérgica a los perros.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí.

Robin no podía hacer nada, era la hermana de Regina, después de todo. Aunque el corazón le dolía, tenía que irse.

—Hasta entonces, Zelena.

—Adiós… ¡Ah! Perdona el zapatazo, de nuevo.

—No hay problema.

-x-

En la librería, Henry ayudaba a Belle a acomodar unos libros en los estantes. Ya había acabado con veinte copias de _El Mago de Oz_ y luego tenía que apilar las de _Wicked_. Sin embargo, Henry tuvo que detener su trabajo cuando escuchó el carraspeo de Robin.

—¿Robin?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el pequeño, confundido.

—Estuve en tu departamento, todo iba a bien hasta que recibí un zapatazo de tu tía —dijo Robin de malagana.

—¡Zelena! —exclamó Henry, preocupado—. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Aparentemente creyó que yo era un ladrón y me atacó por la espalda —respondió Robin, que cuando se alteraba hablaba como un verdadero inglés.

—Lo lamento —dijo Henry, apenado—. ¿Acaso no leíste mi mensaje?

—¿Qué mensaje?

—Te envié un mensaje desde el teléfono de Belle esta mañana. Decía que debíamos cambiar el plan pues Zelena va a estar con nosotros un tiempo.

—¿Un tiempo? —preguntó Robin un poco asustado—. ¿Cuánto?

—No tengo idea. Ayer llegó llorando con mamá y ella le ofreció asilo —respondió Henry—. ¿Ella no te lo ha dicho?

—No, no he recibido ninguna llamada y no vi tu mensaje…

Robin palpó el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el teléfono consigo. Esa mañana había salido tan nervioso y apresurado de casa que había olvidado todo.

—Quizá mamá esté llamándote.

—Sí, debo irme —dijo Robin.

—Lo lamento, en verdad.

—No te preocupes, Henry. Nuestro plan no se cancela —dijo Robin guiñando un ojo—. Por cierto, ¿por qué no te cuida tu tía?

—Creo que mamá no confía lo suficiente en Zelena. Cree que va a envenenarme o algo.

-x-

Sin embargo, el plan se vio atrasado mucho más de lo que Robin y Henry creyeron. Zelena se quedó en el departamento por más de tres semanas. Al principio, Regina se mostraba paciente y amable. Su hermana lo había perdido todo, así que entendía muy bien lo que sentía. Alguna vez ella estuvo en ese lugar y fue espantoso. Pero había tenido a Henry y eso la mantuvo fuerte. En cambio, Zelena parecía no preocuparse por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma. La pelirroja pasaba los días entre la sala, la cocina y la recámara de Regina vestida en pijama, sin una gota de maquillaje, vaciando la alacena y mirando programas de televisión. Henry ya no podía jugar videojuegos, pues a su tía le daban jaqueca, y Perdita tenía prohibido entrar a la sala, pues Zelena comenzaba a estornudar.

Con todo, Regina intentaba mantener el equilibrio en casa, pero lo cierto era que su hermana no estaba haciendo nada por superar su crisis. Lo peor, era esconder a sus padres que Zelena vivía en su departamento. Sin embargo, dada la condición de su padre, era mejor no preocuparlos.

Zelena estaba en una profunda depresión. La mujer que antes vestía ropa y accesorios exclusivamente de marca y usaba bolsos tan caros que costaban lo mismo que la renta de Regina, ahora estaba en la miseria.

Regina intentaba mantener el control de las cosas, pero el estrés del trabajo, es decir: la presión constante de Feinberg y las llamadas infinitas de Arthur, insistiéndole en irse a trabajar a París, no la dejaban en paz. Ella aún no contaba a Robin sobre la oferta y, luego del incidente del beso, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran. A ella no le emocionaba trabajar para Arthur, sólo le emocionaba la idea de París y dejar de trabajar para Cruella, por supuesto.

Cuando llegaba a casa, Regina prefería concentrarse en su hermana, pues era consciente de lo infeliz que se sentía, así que intentaba no mostrarse demasiado efusiva cuando Robin la visitaba en casa. No entendía por qué se sentía culpable, quizá porque ella estaba siendo dichosa y Zelena no.

Las cosas no eran tan terribles, pero era evidente que ni siquiera Henry se sentía cómodo en su propia casa. Zelena era mandona, autoritaria y algunas veces le daba por llorar de la nada. Cuando eso pasaba, se refugiaba en el baño, por horas, y luego salía de allí con los ojos muy rojos y un aspecto deplorable.

Regina estaba un poco preocupada, pero intentaba darle toda la privacidad posible a su hermana, hasta que un día, Zelena olvidó cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro y Regina entró sin querer y descubrió a la pelirroja en la bañera, fumando lo que parecía ser marihuana.

—Oh, Dios mío… —dijo Regina cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de sí— ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿te has vuelto loca?

—Hola, hermanita —sonrió Zelena, expulsando una gran nube de humor por la boca.

—¿Estás fumando marihuana en mi casa?, ¿con mi hijo de diez años en la sala? ¡Deja eso!

Regina arrebató el cigarro a Zelena y lo echó al escusado, jaló la palanca con fuerza y luego abrió la pequeña ventana de par en par.

—Nunca te habías dado cuenta —dijo Zelena, todavía con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué ahora te enfadas?

—¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? —inquirió Regina, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Mírate! Tienes un aspecto miserable.

—Lo sé —admitió Zelena, incorporándose de la bañera—. Pero no tengo intenciones ganar un concurso de belleza en este preciso momento.

—Caray, Zelena…

Regina quería decir algo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Su hermana era un adulto, un adulto que había echado su vida por la borda, pero ella no podía hacer nada si Zelena no lo quería.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas marihuana? —preguntó Regina, sacando un aromatizante del gabinete y esparciéndolo por todo el baño.

—Relájate, no es que sea una adicta ni nada así —respondió Zelena, quien parecía verdaderamente tranquila—. Esta era mi última dosis. Cuando tenía mucha presión en el trabajo solía fumar, de vez en cuando.

—Zelena, tienes un problema, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Regina, casi desafiante.

—Tengo muchos, en realidad —asintió Zelena—. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo?

Zelena se encogió de hombros, igual que lo haría una niña. Regina suspiró resignada.

—Si quieres fumar marihuana hazlo en la calle, en el parque o en la cárcel, pero no en mi baño —sentenció la morena, muy molesta.

—Sí, su majestad.

Zelena hizo una reverencia burlona y Regina salió del baño, dando un portazo.

-x-

Una tarde, cuando Regina llegó del trabajo y había recogido a Henry de la librería, encontraron a Zelena muy animada: se había maquillado y levantado el cabello, además de estar bien vestida. Regina preguntó si tenía planes, a lo que la pelirroja respondió que sí, efectivamente, tenía una entrevista de trabajo. Así que se marchó durante casi todo el día. Regina se alegró y pensó que quizá la depresión de su hermana estaba pasando. Ella había tenido confianza, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Robin llegó a casa esa noche, llevó comida china para Regina y Henry. Los tres comieron mientras veían _Doctor Who_ en la sala, con Perdi, por fin, acompañándolos. Parecía que la paz y la armonía se habían restablecido. Regina mandó a Henry a la cama y ella y Robin se quedaron un rato más viendo series. El teléfono de Regina sonó, era un mensaje de Zelena que decía que se había encontrado con unos amigos y llegaría más tarde.

—Vaya, eso sí que es recuperarse rápido —dijo Regina, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Robin sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—Zelena… parece que ya se encuentra bien, salió esta noche de fiesta.

—Bueno, creo que es normal. Está bien que lo haga.

—Supongo que no llegará a dormir —dijo Regina con un tono casi de molestia.

—Creo que eso nos conviene a nosotros —sonrió Robin con malicia, mientras su mano se dirigía hacia uno de los pechos de Regina y la besaba suavemente.

—No sé si Henry ya esté dormido —musitó Regina, sonriendo también.

—Seré silencioso, amor…

—¿Tú? Lo dudo —rió Regina.

—Puedo serlo, ya verás.

Robin guiñó un ojo, apagó la luz de la sala y se quedaron únicamente iluminados por el resplandor del televisor. Luego, con manos expertas, Robin levantó la blusa de Regina, descubriendo sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén. Él los acarició así y, poco a poco, comenzó a desabrochar el seguro. Regina gemía en el oído de Robin, intentaba ser lo más silenciosa posible. Podía sentir la erección de Robin ya sobre su vientre.

—¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? —preguntaba Robin en un susurro, mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Quizá… ¿los genes? No lo sé —respondió ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras él lamía sus pezones y los mordisqueaba un poco.

Robin se rió, desabrochó sus pantalones y, entre las intermitentes luces azules de la sala, Regina pudo ver su erección. A ella le fascinaba verlo, era parte del placer, como un preámbulo.

—Un día de estos vamos a dejar a nuestros perros marcados de por vida —decía Regina, mientras echaba un ojo a Perdi, que dormía profundamente sobre la alfombra.

—No te preocupes tanto, esos dos van a hacer cosas peores que nosotros —musitaba Robin.

Regina echó la espalda hacia atrás cuando Robin descendió de sus pechos hasta su vientre. Él lamía y succionaba un poco su piel, bajaba y bajaba hasta que llegó a su pubis y luego a su clítoris.

—Oh, Dios… —susurró Regina en cuanto los labios de él comenzaron a besar su vagina.

—Eres deliciosa, amor —decía Robin, en voz baja—. Quisiera probarte todos los días de mi vida.

—Hazlo… hazlo siempre… —gemía Regina.

Robin lamía lo más íntimo y sensible de ella, y era fabuloso. Había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba el sexo oral, igual que a él. Con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera Daniel, lo había probado tanto, pues no estaba segura de si eso le gustaba o no; ahora lo sabía, con Robin lo sabía todo.

Él introdujo suave y lentamente uno de sus dedos en la vagina de ella. Regina dejó escapar un suspiro, no demasiado audible. Robin continuaba acariciándola y besándola, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

—Oh, Robin, voy a terminar muy pronto.

—Termina, amor. Luego te haré disfrutar de otra forma —decía Robin con el aliento cortado de tanto lamer.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo y el orgasmo a punto de llegar, cuando de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió de par en par. Robin alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, e interrumpió su trabajo. Regina casi gritó del susto y alcanzó a cubrirse con una manta que Henry había dejado sobre el sofá. Zelena entró casi tambaleándose, intentando encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

—¿Regina?, ¿por qué está todo tan oscuro? —decía Zelena, casi arrastrando las palabras.

Regina, cubierta sólo con la manta de Henry, indicó a Robin que se escondiera detrás de uno de los sillones y le lanzó uno de los cojines para que se cubriera la evidente erección.

—¿Zelena?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Regina, sobresaltada, cubriéndose nerviosamente.

—Estoy viviendo contigo, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿dónde está la luz? Ah, aquí está.

Zelena encendió la lámpara de la sala. Regina se cubrió aún más con la manta, todo lo que pudo, lanzándole una mirada avergonzada a su hermana.

—¿Estás desnuda? —preguntó Zelena de pronto, como si acabara de entender lo que pasaba.

—Algo así —respondió Regina sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

Zelena se quedó de pie, allí, quieta, sin hacer un solo gesto; luego, alzó las cejas y soltó un resoplido.

—Oh —dijo y luego se movió hacia la habitación de Regina—. Buenas noches, Robin.

El aludido, escondido detrás de un sillón, no tuvo más remedio que asomar el rostro y responder.

—Buenas noches.

Zelena fue dando de tumbos hasta el pasillo. Regina la miró, era evidente que estaba alcoholizada. Suspiró sin remedio y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a entrar en la habitación.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Robin, todavía escondido.

—No, ahora vuelvo, perdón, amor.

—No pasa nada.

Regina sujetó a su hermana para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

—Estás desnuda, ¿lo sabías? —se reía Zelena, sin poder mantener el equilibrio.

—Y tú ebria —refunfuñó Regina.

Ambas entraron en la habitación. Regina encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y ayudó a Zelena a acostarse.

—Creí que habías ido a una entrevista de trabajo —se quejó Regina, en cuanto Zelena se echó en la cama.

—Yo también lo creí. Pero luego vi a Gold y todo se fue a la basura —decía Zelena con dificultad.

—¿Quién es Gold?

—No importa.

—¿Él es tú…?, ¿él fue tú…? —intentaba preguntar Regina.

—Sí…

—¿Y por qué volviste a verlo?

—Porque él me llamó. Dijo que quería verme. Creí que quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros… pero… sólo… Quería verme para decirme que debía olvidarme de él.

—Miserable —dijo Regina entre dientes.

Zelena comenzó a llorar. Regina no sabía qué hacer. Quizá se había equivocado: Zelena no había tocado fondo aún. Las cosas empeorarían cada vez más y ella, en lugar de ayudar a su hermana, estaba perjudicándola, al solaparla y hacerla sentir mimada cuando no debía ser así.

—Intenta dormir —dijo Regina, colocando el edredón sobre Zelena y luego dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—¿Regina?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

—No lo sé, _Zizi._

—¿Todos los hombres son hijos de puta?

—No, no todos. Pero tú te has topado con uno.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Zelena abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza y unas terribles náuseas. Regina encendió la radio a todo volumen y Henry y Perdi hacían escándalo. Zelena se incorporó de la cama con incomodidad. Regina abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, con una sonrisa de par en par.

—¡Día de limpieza, hermana!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Zelena todavía aturdida.

—Levántate, te toca lavar las ventanas —dijo Regina.

Henry entró corriendo a la habitación con una cubeta, un par de guantes y una esponja, entregó todo a Zelena con una sonrisa.

—Mientras tú lavas las ventanas, tía, yo te contaré todas las historias de súper héroes que me sé.

Zelena hizo una mueca de desagrado. Regina sonreía complacida.

—Henry, ¿puedes hablar más bajo? —pidió Zelena, masajeándose las sienes.

—¡Claro! —exclamó el niño, entusiasmado y de un brinco salió de la habitación.

Zelena se levantó de la cama con paso desganado y salió casi arrastrándose. Miró a Regina con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Porque estás viviendo conmigo —sonrió Regina.

Durante toda la mañana del sábado, Regina dio órdenes a Zelena para que el departamento quedara súper limpio. Robin llevó a Henry a su cita con el doctor Hopper, no sin antes susurrar al oído de su novia "eres sexy cuando eres malvada". Regina sonrió divertida. Después de todo, Zelena se lo merecía. La pelirroja no sólo lavó los vidrios de las ventanas, también aspiró, sacudió y ordenó los muebles. Incluso debió servir comida a Perdi, quien volvió a ser la princesa de la casa.

Por la noche, Regina entregó unas sábanas y almohadas a Zelena y le dijo que no se preocupara, el sofá de la sala era muy cómodo.

Zelena refunfuñó pero no tenía opción. Regina regresó a dormir a su propia recámara y Perdi con ella. La vida volvía a estar en orden.

-x-

—Pero, mamá, prometo usar casco y estar antes de la cena.

—He dicho que no, Henry. No puedes andar por la calle solo, como si nada.

—No estaré solo, Belle y sus amigos estarán allí.

—Henry, son chicos mayores. Aunque Belle sea tu niñera no voy a pagarle para que esté contigo cuando te lances de una rampa.

La voz de Regina sonaba verdaderamente molesta. Abrió la puerta del departamento, con las compras del supermercado en la mano, mientras Henry la seguía, haciendo pucheros.

—Tú dijiste que debía usar más la bicicleta —reclamaba Henry de malagana.

—Sí, pero cuando yo tenga mis ojos sobre ti —respondió Regina dejando las compras sobre la barra de la cocina.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó Henry, esta vez molesto—. Tú nunca tienes tiempo.

—Alguien tiene que trabajar para alimentarte, jovencito —respondió Regina, también alzando la voz.

—¡Yo no quiero que trabajes! —exclamó Henry, furioso—. ¡Odio tu trabajo!

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿por qué no comienzas a trabajar tú para pagar tus propias cosas y mandarte solo para salir a la calle? —preguntó Regina con una ironía irritable.

—¡Un día lo haré! —gritó Henry, corriendo hacia su habitación—. ¡Un día ya no viviré contigo y haré lo que yo quiera!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Henry dio un portazo y se encerró en su habitación. Regina había aparentado calma, pero en cuanto su hijo desapareció de su vista, lanzó una de las lechugas de la bolsa de compras sobre el fregadero. Luego se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

—Wow, eso sí que estuvo intenso —dijo la voz de Zelena desde la sala.

Regina giró y vio a su hermana, con el pijama de siempre, echada sobre el sofá mientras comía cereales. Perdi estaba echada también, encima de sus piernas.

—¿Acaso no eras alérgica? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—Creo que ya no —respondió Zelena, indiferente, mientras comía los cereales de Henry—. ¿Qué ha sucedido entre el enano y tú?

—Nada —respondió Regina, acomodando rápidamente todo en la alacena—. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—A veces me saca un poco de mis casillas —respondió Regina, intentando no sonar demasiado dramática.

—Oh, todos los niños son así —dijo Zelena—. Por eso yo me mantengo alejada de ellos.

—Tienes suerte —sonrió Regina con ironía.

Zelena continuó comiendo cereal mientras su hermana se ocupaba de la cocina. Luego se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a ella.

—Y aún te falta la adolescencia —dijo la pelirroja con un tono burlón.

—Ni que lo digas —Regina se sirvió un vaso con agua.

—Creo que necesitas algo más fuerte —intervino Zelena, abriendo la nevera y sacando una de las cervezas de Robin, luego se la dio a Regina quien al principio dudó pero finalmente aceptó.

—A veces creo que me odia —decía Regina entre trago y trago, con los ojos un poco vridriosos.

—Todos los niños odian un poco a sus padres, es parte de la vida —respondió Zelena con el mentón apoyado sobre la mano—. ¿Recuerdas cómo éramos nosotras a su edad? Pobre papá y mamá, tal vez ellos también nos odiaban un poco.

Regina soltó una risa.

—Creo que merecen un premio por habernos soportado.

—Totalmente —rió Zelena—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que hicimos esa guerra de globos con agua con los niños de los vecinos?

—Yo manché de lodo mi vestido nuevo —dijo Regina abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

—¡Oh, mamá estaba furiosa! —exclamó Zelena, divertida—. "Haré que trasquilen a la oveja, hilen la lana y luego cosan el vestido ustedes mismas" —agregó Zelena imitando la voz de su madre.

Regina soltó una risa. Se sentía extraña de reír, luego de haberle gritado a Henry, pero había recordado ese día con lujo de detalle.

—Tú eras muy buena lanzando los globos —dijo Zelena—. Todos te tenían miedo.

—Vaya que sí. Lo peor fue cuando la madre de ellos fue a hablar con papá para que no nos acercáramos a su jardín.

—¡Claro! Lo había olvidado. Papá nos defendió y no dijo nada a mamá —siguió Zelena con una mirada melancólica.

Regina sonrió y siguió bebiendo de la cerveza.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Zelena un poco avergonzada.

—Está bien, su salud ha mejorado —dijo Regina recuperando la seriedad—. Papá se siente solo. Sus problemas de alcohol le provocaron ese infarto.

Zelena tragó saliva y asintió resignada.

—Sí, papá siempre bebía mucho —agregó la pelirroja.

—Creo que todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios, la bebida es el de papá —dijo Regina—. Pero ha decidido pedir ayuda. Ahora va a un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos, hace ejercicio y se alimenta bien.

—Me alegro.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo y luego Regina agregó:

—Quizá deberías verlo, _Zizi_.

—No puedo. No después de lo que hice.

—¿Sabes?, no creo que papá sea muy diferente del papá que nos defendió y guardó nuestro secreto aquella vez. Él no va a juzgarte, Zelena. Pero debes pedirle perdón.

—Lo sé —asintió la pelirroja.

Regina se quedó callada y luego suspiró.

—Voy a preparar la cena.

—Te ayudo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, ¿crees que estos cereales con altos niveles de fructosa y colorantes artificiales son cena?

Regina se rió y aceptó la ayuda de su hermana. Zelena encendió la vieja tornamesa y puso un disco con música de Billy Joel, David Bowie, Madonna, Duran Duran, Depeche Mode, entre otros, que Regina y ella solían escuchar cuando estaban en el colegio. Ambas prepararon la cena, entre risas, recordando los viejos tiempos, las peleas, las travesuras que solían hacer juntas a sus padres e, incluso, algunas viejas anécdotas de novios pasados.

Cuando Henry escuchó el alborotó y, también, olió el dulce aroma de la lasaña recién horneada, salió de su habitación. Casi no podía creer lo que veía: su madre riéndose a carcajadas con su tía, sin gritarse ni decirse cosas irónicas.

—Hola, cariño, ¿tienes hambre ya? —preguntó Zelena de muy buen humor a Henry.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Henry, confundido—. Sí, un poco.

Regina miró a su hijo de soslayo, mientras terminaba de colocar el aderezo a la ensalada.

—¿Por qué no te lavas las manos, Henry? Vamos a cenar ya —indicó Regina.

Henry asintió, parecía que su enojo ya había pasado. Fue a lavarse las manos y regresó aún muy sorprendido de lo que sucedía.

Durante la cena, Regina y Zelena, compartieron con Henry sus anécdotas de infancia. Henry no podía creer que alguna vez su madre y su tía fueron niñas, parecía algo imposible.

—Tía, Zelena, ¿mamá era buena en matemáticas? —preguntó Henry con una sonrisa pícara.

—No mucho, en realidad —respondió Zelena, pensativa.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Regina masticando la lasaña con desgana.

—Pero era muy buena para dibujar. Una vez ganó un concurso de talentos en la escuela, ¿lo recuerdas, Gina?

—Sí, gané un cupón para la pastelería y un diploma —sonrió Regina.

Henry sonrió también. Su madre apretó su mejilla. Todo estaba bien entre ellos. Lo mismo sucedía con Zelena, ésta parecía más animada y sonriente que antes. Regina entendió lo triste que había sido la vida de su hermana al lado del infeliz que la había estafado.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Zelena ayudó a Regina a lavar los platos, mientras Henry se ponía el pijama y se cepillaba los dientes. Sin embargo, luego de haber estado muy animada, Regina se notaba cansada.

—Quizá deberías irte a acostar —dijo Zelena—. Yo puedo encargarme de esto.

—No, está bien. Sólo estoy pensando.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En cosas del trabajo.

—Oh, vaya. Te entiendo. Yo también pasaba mucho insomnio, antes de todo esto. Amaba mi trabajo —dijo Zelena con un poco de pesar.

—Lo sé —sonrió Regina apesadumbrada—. En realidad no tengo problemas en el trabajo. Sólo que… me han ofrecido un nuevo cargo, en París.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Zelena soprendida—. ¿Y?

—Pues… no lo sé. Todo cambiaría, para Henry y para mí. Pero, sobre todo, para Robin. Él no podría ir con nosotros.

—Cierto —asintió Zelena—. ¿Y en verdad te gustaría trabajar en París?

—Si eso hubiese sucedido cuando Daniel aún vivía, diría que sí. Pero ahora, una parte de mí lo desea, pero a la otra parte no le interesa.

—Creo que debes hacerle caso a esa parte.

—¿A cuál?

—A la que ya no le interesa.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—Sí, piénsalo, tú misma lo has dicho: la Regina que se iría a París es la Regina del pasado, la Regina del presente está enamorada y tiene otra vida. A veces debemos cambiar de planes porque ya no somos las personas que alguna vez los soñó. Cambiamos, eso es todo.

Regina se detuvo a escuchar a su hermana, ésta parecía hablar con una sabiduría poco antes vista. Pero era cierto. Regina ya no era la misma persona que se había enamorado de Daniel.

—Tienes razón.

—Además, ¿quién sabe? Podrías quizá casarte con Robin e irse a París todos después, como en las películas de Disney —rió Zelena.

—¡Uff! Pagaría por ver eso —sonrió Regina convencida de que la idea del matrimonio era algo que Robin no pensaría aún.

Más tarde, mientras veían una película, Zelena se quedó dormida en el sofá. Regina puso una manta encima de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero, Zizi.

—Yo también te quiero, Gina.

-x-

Un par de semanas después, Zelena encontró un empleo. Un viejo amigo de su anterior bufete de abogados le había conseguido una entrevista en la corte. Debía viajar a Nueva York de inmediato. Regina se alegró mucho por su hermana, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Después de todo, le había agradado tenerla en casa; había sido como recuperar algo del pasado que pensó estaba ya extinto.

Antes de marcharse, ya con la maleta lista, Zelena entregó a Regina un sobre.

—No lo abras hasta que me haya ido —pidió la pelirroja.

—¿Qué es?

—Ya verás —sonrió Zelena.

Robin ayudó a la pelirroja con la maleta y Henry entregó un dibujo a su tía, lo había hecho especialmente para ella, era un paisaje con un árbol de manzanas verdes.

—Mamá dijo que son tus favoritas —indicó Henry, orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Es precioso, cariño. Gracias —sonrió Zelena y abrazó a su sobrino, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, también lo llenó de besos.

Zelena parecía otra. Regina creyó que algo había cambiado en su hermana, algo importante. Incluso Perdi se despidió de la pelirroja con ánimo, parecía que ya le había perdido el miedo y Zelena también.

—Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a Nueva York, Gina —dijo Zelena, abrazándose a su hermana—. Gracias por todo, has sido como un ángel para mí.

—Basta, vas a hacerme llorar —decía Regina apretada entre los brazos de su hermana.

Zelena se separó de ella con una sonrisa y subió al taxi que Robin había pedido.

—Hasta pronto, cuñado —se despidió Zelena—. Cuida a mi hermana o tendré que lanzarte una maldición.

—Prometido. Cuídate, Zelena —sonrió Robin.

Regina se abrazó de Henry y vieron partir a Zelena en el taxi. Robin puso una manos en los hombros de los dos.

—¿Pizza y Netflix?

Subieron al departamento. Henry corrió a jugar videojuegos mientras Robin ordenaba la pizza. Regina se había quedado muy pensativa, mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó Robin besándola en el cuello.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en algo.

—¿Puedo saber en qué?

—Pensaba en que fue bueno tener a mi hermana aquí, Henry necesitaba saber que alguien más que sus abuelos se preocupa por él —dijo Regina todavía ensimismada.

—Por supuesto, todos nos preocupamos por él —sonrió Robin.

Regina miró a su novio conmovida y lo besó con ternura.

En cuanto él marcó a la pizzería, Regina abrió el sobre que Zelena había dejado: el dinero que alguna vez ella le había prestado estaba allí, íntegro, en efectivo.

-x-

Días después, Regina siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho a Robin: Henry necesitaba saber que tenía una verdadera familia, no sólo a ella. Además de Zelena, Henry tenía a August, él también era su tío, pero hacía tanto que no lo veía así que algunas veces se olvidaba de que vivían en la misma ciudad y que, ¿quién iba a decirlo?, había sido compañero de piso de Robin alguna vez.

Henry tenía también otros abuelos, Marco y Beverly, a quienes no veía desde hacía años. Y, aunque Daniel había muerto en malos términos con sus padres, Regina creía que su hijo debía tener algún lazo con ellos.

Por su parte, Robin y Henry tuvieron que cambiar el plan. Ambos estaban de acuerdo que, quizá, una cena en casa era un momento muy simple como para pedir matrimonio. Aunque Robin sabía que a Regina le gustaban las cosas simples, creyó que lo mejor era idear alguna otra cosa.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, el verano estaba a punto de terminarse. Robin sentía que si no pedía matrimonio a Regina pronto, iba a explotar. Algunas veces cuando la miraba durante largo rato, o veía cómo el viento agitaba su cabello, o cuando el sol iluminaba su rostro y sus preciosos ojos marrones, creía que no iba a resistir más y, entonces, se arrodillaría allí mismo, sin el anillo, y lo diría, así como así. Pero, había hecho una promesa, una promesa a Henry, y debía mantenerla. Era un hombre de honor.

Un par de semanas antes de que las vacaciones de Henry terminaran y justo cuando las cosas en el trabajo parecían estar más tranquilas, luego de haber entregado la edición de otoño a la imprenta, Regina lo decidió: pidió una semana libre de vacaciones a Feinberg. Por un momento lo dudó, creyó que era imposible que Cruella De Vil entendiera siquiera el concepto de vacaciones, pero sorprendentemente aceptó. Ni siquiera Ruby lo podía creer, pero se alegraba de que su jefa tuviese, por fin, un respiro.

Regina quería irse a casa, casi corriendo, para contarle la noticia a Henry. Quería saltar de alegría y empacar las maletas de una vez. Pero, antes que cualquier cosa, debía dar el primer paso. Tomó el teléfono de la oficina, sacó una vieja libreta telefónica y marcó un número. Esperó unos segundos en la línea y, de pronto, saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa que nadie más que ella pudo notar.

—¿Beverly? Hola, habla Regina.

-x-

**N.A.**_ Espero que alguien haya llegado, al menos, hasta el final del capítulo, ¡porque sí que fue largo! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos y amables comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Lamento no actualizar tanto como quisiera, ni tan rápido como esperarían. Pero les prometo que cada vez que escribo lo hago con la idea de que ustedes merecen una buena historia de amor, igual que Regina y Robin. ¡Gracias!_


	14. Maine

**14  
****Maine**

—Sí, me aseguré de cerrar la conexión de gas… Sí, mamá. El tanque está lleno. No, no voy a detenerme ahí… Sí, te lo prometo. ¿Bloqueador? Sí, también repelente de insectos y gel antibacterial. Mamá, no te preocupes, llevo todo… Sí… mamá…

Robin observaba a su novia mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con su madre. Regina llevaba casi quince minutos con el teléfono móvil, recargada sobre su propio auto, poniendo los ojos en blanco o haciendo muecas de vez en cuando. Convencer a Cora de que era autosuficiente nunca había sido una tarea fácil. Sin embargo, pese a lo fastidiada que se veía, Robin no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Regina: lucía hermosa. El reciente sol de la mañana coloreaba su castaño cabello; llevaba puestas las gafas de sol y vestía unos ajustados _jeans_ azul marino, una sencilla camiseta blanca y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla. Algunas veces, Robin no sabía cómo era que su novia podía camuflarse: durante la semana era la Regina de oficina, con tacones y bolsa ejecutiva, y allí, lista para vacacionar, no era nada más que una chica preciosa usando _flats_ rojos.

—Oye, Robin, no olvides darle a Perdi un bocadillo de mantequilla de maní, de vez en cuando —dijo la voz de Henry interrumpiendo los pensamientos del aludido.

—No, señor —respondió Robin, casi como a una orden, y ayudó al niño a subir una última maleta al auto.

Viajarían en el Corolla negro de Regina, pero parecía que madre e hijo habían preparado equipaje para un camión de doble remolque. No cabía nada más en el auto. Incluso llevaban la bicicleta de Henry en la rejilla especial montada sobre la cajuela. Regina había dicho que en la finca habría mucho espacio para recorrer y que, si sus abuelos lo permitían, podría incluso montar un caballo.

Henry estaba sumamente entusiasmado y a Regina eso le gustaba, pese a que ella se sentía muy nerviosa. Cuando habló por teléfono con Beverly, ésta casi no podía creer que la llamada fuese real. Habían sido tantos años. Regina pensó que pasar unos días con sus abuelos paternos, serían las vacaciones perfectas para su hijo. Ella había prometido la playa, sí, pero nada se compararía con un viaje por carretera, ellos dos, un poco de música y todo el paisaje que habría por ver.

Sin embargo, Regina no podía negar que extrañaría a Robin como una loca. Ya lo había experimentado en París. Pero sabía lo necesario que era el viaje para Henry.

Por fin, Cora decidió colgar el teléfono y Regina pudo respirar de nuevo. Se dirigió con prisa hacia el auto y revisó con la mirada que todo estuviese allí. Luego se acercó a Robin, él rodeó con sus manos la cintura de ella.

—Vas a tener que compensarme estos días —sonrió Robin besándola dulcemente.

—Lo prometo, amor —dijo Regina, acariciando el rostro de su novio—. Prometo que, en cuanto volvamos, todo mi tiempo, toda mi atención, será para ti.

Regina besó de nuevo a Robin y, de repente, el ladrido de Perdi interrumpió el momento.

—¡También para ti, mi preciosa niña! —exclamó Regina, enternecida, acariciando a la dálmata que movía la cola alegremente.

—¡Adiós, Perdi! —dijo Henry abrazándose de su mascota—. Espero que tengas unos días muy felices con Pongo.

—No es justo, yo haré el mal tercio —se quejó Robin con un puchero para recibir otro beso más de Regina.

—Eww… —musitó Henry al lado de Perdi.

—Cuídate, amor. Que tengan buen viaje —dijo Robin divertido.

—Gracias, voy a extrañarte, todos los días —se despidió Regina, llenando a Robin de muchos besos más.

Henry se tapó los ojos con la mano.

—Lo mismo haré cuando tengas tu primera novia, muchacho —dijo Regina, pellizcándole la nariz cariñosamente.

Ella subió al asiento del piloto y, mientras checaba los espejos y acomodaba el asiento, Robin y Henry se despedían con un abrazo. Regina los vio desde el espejo retrovisor, con una sonrisa: eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

—¡Hora de irnos!

Henry saltó hacia el auto, emocionado y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Robin checó que todo estuviese en orden fuera del auto, todas las puertas cerradas, y junto a Perdi los despidió desde la acera agitando la mano.

—¡Diviértanse!

—¡Te amo, cariño! —exclamó Regina encendiendo el motor.

—¡Yo también te amo, hermosa! —gritó Robin sin importarle las miradas que atraía en la calle.

—¡Ewww! —exclamó Henry por último, desde la ventanilla, cuando su madre puso en marcha el auto.

-x-

El viaje desde Boston hasta Maine era de cuatro horas y media, aproximadamente. Por ello, Regina planeó salir muy temprano de casa, casi al amanecer, para aprovechar la mejor luz y las mejores horas al volante.

Iban preparados con bocadillos, bebidas, sándwiches y galletas. Además, por supuesto, de un excelente repertorio musical que Robin les había hecho en el iPod de Henry.

El paisaje era bellísimo: todas esas lomas verdes y llanuras debajo de un espléndido cielo azul despejado. Regina manejaba con el cabello un poco despeinado, atenta al camino.

—¿Cómo es la casa de los abuelos, mamá? —preguntó Henry en cuanto tomaron la autopista estatal.

—Creo que va a gustarte mucho —respondió Regina con una sonrisa—. Parece una finca de cuentos de hadas.

Henry sonrió. Estaba entusiasmado, casi no había podido hablar de otra cosa durante los días previos al viaje. Contó a todo mundo (Belle y otros chicos del edificio), que iría a casa de sus abuelos, los _otros_ abuelos.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo podré conducir? —preguntó Henry mientras comía una galleta.

—Mmm… veamos… cuando cumplas treinta —respondió Regina con una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Henry arrugando la nariz, una expresión muy parecida a ella—. Eso no es justo.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece a los veinticinco?

—No. ¡Quince!

—Veinte.

Henry volvió a arrugar la nariz y luego dio una mordida a su galleta. Regina sonrió, después de todo era su pequeño, aún no dejaba de ser un niño.

—¿A qué edad aprendiste a conducir, mamá? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

—Está bien, está bien… —suspiró Regina resignada— a los dieciséis.

Henry sonrió satisfecho, ahora con una mueca que recordaba más a Daniel que a ella.

—Robin dijo que él me enseñará a conducir —dijo el niño mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Ah, sí? Parece ser que ese tal Robin y tú se llevan muy bien, ¿no? —dijo Regina con una risa divertida.

—Sí, somos amigos —asintió Henry.

Esta vez el niño lo decía en serio. Regina sonrió para sí misma: no podía sentirse más dichosa de que los dos hombres de su vida se llevaran tan bien y ella ni siquiera había tenido que hacer nada.

Regina, aunque concentrada en el camino, pensaba muchas cosas. Estaba un poco nerviosa de regresar a la casa de sus ex suegros. Beverly, la madre de Daniel, había dicho que ella y Marco, el padre de Daniel, estarían encantados de recibirlos; sin embargo, Regina sabía que Beverly hablaba más por sí misma que por su esposo. Sin duda, su corazón de madre temía todo, no quería que Henry se decepcionara de la clase de hombre que era su abuelo paterno, pues sabía perfectamente que éste aún guardaba sus propios demonios respecto a la muerte de Daniel.

Henry encendió el estéreo. Enseguida comenzó a tocar el playlist que Robin les había hecho especialmente para viajar en carretera. Regina sonrió cuando escuchó _I'm Good_ de The Mowgli's, una canción que Robin solía poner cada vez que salían en el auto con los niños. A Roland y a Henry les encantaba.

Luego de dos horas de camino y algunas charlas casuales sobre la escuela, películas, Perdi y los libros favoritos de Belle, Henry se quedó profundamente dormido. La música varió desde Bruce Springsteen, The Rolling Stones, Janis Joplin hasta Heart. Sin duda, Robin Locksley tenía un gusto musical exquisito, pensó Regina.

Comenzaba a sentirse nostálgica. Por supuesto que ya echaba de menos a Robin, pero recorrer aquel camino, el mismo que había recorrido algunas veces con Daniel, le traía recuerdos, todos buenos y hermosos. Por ejemplo, la vez que habían manejado hasta la finca en Maine para pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias, la vez que fueron al cumpleaños de Beverly, o la vez que manejaron esa carretera, emocionados y nerviosos, para anunciarles a los padres de Daniel que estaban esperando un bebé.

Ahora ese bebé tenía diez años y dormía profundamente en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada, sin imaginar siquiera todas las cosas buenas y divertidas que vivieron sus padres antes de que él llegara al mundo. Regina jamás imaginó que volverían a tomar esa carretera, ese camino, ellos dos solos, sin Daniel.

-x-

—Henry… Henry… despierta.

La voz de su madre despertó al niño, quien tenía entonces la mejilla sobre la que había dormido entumida y enrojecida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Henry, todavía adormilado.

—Mira por la ventanilla —indicó Regina señalando con el dedo índice el paisaje que se extendía afuera.

Henry tuvo que tallarse los ojos para despabilarse y también para comprobar que aquello que veía era cierto. Afuera había tanto bosque y vegetación que era imposible contar el número de árboles que se alcanzaban a divisar.

—Vaya… —musitó Henry todavía incrédulo, sacando media cabeza por la ventanilla y admirando la altura de los árboles que se erguían sobre la carretera.

Entre la maleza, se alcanzaba a distinguir un lago. Acababan de dejar New Hampshire y comenzaban a internarse en los inicios de Maine.

Minutos después, Regina reconoció el letrero al borde de la carretera que decía: "Bienvenidos a Maine, la forma en la que la vida debería ser". Henry sonrió. En el iPod sonaba Billy Joel con _It's Still Rock and Roll to Me_. Regina suspiró, estaban muy cerca.

-x-

Para llegar a la finca Colter había que hacer todavía un recorrido de cuarenta minutos. Henry estaba impaciente, no había parado de preguntar si ya estaban cerca casi cada diez minutos. Regina trataba de mantener la calma, pero lo cierto es que ella estaba tan ansiosa como su pequeño hijo.

Hasta que, al fin, Regina calmó la impaciencia de Henry diciendo: "llegamos". Henry casi saltó del asiento del copiloto cuando su madre señaló una casa de fachada blanca, de dos pisos, que se encontraba en medio de una zona arbolada.

Regina condujo los últimos metros del sinuoso camino para llegar a la vereda que comunicaba la propiedad Colter con la carretera. Era una propiedad grandísima, Henry no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanto color verde, con amplios campos alrededor y un jardín delantero que tenía la medida de la cancha de futbol del colegio.

Regina estacionó el auto frente al pórtico, muy cerca del camino que conducía al amplio garaje donde estaba una camioneta estacionada y lo que parecía ser una motocicleta cubierta con una funda.

Henry abrió la puerta del auto y salió de un brinco. Regina también descendió del auto, con un inminente dolor de piernas, aun cuando había parado en una estación de gas para estirar las piernas cuando Henry dormía profundamente.

Allí estaban: la casa de Daniel. Henry miró atento y entusiasmado, en verdad su madre tenía razón: parecía una casa de cuento de hadas. Toda blanca, con el techo de tejas verdes, las ventanas con largueros de madera blanca también. El jardín delantero estaba adornado por flores rojas, moradas y amarillas que justo florecían en el verano.

Regina todavía se quitaba las gafas cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió. Por ella salió Beverly, la madre de Daniel, con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Bajó las escaleras del pórtico con destreza para encontrarse con ellos.

—¡Oh, mi pequeño Henry! —exclamó Beverly abrazando al chico con profunda emoción.

Henry recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa tímida. Lo cierto es que no recordaba nada de su abuela paterna, pero se notaba que era una buena persona, amable y cariñosa, además de que olía bien, como a algo dulce.

Beverly era una mujer aún joven, pese a que ya tenía en el cabello, el cual se recogía por encima de la cabeza, algunas canas blancas que más bien parecían de plata; llevaba unos lentes de media luna y era rechoncha, como una verdadera abuelita.

A Henry le pareció curioso: entre Cora y Beverly no había absolutamente ninguna cosa parecida. Cora siempre llevaba el cabello cuidado, además de usar trajes sastres que no podían mancharse, lo cual solía recordar una y otra vez cuando Perdi solía atreverse a encimarse en su regazo para saludarla.

—Hola, abuela —dijo Henry todavía tímido, pero contento.

—¡Oh, Regina!

Beverly no habría dejado de abrazar a Henry si no hubiese sido porque Regina apareció en su campo de visión. Ambas se abrazaron fuerte, durante unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Beverly tenía lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se encargó de enjugar rápidamente.

—Beverly… —dijo Regina, también conmovida.

—Oh, no, no hagan caso de esta vieja sentimental —se apresuró a intervenir Beverly, ligeramente avergonzada—. ¡Seguro ha sido un largo camino! Vengan, pasen, por favor, ¿quieren algo de beber? ¡Ah, es verdad, las maletas! Enseguida enviaré a alguien que venga por ellas. ¡Oh, Henry, la última vez que te vi eras tan pequeño que podía levantarte en mis brazos!

—Eso es porque se alimenta muy bien —rió Regina divertida, tomando su bolso.

—¡Ya puedo verlo! —respondió Beverly también entre risas, conduciéndolos por el pórtico—. Verás todas las cosas deliciosas que voy a prepararte.

Beverly abrió la puerta de la casa. Enseguida, Regina y Henry aspiraron un aroma suave, parecía que algo estaba en el horno. Regina reconoció de inmediato el olor particular de la casa de Daniel, el perceptible perfume a almizcle.

Entraron en el recibidor, Beverly tomó el bolso y la mochila de Henry y los colgó en uno de los percheros.

—Por favor, pasen.

Beverly señaló una de las habitaciones aledañas, donde estaba la sala. Regina y Henry entraron, mientras Beverly iba a la cocina y regresaba rápidamente con una bandeja de bebidas. Henry miraba hacia todas partes, como queriendo reconocer algo que hubiese allí que tuviese que ver con su padre. Regina pudo darse cuenta y acarició el hombro de su hijo, disimuladamente.

—Les he preparado limonada con lavanda, es lo mejor para luego de un largo viaje —dijo Beverly, sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras dejaba una bandeja con las bebidas—. ¡Oh, Duquesa, quítate de allí!

Henry giró la vista, detrás de un cojín cerca del sillón donde estaba sentado se asomaba un par de orejas. Se inclinó un poco más para ver y encontró a una gatita blanca, agazapada, de nariz rosa y ojos azules que lo miraba intensamente.

—¡Hola, soy Henry! —saludó el niño, acercándole una mano.

La gatita alzó la cabeza de inmediato y salió corriendo asustada para perderse en la casa.

—Duquesa es un poco tímida, cariño —sonrió Beverly—. Pero creo que poco a poco comenzará a tenerte confianza.

—Debe ser porque tengo el olor de Perdi —respondió Henry—, nuestra dálmata.

—¿Así que te gustan los animales? —preguntó Beverly entusiasmada.

—Sí, mucho —asintió Henry.

Regina sonrió y ayudó a Beverly a servir la limonada.

—¡Grandioso! Mañana temprano te llevaré a ver las caballerizas, tal vez podrías montar uno de los potros. ¿Qué te parece? —añadió Beverly.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Henry entusiasmado—. ¿Puedo, mamá?

—Oh —respondió Regina, tomada por sorpresa mientras tomaba de la limonada—. Creo que está bien.

—¡Genial! —sonrió Henry bebiendo de su propia limonada.

Beverly también sonrió complacida.

—En verdad estoy muy feliz de que estén en casa, Regina.

—Gracias, Beverly. Nosotros también.

Regina asintió y terminaron de beber las limonadas entre conversaciones sobre el clima, Boston, la carretera y las mascotas.

—Oh, miren la hora. En unos minutos serviremos la cena. ¿Por qué no suben a su habitación para cambiarse? Enseguida los llamaré a la mesa —dijo Beverly con amabilidad.

—Perfecto, creo que necesitaremos una ducha antes —dijo Regina mirando a Henry de soslayo.

Henry levantó las axilas y se olfateó un poco. Regina hizo un gesto de desaprobación, avergonzada del comportamiento de su hijo. Beverly soltó una risa franca y maternal.

—¡Anden, en la habitación hay un baño que pueden usar! Hay toallas limpias también. Siéntanse cómodos.

—Gracias, Beverly —sonrió Regina todavía sonrojada por el comportamiento casi perruno de Henry.

—Les he preparado la recámara de Daniel.

Regina había tomado su bolso despreocupadamente cuando escuchó las palabras de Beverly. Entonces, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco, un poco doloroso.

—Suban, por favor.

Regina conocía el camino de memoria. Había que subir las escaleras, girar a la derecha y la segunda puerta era la habitación de Daniel. Beverly los dejó allí y luego bajó presurosa a preparar los últimos detalles de la cena. En cuanto Regina abrió la puerta de la pieza, reconoció el olor de los pisos encerado de madera. La habitación parecía estar idéntica: la cama matrimonial con las sábanas azules y la franela gris encima, algunos cuadros con dibujos hechos por Daniel, un restirador en una esquina de la habitación, con algunos botes y frascos con colores, marcadores y tizas perfectamente ordenados. Había un pequeño librero, empotrado a la pared, con algunos libros que sin duda habían sido las lecturas favoritas de Daniel de adolescente. Sobre la mesita de noche, estaba una lámpara y un retrato, en el que aparecía un muchacho vestido con una túnica y birrete azul, que sonreía despreocupadamente.

Henry se maravilló en cuanto vio la antigua habitación de su padre. Miró la fotografía con curiosidad: parecía que era él quien sonreía del otro lado de la imagen.

Regina no podía evitar sentirse nostálgica. Sin embargo, no quería que la tristeza fuese la protagonista de ese viaje que habían hecho ella y su hijo juntos. No. No podía permitirse volver a sentir dolor sin siquiera disfrutar un poco del pasado.

—¿Está era la habitación de papá? —preguntó Henry a su madre, sin quitar los ojos de la foto.

—Sí, cariño —asintió Regina, de pronto vio que alguien había dejado sus maletas en la habitación antes de que ellos entraran.

—Vaya, está increíble.

—Y aún no has visto esto… —dijo Regina, acercándose a una de las ventanas, corrió la persiana y enseñó a Henry la preciosa vista que había desde esa habitación.

—¡Ahí se ven los caballos! —exclamó Henry, sorprendido—. ¡Y el lago!

La casa se encontraba muy cerca del lago, apenas unos minutos caminando. Regina sonrió complacida.

—Bueno, mañana saldremos a investigar por ahí.

—¡Súper!

En cuanto estuvieron listos, duchados y cambiados con nuevas mudas, Regina y Henry bajaron al comedor. A Henry comenzó a gustarle mucho la casa de los abuelos, era un sitio acogedor, muy parecido a una cabaña o una casa de muñecas. Todos los muebles eran de madera y estaban adornados con algunas figuras del mismo material.

Había alfombras, cortinas y carpetas en algunos rincones de la habitación. Desde la cocina salía un aroma delicioso a pollo recién horneado.

Regina y Henry se sentaron a la mesa, mientras Beverly servía la cena con entusiasmo. Henry se saboreó el puré de papas y la ensalada de chícharos en cuanto la abuela puso los tazones frente a él. También había pan recién horneado, queso y jamón. Beverly sirvió un poco de vino a Regina y para Henry hubo jugo de arándanos, lo cual le fascinó, pues el color se parecía mucho a lo que su madre estaba bebiendo.

Beverly se encargó de hacer una oración antes de comer, en la que no se cansó de agradecer que Regina y Henry estuviesen en casa.

—¡Ahora sí, a comer!

La comida estaba verdaderamente exquisita. Henry no había probado una cena así antes, aun cuando su madre era una verdadera experta en la cocina.

Regina también estaba contenta, sin embargo no era tonta. Marco no estaba ahí. Beverly no lo había mencionado en ningún momento y era evidente que él no los acompañaría en la cena. Aquello le causaba cierta incomodidad y temía que Henry en algún momento preguntara por el abuelo.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que ser el pequeño quien pusiera el tema sobre la mesa. De pronto, se escucharon pasos huecos y Marco apareció en el comedor, enseguida. Regina y Henry dejaron de comer. Beverly lanzó una mirada dura a su esposo. Éste tenía una expresión seria, casi de indiferencia, no parecía la de un abuelo entusiasmado por ver a su nieto luego de muchos años.

—Buenas noches, Marco —saludó Regina, poco antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—No te levantes —negó Marco, con su voz rasposa—. Así está bien.

Regina se quedó en su lugar, a su lado Henry miraba a su abuelo con expectativa y un poco de temor. Si entre Cora y Beverly había diferencias notables, entre el abuelo Henry y el abuelo Marco eran abismales. Marco Colter era casi calvo, tenía un bigote poblado gris y una mirada severa. Vestía una camiseta a cuadros y unos sencillos jeans de mezclilla. En la mano llevaba lo que parecía ser una caja de herramientas.

—Sigan cenando —dijo Marco, desviando la mirada de Henry y dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

—¿No te unes a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Regina.

Henry se había encorvado sobre su lugar, casi como un animalito asustado.

—Oh, no, Regina, él cena en su taller —sonrió Beverly un poco incómoda—. Te he dejado comida hace un rato.

—Bien —asintió Marco, dándoles una última mirada—. Buenas noches.

En cuanto salió, la atmósfera volvió a ser relajada, como la de una casa cálida y agradable. Henry no entendía muy bien qué había sucedido, ni por qué su abuelo no se había acercado a él, ni lo había estrechado en sus brazos como solía hacerlo el abuelo Henry o la misma Beverly.

—Come, cariño, se va a enfriar el puré —dijo Regina, con la vista un poco nublada.

Henry tomó de nuevo los cubiertos y siguió comiendo, sin inmutarse. Beverly dirigió una mirada afligida a Regina.

-x-

Luego de la cena, Beverly sirvió un par de rebanadas de pie de queso para ambos. Entonces, comenzó la verdadera conversación. Al parecer, Beverly quería saberlo todo sobre Henry, al menos las cosas que desconocía.

Henry platicó un poco de su colegio, de sus notas (las cuales no eran excepcionales, pero tampoco malas, aunque matemáticas le costaba mucho más de lo que cualquier otra). También contó sobre la librería donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre Perdi y las cosas que le gustaban jugar a los dos.

A Beverly se le notaba muy contenta de poder conversar con su nieto. Regina casi no decía nada, sólo se dedicaba a sonreír y mirar tanto a su hijo como a su ex suegra de vez en cuando, con la barbilla apoyada sobre una mano. Sin embargo, la charla tuvo que interrumpirse cuando Henry comenzó a bostezar.

Para un niño de diez años aquel día ya había sido demasiado largo. El viaje lo había agotado y también la emoción. Regina se excusó con Beverly y dijo que enseguida regresaba, sólo debía meter a su hijo en la cama. Beverly asintió y puso un poco de café.

Henry se colocó el pijama, Regina lo arropó y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

—Descansa, mi pequeño, mañana será un gran día —dijo Regina, acariciándole la frente.

—¿Mamá?, ¿por qué el abuelo no quiso cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Henry con los ojos agotados.

—Ya escuchaste a la abuela, él cena en su taller. Es un poco tímido —agregó Regina, dubitativa.

—Oh, está bien.

—¿Te gustaría que deje esta luz encendida? Sólo bajaré a tomar un café con tu abuela y a charlar.

—¿Charla de grandes? —preguntó Henry con los ojos cada vez más vencidos.

—Algo así —Regina besó de nuevo la frente de su hijo—. Descansa, cariño.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—La abuela me ha caído bien.

—Ella te quiere mucho.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

Regina salió de la habitación y regresó a la cocina con Beverly. Ésta tenía a la gata sobre el regazo, acariciándola. Había servido los dos cafés y tenía la mirada un poco llorosa.

—Gracias por todo, Beverly. Henry está muy feliz —dijo Regina sentándose con ella a la mesa.

—No tienes qué agradecerme. Esta es su casa también —respondió Beverly con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Lamento mucho lo que vieron hace un rato. Creí que Marco se encerraría en su taller mucho antes y no daría problemas.

—Beverly, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas por habernos aceptado aquí? —preguntó Regina visiblemente preocupada.

—No, no, nada de eso —negó Beverly apresurada—. Marco y yo no nos hablamos desde hace tiempo. Él vive prácticamente encerrado en su taller. Algunas veces sale a las caballerizas y no vuelve hasta tarde.

—¿Él fue quien subió nuestras maletas? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—Sí, se lo pedí esta mañana y aceptó sin chistar.

—Oh… perdona si te hemos causado problemas, yo sólo quería que Henry viniera a la casa de su padre.

—Jamás serán un problema, ni lo menciones —dijo Beverly tomando las manos de Regina—. Esta es su casa también. Sabes que yo te quiero como a una hija y estoy muy feliz de que estén conmigo.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa tímida y asintió. Las lágrimas regresaron a los ojos azules de Beverly.

—Henry se parece tanto a Daniel —comenzó a decir con la voz un poco cortada—. Cuando los vi llegar en verdad creí que mi hijo bajaría del auto.

Regina bajó la mirada. Ella sabía lo difícil que sería estar unos días en casa de los padres de Daniel, todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados. Sin embargo, debía soportarlo, por Henry.

—Beverly, creo que a Daniel le haría muy feliz saber que su hijo pase tiempo con ustedes. Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de los momentos tristes.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón… —dijo Beverly, enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Mañana me gustaría llevar a Henry a las caballerizas, como tú dijiste. Le encantan los animales, como ya te habrás dado cuenta —sonrió Regina, disipando su propia tristeza.

—¡Eso sería maravilloso! Mañana temprano, luego de desayunar, iremos. Cuenta con eso.

—Perfecto.

—Bueno, pues hora de dormir. Ha sido un día largo.

Regina asintió, dio un sorbo rápido a su café y luego se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes volver a abrazar a Beverly.

—Gracias, en verdad, por tu cariño, Beverly.

—Oh, Regina, no te imaginas cuánto los quiero —dijo Beverly estrechándola fuerte—. Son mi familia.

Regina quiso decirle, en ese momento, que hacía unos meses que había vuelto a ver a August, el hijo menor de Beverly y Marco. Pero por ese día había sido suficiente, además estaba agotada.

Subió a la habitación, se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama y se acostó al lado de Henry, quien dormía profundamente con los brazos alzados sobre la almohada, como era su costumbre. Regina sonrió, significaba que estaba relajado.

Antes de dormir revisó su teléfono. Ya había mensajeado a Robin para decirle que habían llegado bien y que lo echaba de menos. Él había enviado más de veinte mensajes diciéndole que también la extrañaba y la amaba locamente.

Regina sonrió. Le envió besos y luego apagó el teléfono. En la penumbra, iluminada sólo por la lamparita de noche, pensó muchas cosas. Pensó en Daniel, pensó en la Regina del pasado. Se abrazó a Henry con suavidad para no despertarlo y pensó en lo que solía pensar muchas veces: que ese niño era lo mejor que ella y Daniel habían hecho juntos.

Sin embargo, también pudo darse cuenta de que la tristeza no era tan aguda ni tan dolorosa como lo había sido antes, cuando estaba sola. En ese momento, ahí acostada en la cama de Daniel, sucedía en cambio algo distinto: sí, extrañaba a Daniel porque lo extrañaría toda su vida, pero extrañaba más a Robin, pues él había llegado a iluminar todo, a llenarlo todo, incluso la más vasta y profunda tristeza. Era su presente, la segunda oportunidad.

-x-


	15. El otro abuelo

**-x-**

**N.A. **_Ustedes son increíbles. Gracias por todos sus mensajes y por creer aún que merecemos tener historias que tengan por propósito la esperanza. Aquí sigo, pues, por quienes todavía me leen.__** Robin vive, el Outlaw Queen vive**__, vamos a demostrarlo. ¡Feliz lectura! _

**-x-**

**15  
El **_**otro**_** abuelo**

A la mañana siguiente, Regina levantó a Henry muy temprano. El sol apenas si comenzaba a salir y coloreaba el cielo de un rosado intenso. Henry se sorprendió de que fuese su madre la primera en estar despierta, en casa eso sucedía muy pocas veces. Creyó que ella se encontraría de malhumor por tener que estar fuera de la cama a esas horas de la mañana, pero por el contrario, se notaba fresca, animada y sonriente.

—Vamos a montar un caballo —dijo Regina con voz resuelta.

Henry, emocionadísimo, se apresuró en la ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y juntos, madre e hijo, bajaron a tomar el desayuno. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la habitación al pasillo, percibieron el delicioso aroma de panqueques y café.

Beverly los esperaba en la cocina, donde se movía con gracia y suavidad, de un lado a otro, cocinando como una experta.

—¡Buenos días, mis amores! —saludó Beverly entusiasmada—. ¿Listos para ir a pasear?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Henry entusiasmado, sentándose en el pequeño antecomedor de la cocina.

—Pero antes un buen desayuno energético —dijo Beverly con orgullo, sirviendo en cada plato un par de huevos cocidos, los panqueques, mantequilla, mermelada de fresa y un bizcocho.

—Esto se ve delicioso —dijo Regina, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se sentaba a la mesa—. Creo que has preparado un desayuno para un ejército.

—¡Oh, esto no es nada, querida! —sonrió Beverly, sirviendo por último el café y un vaso de leche para Henry—. Cuando Daniel y August estaban por aquí esto parecía el ejército, pero de salvación. ¡Comían que daban miedo!

Henry soltó una risita divertida. Regina también, podía imaginarlo, Daniel tenía buen apetito, sobre todo por las mañanas.

—Nosotros hemos visto al tío August —dijo Henry de pronto, como si nada.

—¿Cómo dices, cariño? —preguntó Beverly un poco sorprendida.

—Él toca en una banda… con mi amigo Robin —siguió Henry, con la boca llena de panqueques.

—Mastica bien, amor —indicó Regina, casi atragantándose con su propia comida.

—Perdón —dijo Henry tragando el bocado.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Beverly a Regina.

—Sí, lo hemos visto en un par de ocasiones en la ciudad —Regina se limitó a responder, no quería decir más de lo debido, no estaba segura de si era momento de hablar de Robin, aunque cuando Henry dijo su nombre no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el ombligo, aunque Beverly no parecía haberse dado cuenta—. Él y Henry han conversado mucho últimamente.

—Sí, es muy divertido —asintió el niño.

—Oh, mi chico —suspiró Beverly, mirando fijamente su taza de café—. Si tan sólo se decidiera a regresar a casa para visitarnos. Estoy segura de que aún podría arreglar las diferencias con su padre.

—August está bien, Beverly, de eso puedes estar segura —dijo Regina intentando calmar las preocupaciones de una madre, que ella bien sabía lo que era eso.

—Lo sé. Mis dos muchachos nacieron buenos y así ha de continuar —sonrió Beverly y acarició el cabello de Henry—. Igual que mi precioso nieto.

Después, Regina y Beverly comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, mientras Henry terminaba el desayuno. De pronto sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna derecha. Bajó la mirada y descubrió a Duquesa parada sobre su pie, con ojos de lástima. Henry masticaba pensativo, la gata tenía la misma expresión que Perdi cuando quería que le diera algo de comida.

Henry no estaba seguro de si su abuela permitía eso, así que miró de soslayo a las mujeres que conversaban y con cuidado tomó un pedazo de bizcocho y, sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta, lo soltó y se lo dio a la gata, quien lo agarró con destreza y luego echó a correr.

—¿Henry? —llamó la voz de Regina.

—¿Sí? —replicó Henry asustado, creyó que su madre lo había visto.

—¿Listo?

—Ah, sí.

-x-

Hacía un día maravilloso. La abuela Beverly había dicho que gracias a las noches lluviosas, las mañanas solían ser escampadas y frescas. El sol todavía no llegaba a su apogeo de mediodía, así que aún tenían un par de horas para recorrer el campo sin problema.

Beverly iba vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla y unas botas de montar, lo cual a Henry le pareció muy divertido, jamás pensó que una abuela podía lucir así. Regina y Henry, como buenos citadinos, sólo llevaban tennis deportivos y mucho bloqueador solar.

En las caballerizas había más de cinco caballos y dos potros. El capataz, era un hombre corpulento llamado Morgan. Éste se encargaba de vigilar que el establo estuviese siempre limpio y los animales recibieran su comida puntualmente. La abuela Beverly se acercó a él y pidió atentamente que le preparara uno de los potros para su nieto.

Henry casi no lo podía creer. No sólo estaba por montar un verdadero caballo, sino que su madre, sí, ¡su madre!, iba a permitírselo. Regina miraba con una sonrisa, cruzada de brazos, un poco a la distancia. Se moría de miedo, no podía evitarlo: su pequeño bebé estaba por subirse a un animal que, si bien estaba previamente entrenado, no dejaba de ser peligroso. Pero no podía demostrar sus temores; tal como lo había dicho el Dr. Hopper, debía proyectar seguridad y confianza aunque su corazón se apretara.

Henry, ayudado por Morgan y la abuela, montó el potro con destreza y equilibrio. En cuanto estuvo seguro en la silla de montar, lanzó una sonrisa astuta a su madre, quien lo miraba muy orgullosa desde lejos. Lo había logrado.

En verdad, Henry era muy parecido a su padre. Así, montado sobre el caballo, con los rayos del sol de la mañana iluminando su aperlada piel, Regina pudo darse cuenta de que Daniel no se había ido del todo. Lo recordaba perfectamente, montando su propio caballo, en aquellos mismos campos de la finca Colter con la misma sagacidad.

Seguramente Beverly lo recordaba también, porque en sus ojos había ese mismo brillo de quien recuerda a alguien a quien echa mucho de menos.

El bolsillo de Regina comenzó a vibrar. Tomó su teléfono, era Robin. Miró de soslayo a Henry, quien seguía andando sobre el caballo. Beverly no lo había dejado solo, ella sostenía las riendas del caballo mientras caminaba al lado de su nieto.

El teléfono seguía vibrando. Regina tomó cierta distancia y se alejó algunos metros, lo suficiente como para que nadie más la escuchara.

—Hola, extraño —sonrió Regina apenas contestó a la llamada.

—_Hola, preciosa. Estoy extrañándote como loco, ¿cómo estás?_ —dijo la voz de Robin al otro lado de la línea.

—También extrañándote como loca… y sudorosa —rió ella.

—_¿Ah, sí? A mí me encanta verte así, sobre todo cuando…_

—Oh, eres terrible —sonrió Regina, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas—. ¿Cómo está Perdi?, ¿qué tal lo ha pasado con Pongo? ¿Será que somos potencialmente abuelos?

—_No lo creo_ —negó Robin con un suspiro—. _Pongo está un poco emocionado sí, pero Perdi no parece estar muy interesada en esos asuntos._

—Esa es mi chica —sonrió Regina con malicia—. Te lo dije.

—_Sí, es cierto. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de tener ciento un dálmatas_ —dijo Robin entre risas—. _¿Cómo están tú y Henry?_

—Muy bien. Necesitábamos tomar aire fresco. Ahora mismo el pequeño monstruo está cabalgando.

—_¿Un caballo?, ¿un caballo de verdad?_

—Sí, uno de verdad.

—_¿Y tú lo permitiste?_

—Sí, tal como lo oyes.

—_¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Regina Mills?_

Regina soltó una risa. Era cierto. Incluso ella misma se sorprendía de las cosas que estaba haciendo.

—Supongo que la dejé en medio del asfalto en Boston.

—_Me gusta esta nueva Regina, si me permites decirlo. Ya quiero saber qué se siente besarla._

—Oh, prometo que en algunos días lo sabrás —Regina se recargó sobre una valla—. Me haces mucha falta.

—_Y tú a mí, amor. ¿Sobra decir que no he ido a casa porque me he quedado pegado a tu almohada echando de menos tu olor?_

—Eso es un poco atemorizante…

—_También he quitado algunos cabellos de tu peine para hacerme una bufanda._

—¡Oh, Dios! —rió Regina—. Suenas como un perfecto acosador.

—_Lo soy. Por ti._

Regina miró a su alrededor: aquello parecía muy irreal. Ese lugar, la finca Colter, estaba repleta de recuerdos y cosas que algunas veces pensaba que ya había olvidado y, de pronto, estaba teniendo una conversación casual, como las de siempre, con el amor de su vida. Sí, el amor de su vida.

—Estás loco y creo que te amo por eso.

—_Me alegra saberlo. Porque yo también te amo y tenía miedo de asustarte._

—Sólo un poco —sonrió Regina—. Gracias por cuidar nuestra casa.

—_No es nada, preciosa. Por cierto, en una hora iré a recoger a Roland. ¿Está bien si lo traigo aquí?_

—Por favor. Sabes que no es problema. Dale un beso de mi parte.

—_Lo haré. Ahora regresa a vigilar a ese jinete._

—¿Robin?

—_¿Sí?_

—Te amo. No sé cuántas veces más voy a decirlo.

—_Las veces que quieras, hermosa. Yo siempre seré feliz de escucharlo._

Regina colgó el teléfono y suspiró. De pronto, el aire, el olor del campo y de las flores alrededor. ¿Cómo era posible que con sólo escuchar la voz de Robin, con sólo hablar con él unos cuantos minutos, todo adquiriera otra dimensión? En cuanto regresó, Beverly le dirigió una sonrisa: Henry era realmente bueno cabalgando.

-x-

Regresaron al potro a las caballerizas a la hora del almuerzo. Henry estaba feliz, sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado suave que ni en los días más soleados en Boston había conseguido.

—¡Miren la hora! —exclamó Beverly, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Debo ir al pueblo a hacer algunas diligencias. ¿Está bien si los dejo solos por un momento?

—Por supuesto, Beverly, yo…

—¿Puedo ir contigo, abuelita? —preguntó Henry de pronto.

Tanto Regina como Beverly se miraron sorprendidas. Henry esperaba la respuesta, entusiasmado.

—Oh, claro que sí, cariño. Pero sólo si tu mamá está de acuerdo.

Henry volteó a ver a Regina con rapidez. Ésta sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto. Sólo promete no dar problemas a abuelita.

—¡Prometido! —sonrió Henry, emocionado.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos, Regina? —preguntó Beverly visiblemente entusiasmada por pasar un tiempo con Henry.

—Oh, no. Vayan ustedes. Yo tengo que revisar algunas cosas del trabajo. ¿Te molesta si me preparo algo para almorzar en la cocina?

—¡Oh, claro que no! —exclamó Beverly—. Es tu casa.

—Gracias. Diviértanse —sonrió Regina.

—¡Vamos, cariño, te llevaré a la mejor cafetería del pueblo! Sirven unas malteadas deliciosas —dijo Beverly tomando a Henry de la mano.

Beverly y Henry se dirigieron hacia una de las camionetas del garaje y marcharon hacia el pueblo. Regina regresó a la casa. Estaba hambrienta. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y se preparó un sándwich rápido. Luego tomó algunas fresas frescas en una taza y subió a la habitación.

Le alegraba que Beverly y Henry pudiesen pasar un tiempo a solas. Sería una buena oportunidad. Lo mismo se sentía contenta y tranquila de que el mismo Henry hubiese sido quien pidió acompañar a su abuela al pueblo. Durante algunos años, Regina estuvo preocupada porque Henry se relacionara con sus otros abuelos, que generara algún vínculo con ellos, pero siempre pensó que aquello sería demasiado difícil, pues la muerte de Daniel había sido verdaderamente imposible de superar para Marco.

Regina encendió la computadora, dispuesta a trabajar, estaba segura de que tendría tantos pendientes como para una vida entera. De sólo pensarlo ya comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Además, estaba el correo pendiente de Arthur. Hacía unos días, antes de irse de vacaciones, que había escrito para hacer formal su rechazo a la propuesta de trabajo. Desde entonces había estado un poco renuente a revisar el correo. Sin embargo, en cuanto iba a abrir la bandeja de entrada, lo recordó: Beverly no le dio la clave de Internet. En realidad, ¿tendrían Internet?, ¿por qué un matrimonio solitario contrataría el servicio, después de todo?

Apagó la computadora. Daba igual si revisaba o no el correo en ese momento. Era mejor. Ruby estaba a cargo y ella debía confiar. Salió de la habitación. Estaba con humor para dar una caminata por toda la finca, eso la distraería.

Salió de la casa, rumbo al campo. Desde lejos vio a Morgan, el capataz, paseando a los otros caballos. Durante un tiempo Daniel había hecho eso, no con mucho gusto; él no quería precisamente una vida así, en la finca. Él estaba deseoso de irse a la ciudad, quería construir edificios, puentes y la casa donde vivirían con Regina.

Ella recordaba todo eso con claridad. Incluso, cuando habían regresado a la finca ya como pareja, Daniel solía decirle, a ella solamente, que salir de ahí fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Regina caminó hacia uno de los patios. Ahí estaba una tarima construida por Daniel, donde había un columpio y Beverly había sembrado algunas amapolas. Todo seguía igual. Regina se sentó sobre el columpio y se quedó ahí durante unos minutos, con el rostro recargado sobre su mano.

No sabía qué quería pensar. No estaba segura en realidad. Sin embargo, no tuvo que quedarse mucho tiempo en silencio, pues de pronto Duquesa salió de uno de los arbustos, con sigilo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Regina.

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿tienes permiso de salir de casa? —preguntó Regina, extendiendo su brazo hacia la gata.

—Algunas veces.

La voz de Marco hizo que Regina saltara. Éste llevaba la misma caja de herramientas que la noche anterior. Regina se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

—Marco… hola. Disculpa… por un momento creí que… —dijo Regina riendo, sintiéndose muy ridícula.

—¿Qué Duquesa hablaba? —preguntó Marco con seriedad.

—Sí, supongo —sonrió Regina, todavía azorada.

Marco miró a la gata, con el mismo gesto serio y luego se dirigió a Regina.

—Los animales también pueden hablar.

Regina dejó de reírse y se puso seria. No entendía lo que Marco quería decir. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿acaso él creía que Duquesa hablaba de verdad? Tal vez Marco ya había perdido la razón.

De pronto, Marco soltó una carcajada sonora y vigorosa. Regina soltó un suspiro apenas perceptible. Él sólo bromeaba.

—Debiste ver tu cara —sonrió Marco, quien parecía otro cuando lo hacía—. Seguro pensaste "el viejo ya se volvió loco".

—Oh, no, claro que no —se apresuró a negar Regina, aunque sí que lo había pensado.

—Bueno, no eres la única —dijo Marco, un poco resignado—. Creo que le caes bien a Duquesa.

La gata se había recargado sobre la pierna de Regina. Ella sonrió.

—Creo que sí. Me gustan los animales. En casa tenemos una dálmata.

—Oh, los dálmatas son perros maravillosos. Alguna vez, cuando niño, tuve uno.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, se llamaba Rayo. Ha sido el mejor perro que he tenido.

Regina no estaba segura de si alguna vez en el pasado había hablado tanto con Marco. Quizá no. Cuando Daniel y ella iban a visitar a los Colter, generalmente, Daniel prefería pasar más tiempo con su madre; ayudándola en la cocina, llevándola al pueblo, dándole besos y abrazándola todo el tiempo, pero con Marco era distinto. Con él siempre había habido un poco de reserva y Regina se limitaba a saludarlo y quizá intercambiar algunas palabras sobre el clima y la carretera.

—Hace mucho calor, ¿caminaste hasta aquí? —preguntó Marco.

—Sí, quería ir al lago pero creo que ya estoy cansada —rió Regina.

—¿Dónde está Henry?

Regina se sorprendió de que Marco preguntara por el niño. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él recordara el nombre correcto de Henry.

—Él y Beverly fueron al pueblo —respondió Regina.

—Bien —asintió Marco—. Tengo el tractor allá abajo, puedo llevarte de vuelta a la casa si quieres.

—A decir verdad sería maravilloso —asintió Regina.

Marco dio un silbido, Duquesa levantó las orejas e inmediatamente se echó sobre el brazo de él. Regina los siguió.

Cuesta abajo estaba el tractor rojo de Marco. Regina subió con su ayuda y ambos emprendieron el regreso a la casa.

Marco parecía un tipo callado, pero a Regina no le molestaba. Le recordaba mucho a Daniel cuando estaba concentrado en algunas cosas. Lo mismo que Henry cuando solía resolver los problemas de matemáticas.

—¿Aún sirven la sopa de almejas en Boston? —preguntó Marco de pronto.

—¿Mmmm? —respondió Regina, distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos—. Oh, sí. Sigue siendo el platillo típico.

—Sí, recuerdo que era buena —siguió Marco, mientras conducía el tractor, pensativo—. Y Henry… ¿cómo va en la escuela?

—Bastante bien —asintió Regina—. Es bueno en casi todo, excepto quizá deportes. Es la única materia que le causa un poco de dificultad. Pero es muy bueno en Historia y Literatura y con los números.

—Me alegro —respondió Marco con una breve mueca de lo que pareció ser una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la casa en unos cuantos minutos. Marco ayudó a Regina a descender del tractor. En cuanto ella puso ambos pies sobre la tierra, sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Marco, quizá quieras cenar esta noche con nosotros.

—Oh, no puedo —negó Marco rápidamente—. Beverly y yo estamos separados, Regina. Desde hace tiempo.

—Pero… a Henry le vendría bien conversar contigo, así como a mí también —añadió Regina, haciendo un último intento.

—Aprecio tu gesto, pero el hecho de que Beverly y yo vivamos bajo el mismo techo no quiere decir que podamos cenar en la misma mesa —respondió Marco—. Aun así, gracias por la invitación.

Regina asintió resignada. Marco fue hacia el garaje, donde tenía el taller en la parte trasera y se encerró ahí, como siempre.

Aquello no estaba bien. Daniel, aunque tenía problemas con su padre, se hubiese sentido muy decepcionado al saber que él y su madre estaban separados. Regina jamás creyó que eso fuese posible, pues en el pasado eran una de las parejas más adorables y sólidas que había conocido, incluso más que sus propios padres, quienes discutían todo el tiempo.

Regina entró en la casa, se dio cuenta de que Duquesa la seguía. Ambas subieron hacia la habitación. Regina se echó sobre la cama, estaba cansada y asoleada. Así que no tardó en quedarse dormida con Duquesa sobre su regazo.

-x-

Regina despertó de la siesta cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Luego de unos segundos de confusión, distinguió la fotografía de Ruby en la pantalla. Sin embargo no quería responder. Estaba segura de que la chica estaría llamando por nada. La conocía bien, entraba en pánico cada vez que algo no le salía bien, pero eso no significaba el fin del mundo.

—Lo siento, Ruby —murmuró Regina con los ojos entrecerrados y desvió la llamada.

Duquesa maulló un poco cuando Regina se incorporó de la cama. El reloj marcaba las 4:00 pm. Había dormido por dos horas. Odiaba tomar siestas. No, en realidad lo amaba, pero odiaba la sensación inmediata a despertar luego de un breve sueño: el cansancio, el dolor en todas las articulaciones y el sabor pastoso de la boca.

Decidió darse un baño. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no había podido hacerlo sólo por placer. Puso algo de música en el teléfono. Se metió en la bañera, colocó las sales y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo. Beverly y Henry aún no regresaban de su paseo. Ella se alegró de que fuera así, necesitaba estar ahí, sin pensar en nada.

Se recogió el cabello sobre la nuca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del olor y la sensación de las sales de baño. No estaba consciente de lo mucho que dolía su espalda hasta que la apoyó sobre la fría loza de la bañera.

—Mira, Daniel, si tu hijo no es un dolor de espalda —musitó Regina, divertida.

Aquello tenía algo de cierto: Regina había dedicado tanto tiempo a Henry que apenas si gozaba de algunos minutos a solas. Antes de Robin ella no solía salir demasiado, ni siquiera cuando Emma insistía. Todo su tiempo, energía y concentración estaban en Henry.

Frotó su cuello y luego su pecho. Se sentía tan bien, acariciarse y darse cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo. Aquello sólo sucedía cuando ella y Robin tenían sexo; entonces era consciente de las sensaciones que su piel podía experimentar. Pero en ese momento sólo estaba ella y todo se sentía tan bien.

Se escuchaba _I'm Gonna Love You Just A Little More Baby_ de Barry White. Alguna vez Robin la había puesto cuando hacían el amor en su departamento. Había sido algo que comenzó como una broma, pero luego se convirtió en una larga y placentera sesión de sexo de media tarde. Una de las mejores que Regina podía recordar.

Él había besado tanto sus pechos que ella había terminado con los pezones entumidos. Pero lo había disfrutado, sí que lo había hecho. Pasó una mano por encima de sus muslos, casi con duda. Miró la perilla de la puerta, había echado seguro y estaba sola.

Continuó con el recuerdo de esa tarde con Robin. Su mano bajo hasta su entrepierna y uno de sus dedos se deslizó hasta su vagina, donde comenzó a masajear su clítoris.

Robin. Sólo Robin. Era su único pensamiento en ese momento. Que él no estuviese ahí no significaba que ella no pudiese disfrutar del recuerdo de sus besos por su cuerpo, de su pene erecto o de su aliento sobre su oreja.

Regina frotaba su clítoris con las imágenes de Robin sobre ella, penetrándola, sujetándola por las caderas, mientras acariciaba también uno de sus pechos. Se dejó resbalar un poco más por la bañera y dejó que las sales de baño también hicieran lo suyo.

Se sentía increíblemente relajada y al mismo tiempo excitada. No tardó mucho para alcanzar el orgasmo. Un intenso y largo orgasmo que sus dedos diestros y rápidos supieron encontrar.

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro. Abrió los ojos y sonrió para sí misma: aún sin estar presente Robin podía ser maravilloso.

-x-

A la hora de la cena, Regina se encontró con Henry y Beverly en la cocina. Henry estaba contento, tanto así que seguía hablando sin parar de las cosas fantásticas que la abuela le había enseñado en el pueblo. Beverly también se veía feliz, mientras sacaba algunos víveres de una canasta.

—¡Y hay una pequeña biblioteca que nadie usa, mamá! —seguía diciendo Henry con entusiasmo.

—No lo puedo creer —respondió Regina, ayudando a Beverly con la cena.

—Sí, todo estuvo súper _cool _—dijo Henry casi dando saltos de emoción.

—Oye, chico súper _cool_, es hora de que te des una ducha. Hueles igual que Perdi cuando se revuelca en el césped.

—Está bien, pero ¿mañana podemos regresar al pueblo?, ¿nos acompañas?

—Ya veremos —asintió Regina con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Henry y echó a correr hacia las escaleras.

Beverly sonrió también.

—Espero que no haya sido demasiado para ti, Beverly —sonrió Regina apenada—. Henry puede tener mucha energía cuando algo le entusiasma.

—¡Oh, en lo absoluto! Me divertí mucho con él. Fue la mejor compañía —respondió Beverly completamente fascinada—. Es un niño maravilloso.

Regina asintió. Por supuesto que lo era. Ambas prepararon la cena. En cuanto Henry regresó duchado y limpio ayudó a poner la mesa. Los tres conversaron e intercambiaron risas. Regina esperaba el momento en el que Marco apareciera para cenar. Creyó que lo haría, que en verdad tomaría en serio la invitación. Pero no sucedió. Marco no llegó. Cenaron los tres solos, con Duquesa escondida debajo de la mesa, sobre el pie de Henry.

-x-

A la mañana siguiente, Regina despertó sintiéndose descansada, como nunca. Miró al lado de la cama para despertar a Henry, pero éste no estaba. Supuso que se había levantado antes. De la cocina llegaban murmullos y el olor del desayuno recién preparado.

Regina sonrió: en esa casa a todas horas olía a comida. Se levantó un poco torpe, se acicaló el cabello y salió de la habitación. No le importaba que Beverly la viera en pijama, se sentía ya como en casa.

Regina bajó las escaleras, las voces de Henry y Beverly se escuchaban más cerca. Antes de que entrara en la cocina, Regina se detuvo casi paralizada.

—Él y mamá salen desde hace tiempo —decía la voz suave de Henry.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama? —preguntó la voz de Beverly mientras batía los huevos.

—Robin —respondió Henry.

Regina sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies. Henry había dicho a Beverly lo que ella aún no se atrevía a confesar. No estaba segura de que eso fuese algo bueno. Sin embargo, ya estaba: Beverly lo sabía.

—Buenos días —saludó Regina, tímidamente.

Henry alzó la mirada, ayudaba a la abuela a poner la canela al pan francés.

—¡Buenos días, mamá! La abuelita dijo que podía ayudarle. Perdón por no haberte despertado.

—Oh, está bien, cielo.

Beverly dedicó una breve sonrisa a Regina y apagó la cafetera.

—Hola, querida. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Más que bien —asintió Regina—. Hacía tanto que no me relajaba. Este lugar es maravilloso.

—Me alegra saber eso —asintió Beverly.

Regina la miró con cautela: esperaba alguna mala reacción por parte de ella, quizá algún gesto de enfado o desaprobación, pero no hubo nada de eso.

Henry colocó el pan francés con una palita en cada plato. Regina se sirvió un vaso con leche y una taza de café.

—Cuando regresemos a Boston no me quedará mi ropa —sonrió Regina.

—Puedes diseñar nuevos vestidos, mamá —dijo Henry—. Para gente que come mucho, como tú.

—¡Oh, gracias por eso! —exclamó Regina ligeramente molesta.

Henry sonrió. Beverly se sentó con ellos a la mesa. El desayuno fue tranquilo y normal. En cuanto terminaron, Regina pidió a Henry que fuese arriba a cambiarse el pijama. En cuanto se quedaron solas, Regina miró a Beverly.

—Creo que Henry ya te ha contado de Robin.

Beverly tomaba un sorbo de café, sus ojos miraron a Regina a través de las gafas de medialuna.

—Sí, algo me ha contado —asintió.

—Y… ¿qué piensas? —preguntó Regina un poco nerviosa.

Beverly se tomó unos segundos para terminar ese sorbo de café. Regina la miraba con expectativa. Finalmente, la abuela de Henry dejó su taza sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—Pienso que es maravilloso.

Lo decía en serio, lo decía con una sonrisa. Regina casi respiró aliviada.

—¿En verdad?

—En verdad que sí, cariño —dijo Beverly y luego tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas—. Oh, Regina, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad, igual que la de mi nieto. Por supuesto que tienes que rehacer tu vida. A Daniel le hubiese gustado eso. A mí me gusta eso.

Beverly siempre había querido a su nuera como a una hija, así que ahora era el momento en que en verdad lo demostraba. Regina no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse y unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron.

—Gracias, Beverly. No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo esto. Henry está tan feliz —decía Regina, limpiándose una lágrima del ojo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nieto. Gracias a ti por traerlo a casa.

En unos segundos, ambas estaban ya llorando, abrazadas. Luego se miraron con un par de sonrisas cómplices.

—Henry menciona a Robin todo el tiempo —comenzó a decir Beverly—. Cuando hablaba sobre "su amigo" en verdad llegué a creer que se trataba de un compañero de clase. Por eso me sorprendí muchísimo cuando dijo que tú salías con Robin.

Regina se rió con la imagen: por unos segundos Beverly creyó que salía con un chico de primaria.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado así. Yo no sabía cómo contarte.

—Sabes que a mí puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Lo sé, pero era un poco… extraño.

—Regina, está bien que salgas con otra persona. Qué bueno que estás enamorada. Es lo mejor que podría desear para ti. Además, creo que Henry está tan emocionado con Robin como tú.

—Sí, lo está —asintió Regina, contenta—. Al inicio eso me asustaba, pero Robin es un buen hombre. Él también tiene un hijo, es divorciado, por lo que sabe de estas cosas… Hemos mantenido a nuestros hijos como parte de nuestra relación también.

—Me alegra, querida. ¿Y ahora que se casen dónde van a vivir?

Regina casi se atragantó con el café. Miró a Beverly con sorpresa.

—¿Eso te dijo Henry?

—¿Qué van a casarse? Sí, eso dijo —asintió Beverly despreocupada.

—No… bueno, eso no es ahora algo real —desmintió Regina—. Supongo que Henry lo piensa así, pero no hemos hablado de boda ni nada de eso.

—Oh, entiendo. Henry debe estar muy entusiasmado —respondió Beverly, pensativa—. ¿Sabes?, a él le preocupas mucho.

—Sí, creo que lo sé. Le preocupaba que yo me quedara sola.

—Algo así —asintió Beverly—. Por eso es tan feliz de que Robin exista en tu vida. ¡Y tiene razón!

—Yo… tenía tanto miedo —dijo Regina un poco dubitativa—. En verdad ha sido grandioso que Henry acepte así a alguien más en nuestras vidas.

—Tiene que ser así, Regina. Voy a darte un consejo de madre —dijo Beverly con seriedad—: no vivas para tu hijo.

Regina recibió aquello un poco confundida.

—No vivas para tu hijo solamente —siguió Beverly—. Ser madre es algo increíblemente hermoso y es para toda la vida, sí; pero los hijos se van algún día. Ya me ves ahora, ninguno de mis hijos está conmigo y yo viví para ellos. Yo quería ser cantante profesional. Marco y yo nos conocimos cuando yo cantaba en una cafetería en la que era mesera también. Él recién había regresado del ejército y ahí sucedió todo. Luego de casarnos yo quería seguir cantando, pero pronto llegó Daniel. En el pueblo, estaba mal visto que una mujer casada y con hijos siguiera trabajando en una cafetería, ¡como si fuese algo inmoral! Así que pensé: debo dedicarme a mi hijo, todo el tiempo. Luego llegó August y las cosas se complicaron más. Ahora, que ni siquiera Marco está conmigo, me arrepiento un poco de no haber seguido mis sueños. Así que, toma este consejo. Henry va a crecer, va a convertirse en un hombre, y si vienen más hijos en tu futuro también crecerán, pero tú tienes mucha vida por delante, vive para ti.

Regina recibió el consejo. Era cierto, con Cora, su madre, había pasado algo similar. Nunca había escuchado a su madre hablar de hacer otra cosa que no tuviese que ver con ella o Zelena. Definitivamente, su madre había vivido para ellas y ahora que ninguna de las dos estaba era verdad que Cora se notaba triste y por eso, algunas veces, presionaba tanto a su esposo.

—Gracias, Beverly. Es un consejo muy valioso para mí.

—Sabes que te quiero. Y la próxima vez me gustaría conocer a Robin.

—Seguro que lo conocerás. Lo que dijo Henry ayer es cierto: él y August tocan en la misma banda.

—Estaré feliz de conocer al hombre que te ha hecho sonreír de nuevo.

-x-

Por la tarde, Regina y Henry fueron al lago. Estuvieron ahí una hora. Henry quería meterse a nadar, pero su madre se lo prohibió categóricamente. No estaba segura de la profundidad del agua ni de la destreza de Henry para mantenerse a flote por mucho tiempo.

El niño parecía un poco decepcionado, pero se conformó con observar algunos peces que andaban por ahí. Luego de un rato, decidieron regresar a la casa. Beverly había salido a hacer unas entregas. En la finca se producían muchas cosas, pero la mermelada era su especialidad. Así que, aunque había trabajadores por ahí, a Beverly le gustaba realizar las entregas ella misma. Por lo que manejaba algunas horas de tramo en tramo en el pueblo.

Regina estacionó en el garaje una de las camionetas que había tomado prestada para ir con Henry al lago. Regina quería tomar una ducha, pero Henry se entretuvo con Duquesa, quien andaba por ahí.

—Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme a jugar con Duquesa un rato?

—Henry, creo que a ella no le gusta jugar.

—Sólo un rato.

—Bueno, te quiero arriba en una hora.

—Bien.

Regina entró en la casa y Henry se acercó a Duquesa, quien poco a poco comenzaba a aceptarlo. De pronto, la gata saltó y se echó a correr. Henry la siguió entretenido. Había una puerta justo detrás del garaje, parecía que llevaba a un pequeño cuarto.

La puerta estaba abierta y Duquesa entró corriendo por ella. Henry la siguió, pero luego se detuvo de golpe: ese era el taller del abuelo, y éste se encontraba trabajando con algunas herramientas.

En cuanto Marco se percató del ruido giró y se encontró con la mirada asustada de Henry. Éste quiso dar media vuelta rápido pero no sabía bien qué hacer. Luego de unos segundos, en los que su abuelo lo miraba atentamente, Henry dio un respingo y retrocedió.

—Espera, no te vayas —indicó la voz áspera de Marco.

Henry se detuvo, un poco asustado. El abuelo se acercó, llevaba un desarmador en la mano.

—Yo… yo sólo quería jugar con Duquesa —dijo Henry con la voz nerviosa.

—¿Y ella huyó?

Henry asintió. Marco esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su gata.

—Vaya modales, gata gruñona. Henry sólo quiere jugar contigo.

Duquesa miró a Marco, parecía que entendía lo que éste decía. En cuanto recibió el regaño, se acercó a Henry y se pasó por entre sus rodillas, haciendo un ronroneo. Henry sonrió divertido.

—¿Qué hace?

—Está diciéndote que ya eres su amigo —respondió el abuelo.

Henry lo miró contento. Marco también tenía una mirada especial.

—¿Eso es un reloj de pared? —preguntó Henry, señalando con su dedo índice hacia la mesa.

—Sí, está roto desde hace tiempo. Intenté conseguir las piezas en todas partes, pero hasta ahora han llegado. Voy a repararlo.

—¿Pue-edo ver? —preguntó Henry, todavía cauteloso.

—Ven aquí —dijo Marco invitándolo a sentarse sobre uno de los bancos frente a la mesa de taller.

—¿Qué es lo que le hace falta? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

—Los engranajes —respondió Marco, mostrándole a su nieto unas pequeñas piezas de cobre que tenía entre las manos—. Voy a colocarlos.

—¿Es difícil?

—No —negó Marco—. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Henry miró a su abuelo. Ése era el otro abuelo. Muy distinto al abuelo Henry, pero parecía un buen tipo.

—Sí, claro.

Marco sonrió, dio un desarmador a Henry y luego unos lentes de protección. Duquesa se subió de un brinco a la mesa, sin tocar nada más, sólo para echarse y observar ella también qué es lo que los humanos hacían.

-x-


	16. El extraño

**16  
****El extraño**

Ni Regina ni Beverly podían creer lo que había sucedido. Esa noche, Henry les contó cómo él y su abuelo Marco habían ensamblado las piezas del reloj. También les dijo que ambos habían hablado un poco, sobre todo de Daniel, su padre.

Beverly tuvo que disculparse un segundo y salió de la cocina, con los ojos llorosos. Henry miró a Regina con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué llora la abuelita? —preguntó el pequeño, con curiosidad.

—Creo que son lágrimas de felicidad, cariño —sonrió Regina, acariciando los cabellos alborotados de su hijo—. A ella y a mí nos hace muy feliz que hayas pasado tiempo con tu abuelo.

—Él es gracioso —siguió Henry, un poco más animado—. Habla con Duquesa como si fuese una persona, como tú con Perdi.

—Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?, ¿acaso no puedo hablar con cariño a mi bebé más dulce?

Ambos rieron en complicidad. Unos minutos después, Beverly se unió a ellos. Se notaba más animada y contenta. Abrazó mucho a Henry y luego puso manos a la obra en la cena.

-x-

Los días siguientes, Henry continuó frecuentando a su abuelo. Lo ayudaba a reparar cosas en el taller, limpiaba las herramientas, lo acompañaba a recorrer la finca a bordo del tractor, con Duquesa sobre sus piernas. Era curiosa la forma en la que abuelo y nieto se comunicaban. Marco casi no hablaba, salvo en contadas ocasiones, pero Henry parecía entender cada gesto, cada movimiento.

Marco no era el tipo de abuelo que abrazaba o que hacía cariños, como el abuelo Henry, pero tenía otra forma de expresarse. Regina se daba cuenta de ello y estaba contenta de que su hijo hubiese encontrado algo que compartir con su abuelo paterno.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, sin duda; tiempo que había sido difícil para todo mundo. Cuando Daniel y su padre pelearon no habían pensado en las consecuencias, no habían pensado en que algún día Henry necesitaría conocer a su familia, aunque no llevase su apellido. Ahora, allí en la finca, Regina se sentía un poco menos culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando murió Daniel a ella no se le ocurrió pedir a Marco que registrara a su nieto con su nombre; el dolor y la incertidumbre la habían cegado y decidió registrar a Henry como únicamente su hijo. Conforme pasaron los años la culpa de aquel acto fue creciendo, sólo la aminoraba la casi indiferencia de los Colter por Henry. Pero ahora lo sabía: ellos no habían sido indiferentes, sólo tenían demasiado dolor.

Parecía que todo aquello había sucedido hacía un millón de años, pues en los campos de la finca lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de Henry, montado sobre su bicicleta, con el viento pegándole en la cara. Regina lo observaba con una sonrisa, sentada desde el pórtico. Beverly también estaba allí en su silla mecedora, tejiendo un chaleco para su nieto, como había querido hacerlo desde hacía diez años; la abuelita se notaba contenta y tranquila.

Regina se sentía satisfecha. El viaje había valido la pena. Sólo quedaban dos días para regresar a Boston, a casa, y habían conseguido muchas cosas en menos de una semana. Sin embargo, aún había algo por hacer: esa noche cenarían todos a la mesa. Regina sentía que tenía una misión por cumplir, como una deuda hacia Daniel. Quería reunir a Marco y a Beverly, sólo para cenar como la familia que eran. Era lo correcto. Así que esa mañana Regina había ido al pueblo a conseguir los víveres: compró almejas y langostas, además de una botella de vino blanco. Estaba decidida a hacer una cena exquisita para sus anfitriones. La única situación era que ninguno de ellos sabía que cenarían juntos.

—¡Henry, a la cocina! —exclamó Regina revisando su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Tan pronto? —se quejó Henry rozando la grava con un pie para detener la bicicleta.

—Reglas de la casa, jovencito —asintió Regina.

—Oh, vaya —suspiró Henry llevando su bicicleta hasta el garaje.

—¿Por qué no dejas que cocine yo, Regina? Así Henry puede seguir jugando hasta que anochezca —intervino Beverly dejándose llevar por el lamento de su nieto.

—Oh, no, Beverly. Que no te convenzan esos ojos de cachorro —sonrió Regina—. Hicimos un trato: nosotros cocinamos hoy.

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió Beverly—. Cuesta mucho decir que no a los nietos, ¿sabes?

-x-

Regina y Henry pusieron manos a la obra. Por supuesto que Regina se encargaba de hacer el trabajo difícil y peligroso, es decir casi todo, mientras Henry sólo ayudaba a cortar algunas verduras y lavar los trastos. Después de todo, el niño lo hizo con gusto. Regina lo puso al tanto de su plan y Henry, inmediatamente, tuvo un nombre para la hazaña: _Operación La Dama y El Vagabundo_. Sí, como Disney.

Cocinaron entre risas y secretos. A Regina le gustaba eso, algunas veces pensaba en el tiempo, en lo rápido que pasaba. Henry ya no era su bebé barrigón y rosado que se la pasaba durmiendo, ahora era un niño bastante inquieto y curioso que comenzaba a crecer. El tiempo juntos era valioso.

—¡Mamá, tengo una idea! Pongamos música en la cena —sonrió Henry de par en par.

—Esa es muy buena idea —añadió Regina probando con el dedo índice la sal de la sopa de almejas—. ¿Qué música se te ocurre?

—Mmmm… no lo sé. ¿Por qué no preguntamos a Robin?

—Esa es una idea aún mejor —sonrió Regina, quien sonreía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su novio.

Henry tomó el teléfono de su madre y marcó el número de Robin. Henry esperó casi pegado a la bocina, en altavoz.

—_Hola, hermosa_ —respondió la voz de Robin al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¡Hola, Robin! —intervino Henry, entusiasmado.

—_¡Oh, vaya! Sí que suenas diferente_ —bromeó Robin—. _¿Cómo estás, pequeño monstruo?_

—Mamá dice que crecí un centímetro —respondió Henry.

—_¿De veras? ¡Vaya! Eso debe ser difícil para ella, deberá usar tacones todo el día._

—¡Estoy escuchando! —exclamó Regina cercana a la estufa, donde cuidaba la sopa.

—_¡Hola, amor!_ —rió Robin, divertido—. _Sabes que eres adorable por tu estatura._

—Soy estatura promedio, siempre lo he dicho —rezongó Regina desde lejos.

—Robin, necesitamos tu ayuda —intervino Henry.

—_¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué necesi…?_

De pronto, se escuchó un sonido extraño en la línea. Henry frunció el ceño, confundido. Un segundo después escuchó una voz conocida.

—_¡Hola, Henwy! _—saludó Roland desde la línea de Robin.

—¡Hola, Roland! —sonrió Henry. Regina también.

—_Estoy con papá_ —siguió el pequeño niño con su voz dulce y delgada—. _¡Tiene una sorpresa para _Gina_!_

De nuevo, se escuchó un sonido sordo y la voz de Roland dejó de escucharse. Regina había volteado con curiosidad en cuanto escuchó la voz de Roland, sobre todo con eso último que dijo el pequeño.

—_Roland, no… espera tu turno_ —se quejó la voz de Robin—. _Perdona, Henry. Roland me quitó el teléfono._

—Oh, descuida —sonrió Henry.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó Regina acercándose al teléfono.

—_Olvida lo que dijo el pequeño _hobbit —dijo Robin un poco nervioso—. _Díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?_

Regina y Henry intercambiaron una mirada con suspicacia. Sin embargo, el niño acaparó la atención de Robin con tal de que su madre no siguiera preguntando.

—¿Qué canción elegirías para la cena de mis abuelos?

—_¿Canción?, ¿cena? Mmmm… ¿es su aniversario?_

—Algo así —intervino Regina, regresando a cuidar la sopa.

—_¿Qué tan viejos son tus abuelos, Henry?_

—No lo sé, muy viejos… como la abuela Cora, supongo.

Regina casi soltó una carcajada, pero la reprimió. Henry seguía concentrado en la llamada.

—_Oh, vaya…_ —dijo la voz de Robin, Regina podía adivinar que él también estaba a punto de reírse— _¡Ya sé! En tu iPod puse una canción de Nat King Cole, búscala: _Unforgettable_._

Regina sonrió. Robin algunas veces solía cantarle esa canción, cuando estaban en privado y sin niños.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Henry—. Gracias, Robin.

—_Espera, ¿acaso huelo comida?_

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—_Puedo escuchar el sonido de una olla_. ¿Qué es?

—Sopa de almejas —respondió Regina desde lejos.

—_¡Oh, Dios! _

-x-

Una hora después, la cena estaba lista. Regina y Henry colocaron la mesa, pusieron los cubiertos, las servilletas y las copas. Luego corrieron a vestirse un poco más formal que lo acostumbrado. Durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron cocinando, no permitieron que Beverly entrara en la cocina. Henry había ido al taller de su abuelo y lo había convencido de que necesitaban ayuda, pues había una fuga en el grifo. Marco, un poco dudoso, aceptó salir de su guarida y entró en la casa, encontrándose con la mesa dispuesta y un agradable y delicioso olor a sopa de almeja.

Beverly entró casi al mismo tiempo, guiada por Regina. Ambos se miraron, no podían evitarlo, estaban uno frente al otro. Henry sonreía con complicidad, mientras Regina se apuraba a decir algo.

—Nuestras vacaciones están por terminar, así que Henry y yo queremos cenar con ambos, esta noche. ¿Están de acuerdo? —preguntó Regina, mirando uno al otro, casi con preocupación.

Marco y Beverly se miraron unos segundos más, parecía que había algo indescifrable en sus miradas; era como si luego de muchos años volvieran a verse, pues probablemente así era. Ambos asintieron. Regina y Henry se miraron complacidos: lo habían logrado. Los abuelos se sentaron en cada extremo de la mesa. Duquesa también apareció, ronroneando entre los pies de Marco. Henry se apresuró a poner su iPod y eligió la canción que Robin le había recomendado.

La atmósfera era perfecta. Regina sonreía contenta: el plan había funcionado, aparentemente. Había estado muy nerviosa, pero tuvo confianza. Las palabras de Beverly resonaron muy fuerte en su cabeza: uno hace lo que sea por los nietos.

Pero, si tan sólo ellos dos se hablaran… Beverly permanecía atenta a su plato y Marco a su copa de vino. La canción sonaba metódicamente, como fondo, pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos les hacía efecto. Luego se repitió una y otra vez.

El silencio era un poco incómodo. Regina bebió un largo trago de vino, rogando al cielo que aquella noche no saliera mal.

—Esta sopa está exquisita —dijo de pronto Marco.

Por fin, alguien rompía el espectral silencio.

—Gracias, Marco —asintió Regina, contenta—. Es la receta original de Boston.

—Creo que casi me has convencido de ir de visita —sonrió Marco.

—¿De veras, abuelo?, ¿nos visitarías? —preguntó Henry entusiasmado.

—Bueno… sólo si Beverly está de acuerdo.

Las palabras de Marco fueron decisivas. Beverly, aludida, levantó la mirada sin comprender. Regina terció una sonrisa y Henry miró con expectativa a su abuelita. Ésta parecía incrédula, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, quizá por el reflejo de la porcelana en su rostro, o quizá porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Marco se dirigía a ella.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de un escape, seguido de unas potentes luces que entraron como rayo al comedor. Marco frunció el ceño, a esas horas, generalmente, no había visitas en la finca. Beverly, también extrañada, se levantó de la silla. Regina echó un vistazo por encima de la mesa: parecía ser una motocicleta, reconocía perfectamente el sonido del motor.

Marco se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con cautela. Beverly lo siguió.

—Esperen aquí, por favor —pidió Beverly a Regina y Henry.

La finca era muy segura, todo Maine lo era, pero parecía que ellos no recibían otras visitas más allá de sus propios trabajadores o gente de confianza.

Marco bajó las escaleras del pórtico, deslumbrado por la luz de la motocicleta, la cual de pronto se apagó. El conductor descendió del asiento, quitándose el casco. Marco se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, casi boquiabierto.

—No puede ser —musitó la voz de Beverly detrás de Marco.

Regina y Henry se levantaron de su lugar con rapidez y se agolparon uno junto al otro en la puerta, para mirar. Regina sostuvo a Henry por los hombros, con cautela.

—Hola, papá.

August saludó a su padre con una sonrisa. El rostro de Marco era de absoluta sorpresa, era incapaz de decir algo. Sin embargo, dio un solo paso largo y se acercó a su hijo estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—Hijo mío… —balbuceó Marco.

Su abrazó pareció durar una eternidad.

—Perdóname, papá… —comenzaba a decir August, entre lágrimas.

—No, no… perdóname tú a mí —dijo Marco, con la voz temblorosa.

Beverly, conmovida, se unió a ellos dos. Regina y Henry miraban desde la puerta, ella parecía muy emocionada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Había algo muy bello y a la vez triste en esa imagen: faltaba Daniel. Regina sintió cómo su corazón dolía, igual que había dolido hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, la vocecita de Henry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Mamá, ¿está bien si voy con ellos? —preguntó el pequeño, con una mirada tierna y profunda.

—Sí, por supuesto, cariño —asintió Regina, limpiándose una lágrima—. Ve.

Henry sonrió y echó a correr por las escaleras, uniéndose al abrazo grupal de su familia. August lo recibió con mucho gusto y luego lo cargó entre sus brazos. Regina sonrió conmovida, quizá hacía falta Daniel, nadie nunca llenaría su lugar; pero estaba Henry, y él también pertenecía a ese sitio.

—Vamos, hijo, entra a casa —dijo Beverly una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento—. Regina y Henry han preparado una cena deliciosa.

—¿En serio?, ¿pizza? —preguntó August bajando a Henry de sus brazos.

—Yo quería pizza pero mamá no quiso —dijo Henry con lástima.

August soltó una risa y se dirigió hacia la casa, donde Regina aguardaba. En cuanto él la vio la saludó con un abrazo fuerte. Regina correspondió.

—Hola, Regina —dijo August separándose de ella.

—Hola, August, es bueno verte aquí —respondió Regina con un gesto conmovido.

—No hubiese sido posible sin ustedes —dijo August y con un dedo señaló hacia la motocicleta que estaba estacionada en la grava.

Regina miró por encima del hombro de August y reconoció la Harley Davidson de Robin. August le guiñó un ojo y luego entraron todos a casa.

-x-

Por fortuna, Regina había preparado una cena abundante, pues August se unió a ellos a la mesa. De pronto, Marco y Beverly parecían otros, era como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto sobre su curso. Sus rostros habían adquirido jovialidad. Incluso Duquesa se había adaptado rápidamente a los brazos de August.

Regina se sentía muy feliz por ellos. Había deseado tanto ese momento, en el que las diferencias y las peleas quedaran atrás. Marco y August charlaban como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada entre ellos. Definitivamente, algo había hecho cambiar a August y algo había hecho cambiar a Marco, y ella creía saber qué. Acarició la mejilla de Henry, quien comía gustosamente el _crème brûlée_ que ella había preparado como postre.

—Henry ya conoció el lago de los patos —decía Beverly animada, mientras disfrutaba de una taza de café como nunca antes—. También ya ha montado uno de los potros.

—¿De veras, Henry? —preguntó August con una sonrisa—. A que eres muy bueno.

—Al menos no me caí —respondió Henry encogiéndose en hombros.

—Buen inicio —asintió August divertido—. Yo siempre fui un poco torpe para los caballos.

—En cambio para las motocicletas… —añadió Marco alzando las cejas.

—Sí, soy mejor sobre ruedas —rió August—. Pero tú sí que eres buena, Regina.

—Mamá, ¿tú montabas caballos? —preguntó Henry sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, solía hacerlo —dijo Regina sonriendo, lo recordaba bien.

—No puedo creerlo —siguió Henry sorprendido.

—Oye, tu madre no fue siempre aburrida —se defendió Regina.

—Tu padre era también un excelente jinete, Henry —dijo de pronto Marco.

Tanto Regina como Beverly y August miraron a Marco con sorpresa. Era, en mucho tiempo, la primera vez que mencionaba a Daniel sin que su mirada se tornara sombría. Por el contrario, se refería a él con la misma naturalidad que lo hacían todos.

—Montó su primer caballo cuando tenía cuatro años —siguió Marco con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero su caballo favorito fue…

—Rocinante —dijo Regina sonriendo también.

—Rocinante —asintió Marco con una mueca alegre—. Un precioso caballo canela.

—Daniel y ese caballo parecían uno mismo —dijo Beverly con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Dónde está?, ¿puedo verlo? —preguntó Henry entusiasmado.

Marco y Beverly intercambiaron miradas y luego de un trago de vino, August se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

—Rocinante murió… unos meses después de tu padre, Henry.

—Oh —respondió Henry un poco abatido, parecía acostumbrado a que todo mundo mencionara que su padre había muerto, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso.

—Ese pobre caballo… —murmuró Marco con la mirada perdida— dejó de comer, de beber y una noche se escapó. Lo encontramos sobre la carretera del pueblo, con una pata rota… No hubo más remedio que sacrificarlo.

La mirada de Henry era de tristeza, igual que la de Regina. Ella amaba ese caballo también, Daniel la había llevado a dar muchos paseos en Rocinante.

—¿Sabes, Henry? No es momento de ponernos tristes —intervino August con una sonrisa franca—. A Daniel no le hubiese gustado eso.

—Tienes razón —asintió Beverly, enjugándose un par de lágrimas.

—A mí me gustaría hacer un brindis —dijo Marco de pronto, llamando la atención de todas las miradas presentes—. Primero, por estos alegres días en los que mi nieto Henry y mi hija Regina han estado con nosotros —Marco sonrió hacia Regina, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba— también, quiero brindar por mi hijo August, y porque la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

—Gracias, papá —sonrió August con el rostro sonrosado.

—Y por último, quisiera brindar por mi hijo Daniel… mi querido Daniel… quien seguirá por siempre en nuestros pensamientos pero, aún más importante, en nuestros corazones. ¡Salud!

Marco levantó su copa y todos hicieron lo mismo. Henry sonrió a su madre antes de beber su propio vaso con malteada. Regina sonrió, esa noche habían logrado algo, y en ese preciso momento Henry tenía la mirada de su padre.

-x-

El último día antes de regresar a casa, Regina comenzó a preparar las maletas, mientras Henry, August y Marco pasaban la mañana pescando en el lago. Regina estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa. Habían sido unos días únicos, mágicos, de verdadero descanso. Le entristecía tener que dejar esa paz que había sentido en el hogar de Daniel, sin embargo en casa le esperaba Robin y no podía sentirse más feliz por ello.

—¿Puedo pasar? —la voz de Beverly se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Regina, mientras terminaba de colocar la última camiseta de Henry dentro de la maleta.

—Los hombres ya partieron hacia el lago —anunció Beverly con una sonrisa.

—Con razón se siente tanta calma —sonrió Regina, divertida.

—Vaya que sí —rió Beverly—. ¿Todo listo?

—Eso parece —suspiró Regina, mirando las maletas listas—. A menos de que Henry vuelva a abrir una maleta para buscar un calcetín perdido.

—Oh, Regina, tienes un niño maravilloso. Seguramente has escuchado un millón de veces lo mucho que se parece a Daniel, pero lo cierto es que tiene también tanto de ti.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad, sentándose en el borde de la cama al lado de Beverly.

—Sí, tiene tu misma gentileza y bondad. Siempre estaré agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste en estos días. Han sido los mejores después de… no sé… mucho tiempo.

Regina sonrió enternecida, luego abrazó a Beverly quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—No hay nada que agradecer, estos días han significado mucho para Henry.

—Por favor, vuelvan pronto. Nunca había visto a Marco tan feliz.

—¿Será que volverás a aceptarlo en tu mesa, Beverly? —preguntó Regina casi como una petición.

—Creo que él ya sabe que es bienvenido —sonrió Beverly.

Esa noche cenaron el pescado fresco que los hombres de la casa habían conseguido por la mañana. Henry lucía feliz y rebosante, el sol le había dado un color rosado a sus mejillas y también le había quemado un poco algunos pelitos del cabello; parecía como si hubiese dado un largo paseo por la playa.

De haber sido posible, Regina hubiese congelado ese momento. Todo era perfecto; no había duda de que Daniel debía estar muy contento.

-x-

La hora de la despedida fue difícil. Beverly abrazó a Henry por un minuto entero sin soltarlo. El niño tuvo que turnarse para ir de los brazos de su abuela a los de su abuela. Mientras tanto, August ayudaba a Regina a colocar la bicicleta de Henry en la rejilla del auto.

—Si no te lo llevas ahora ya no lo dejarán ir —sonrió August mientras se aseguraba de que la bicicleta estuviese bien puesta.

—O quizá él no quiera irse —dijo ella, mirándolos de reojo.

August rió y se sacudió las manos, luego miró a Regina con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por haber mantenido a estos dos viejos a raya —dijo él.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —asintió Regina—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto, August.

—A mí también —sonrió él, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de los _jeans_—. Voy a quedarme una semana más y luego regresaré a Boston, así que nos veremos pronto.

—Me alegro.

—Regina, creo que nunca te dije lo feliz que me hacía que tú y mi hermano estuviesen juntos —dijo August de pronto, mientras Beverly y Marco seguían distraídos con Henry—, así que ahora no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad para decirte que me alegra que ahora continúes tu vida con Robin.

Regina no sabía cómo responder a eso, se quedó unos segundos callada. Ella y August nunca habían sido grandes conversadores, pero aquello superaba mucho más que cualquier conversación que hubiesen tenido jamás.

—Gracias, August —sonrió Regina.

—Robin es un buen amigo, dile que le devolveré la motocicleta pronto.

Regina y August se abrazaron como despedida, y luego siguieron más abrazos a Beverly y Marco, quienes por fin habían asegurado a Henry dentro del auto con el cinturón puesto.

—Llámenos en cuanto lleguen a casa —dijo Marco, sosteniendo a Regina por los hombros.

—Vuelvan pronto —dijo Beverly intentando ocultar su tristeza.

—Gracias por todo, prometemos que así será —asintió Regina.

—¡Adiós, Duquesa! —exclamó Henry haciéndole una seña con la mano a la gata blanca que se escondía sobre uno de los escalones del pórtico.

Regina subió al auto, aseguró las puertas y encendió el motor. Puso marcha atrás y salieron de la finca Colter. Henry dijo adiós con la mano hasta que sus abuelos y su tío desaparecieron del paisaje.

—¿Ahora qué música escucharemos, mamá? —preguntó Henry, sacando el iPod de su bolsillo.

—Ya verás —dijo Regina y en lugar de dar _play_ al iPod de Henry puso un disco en el estéreo.

Comenzó a sonar _Livin' On a Prayer_ de Bon Jovi. Regina sonrió y se colocó los lentes oscuros.

—Pero esa canción no está en la lista de Robin —dijo Henry pasando un dedo por la pantalla del reproductor.

—No —negó Regina con una sonrisa melancólica—. Pero era la favorita de tu papá.

Henry sonrió también, se acomodó en el asiento y escuchó con atención.

-x-

Regresaron a Boston cuando recién comenzaba a oscurecer. Henry venía dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Regina pensó en lo mucho que le costaría despertarlo y convencerlo de irse a la cama. Ella también estaba cansada, las horas de manejo ya le estaban cobrando factura con un incipiente dolor de espalda baja. Imaginaba ya poder meterse en la ducha y quitarse el cansancio con uno de sus jabones aromáticos.

Estacionó el auto en el edificio y luego despertó a Henry. Él se frotó los ojos, un poco confundido, Regina esperaba ya una de las rabietas acostumbradas luego de una siesta imprevista, sin embargo esta vez Henry no se mostró irritado, aceptó cargar su mochila y ayudar a su madre con una de las maletas para subir hasta el lobby del edificio, todo de buena manera.

Regina estaba contenta de regresar a casa. Quería abrazar a Robin, besarlo y tenerlo con ella; lo había echado tanto de menos. Habían hablado una última vez por teléfono antes de que ella y Henry salieran de la finca Colter. Robin prometió esperarla en el departamento con una deliciosa cena que no quiso detallar.

Así que Regina, entusiasmada, sacó la llave del departamento y abrió la puerta, ansiosa de ver a su novio. En cuanto ella y Henry cruzaron el umbral del pasillo, Perdi se echó sobre ellos, moviendo la cola estrepitosamente.

—¡Hola, preciosa! —saludó Regina, acariciando las orejas de la dálmata.

—¡Perdi! —dijo Henry abrazándose a la perrita que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de él.

De pronto, Pongo se unió a Perdi y en segundos Regina y Henry tenían a ambos saltando sobre ellos.

—¿Robin? —preguntó Regina yendo hacia la sala.

Sin embargo, Regina no encontró a Robin, sino Emma, quien aguardaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

—¿Emma? —preguntó Regina confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, vaya, a mí también me alegra verte, Regina —dijo Emma con sarcasmo—. ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu mejor amiga?

—Oh, lo siento… es que… yo…

—Ya sé, ya sé —asintió Emma con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasmada.

—Hola, Emma —saludó Henry con una mirada cómplice.

—Hola, chico —respondió la rubia—. ¿Listo?

—Por supuesto —asintió el niño con el mismo entusiasmo.

Regina miró a ambos sin entender todavía qué sucedía.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó la morena un poco confundida.

De pronto, las cortinas de la sala se descorrieron, mostrando la terraza y lo que había en ella. Regina se quedó boquiabierta, toda la terraza estaba iluminada con velas y, allí, en medio, estaba Robin, esperándola con una sonrisa. Él se había arreglado el cabello, llevaba la barba recortada y lucía especialmente apuesto.

—Hora de irnos, chico —dijo Emma sonriendo, tomando a Henry de la mano y la correa de los dos dálmatas con la otra y salieron del departamento con prisa.

Regina no sabía qué decir, se aproximó a la terraza y en cuanto vio a Robin se echó a sus brazos. Lo besó como si esa fuese la primera vez. Lo había extrañado tanto, en verdad tanto, que estaba segura que nunca más volvería a tomar unas vacaciones sin él.

—Bienvenida a casa, _milady_ —dijo Robin acariciando el rostro de ella.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Robin? —preguntó ella, feliz pero todavía confundida.

—Yo... quiero asegurarme de algo.

De pronto, Robin tomó la mano de Regina y sin soltarla se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Regina Mills, eres por mucho la mujer más fascinante que he conocido y me sentiría muy honrado si tú… —Robin deslizó un anillo en el dedo de ella— aceptas casarte conmigo.

La mano de Regina temblaba, su corazón acelerado palpitaba fuerte, estaba segura de que sus latidos podían escucharse. Robin la miraba expectante, esperaba su respuesta, en verdad esperaba una respuesta.

—Sí… sabes que sí.

Robin sonrió y ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Parecía que ambos iban a fundirse de tanto que se abrazaron y besaron.

—Habrá que comprar anillos para Pongo y Perdi también —dijo Robin antes de besarla una vez más.

-x-


End file.
